BEST OF YOU
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: A veces la primera impresion no es la mejor. YURIYXKAI AU ¡CAP 12 ARRIBA n0n! ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON. FIC TERMINADO
1. STILL WAITING

o.o...n.nUU ¡¡Konichiwa n0n!! Ne se que debería estar actualizando mis otros Fics n.nUU pero simplemente no pude resistirme n--------n

Este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre si tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos oÔ

De acuerdo, como saben BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas o.o.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u

CAPITULO UNO: STILL WAITING

Hacia poco había anochecido. Aun se observaban rastros de un sol que oculto entre las nubes y las montañas lejanas teñían de púrpura el cielo junto con ese tono negro-azulon tan característico de la noche.

Siempre era agradable sentir la brisa del atardecer acariciar su ahora golpeado cuerpo.

Ignoro todo al centrarse en esa fugaz paz que amenazaba con escaparse, con regresarlo a la cruda realidad.

Suspiro tirándose boca abajo en el pasto. Sus ojos carmín permanecían fijos en las nubes grises que iban desapareciendo tras la noche.

El siempre neutro rostro parecía ignorar ese ligero y molesto dolor en su ser. Aunque pasados unos segundos se contemplo un atisbo de emoción: molestia.

Esta era la cuarta vez en un año que se cambiaba de colegio. Gruño por lo bajo con las manos tras la cabeza sirviéndole de apoyo. Precisamente ahora tenia puesto el uniforme de su nueva escuela gracias al pequeño conflicto que lo dejo levemente lastimado.

Frunció un poco el ceño. Ser un Hiwatari podría significar mucho para su abuelo, pero Volter podría meterse su apellido por el….

Suspiro pesadamente. Cerró los ojos. A causa de los negocios de su único pariente vivo, viajaban de un lado a otro; esta vez se encontraban en Rusia, su tierra natal, aunque mucha nostalgia no le traía. Jamás había permanecido tanto tiempo en un sitio como para extrañarlo.

Un sonido extraño le hizo abrir los ojos aunque en realidad no se dio cuenta de cuando los cerró. Noto el cielo estrellado, ya era de noche…

-.-Hn

…y él se había quedado dormido. Odiaba eso de dormirse en cualquier parte, pero no era algo que pudiese evitar. En su "casa" no es que descansara lo suficiente, siempre llegaba muy tarde y se iba bien temprano en la mañana a estudiar.

Despacio se sentó en el pasto de ese parque actualmente solitario. Como ya había dicho, ser un Hiwatari no era la gran cosa, menos si se es Kai Hiwatari.

Quien ahora sentando alzo una mano, retirando el pequeño hilo de sangre en su frente…

-.-Hn

…no pudo sino entrecerrar sus ojos carmín mordazmente. Claro, como si fuese poco tener que soportar los malditos y constantes cambios de escuela también debía aguantar a su "maestro"

-.-Maldito Boris- escupió

El muy mal nacido subordinado de su abuelo era quien siempre lo había "cuidado" mientras Volter se iba a hacer sus negocios.

A Boris a veces le daban sus ataques de locura, esquizofrenia y delirios nada sanos que Kai ahora no quería catalogar. Y dado que él era quien estaba cerca ¿como podía contenerse? ¿Cómo evitar desquitarse?

No es que Kai Hiwatari se dejara golpear, cabria resaltar que a pesar tener toda la condición atlética posible no podía contra dos veces su tamaño. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, por el momento no podía superar a su maestro.

-.-Hn

De mala gana escupió a un lado la sangre que invadía su boca.

Pese a los inútiles intentos de devolverle los golpes al maldito infeliz sólo conseguía nuevos moretones.

Volvió ha acostarse en el pasto. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que insistía en ir al colegio aun cuando podía pagarse un profesor particular.

Cerró los ojos. Jamás aguantaría estar con su abuelo y Boris más de lo necesario, y eso para Kai era nada.

Tal vez lo curioso era que a pesar de insultarlos a ambos sin tregua, ellos mantenía esa cínica actitud para con él.

Volter no quería dejarlo ir (sabrá Dios por qué) y escapar no era una solución factible, ya lo había intentando, resultando en un penoso encierro en solitario durante tres días en un armario.

Pero he aquí lo mejor del asunto. No sólo su vida era una porquería, sino que su escuela era un asco.

Bueno, siendo justos, la institución no tenia nada de malo, más bien era cierto ruso pelirrojo que lo sacaba de quicio.

Kai comenzaba a pensar que tenía una maldición gitana que lo condenaba a la desgracia eterna o algo por el estilo. Quizás debería ir por primera vez en su vida a una iglesia para ver si terminaba con esa maldita suerte del demonio.

Por que en las escasas dos semanas que llevaba estudiando se había caído, tropezado y/o besado apasionadamente el suelo gracias a esa amenaza pelirroja que llevaba como nombre:

-.-Yuriy Ivanov

…. ¿notaron los truenos y relámpagos con la sola mención de ese nombre?

Kai abrió sus profundos ojos carmín. No era una exageración, no cuando se refería a Ivanov. Frunció un poco el ceño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fría mañana rusa, un poco grisácea mostraba la calle poco transitada por donde caminaba lo que podría considerarse un atractivo bicolor de 17 años, cuyo uniforme consistía en un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata vinotinto, ahora cubiertas por el buso negro también del colegio que debía usar gracias al invierno.

Aun faltaba un poco para llegar a su nueva escuela, aunque ni bien había pisado la institución cuando alguien grito:

-.-¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!

Seguido de un muy doloroso…

**PUM**

….que conllevo a su dura caída contra el suelo una vez giro para ver quien profería tan estrepitosa advertencia.

Obligado por el golpe a cerrar lo ojos, Kai se vio a si mismo tumbado boca arriba en la calle, junto con un cuerpo desconocido que lo mantenía contra el suelo.

Abrió los ojos, permaneció quieto, todavía aturdido, mientras el viento soplaba duramente, noto el cabello pelirrojo de quien permanecía encima suyo moverse suavemente tras cada caricia del viento.

Por otro lado, esa persona sobre Kai, confundido por estar encima de alguien, sólo pudo sentir el firme cuerpo que quien se encontraba debajo suyo antes de levantarse despacio, quejándose el golpe mientras intentaba acomodarse.

Una vez ambos sentados se miraron fijamente, el bicolor reparo en ese pelirrojo que luego de mirarlo durante unos segundos frunció un poco el ceño para hablar.

-.-Imbécil, fíjate por donde vas

Kai también frunció el ceño ante el reclamo, viendo al pelirrojo sentando en sus piernas.

-.-Idiota, fuiste tú quien choco conmigo- refuto Hiwatari

Seguramente el pelirrojo no le habría prestado mayor atención de no ser por los profundos y mordaces ojos carmín que pretendían mostrarse superiores.

Ninguno se movió. Kai en suelo, con un desconocido sobre sus piernas, examinándolo descuidadamente.

El rápido análisis mostró que ese bicolor parecía ir a la misma escuela (llevaba el mismo uniforme) aunque jamás le había visto.

-.-Te atravesaste en mi camino- señalo neutro- No deberías caminar tan despacio.

Ah, además de caerle encima y hacerle un chichón del tamaño de un balón ahora le reclamaba….si será idiota.

-.-Yo camino como me da la gana ¬¬- áspero Kai- Y las calles son para eso, para caminar, no para correr.

Pese a la relativa suavidad de los insultos al pelirrojo no le agradaba. Mucho menos si se trataba de un niño que ni conocía pero se atrevía a tratarlo así.

Sin embargo Kai noto un pequeño detalle hasta ahora omitido…esa persona extraña aun estaba sentada en sus piernas, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-.-¡Quítate ò///ó!- reclamo Kai empujándolo.

El inesperado movimiento que tomo por sorpresa al otro provoco que se fuera hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa ÒÓ?!- exclamo enojado el pelirrojo llevándose una mano a la parte afectada.

-.-Idiota- musito Kai poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo el uniforme, ignorando si acaso le había hecho daño.

Como si le importara.

-.-Mira imbécil, no se cual es tu problema pero…

**RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG**

-.-O.O

¿Ese no era el timbre de entrada del colegio?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de haber llegado tarde su primer día de clases y quedar castigado fuera del salón de clases las primeras dos horas con Ivanov; no le importo demasiado.

De hecho los incidentes que le ocasionaba Yuriy eran casi tan numerosos como los que el mismo provocaba por mera casualidad.

No lo hacia a propósito. Kai Hiwatari no era tan infantil, pero en el tiempo que llevaba estudiando juntos, los únicos encuentros con aquel que resulto ser su compañero de clase, terminaban en penosos accidentes.

Ni hablarse podían sin que algo ocurriera, claro que las únicas platicas eran insultos por quien provoco la calamidad. Cosa que no le importaba demasiado al bicolor.

De lo poco que hasta ahora tenía de convivir con Yuriy Ivanov, ya le había tirado el almuerzo encima al pelirrojo, golpeando con un balón de fútbol tan fuerte que casi le rompe la nariz, sin mencionar los in intencionados choques que mas de una vez amenazaron con mandarlo escaleras abajo cuando se lo encontraba (y no lo veía) por los pasillos.

Podría pensarse que todo era premeditado, pero como ya dijo: mera casualidad.

Omitió todo pensamiento al sentir el viento acariciarle.

Sonrió cínicamente, como si su maldita vida se diera para estar haciendo actos infantiles, aun cuando seguramente Ivanov pensara que lo hacia con el único propósito de fastidiarlo.

Kai Hiwatari no tenia tiempo para eso, pues entre sospesar su asquerosa existencia, dormirse entre clases para quedar castigado y llegar muy tarde a su "hogar", no le quedaban tiempo para trivialidades.

Aspiro ese delicioso aroma de la noche al cerrar los ojos. La tranquilidad resultaba tan irrisoria, en un momento encuentras el equilibrio perfecto que asegura tú existencia, y en menos de un segundos te encuentras herido y totalmente sólo.

Él podría morirse ahora, a nadie le importaría demasiado. Tampoco pretendía compadecer su patética existencia, hacer eso seria un acto de debilidad.

Frunció el ceño, él no era débil. Tal vez por eso aun no acababa con esa absurda parodia en la que se había convertido su vida.

Suspiro harto, resignado a soportar esa endemoniada subsistencia. El orgullo era quien le obligaba a levantarse todos los días únicamente para realizar la misma rutina de siempre.

El ánimo para afrontar las adversidades lo abandonaba en las mañanas cuando se preguntaba por qué diablos seguía con vida.

Aunque pensándolo mejor él no estaba vivo y no le importaba admitirlo. De estarlo tendría que interesarle lo que ocurriría el día de mañana, pero el mundo se podría acabar en ese mismo instante y a Kai no le afectaría en lo mas mínimo.

No lamentaría nada por que él no tenia deseos de nada. Sus sueños, anhelos y demás cosas las perdió en alguno momento sin darse cuenta.

Tal vez debería luchar por si mismo, eso debería ser suficiente motivación para salir adelante. Suspiro.

No quería hacer nada, tampoco se estaba rindiendo, llevaba 17 años intentando pensar que hacer y no creía descubrir la respuesta de la noche a la mañana.

No podía negar que el descanso y la paz eterna le resultaban muy tentadores, sin embargo no se permitía contemplar la posibilidad de morir. No podía terminar con esa sátira por orgullo. Ese que renuente le impedía doblegarse o siquiera mostrarse abatido por los golpes y heridas menores en su cuerpo.

Kai Hiwatari no tomaría el camino de los cobardes, aun cuando todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos para nunca más abrirlos.

Esa maldita oscuridad en la que se había estado hundiendo parecía abrazarlo con mayor insistencia últimamente. Cuando a veces quedaba semiinconsciente, tendiendo en el suelo, herido, mirando la nada con los ojos privados de alguna emoción….totalmente vacíos.

Por que Boris recientemente golpeaba mas duro, y por más que lo intentara no podía con él. Por ello se encontraba cansado….

….tan cansado.

-.-¡Oye te estoy hablando!

Claro que ese llamado intruso le hizo abrir los ojos, asustándose de ver un par de ojos azules tan cerca, de inmediato se sentó…

**PUM**

….sin contemplar el hecho que ambos estaban demasiado cerca, así que golpearse con la cabeza contraria fue inevitable.

Finalmente reconoció esa persona pelirroja que se encontraba sobando la parte afectada de mala gana.

-.-Que idiota eres-

-.-¿Qué quieres Ivanov?- pregunto Kai neutral con una mano en la frente donde le dolía.

Yuriy Ivanov frunció el ceño molesto por la presencia de Hiwatari que ni bien lo encontraba y ya le ocurría algo malo a su persona.

-.-¿Que, qué quiero?- repitió Yuriy con un deje hastiado al enarcar una ceja- Los proyectos no se hacen solos, y yo no voy a ser el único que trabaje.

-.-Hn

Ahí el bicolor entendió. Por casualidades desastrosas del destino debían realizar quien-sabe-que, en quien-sabe-donde, para quien-sabe-cuando.

Quizás si Kai no se hubiera dormido en la mitad de la explicación habría entendió y refutado la realización de un trabajo en parejas.

Por su parte el pelirrojo analizo a ese semidormido bicolor aun sentando en el pasto. Noto la camisa por fuera, la corbata desecha alrededor de su cuello, el pantalón arrugado y el buso azul oscuro por ningún lado.

Mas el uniforme desarreglado carecía de importancia ante la ligera hinchazón de un golpe en la mejilla izquierda y los rastros de sangre seca en la frente.

No es que Kai estuviese mal herido, parecía que hubiese tenido una pelea de la que no salio tan mal parado. Pero como a Yuriy poco le importaba ese endemoniado niño que no sabía más que darle problemas, ignoro cualquier hecho relacionado con él.

Tampoco es que gustase de inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos, resultaría hipócrita de su parte preguntar algo que en realidad no le interesaba.

-.-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Kai

Yuriy rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba mejor al frente del otro.

-.-Eso deberías saberlos, pero como siempre te duermes en clase- señalo de mala gana.

Mucha gracia no le hacia tener que trabajar con Hiwatari, no cuando el sesenta por ciento de la nota final dependía de ello. Tampoco es que Yuriy fuese muy dado al estudio, su propio promedio lo tenía sin cuidado, lo que le molestaba era tener que trabajar con el bicolor.

Ese maldito niño le provocaba cualquier accidente en el menor descuido.

-.-No sabia que estabas tan pendiente de lo que hiciera- señalo Kai neutralmente.

-.-No lo hago ¬¬, es difícil no notarlo con tus ronquidos- debatió Yuriy

-.-Yo no ronco ¬¬

-.-Si, seguro- dijo el pelirrojo restándole importancia cuando se puso de pie.

Ojos azules miraron fijamente los carmín antes de dar media vuelta para comenzar a caminar. Pasados unos cuantos segundos Kai resoplo de mala gana, colgándose la mochila al hombro, poniéndose en pie para seguirle.

No era difícil descifrar lo que el otro decía, principalmente cuando todos eran insultos mudos expresados en sus ojos o en neutras expresiones.

Ambos salieron del parque, y entre el silencio auto impuesto, Kai se vio guiado por calles no tan concurridas, iluminadas por la tenue luz de los postes, a un lado de Yuriy.

Hacia frió, tal vez demasiado. El viento removía juguetonamente la ropa y el cabello de dos estoicos y atractivos jóvenes, de los cuales uno se atrevió a ver de reojo al otro.

Ahora que Yuriy lo detallaba, Kai casi no movía el brazo izquierdo y bajo la luz artificial Hiwatari lucia cansado, a punto de dormirse caminando.

Dejo todo pensamiento referente al bicolor cuando giro en una esquina a la derecha. Siguió caminando entra las desoladas calles; viro a la izquierda, a la derecha de nuevo, hasta que pasados unos minutos volvió a mirarle.

No por que le importara, más bien era curiosidad, una que creció al ver las manos de Kai.

Los nudillos del bicolor no estaban enrojecidos, cosa que ocurría cuando se pelea ¿acaso no se defendió?

Su aspecto no daba para pensar que había tenido varios oponentes, de ser así tendría que estar mucho mas lastimado.

Sabía que Kai tenía buenos y rápidos reflejos, además de una muy buena condición física. Seria difícil no notarlo cuando en las clases de gimnasia era quien le seguía el ritmo.

"¿Qué mas da?" se pregunto el pelirrojo abandonando sus pensamiento, dándose cuenta que el aburrimiento propio le hacían distraerse con cosas sin importancia ni real trascendencia.

En silencio subió las cuatro escaleras que conducían a la larga puerta de un edificio. La abrió, entrando seguido del bicolor.

Kai alzo la mirada. El alto edificio tenía siete pisos. Volvió su atención al pelirrojo cuando ambos entraron.

No parecía un mal lugar para vivir, aunque se notaba que era económico. La entrada no muy grande tenía a un costado, en la pared, unos pequeños casilleros con los números del departamento para que sus dueños recibieran el correo.

Detallo al frente las escaleras cuyo pasamanos de hierro pedía a gritos ser pulido. También vio el ascensor a un lado, mismo que Ivanov pretendía tomar.

Su rostro se torció en una mueca de disgusto antes de moverse con destino distinto al de Ivanov, queriendo ir por las escaleras.

-.-Oye, por si no sabes es mucho mas rápido por aquí- señalo Yuriy. Comenzaba a cansarse, además de soportarlo todos los días en el colegio ahora debía hacerlo en sus ratos libres.

-.-No pienso subirme a esa cosa contigo- declaro Kai, subiendo tres escalones, esperando que hiciera lo mismo.

-.-¡¿Pues que piensas que voy a hacerte?!- pregunto ligeramente molesto, colocándose al inicio de las escalera, mirando fijamente al otro- ¡Ni que fuera a violarte!

Resultaba curiosa la forma en que Kai Hiwatari lograba hacerlo enojar, por ello frunció el ceño, mientras Kai le miraba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Finalmente el bicolor se movió luego de parpadear un par de veces como si pensara lo que iba a hacer. Bajo dos escalones, inclinándose un poco para mirar fijamente al pelirrojo, acercándose tanto que rompió el espacio impuesto por ambos.

Yuriy no se movió aun cuando esa cercanía le incomodaba.

-.-No me refería a eso- dijo Kai.

El ruso pelirrojo sentía esa respiración demasiado cerca. Por la distancia podía detallar los perfectos ojos carmín, y las delicadas facciones ligeramente lastimadas.

-.-Lo dije por que me ocasionas demasiados problemas y lo que menos quiero es que el ascensor se venga abajo, pero me doy cuenta que tienes una mente muy cochambrosa ¬¬

Concluyo el bicolor alejándose, quedando de nuevo erguido, mirando al ruso abrir un poco mas los ojos debido a la sorpresa generada gracias a la altiva imagen de Kai Hiwatari cruzado de brazos como si reprobara su actitud.

-.-¡¿Cochambrosa?! ¡Claro que no ò///ó!- contradijo Yuriy.

-.-¿Cómo no? Se nota que eres un Hentai u.u- aseguro Kai

-.-¡Ni siquiera me conoces ò.ó!- señalo ahora indignado

-.-Y prefiero no hacerlo, no con ese tipo de pensamientos ¬¬-

-.-Ni que tú fueras tan santo ¬¬-

-.-¿Lo dice la persona que nos imagino en el ascensor ¬¬?

-.-¡Yo no me imagine nada Ò///Ó! Menos contigo ¬/////¬

-.-Prefiero no arriesgarme- finalizo Kai dando media vuelta con la intención de subir por las escaleras.

Por otro lado Yuriy con el ceño fruncido seguía cada movimiento de Kai mientras se alejaba.

-.-Glúpîyi (Estúpido)- musito Ivanov, desviando la mirada molesto, donde el curioso rubor que teñía sus mejillas creció un poco mas al fijarse en la delgada figura alejarse- ¡Oye imbécil, yo vivo en el séptimo piso!

….maldita la hora en que les toco trabajar juntos.

CONTINUARA:

¡¡I FINISH n0n!!!

Espero les guste Ne n----n, desde hace mucho que quería hacer un UA, pero sean pacientes Ne o.o

Gente que esta esperando la continuación de **QUESTIONS **tendré el fic dentro de pocos días n----n, me es difícil actualizar cuando no tengo Internet ¬¬, y aquello que les gusto **13 no Junjou na Kanjou **si habrá epilogo n------n, también lo tendré dentro de pocos días n-n

Bueno, cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"**MÁTATE ESTUDIANDO Y SERÁS UN CADÁVER CULTO**"


	2. WHO KNOWS

¡¡Konichiwa n---n!! Ne no creo haberme demorado tanto oO, pero igual, si la espera les pareció muy larga Gomen Nasai u.u, culpa de la universidad ¬¬

Este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre si tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos oÔ

De acuerdo, como saben BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u

CAPITULO DOS: WHO KNOWS

Las 5:40 de la mañana. Aun se sentía un frió y envolvente viento, la neblina lentamente iba abandonando las calles.

La esbelta figura de Kai Hiwatari caminaba pesadamente por las escaleras del colegio hacia su salón, aunque las clases no comenzarían sino dentro de veinte minutos.

Despacio abrió la puerta del salón vacío, camino hacia su asiento donde se dejo caer pesadamente. Resoplo cansado. Miro a su derecha, lugar donde se encontraba la ventana. La abrió lo suficiente para sentir esa fría ventisca.

Apoyó los brazos a modo de almohada contra la tabla del pupitre, recostándose un momento. Aun tenia sueño.

-.-¡Achoooo!...Hn

Gruño por lo bajo. Claro, su buena suerte aumentaba día a día.

Como si fuera poco, el día anterior en casa de Ivanov fue una verdadera proeza llegar hasta el séptimo piso.

Kai frunció un poco el ceño, mas convencido que tenía una maldición que no lo dejaba en paz.

Pues entre tropiezos, insultos y una mudanza que se efectuaba precisamente cuando ellos subían que les hizo esperar dos malditas horas para poder avanzar, finalmente pudieron llegar al dichoso apartamento.

-.-¡¡Achoooo!!!

Para completar su lindo día, ahora estaba resfriado.

….maldita suerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Hn- mascullo Yuriy una vez hubo abierto la puerta de su apartamento.

En silencio Kai entro al modesto lugar detrás del pelirrojo. Reviso descuidadamente el espacio perfecto para una persona.

Un corto pasillo de la puerta a la sala. La cocina y la sala separadas por un mesón. Y otro cortó pasillo en el otro extremo de la sala, le dieron la idea del baño y el único cuarto.

Si bien el apartamento no estaba desorganizado, tampoco es que estuviese muy organizado. En la mesita de la sala había papeles de colores, pegamento y un bisturí que Kai reconoció como el trabajo de Artes.

Mas dejo su pequeño recorrido cuando Ivanov camino hacia la cocina. Durante un momento le vio abrir la puerta de la nevera. Pero pronto perdió interés en lo que Yuriy hiciera. Así que se movió un poco, viendo las paredes que lo cercaban.

Aunque se relajo por ver la ventana abierta.

Sin embargo dejo todo pensamiento cuando Ivanov le lanzo una bolsa.

Normalmente el bicolor habría fruncido el ceño y lanzado alguna maldición o una fiera mirada. Pero no pudo sino atrapar confundido lo que era una bolsa con hielo.

El frió contacto con sus manos lo desconcertó.

Sin decir nada Yuriy camino hacia su habitación sin siquiera mirarlo, ni justificar esa repentina amabilidad o.o

Cuando el pelirrojo salio de su campo de visión, Kai bajo la mirada.

Al cabo de unos segundos coloco tan apacible frió contra su mejilla izquierda, lugar donde le dolía gracias a su querido "maestro"

Desecho cualquier pensamiento cuando camino hacia el sofá, relajándose por el frió contra su piel.

No quería pensar en la extraña amabilidad del pelirrojo, de por si una persona tan extraña como él seria difícil de descifrar. Después de todo, no era Ivanov precisamente normal ¬¬, por qué tirarlo cada dos por tres al suelo no podría calificarse como un acto de cordura u.u

Se sentó pesadamente, como si hacia mucho no lo hiciera. Cerró los ojos agotado por el ligero y molesto dolor en su cuerpo.

De nuevo abrió los ojos, pasados unos segundos resoplo cansado, perdiéndose en algún punto entre las paredes y la cocina del frente, hundiéndose en la comodidad de ese mueble, relajando sus protestantes músculos.

Aun con el hielo contra su mejilla entrecerró los ojos….

….tenia sueño de nuevo.

Buscando algo con que distraerse poso descuidadamente la mirada en el bisturí olvidado en la pequeña mesita a pocos centímetros suyos.

Detallo la forma alargada de la pasta que envolvía la cuchilla, en la que se centro de inmediato. El filo grisáceo brillaba por cuestiones de luz.

Lejanamente se pregunto cómo se sentiría ese filo contra su piel. Cómo seria ver el líquido rojizo deslizarse hasta caer al suelo.

Debería de ser relajante pensar en otro tipo de dolor.

Lo pensó un poco más sin dejar de ver la cuchilla….

…hasta que Yuriy lanzo unas hojas contra la mesa. Las hojas de investigación del proyecto que debían hacer.

Sin prisa Kai se sentó mejor para alcanzar las hojas mientras el pelirrojo se acomodaba a su lado.

Yuriy detallo a ese semidormido bicolor, y no pudo evitar notar lo diferente que lucia cuando no se estaba insultando. Lo cual no decía mucho dado que era lo único que hacían.

Lo que ahora tenia sentado a su lado era un joven no tan alto, delgado y (según su opinión) no tan atractivo como sus compañeras de clase lo querían hacer ver.

De hecho ¿Qué le veían? Haber, Yuriy ladeo la cabeza en un intento por ver mas allá del hecho que fuese molesto, terco, malhumorado, fastidioso y además bajito.

Pero no, definitivamente Yuriy no entendía.

En realidad ni las finas y delicadas facciones, ni los profundos ojos fuego, ni el atlético cuerpo que seguramente bajo la camisa blanca del colegio se vería ligeramente marcado, ni los mechones de cabello que caían sensualmente sobre su rostro, ni….

-.-Hn- gruño del pelirrojo ante el detallado análisis que como ya se dijo, no tenia importancia.

Por otro lado, Kai pasaba las hojas sin mayor interés, hojeando simplemente para no quedarse dormido, siendo ese mismo letargo el que lo hacia ajeno de la mirada intrusa de Ivanov.

Entre el prolongado silencio, Yuriy abrió los labios, ya impaciente por la relativa cordialidad en la que se encontraban.

Más no dijo nada cuando un estruendoso sonido producido por un rayo al surcar el cielo ilumino la pequeña sala.

Kai dejo de leer, recién notando la fuerte lluvia surgir repentinamente entre los rayos que rugían en el cielo.

Y como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo viraron para mirarse, dado que habían estado viendo por la ventana atrás de ellos.

**CCCRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHH**

**PUM**

….cuando la luz se fue, seguramente debido a la explosión escuchada en un generador.

En la oscuridad ambos aun se miraban fijamente como si el otro tuviese la culpa de la carencia de luz.

Siendo la atención de Hiwatari la que se desvió. Centrándose en el duro y demandante sonido de las gruesas gotas de agua golpeando contra el vidrio de la ventana ligeramente abierta.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza en una mezcla de ansiedad y necesidad.

-.-Hn- musito Kai poniéndose de pie.

Yuriy no se movió, sólo lo vio colgarse la mochila al hombro.

Kai estaba dispuesto a irse, dejando la bolsa con hielo sobre la mesa.

El pelirrojo no se molesto en decir nada, no era su problema si al estúpido bicolor le daba una neumonía por estarse mojando en un clima tan endemoniadamente frió como el de Rusia.

Mucho menos si a la neumonía se le sumaba una bronconeumonía por no llevar más que la camisa blanca del colegio.

Sinceramente muchas ganas no le daban de trabajar a oscuras, en realidad, la idea de estar así con Hiwatari le disgusta.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, la idea de trabajar con Kai era lo que le molestaba, no importaba en que condiciones fuese.

-.-El trabajo- señalo de mala gana Yuriy.

También había que ver, que si ya llegaron hasta su apartamento luego de tortuosos tropiezos, intentos de rodar escaleras abajo, y la maldita mudanza, lo menos que podían hacer era "hacer algo" (valga la redundancia)

-.-Mañana- aseguro Kai y Yuriy noto que no le estaba prestando atención, parecía como si Hiwatari estuviese impaciente- Ya leíste esto ¿cierto?

Pregunto Kai mostrando las hojas aun en su mano.

-.-Te las devuelvo mañana- concluyo el bicolor sin esperar respuesta, caminando hacia la salida, abriendo y cerrando la puerta tan rápido que el pelirrojo se quedo con las palabras en la boca.

Yuriy parpadeo ligeramente confundido.

-.-Estúpido niño- gruño Ivanov por que apenas alguien a quien conocía lo tratara de esa forma inferior, con tanta familiaridad, con esa confianza con la que se atrevía a insultarlo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño decidido a abandonar cualquier tema referente a Kai Hiwatari. Ni que le importara de todas formas.

Por otro lado, Kai se encontraba corriendo escalera abajo, a veces saltando dos o tres escalones con tal de llegar mas rápido, ignorando el dolor generado por los bruscos movimientos, olvidándolo por la ansiedad que le quemaba en el pecho.

….tenia que salir.

Siguió corriendo hasta que salto los últimos cinco escalones donde casi se cae. Recobro torpemente el equilibrio sin detenerse, para llegar a la puerta y empujarla.

Una vez afuera cerro los ojos gracias a la fría ventisca que removió bruscamente su cabello y la ropa.

Cuando los orbes carmín se abrieron, Kai sonrió, viendo la demandante lluvia de gotas gordas y pesadas.

Se movió despacio, bajo las cuatro escaleras de la entrada sólo para sentir el agua contra su piel.

Por un momento se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, alzando el rostro para sentir mejor la relajante sensación.

Seguramente era exagerado salir corriendo de esa manera como si alguien lo viniese persiguiendo sólo por querer mojarse, pero era tan relajante.

Abrió los ojos, mirando las oscuras calles por las que comenzó a caminar sin prisa. El sonido del agua hacia eco en sus oídos mientras pisaba charcos frecuentes en su andar.

Gotas se escurrían por su cabello empapado, deslizándose por su rostro, bajando por el delgado cuello, adhiriendo la ropa, haciéndolo vulnerable del inhóspito clima.

A pesar de ello, sus pasos eran lentos, como si no quisiera llegar a su casa, lo cual era verdad, odiaba cualquier lugar donde su abuelo y Boris estuviesen.

Pero el agua…

…es frió le resultaban tan reconfortante, tan perfecto.

Aspiro el olor a humedad de tierra mojada. Nada importaba ahora, todo era fugaz e insignificante ante algo tan esplendido….

….un pequeño paraíso, un jardín de Edén.

El cual le recordaba que su vida tenia sentido por esto. Por sentir el agua acariciándolo, por escuchar los truenos y relámpagos surcar el cielo, por ver el brillo entre la oscuridad en una tétrica y dulce melodía.

La lluvia era tan parecida a él. Lo hacia sentir vivo de nuevo, por el frió que hacia que su cuerpo buscara algo de calor. Un calor que creía olvidado, pero que ligeramente intentaba envolverlo, protegerlo del clima.

Aunque el cielo podía hacer algo que él no….

….llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡Achooo!- estornudo Kai tapándose la nariz para no hacer ruido.

-.-Si **X **es la variante y **Y **se convierte en….

"Endemoniada clase" pensó malhumorado, con la nariz tapada y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y semiabiertos.

Kai se quejo por lo bajo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Sonrió cínicamente, quizás si se hubiera quitado la ropa mojada la noche anterior tal vez no estaría resfriado, pero ya que mas da.

-.-Hn- se quejo por el dolor de cabeza, colocando los brazos de nuevo a modo de almohada.

Pronto la fría ventisca de la ventana abierta le hizo ladear la cabeza. El gris paisaje Ruso mostraba los rastros de la lluvia en el patio del colegio.

Kai volvió a acomodarse, seguramente le daría una neumonía por no cerrar la ventana, pero no lo haría, no cuando las otras ventanas no estaban abiertas.

-.-Señor Hiwatari haga el favor de poner atención.

La hasta ahora monótona y apagada voz de la profesora de Calculo le hizo ver que desde hacia mucho lo estaba llamando.

Despacio alzo la mirada, y el resto de la clase ahogo un pequeño gemido ante la usual expresión hosca y sensual de Hiwatari, ahora de mejillas carmín, labios ligeramente sonrosados y mirada medio dormida.

Tan endemoniadamente sexy °////°

Pero Yuriy que estaba a dos filas mas lejos del bicolor no pudo sino enarcar una ceja, dudoso ante los suspiros ilusionados de algunas compañeras de clase que soñaban con un fondo rosa y ese apuesto y (por el momento) vulnerable Kai.

Claro que Ivanov prefirió ignorar las perversiones de algunos compañeros frente a la misma situación.

Sinceramente Yuriy aun no entendía que le veían u.u. Así que centro toda su atención en él. Apoyo el brazo contra el pupitre, recargando su rostro en la mano, aburrido por las ensoñaciones ajenas.

-.-Que suerte tienes Yuriy n----n

El mencionado ni siquiera se movió por la voz conocida de su amiga en el puesto de adelante, quien se había girado para hablar.

-.-Estar todo el tiempo con un bombón como ese debe de ser magnifico °¬°

-.-No realmente Julia- áspero monótonamente Yuriy.

-.-¡¿Pero estas ciego hombre OÓ?! ¡Míralo!- señalo la rubia casi saltando de su asiento.

Aunque eso era lo que el pelirrojo llevaba haciendo desde que todo el salón se idiotizo por un idiota mayor.

-.-¿Quién no querría trabajo con él oÔ?- señalo Julia cruzándose los brazos como si se auto convenciera que trabajar con el bicolor seria grandioso °///°

-.-Yo- reconoció sin interés Yuriy viendo como la maestra se acercaba a Kai.

-.-Con mucho gusto cambio parejas contigo-

La intromisión en el puesto de su lado izquierdo no hizo que el pelirrojo abandonara su posición.

-.-Si pudiera lo haría Bryan- dijo Yuriy

-.-¿Pues que es lo que te ha hecho o.ô?- pregunto Julia.

¿Qué no le había hecho ¬¬? Desde que lo conocía todo le salía mal.

Le tiro el almuerzo encima, por ello tuvo que quitarse la camisa y quedar con la que siempre usaba abajo. La cual eran sin mangas, y se le adhería un poco. Ese día fue acosado (literalmente hablando) por un grupo de locas jovencitas sin pudor que no dudaban de meterle mano cuando menos se lo esperaba. Y para acabar de completar, llovió.

Luego lo golpeo con un balón tan fuerte que casi le rompe la nariz ¿y se disculpo oÔ? Nooooooo, podría jurar que ni siquiera lo lamentaba, pero claro, ¿Quién necesita respirar en estos días?

-.-Aun me duele ¬¬- se dijo en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño mientras la profesora señalaba la puerta, diciéndole cosas a Kai que Yuriy no alcanzo a escuchar.

Pronto el bicolor se paro de su sitio, caminando despacio a la salida, aun mostrándose altivo.

Yuriy lo siguió con la mirada ligeramente molesto, también cabria señalar a su lista de desgracia que debía caminar con un excesivo cuidado o Hiwatari lo mandaría escaleras abajo cuando caminaba por los pasillos.

-.-Hn, él es como una maldición- musito por lo bajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegar a la enfermería no había sido problema, sólo que se demoro mas de lo debido por el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Ese adormecimiento que resultaba tan grato lo hacia olvidar cualquier cosa. Y si Kai lograba olvidar a su abuelo y a Boris, entonces seria feliz.

Por que así era estar enfermo, todo el cuerpo clama por un descanso, hasta el cerebro se rehúsa a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese dormir.

Si él lograba olvidar, entonces su mundo seria perfecto.

Sin embargo esa condición de vacío en su ser intensificaba la oscuridad. Ese curioso contraste afianzaba la carencia de importancia hacia algo….hacia su vida.

-.-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Claro que la pregunta en la voz femenina le hizo ver que desde hacia mucho que estaba parado bajo la puerta abierta.

-.-Hn

Esa era otra cosa que odiaba, su inconsciente parecía dormirse mientras caminaba.

Sin embargo no pudo pensar mucho en ello una vez que se fijo en la mujer joven de cabello rubio hasta los hombros. Ella que con una bata blanca se acerco curiosa al joven que no parecía querer entrar.

Siendo el leve rubor en las pálidas mejillas y esa postura desaliñada la que le hicieron acercarse decidida.

-.-Tienes fiebre- señalo la enfermera posando delicadamente la mano sobre la frente contraria- Pasa por favor.

Indico tomándolo con suavidad por el brazo, guiándolo hasta un asiento.

-.-Espera, iré por un termómetro.

Kai la vio ir tras una cortina de esas que rodean una camilla, para perderse en la no tan grande enfermería. Donde el bicolor se relajo por la ventana abierta al otro extremo de la misma.

Ojos carmín perdieron interés en la mujer, viendo algún punto entre la nada. Ahora todo carecía de sentido, estaba cansado y mareado.

Y a pesar de ser conciente que su estado era sólo su culpa, no le importaba ser tan descuidado en ese aspecto.

Su visión ligeramente nublosa pedía unos minutos de inconciencia, o de preferencia ¡Días enteros! No le importaría dormir unas dos o tres semanas.

-.-¡Ya lo encontré n.n!- canto alegre la enfermera acercándose para poner sin aviso el termómetro en la boca contraria. Kai sólo pudo parpadear confundido ante la inesperada actitud- o.o…..¡Que lindo eres n////n!

Exclamo debido a esos bonitos ojos ya no tan frió cuando lo tomo desprevenido.

-.-Yo soy Judy n-n, puedes llamarme por mi nombre si gustas n--------n

-.-Da u///u (Si)

-.-¿Y tú como te llamas?- pregunto amable, y aunque el bicolor lo pensó un momento, musito un apagado:- Kai Hiwatari

En realidad era la fiebre quien teñía sus mejillas de carmín, pero Judy sonreía encantada por el notable contraste entre el llamativo rubor y los mordaces e imparciales ojos que habían dejado de mirarla.

-.-Veamos- dijo quitando el termómetro- Hmmmm, 37°, tienes mucha fiebre- noto pensativa- Pero no tienes tos, así que quizás no sea una neumonía; te mandare algo de todas formas por si te sientes muy mal, y llamare a alguien para que venga por ti

-.-No hay nadie en mi casa- dijo Kai, lo cual era cierto, y ni aunque hubiera llamaría.

-.-Pues no puedo dejarte ir solo o.o-

-.-Hn

-.-Pero puedes quedarte conmigo n-------n, alguien tan lindo como tu seria una gran compañía n----n

-.-Spasibo (gracias)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases habían finalizado, los alumnos salían aliviados luego de un largo día de estudios, aunque Yuriy Ivanov de 18 años se encontraba camino a la fotocopiadora para el trabajo de Química.

La expresión siempre neutra de Ivanov se mantenía fija en las personas que iban en sentido contrario, dado que él iba subiendo las escaleras.

Ignoro a las jovencitas sonrojarse a su paso, y prefirió omitir las miradas sugerentes de algunos jóvenes.

Se centro en un tema de mayor interés. Su vida. La cual no era precisamente color de rosa, pero vivía tranquilo.

Cosa que tal vez hubiera seguido de no ser por el estúpido niño ¬¬. En el que no pudo evitar pensar puesto que no lo había vuelto a ver en todo el día. Por ende, nada malo le sucedido a su persona.

Frunció un poco el ceño. Los incidentes que el mismo provocaba en Hiwatari no eran premeditados, aunque ganas no le faltaba.

Pero, ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber él, que el bicolor se encontraba ahí cuando lanzo ese libro que del grueso de una Biblia le dio en la cabeza? O cuando abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y lo golpeo en la cara (eso fue culpa de Hiwatari por quedarse parado frente a la puerta ¬¬) Incluso los in intencionados tropiezos que lo mandaban contra el suelo no eran su culpa.

Además Yuriy no era tan infantil como para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Si de verdad quisiera molestar a Kai, no se centraría en simples y estúpidos tropiezos.

Pero no, su ocupada vida no daba para ello u.u

Entre vivir solo (ya que él podría morirse y a sus padres no les importaría) y encontrar una buena universidad no le quedaban tiempo para trivialidades.

No porque le importase mucho la universidad, pero sus progenitores insistían que de no encontrar una se devolviera a su casa. Y Yuriy no tenía ánimos de lidiar con la hipocresía de quienes le mandaban dinero por compromiso.

Sus padres vivían demasiado ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos, para tener un dinero que no disfrutaban. Siempre trabajando más, para tener más dinero.

No, Yuriy no estaba de acuerdo en trabajar tanto. Puede que Ivanov no fuese precisamente millonario, pero sus padres tenían los ahorros suficientes para haberse retirado hace 10 años.

Pero no podían salir de ese círculo vicioso en el que importaba más el dinero que su único hijo.

Claro que luego de 18 años de ser ignorado, Yuriy llego a una conclusión: ¡Al diablo con ellos, podían irse a la….!

Eran desconocidos que compartían el mismo techo por simple formalidad. Donde al cumplir la mayoría de edad, el pelirrojo insistió en ir a buscar una buena universidad.

El pretexto funciono. La sugerencia pareció encantarles, así su hijo seguiría sus pasos; tan joven y ya tan comprometido con su futuro.

Sonrió cínicamente ante el recuerdo de la afirmativa respuesta.

Sus padres podían pasar meses viajando, y la única forma de hablarles era por teléfono, y aunque el pelirrojo vivía prácticamente solo, necesitaba alejarse de un espacio que no reconocía como suyo.

Resoplo abandonando cualquier pensamiento, viendo las escaleras por donde caminaba, hasta que un peso inesperado casi lo manda hacia atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había algo ahí que resultaba familiar, un gentil toque que relajaba todos sus sentidos en una profunda paz que inevitablemente asocio con su madre.

…el vago recuerdo le hizo abrir los ojos sin sorpresa o asombro, viendo su reflejo en la ventana, misma que dejaba entrar leves rayos de sol.

Se fijo en el reflejo que acompañaba el suyo.

-.-Oh disculpa, ¿te desperté?- pregunto Judy acariciando su cabello

Toques que se detuvieron cuando Kai se sentó en la camilla en la que durmió todo el día.

-.-Estaba revisando este golpe de aquí…- señalo Judy tocándole en la frente-…aquí- la mejilla-…aquí, y aquí.

Finalizo en el brazo y su pecho. Debía admirar la destreza de la mujer, Kai jamás actuaba de una forma en que se demostraran sus heridas.

-.-¿Tuviste una pelea?- pregunto Judy pero termino suspirando derrotada por no poder sacarle nada al bicolor- Quítate la camisa.

Pidió en una amigable sonrisa, mientras iba por ungüento y vendas.

Kai estuvo tentado a irse, vio el reloj colgado en la pared. Dentro de poco terminarían las clases. Giro la cabeza hacia la ventana atrás suyo. El aun gris paisaje se mezclaba con esos rayos de sol que intentaban traspasar inútilmente las nubes que lo encerraban.

El atardecer lucia muy poético de esa forma.

-.-Hn- mascullo desabotonándose la camisa blanca. De todas formas la enfermera había sido amable con él u.u, no tenia por que no responderle de la misma forma.

-.-Aquí estoy n-n- dijo alegre Judy viendo al bicolor sin camisa- o.o….quien fuera diez años mas joven TT///TT

Kai medio sonrió por esa forma de hablar, y Judy no pudo sino sonreír sinceramente por conseguir algo más en esas estoicas expresiones.

-.-Déjame ve…-musito la mujer rubia, revisando los ligeros moretones en el pecho que prefirió ignorar por no ser tan importantes. Centrándose en la muñeca izquierda, esa que no le había visto mover, incluso evitaba hacerlo- ¿Zdes balít? (¿Te duele aquí?)…..Hmmm, parece una contusión, nada que un poco de hielo no cure n—n

Vendándole la mano, colocando una bandita en su frente, y asegurándose que no tuviera temperatura, Judy volvió a sonreír.

-.-Creo que tengo algo de la medicina que te recete, espera ahora vuelvo- dijo saliendo por la puerta para volver a asomarse- Ya puedes ponerte la camisa n—n

Kai estuvo un momento mirando la puerta, hasta que se puso de pie.

-.-Señorita Judy tiene un momento quisiera preguntarle….algo

La figura desconocida de un pelinaranja que ingreso a la enfermería se detuvo de golpe susurrando lo último ante la esplendida visión de un bicolor sin camisa, que a pesar de jamás haberlo visto antes no pudo evitar notar la estrecha cintura y esas finas facciones en las que dibujo mentalmente la deliciosa formación de unos delgados labios.

-.-Hn ¬¬- gruño Kai por ser observado con tan poco disimulo, dándole la espalda para colocándose de una buena vez la camisa.

El pelinaranja lo observaba fijamente, pero con una extraña calma en sus ojos y una ligera y amable sonrisa en los labios.

-.-Soy Brooklin- se presento- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-.-Hn, eso no es algo que te importe- dijo Kai aunque el extraño no pareció afectado por su cortante actitud.

Ya con su camisa bien acomodada salio de la enfermería sin decir nada, en donde se encontró a una Judy muy atiborrada de cajitas.

-.-¿Te ibas a ir ó.o?- dijo Judy desilusionada.

-.-Hn- Kai negó con la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por ser generador de la tristeza de la mujer.

-.-Que bien n--------n- dijo ella contenta- Ten, estos son por ti te duele la muñeca, estas por si tienes fiebre, estas por si te da tos, y el resto son relajantes musculares n----n- concluyo pasándole caja tras casa- Ah, y la receta medica para que sepas cuando te las tienes que tomar ¿de acuerdo?

Kai asintió llevando en las manos las cajitas de medicina, mirándola entre desconcertado y curioso por esa extraña amabilidad.

-.-¡Ah que lindo °¬°!- exclamo Judy abrazándolo por unos largos segundos en lo que Kai se sintió extrañamente bien- Bueno, cuídate y ven a visitarme ¿de acuerdo?

Un nuevo asentimiento y Kai se fue. Debía ir por su mochila al salón, claro, si es que todavía estaba ahí.

Camino por los casi vacíos pasillos, ignorando a quienes se centraban en el montoncito de cajas entre sus manos.

Avanzo sin prisa hasta que doblo en una esquina, donde estaban las escaleras, y sin saber como, tropezó.

Bueno, en realidad eso pasa cuando se camina medio dormido.

Por ello soltó lo que traía, afianzándose inconscientemente a quien estaba subiendo, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello contrario para no irse contra el suelo.

Yuriy Ivanov que era el pobre infeliz que venia subiendo, no pudo sino mover los brazos intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Quien lo viera pensaría en lo gracioso de la escena, sin embargo a Yuriy no le hacia mucha gracia irse contra el mundo. Por que el "ligero" empujón de quien lo mantenía abrazado por el cuello, no consistía en algo tan simple como dar un paso hacia atrás, en el escalón de abajo, no, de no mantener el equilibrio se iría escaleras abajo.

Luego de tortuoso segundos de incertidumbre, y mover los brazos como si quisiera volar. Yuriy finalmente consiguió su tan anhelado equilibrio.

Suspiro aliviado, cerrando los ojos, colocando inconscientemente las manos en la cintura contraria.

Al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos ante una leve brisa. Un delicioso aroma, y el cabello azul en la parte de atrás no bastaron para que se moviera.

Sabía quien era, ese cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo era muy conocido, después de todo ya habían estado tan cerca cuando se conocieron.

Bajo un poco la mirada hacia sus manos, que habían pasado de estar a cada costado para rodearle por completo, tal vez impulsado por un nuevo descubrimiento o.o

….nunca había notado esa estrecha cintura oO. Ni tampoco el agradable aroma que envolvía al otro.

Y aunque normalmente hubiera empujado a quien se atrevía a estar tan cerca u.u (sin distinción alguna) no pudo sino quedarse quieto. Por qué esa cercanía a diferencia de otras, no le molestaba o.o

….aunque prefería no pensar en el motivo de ello u.u

-.-¿Qué crees que haces ¬¬?- pregunto de mala gana Yuriy ya decidió a romper ese extraño silencio.

-.-Tropecé ¿Qué no ves ¬¬?- respondió Kai en igual tono.

-.-No me sorprende, eres demasiado torpe

-.-Hn ¬¬

Seguían sin moverse, ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos. Un pelirrojo que rodeaba la estrecha cintura, y un bicolor que lo abrazaba por el cuello. Ambos tan juntos que podía ser malinterpretado.

Por que Kai Hiwatari se encontraba un escalón mas arriba, y así podía estar a la altura de Ivanov. Mientras que Yuriy Ivanov cerraba "insistentemente" los brazos alrededor de Hiwatari.

Pero en realidad ambos intentaban mantener el equilibrio por encontrarse al borde de su respectivo escalón. Despacio se acomodaron para no caer. Segundos después seguían sin soltarse.

-.-Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempos piensas seguir así ¬¬?- inquirió Kai.

-.-Eres tú quien no me suelta ¬¬- señalo Yuriy.

-.-Yo no soy el pervertido aquí

-.-¡Tampoco estoy haciendo nada malo!

-.-Ósea que te gustaría ¬¬

-.-Yo no he dicho eso ¬///¬

Claro que antes de seguir con lo que parecía ir para largo, Kai fue jalado lejos de Yuriy por la camisa.

-.-Se te callo esto-

Dijo una amable voz sosteniendo al bicolor con una mano alrededor de la cintura, dejando su espalda apoyada contra su pecho, mientras que con la otra mano le pasaba las cajitas.

-.-Hn- musito Kai recibiendo sus cosas, sintiéndose extraño en esa posición, viendo la alegre expresión en Brooklin.

Por otro lado Yuriy no pudo sino enarcar una ceja.

…. ¿ese quien era? ¿Y por qué lo trataba con tanta familiaridad?

CONTINUARA:

Ne espero les guste n-------------n, aun no me acostumbro a esto o.o, igual se hizo lo que se pudo n.nUU, aunque quizás parezca algo aburrido TT-TT

Gomen Nasai si la espera les pareció muy larga, no tengo Internet en estos momentos TT.TT y la universidad no deja tiempo libre TT.TT

Por cierto, ¿saben que es un buso oÔ? En el capitulo pasado lo mencione, y recordé que en cuestiones de ropa los términos varían según el país n.nUU. Bueno, pues aquí cuando hace mucho, mucho frió uno se pone un buso o.oUU, creo que se le dice chamarra o.ô. Lo digo por que a veces yo me confundo con los términos en los Fics para describir la ropa n-nUU

Una ultima cosa o.o, creo que este Fic junto con **Questions,** van a ser mis últimos Fic. Ne así que espero los disfruten n--------n

Bueno, cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"**YO NO SUFRO DE LOCURA….LA DISFRUTO A CADA MOMENTO"**


	3. I'M ONLY SLEEPING

¿Ne, han notado lo rápido que pasa el tiempo n.nUU? Bueno, Gomen Nasai por si la espera les pareció muy larga u.u. Estoy en exámenes y es muy difícil actualizar mis Fics TT-TT

Este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre si tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos oÔ

De acuerdo, como saben BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, nótese que un KaixYuriy es totalmente diferente Ne, por que en este caso **Kai** hace de **uke**

CAPITULO TRES: I'M ONLY SLEEPING (BEEATHLES)

Había algo raro aquí. Algo anormal e inverosímil que no lograba entender del todo. Claro que tampoco le molestaría que le explicaran, de preferencia con dibujos.

Por que a las tres de la tarde de ese nubloso día ruso, Yuriy Ivanov se encontraba mirando fijamente el techo de su sala como si fuese la cosa mas interesantes del mundo, o de ahí fuese a salir algo inesperado.

Ese pelirrojo indiferente y de atractivas facciones se encontraba semi acostado en el sofá, no precisamente por gusto, pero como ya dijo, esto tenía un extraño proceder que por el momento no quería indagar.

Aunque si supiera toda la historia desde el principio quizás no estaría pensando en las manchas del techo que jamás en la vida había visto.

…esa en particular tenia la forma de un perro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debido a la lluvia de la noche anterior tuvieron una linda tempestad de la cual sólo quedaban grandes charcos, nubes grises y las gotas de agua de un roció que resbalaba por las hojas de los árboles y una que otra flor ocasional en su camino al colegio.

Kai Hiwatari alzo el rostro con una ligera sonrisa en los labios cuando el frió viento golpeo su rostro.

Volvió la vista a esa calle desolada, donde tal vez resultaba muy temprano para cualquiera, pero que a él se le hacia tan habitual.

Esta vez el bicolor llevaba una chaqueta a carencia del buso reglamentario del colegio. Cuestiones de no haber encontrado dicha cosa.

Era esa prenda la que lo protegía del descomunal frió que de vez en cuando lo hacían temblar inevitablemente gracias a la nariz congestionada y las pálidas mejillas de color carmín, generadas por la gripa.

A pesar de ello le fascinaba ese contraste. El viento intentaba congelarlo, entumir su cuerpo, mientras todo su ser luchaba por mantener el calor corporal. Era como una batalla.

Sin olvidar ese peculiar y delicioso aroma. No era un olor en especifico, de hecho sólo podía percibirlo cuando estaba enfermo, lo cual no era muy a menudo, su cuerpo ya tenia cierta resistencia frente a su particular gusto con respecto a la lluvia.

Sin embargo no era una esencia comparable. Únicamente sabía que le gustaba por esa tranquilidad que generaba. Por el adormecimiento de su cuerpo cansado.

Kai sonrió aunque tuviera fiebre, aunque hiciera frió, incluso si Boris lo golpeaba.

Todo no era por su maldita vida, sino por ese sosegado y efímero momento. Por ese frió paisaje ruso totalmente perfecto y el desconocido aroma que lo hacia sentir completo.

…era delicioso y él amaba eso.

Al menos le ayudaba a olvidar el peculiar día de ayer.

Sin ninguna expresión, los ojos carmín se fijaron en el camino a seguir. Sus pensamientos se perdieron en algún punto….

-.-Brooklin

…específicamente en ese nombre. Kai no lo entendía. Ese muchacho lucia tranquilo, y le sonreía con amabilidad, muchas personas también hacían eso, pero no había dobles intenciones en él.

Para Kai las amistades siempre tenían lo reciproco de recibir algo a cambio (no precisamente material) por eso, las sonrisas amables y palabras cordiales tenían un doble sentido, sin embargo con Brooklin no veía eso.

El pelinaranja parecía inherente a esa regla, y aunque eso lograba sacarlo de quicio, el bicolor no hizo nada cuando lo abrazo por la espalda.

Simplemente lo observo durante unos largos segundos antes que Brooklin le ayudara a recoger el resto de cajitas que cayeron al suelo.

Ante esto Kai sólo pudo mascullar un "Hn" a modo de "Gracias" que supo, fue perfectamente entendido por el otro.

-.-Hn- musito Kai sin dejar de caminar, pisando charcos a propósito, rompiendo la monotonía de ese paisaje muerto cuyo único movimiento era la neblina desapareciendo entre tenues y prisioneros rayos de sol tras las nubes.

Normalmente Kai Hiwatari hubiera empujado a quien se atreviera a estar tan cerca, o lo habría insultado, como generalmente sucedía con Ivanov.

Pero en Brooklin no veía malicia o ironía, sólo esa exasperante calma.

-.-¿Por qué atraigo a personas tan extrañas?- se pregunto en un susurro, casi un lamento, bajando la cabeza como si aquello fuese un reciente Karma iniciado por Yuriy Ivanov.

Una vez más se vio culpando al pelirrojo de las cosas malas que le ocurrían. Por que de no haberse tropezado con él, habría llegado al salón sin encontrarse con Brooklin.

Pero Nooooo, la maldita suerte del demonio y esa endemoniada reacción en cadena.

-.-Hn- gruño esta vez

Dejo de maldecir cuando se detuvo. Había algo que llamaba su atención.

Miro a la izquierda. En el estrecho callejón por el que caminaba había unas bolsas negras de basura tiradas en la calle. Una de ellas se movía.

Enarco una ceja con duda sin dejar de ver la bolsa no tan grande que seguía moviéndose.

Las posibles explicaciones para justificar ese peculiar hecho no resultaban muy alentadoras, quizás por que estaba acostumbrado a pensar siempre lo peor.

-.-Miau

-.-¿Eh?

Mas ese sutil sonido le hizo abrir los ojos, aunque en realidad no se dio cuenta de cuando los cerró.

Miro la bolsa, había dejando de moverse. Kai se agacho, deshizo el nudo en ella.

-.-Miau

Un pequeño gato asomo la cabecita, sus grandes ojos grises miraban fijamente al bicolor.

-.-Miau

Volvió a maullar. Kai la saco de ahí. Notando el color negro en el lomo, la cabeza y la peluda cola, también se fijo en el color blanco que iba desde la parte baja de pequeño hocico, el estomago, y la mitad de las patitas.

-.-Miau

Maulló. Kai medio sonrió acariciándole.

-.-Hola- saludo, aunque después suspiro ante los atentos ojos grises del Neko. Tal vez demasiado pequeño como para cuidarse- Supongo que vendrás conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hora del almuerzo había llegado como si la vida se les fuera a los alumnos tras cada clase. Por ellos, los pasillos congestionados le impedían a Ivanov ver lo que buscaba.

-.-Demonios ¿Dónde se metió?- se pregunto por lo bajo Yuriy subiendo por las escaleras hacia el tercer piso dado que ellos estudiaban en el segundo.

En ese piso estaba la cafetería, y a veces lo había visto ir ahí, lastimosamente era el lugar donde toda esta gente iba.

Yuriy gruño por lo bajo, quedándose a un lado del pasillo, recostándose contra la pared esperando que se despejara el camino.

Frunció el ceño. Si antes alguien le hubiese dicho que estaría buscando a Kai Hiwatari en un gesto que podría calificarse como "desesperado" lo habría tachado de idiota.

Suspiro cansando, metiendo las manos en los bocillos del pantalón mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Normalmente se alejaría del bicolor, lo único que le faltaba era que le cayera un rayo encima estando con él.

Los ojos azules de se cerrando sabiendo que eso podría ser muy posible considerando su suerte.

Y claro, obviamente él no estaría buscando a Kai sino fuese por que no habían comenzado todavía con el trabajo. Cosa que tal vez no importaría si al menos escogieran un tema de investigación.

Se trataba de la tesis de grado, sin esa porquería no podían graduarse. Y esta bien, faltaban mese para finalizar las clases pero se trataba de recopilar información, hacer gráficos y realizar encuestas.

También existía la posibilidad de plagia un trabajo. Siempre había de donde escoger en la Internet.

Pero eso implicaría cambiar cosas y no tomar "prestado" algo muy vistoso o se darían cuenta del fraude.

-.-Hn- mascullo Yuriy viendo que se estaba yendo del tema.

En todo caso tenia que hablar con el bicolor.

-.-Aunque….

Abrió despacio los ojos. Hiwatari había estado muy extraño toda la mañana ¡Se mantuvo despierto en todas las clases!

¿Se habría enfermado?

Los maestros por su parte estuvieron encantados de ese cambio favorable. E Ivanov podría jurar que los vio con estrellitas en los ojos y una excesiva sonrisa en los labios.

Pero…noto que Kai no estaba pendiente de las clases, mas bien de algo que tenia en la mochila.

-.-Hn- Yuriy gruño de nuevo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni que le importara de todas formas ¿Por qué debía de ser el único interesado en el trabajo?

Molesto, se movió. El pasillo estaba casi vació.

A su lado estaban las escaleras que lo devolvían al segundo piso. Después de todo no le gustaban los tumultos de gente.

Dio dos pasos….

**PUM**

…sólo para chocar con alguien a quien sujeto de los hombros evitando que rodara escalera abajo.

-.-Kai….- dijo Yuriy, y el bicolor enarco una ceja ante tan extraña actitud, que generalmente tendría un insulto de por medio y no que le ayudara-….Hiwatari- completo.

-.-Yuriy Ivanov- remedo Kai con una irónica sonrisa.

Unos segundos más de estar viendo fijamente esos profundos ojos carmín, sin llegar a soltarlo de los hombros, el pelirrojo pareció reaccionar por esa mirada que le preguntaba por que no lo dejaba ir.

-.-¡Fíjate por donde vas idiota!- reclamo Yuriy soltándolo rápidamente. Y Hiwatari gruño por el brusco movimiento.

-.-Normalmente disfruto de nuestras platicas- ironizo Kai- Pero ahora tengo prisa, así que resumiendo: "Fue tú culpa" "¿A quien le dices idiota, Imbécil?" y "Quítate que estorbas"

Enumero Kai en burla. Bajo el brazo izquierdo llevaba sus cuadernos y libros, y el derecho se encontraba ocupando sosteniendo la mochila que llevaba hacia delante.

Y aunque seguramente eso abría dado paso a una muy larga discusión, hubo un pequeño detalle…

-.-¡Kai!

…la aparición del pelinaranja bajando por las escaleras del cuarto piso llamo la atención de bicolor, cuando se acerco a ambos sonriendo con amabilidad.

-.-Te ves bien- señalo Brooklin y Yuriy casi retrocede cuatro metros por tan franca afirmación hacia el bicolor- La señorita Judy siempre sabe que medicar.

¿Judy? ¿Qué esa no era la enfermera del colegio?...

-.-Hn- "dijo" Kai en tono afirmativo.

Justo en ese momento Ivanov olvido toda divagación al fruncir el ceño viendo que mágicamente había dejado de existir y el bicolor ni siquiera parecía recordar que él estaba ahí.

-.-Casi lo olvido, traje algo para ti, lei que es bueno para la salud- dijo Brooklin extendiendo una bolsita a Kai.

Hiwatari la miro pero no la tomo.

-.-¿Galletas?- pregunto Kai extrañado mirando el contenido.

-.-Son naturales- sonrió Brooklin- Muy saludables.

En otro caso, el bicolor rechazaría ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo algo moviéndose en su mochila abierta consiguió que los otros dos, curiosos, ladearan la cabeza intentando ver que era.

Kai sostuvo con ambas manos la mochila para que no se cayera, pero lo hizo con una suavidad que sorprendiendo a Ivanov y Brooklin, acostumbrados a su forma fría de ser.

-.-Eh….gracias- dijo Kai dando media vuelta para bajar casi corriendo las escaleras, tomando las galletas antes de partir.

Así, un pelinaranja, y un pelirrojo se quedaron parados uno al lado del otro, mirando por donde el otro se fue. Claro que fue Ivanov quien reacciono primero, ¿Acaso le acababa de dar las gracias a ese desconocido?

¿Qué el mundo se iba a acabar?

Luego de unos segundos de silencio recordó que necesitaba hablar con Kai.

-.-¡Oye Hiwatari!- grito Yuriy corriendo tras él

Por su parte Brooklin sonrió un poco con ese gesto sexy que a su sequito de fans pondría a suspirar o incluso desmayar.

Kai Hiwatari. Ese curioso bicolor que era totalmente diferente de cualquier persona que conociera, no mostraba un falso desinterés, él en verdad era así, ni siquiera parecía hacerlo por llamar la atención o algo parecido.

Seria sencillamente interesante conocerlo un poco más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fría ventisca entre los altos árboles del colegio no hizo que Kai mostrara algún atisbo de emoción. Sólo siguió caminando por el pasto mojado, sintiendo como los zapatos negros se hundían ligeramente en este.

La hora del almuerzo pronto terminaría, había perdido mucho tiempo con Ivanov y Brooklin.

-.-Hn

Prefirió no pensar en ello, por que luego de caminar durante unos minutos consiguió un sitio lo bastante alejado como para que nadie viniera a molestarlo.

Se sentó en la gruesa raíz de un robusto árbol. Dejo los cuadernos a un lado junto a esa bolsita con galletas, y en sus piernas coloco la mochila abierta, de la cual se asomo la bella cabecita de la gatita.

Cosa que llevaba haciendo toda la mañana, pero que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello.

-.-Miau

Kai sonrió acariciándole tras las orejas. Ella ronroneo. No la hubiera traído consigo de no ser por la herida en una patita.

Los gatos eran cazadores naturales y autosuficientes, pero esta era muy pequeña como para saber siquiera como cazar.

Suspiro tomando las galletas. Abrió la bolsa para sacar una y probarla….no estaba mal, tomo otra, esta vez para ella.

Dejo la bolsa abierta para que la Neko dispusiera de ellas.

Así Kai apoyo cansado la cabeza contra el árbol, cerrando los ojos, intentando menguan ese punzante dolor de cabeza.

Su chaqueta se encontraba dentro de su mochila para darle calor a la gatita, que con una venda improvisada en la pata lucia muy bien.

Kai sabía que debía llevarla a un veterinario, sólo que no encontró uno tan temprano.

Y sin la protección de la prenda, él sentía plenamente el viento contra su cuerpo en esa desgarradora sensación de entumecimiento. En especial en la mano herida.

-.-¡Acchooo!...Hn

Ese resfriado se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Su cuerpo demoraba en sanar.

Alzo su mano aun vendada, la miro unos segundos. Aun dolía. Y puede que a penas hace dos días (sin contar ese) que se lastimo, pero en ese tiempo ya debería de haber dejado de doler.

Resoplo cerrando los ojos, acariciando al mismo tiempo la cabeza de la gatita que se restregaba contra su brazo pidiendo atención.

Hasta que al final ella se acurruco en sus piernas.

-.-¡¡Hiwatari!!

El bicolor abrió los ojos por sentir el abandono de ese pequeño peso en las piernas. Sin pensarlo se puso de pie, viendo como la Neko corría todo lo que podía con la herida en la pata, debido a la fuerte exclamación que logro asustarla.

-.-Hiwatari….-

Esa voz le hizo girar a quien le hablaba, aunque no hacia falta, reconocía esa presencia.

Yuriy Ivanov que se detuvo a un lado del bicolor, no pudo sino abrir un poco más los ojos algo sorprendido por ver la primera emoción en ese rostro siempre neutro.

…enojo. No era cualquier típica molestia, esta vez Kai lucia realmente indignado.

-.-Que no te han enseñado a no gritarle a la gente, idiota- áspero Kai en un tono de voz acido, mientras se acercaba a Ivanov, hasta verse reflejado en los ojos azules.

-.-¿Ah?-

Por su parte el pelirrojo retrocedió los mismos pasos que Hiwatari avanzo hacia él. Quedando aturdido por ese repentino acercamiento, donde podía detallar las finas facciones no tan lastimadas, y esos bonitos ojos carmín vivos como nunca.

-.-Olvídalo, no se por que me molesto- resoplo Kai viendo hacia otro lado en un gesto de graciosa molesta resignada- Hn

Gruño dando media vuelta, recogiendo su mochila y los cuadernos dejados a un lado.

Fue cuando Hiwatari comenzó a caminar que Yuriy finalmente reacciono.

-.-¡Oye!- exclamo corriendo para alcanzarle.

-.-Vete-dijo Kai de mala gana- Estoy ocupado.

Ante esa falta de interés, Yuriy frunció el ceño. El bicolor ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, ni dejaba de caminar. Esta era la segunda vez que lo ignoraba, la tercera si contaba el día de ayer cuando llego Brooklin.

-.-¿Te han dicho que tienes una pésima actitud?- inquirió el pelirrojo caminado a su lado.

-.-Muchas veces- reconoció Kai aun molesto- Y como a todos te diré: Vete al diablo.

Determino el bicolor. La zona verde del colegio era muy amplia, pero Kai se detuvo frente a un pequeño edificio, eso hizo olvidar a Ivanov que debía responder el insulto.

Yuriy miro el no muy grande invernadero. El lugar envuelto en una bolsa negra albergaba muchas de las plantas que cursos mas jóvenes debían cuidar.

Lo curioso era el detenimiento de Kai en el enorme candando que impedía la entrada.

-.-Hn- dijo Kai buscando algo en los bolsillos del pantalón

¿Dónde estaba? Estaba seguro que traía uno. "¡Aja!" exclamo triunfante en su interior sacando un alambre enrollado.

Ivanov presto especial atención cuando Kai desenrollo el alambre que del largo de un lápiz fue girado varias veces hasta romperlo en dos. Moldeando uno de forma extraña, para seguidamente introducir ambos en el cerrojo.

Unos cuantos simples movimientos y el candando hizo "clic" al abrirse.

-.-Vaya…además de molesto, bajito y torpe, sabes abrir candados- ironizo Yuriy con una sonrisa- Lo tendré en cuenta.

-.-Tishe (silencio)- dijo Kai empujando la puerta.

El pequeño lugar tenía una tenue iluminación artificial casi nula, y la protección del plástico negro ayudaba a mantener el calor, y vivas las plantas.

El problema quizás radicaba en las hileras de mesas con plantas, y la carencia de ventanas. Eso fue lo que freno a Kai.

-.-¿Qué estas buscando?- pregunto Yuriy dando dos pasos hacia el interior, mirando con curiosidad el lugar olvidado.

Hiwatari reacciono, caminando para quedar un poco más adelante del pelirrojo-

-.-No te importa- dijo buscando con la mirada- Ni siquiera se por que esta aquí ¿Qué ahora, además de fastidiarme entre clases lo haces de tiempo completo?

-.-No te des tanta importancia- dijo Yuriy viendo como el otro le pasaba por el lado, internándose mas en el invernadero.

-.-No lo hago- señalo Kai restándole importancia.

Con el ceño fruncido Ivanov camino tras el bicolor entre las largas mesas, donde de vez en cuando Kai se agachaba o miraba de un lado a otro en busca de algo.

-.-El trabajo- señalo Yuriy molesto por tener que insistir en algo que los concernía a los dos.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, esta era la primera vez en su vida que Yuriy Ivanov se preocupaba tanto por un trabajo, los cuales generalmente elaboraba con uno o dos días de la fecha limite.

-.-¿Cuál trabajo?- pregunto Kai con descuido luego de incorporarse por ver la lamina en la mitad de las mesas que tenia mas plantas.

En ello sintió una comezón en la nariz que le hizo llevarse las manos contra la misma y así estornudar en silencio.

-.-Hn- gruño el bicolor.

Justo a él se le ocurría meterse en un lugar lleno de polen…

-.-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- pregunto Yuriy enarcando una ceja.

…e Ivanov no ayudaba a menguar su dolor de cabeza.

Siendo el silencio de Hiwatari el que le hizo ver que no bromeaba, y que en verdad ese endemoniado y descuidado niño no sabia de lo que le hablaba.

¡¿Por qué maldita sea, debía lidiar con esto?!

-.-Escucha…-dijo Yuriy, y seguramente hubiera continuado de no ser por que tropezó con una palita olvidada.

**PUM**

Así se resumían sus encuentros. Entre tropiezos y golpes.

-.-Hn

Como siempre, era Kai Hiwatari quien besaba apasionadamente el suelo. Y de cara contra el suelo, tuvo que colocar las manos para no golpearse.

Era ese tipo de actos reflejos que no pudo evitar, pero que lamento profundamente realizar.

Su mano lastimada hizo un doloroso "Crack" por evitar su caída, y dado que esa posición de manos presionadas contra el suelo le dolía, se movió hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando a Ivanov arriba suyo.

En silencio Yuriy se cómodo para que Kai pudiera girarse y así ver fijamente los ojos fuego, las piernas entre las contrarias, los brazos a cada lado de esa cabeza bicolor, y sus cuerpos rozándose. Sólo para detallar algo curioso: Pálidas mejillas teñidas de carmín, y ojos ligeramente vidriosos, tal vez un poco más brillantes de lo normal.

-.-Comienzo a pensar que tienes un peculiar interés en tirarme al suelo- señalo Kai

Aunque eso no basto para que Yuriy reaccionara, pero si que notara la voz nasal que apagada pedía por un descanso.

¿Cómo es que antes no se había dado cuenta de su estado?

-.-¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto Kai enarcando una ceja. Ambas manos contra su propio pecho (una sujetando la otra) intentaban calmar el dolor.

Pero era los ojos azules fijos en los suyos los que comenzaban a impacientarle, sin mencionar la presión de ese cuerpo que lo mantenía contra el suelo.

Y de no haber sido por esa maceta que arriba de ellos, tambaleante termino por caer, Kai habría retirado al pelirrojo con un áspero movimiento, en vez de eso lo movió o el muy idiota tendría una muy notoria herida en la cabeza.

En ese tiempo una ligera brisa soplo. Algunos mechones de cabello se removieron suavemente, remembrando ese delicioso aromar que Yuriy reconoció aunque apenas lo había percibido una vez.

Así noto que las posiciones habían cambiando, ahora Kai se encontraba encima suyo.

Claro que fue el sonido de una maceta haciéndose pedazos contra el suelo, lo que le hizo ver que de no ser por el bicolor abría terminado en un hospital.

El problema aquí y quizás lo que hizo sonrojar a Yuriy (aunque lo niegue y lo atribuya a los efectos de la luz) fueron las piernas a cada costado de su cadera, y la cabeza de Hiwatari contra su hombro.

-.-Oye…-llamo Ivanov sorprendiéndose a si mismo por la relativa suavidad en su voz al tomar las caderas contrarias para quitárselo de encima.

La bizarra situación no era tomada en cuenta por Kai, quien prácticamente acurrucado se limitaba ha apretar fuertemente contra su pecho la mano lastimada.

Dolía….dolía mucho. Cosa que aumento por forzarla a mover a ese imbécil pelirrojo.

Sin embargo Kai reacciono de golpe ante las manos que un poco mas debajo de las caderas le sujetaban.

Si, bueno, el objetivo de Yuriy se había desviado un poquito mas abajo, pero no fue intencional….

**PPPAAAAFFFFFFFFFF**

…aunque, quizás la próxima vez recordara donde pone las manos, gracias a la fuerte cachetada que resonó en todo el lugar.

Un puño hubiera sido mejor, pero Kai no podía arriesgarse a lastimar su otra mano.

-.-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?!- reclamo Yuriy con la marca roja de una mano estampada en la cara. Sentándose de inmediato en cuanto Kai lo hizo.

-.-Mantén tus manos quietas y donde las pueda ver- advirtió Kai mirando a Ivanov como si fuese el causante de algún homicidio.

-.-Yo no estaba haciendo nada- se quejo Yuriy señalando con el dedo índice esa palpitante sensación, reclamando con ello el injustificado golpe.

Tercos e incapaces de ceder, se miraron fríamente, e iban a seguir así de no ser por que alguien entro por la puerta.

Ambos miraron por encima de la mesa (desde esa posición, aun sentados, era lo único que podían hacer) como la robusta maestra de Calculo y el Jardinero entraban besándose.

Bueno, entrar, lo que se dice entrar, no, y besarse mucho menos.

Ellos desperados casi tumban la puerta ajustada, sin notar que se encontraba abierta. Tampoco parecían muy pacientes, no cuando casi tumban un estante por recostarse contra este.

Algunas masetas cayeron al suelo, mientras ellos se devoraban vivos.

-.-Voy a vomitar- murmuro Yuriy

-.-Hn- concordó Kai

Tanto bicolor como pelirrojo tuvieron que agacharse para no ser vistos una vez que los amantes se movieron torpemente hacia la mesa cercana a ambos.

El jardinero y la robusta mujer quitaron impacientes lo que hubiera en la mesa, para que ella pudiera subirse en el lugar que normalmente debería tener plantas.

Así, Kai de nuevo estaba sobre el pelirrojo que miraba tan fijamente como Yuriy lo hacia.

-.-Ahh…

Si antes era incomodo ahora simplemente fue vergonzoso.

Alarmados ambos vieron la mano de la profesora caer por el costado de la mesa, casi tocando al bicolor por accidente.

Para desgracia de Ivanov, Kai pudo que pegarse a su cuerpo para evitar cualquier roce.

Una vez seguro de no haber sido descubierto, Hiwatari se bajo del cuerpo contrario, haciendo un mudo movimiento con la cabeza para que Ivanov lo siguiera.

-.-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Siiiiii!

-.-Voy a tener pesadillas el resto de mi vida- susurro el pelirrojo gateando por el suelo junto a Kai.

-.-Con razón siempre llega tarde a clase- noto Kai también en un susurro.

Inconcientes de estar teniendo una conversación normal, Yuriy sonrió por el comentario, aunque Kai no lo noto.

-.-¿Como sabes eso? Te duermes en todas las clases- señalo Yuriy queriendo extender lo mas posible esa conversación para no escuchar los escalofriantes gemidos de su profesora y el jardinero.

-.-Duermo 15 minutos de mas cuando nos toca con ella-

Hmmm, eso era cierto, e Ivanov recordó divertido como esa mujer siempre despertaba de un grito a un adormilado bicolor que sin mucho interés alzaba la cabeza de sus brazos colocados a modo de almohada.

-.-Ah…ah…¡¡SIIIIII!!

Se iba a suicidad ¡No! Primero vomitaría y luego se suicidaría con…con alguna maceta. ¿Qué hacia él en ese lugar? Mejor aun ¿Cómo llego a esta situación de estar junto a Hiwatari?

Yuriy no quiso pensarlo, de hecho comenzó a tararear una canción en su mente para no escuchar nada.

-.-Miau

Claro que el pelirrojo se detuvo cuando Kai lo hizo. Viendo con curiosidad al bicolor pendiente de ese pequeño gato que desde la mesa a su lado izquierdo los miraba.

Fue como si Hiwatari hubiese contenido la respiración sólo por no asustarle.

Aunque lo alarmante de la situación empezó cuando Kai se arrodillo despacio, extendiendo las manos hacia un inquieto Neko que indeciso no sabia si irse.

Kai fácilmente podía ser visto. Extrañado y con los ojos un poco mas abiertos de lo normal, Yuriy miro hacia el camino dejado atrás, donde algunas macetas caían al suelo.

Si llegaban a ver al bicolor (además de arruinarles la acción, asquerosamente cierto) seguramente los amenazarían por ver lo que no deberían, y por Dios que Ivanov no quería ver.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, ellos podrían extorsionar a la maestra llegado el caso de ser descubiertos….mejor no, la palabra de un par de estudiantes no era muy valida. Y Yuriy no tenía la mente tan cochambrosa (aunque Kai afirmara otra cosa) como para tomarles fotos con su celular.

-.-¡Ahhh!

Esto era como escuchar a tus padres "haciéndolo" igual de tráumante.

Por otro lado, Kai ya se encontraba de rodillas con las manos extendidas amables hacia el gato….

-.-¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

…y cuando la leve sonrisa se instauro en sus labios por tener a la gatita en las mano, Yuriy lo jalo por la camisa, obligándolo a sentarse.

-.-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!- regaño Ivanov en voz baja.

Pero Kai sonrió viendo a ese pequeño animalito acurrucarse en sus brazos. El pelirrojo sólo pudo resoplar, viendo de nuevo hacia el lugar dejo atrás.

Su acción se debía a no querer ver el peculiar y atractivo gesto en el bicolor. Quien sacaba de nuevo los libros y cuadernos de su mochila, para depositar suavemente la gatita en ella.

¿Quién lo diría? Parecía que Kai Hiwatari no era el tipo chulo que va de guay por la vida.

-.-Ujum…-tosió Yuriy mirando hacia otro lado- vamos

Kai no reparo en el otro, se limito a acomodar de nuevo su mochila hacia delante y los cuadernos bajo el brazo en lo que era una difícil maniobra…

-.-Miau

…que valía la pena sólo por ver esos hermosos ojos grises y la bonita cara de la Neko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuriy seguía mirando el techo, jamás había visto esa mancha ahí… ¡Ni tampoco esa!

Suspiro cerrando los ojos. Los volvió ha abrir, mirando el mismo punto. Si ladeaba un poco la cabeza podía una mujer sentada.

Aun no sabía como llego a esta situación, por que luego de salir del invernadero, el portero del colegio les pregunto que hacían aun ahí.

Y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Ese día había reunión de docentes, por ello salían mas temprano de lo normal.

-.-Hn

Generalmente Yuriy Ivanov no era muy atento a las trivialidades, pero de ahí a rallar en el descuido, no era lo suyo.

Tampoco es que eso importase mucho, sólo que después de salir sin decir nada del colegio, Hiwatari mascullo un: "Vamos a trabajar" que conllevo a que ambos fueran a su departamento, no sin antes dejar al la gatita en el veterinario.

….si todo sonaba tan simple como es que perdió el hilo de la situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En silencio la puerta del modesto apartamento fue abierta. La siempre neutra figura de Ivanov entro a su hogar seguido de Kai.

-.-Hn

Yuriy no estaba muy contento. De hecho reafirmaba que su maldita suerte sólo podía empeorar estando cerca de Kai Hiwatari.

El endemoniado bicolor le hizo subir de nuevo por las escaleras, rehusándose rotundamente a entrar en el ascensor con el pelirrojo.

Su nueva y maravillosa experiencia tenia que ver con una esposa histérica que en el tercer piso le lanzaba a su marido todo lo que tuviera a la mano.

Platos, jarrones, vasos, e incluso CD salieron volando hasta estrellarse contra alguna pared. De no ser por los buenos reflejos en ambos, ya estarían inconcientes en la unidad de urgencias de algún hospital por agresión domestica.

-.-Hn- gruño de nuevo Yuriy lanzando su mochila contra algún asiento de la pequeña sala.

Demonios, incluso esa mujer salio a perseguir a su marido, lanzando el arsenal de cubiertos que tenía en las manos.

El muy infeliz hombre se escondía entre ellos, así que Ivanov y Hiwatari estuvieron huyendo junto al implicando hasta llegar al piso donde Yuriy vivía.

Cabria señalar, que si la perturbada mujer no tuviera tan buena puntería en lanzar esos cuchillos, seguramente ellos no habrían salido corriendo.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Ivanov, Kai miro el conocido lugar. Nada había cambiado, excepto por la pequeña mesita libre de cualquier cosa.

El bicolor se perdió en el sencillo paisaje ahí parado cerca de la cocina. Estaba cansado, su mano ya no dolía tanto, pero la molesta sensación aun persistía.

La desazón envolvente generaba esa indiferencia hacia todo. Principalmente porque no tenia en que distraerse, la gatita ya no estaba con él.

El vació de su ser le hacia ver que no le importaba nada, recalcando una vez mas que gran parte suya se encontraba acurrucada en alguna parte oscura de su mente. Renuente a tomar algo en serio, cansada para siquiera pensar en algo relevante.

Ahora mas que nunca deseaba mandar todo al diablo, quería dejar de pensar, que nada tuviera la importancia que él le daba.

Que Boris se pudriera, que su abuelo desapareciera ¡Que todo el mudo dejara de existir!

Gruño por lo bajo. Ahora se sentía ajeno de ese día que había transcurrido con una increíble velocidad. Todos sus movimientos se le hacían impropios.

Y como si su antiguo yo volviera, se vio asqueado por esa cordialidad que mantuvo, por las platicas extrañas que no le gustaban, porque a él no le gustaba hablar.

Sus ojos volvieron ha adoptar esa forma vacía, sintiéndose como quien despierta de un sueño. Viendo desde otra perspectiva como su cuerpo se movía, como sus ojos veían sin ver.

-.-Comencemos- determino Kai algo molesto por tan patéticos pensamientos.

-.-Eres muy extraño ¿Lo sabias?- dijo Yuriy que luego de verlo permanecer en silencio pudo visualizar un curioso e indescifrable sentimiento… ¿vació?

El bicolor se limito a dejar su mochila aun lado, caminado hacia el sofá, restándole importancia a lo dicho.

-.-En realidad atraigo a personas mas extrañas aun- señalo Kai refiriéndose al otro que iba a refutar el argumento- Lee

Ordeno golpeando el pecho contrario con las copias, interrumpiendo cualquier discusión…

-.-¿Por qué yo?- cuestiono Yuriy tomando las hojas.

….pero generando otra.

Kai lo miro un momento con la misma frialdad e indiferencia con que Ivanov lo hacia. La diferencia radicaba en que Hiwatari tenía ese tinte de desinterés en sus ojos carmín que hacían que Yuriy se impacientara.

-.-¿Por qué no?- inquirió Kai- De todas formas debes leerlo otra vez, aunque no creo que lo hayas hecho.

En realidad el bicolor se había llevado las hojas sin esperar una afirmación o negación por parte de Yuriy referente a dichas cosas.

-.-Hn

Siendo el resoplido frustrado lo único que Ivanov hizo antes de mirar el paquete de hojas en su mano.

Por su parte, Kai se acomodo en el muble que enviaba deliciosas y relajantes corriente por su cuerpo.

-.-"Objetivo general:….."- leyó Yuriy aunque el otro no le estaba prestando atención.

La reciente lesión en su mano, y la adormecedora sensación producto de la gripa hacían bastante difícil mantener la concentración de Kai, y los ojos abierto.

No podía aguantar el sueño, y era realmente tortuoso tratar de no cabecear e intentar no dormirse. Esa sensación de pesadez que te invade cuando sabes que quieres dormir pero no puedes.

No haber dormido en clases tenia que ver con ello. Siendo esa inexplicable tranquilidad la que basto para que cerrara los ojos.

-.-¿Eh?- dijo Yuriy por sentir el peso en su hombro de un Kai que dormido se recostó contra su cuerpo.

Eso era bastante extraño, no era normal que alguien se quedara dormido así en cualquier parte.

Dudoso por ello, Yuriy se movió un poco para ver si en verdad estaba dormido, o se había desmayado (cosa que no le sorprendería con tan extraño bicolor.)

-.-….

…claro que hacer eso conllevo a que Hiwatari lo abrazara fuertemente. Un par de brazos que lo rodearon por la espalda mientras Kai apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

Debido a esa incomoda posición, a Yuriy no le quedo mas que moverse.

-.-……

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba prácticamente acostado en el sofá, con Kai Hiwatari encima. Y lo único que le impedía quedar completamente acostado eran sus brazos apoyados contra el brazo del muble (valga la redundancia)

-.-Hiwatari…-llamo Yuriy moviéndolo por el hombro con un ligero rubor.

-.-Hmmmm- se quejo Kai abrazándolo mas fuerte.

Ese tranquilo rostro de finas facciones y delicados labios entreabiertos debido a la dificultad de respirar. Hicieron que Yuriy resoplara molesto mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así llevaba aproximadamente 30 minutos. Sus brazos comenzaban a dormirse. Porque con una pierna en el sofá, la otra colgando del mismo, un bicolor dormido se encontraba entre ellas sin dejar de abrazarlo.

No lo despertaba y en su defecto tirarlo al piso, por que….ehhhhh….. ¿Él no era tan mala persona?….

…. ¡Demonios! ni siquiera podía inventarse una excusa que sonara lógica o al menos no tan cursi para justificar ese conformismo frente a la situación.

Hasta le sonaba a algún tipo de comercial barato, o una propaganda muy mala tipo "¡Los mejores amigos del mundo!" que se le antojaba asquerosamente meloso.

Por el momento Yuriy podía sentir el armónico vaivén en el pecho de Kai cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba ese preciado oxigeno que hacían lucir muy tentadores los sonrosados labios.

Pero Yuriy Ivanov NO estaba pendiente de eso. Él estaba muy entretenido mirando el techo.

Incluso en su mente comenzó a cantar "Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elefante…"

Aquella debía de ser una tela muy resistente para todos los elefantes que Yuriy venia contando.

¿Por qué lo hacia?...ni él lo sabia, tampoco quería pensar en ese lapso de esporádica estupidez. Sólo quería buscar una forma de distraerse.

…cosa que tal vez seria mas fácil si pudiera olvidar el firme cuerpo semi acostado sobre el suyo.

Porque el bicolor apenas estaba a la altura de su pecho. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba en el sofá. Un poco mas arriba y sus caderas se encontrarían. Cosa que tal vez sucedería si el mismo se acostaba totalmente en el muble.

-.-…..

Pero él NO estaba pensando en eso, ni siquiera lo consideraba. Esto era, como ya dijo, un lapso de idiotez sin sentido.

-.-Hmmmm

Kai se movió, acomodándose. Yuriy bajo la mirada hacia él, y ahí….ahí toda función mental ceso.

Mechones de cabello caían graciosamente sobre el tranquilo rostro de Hiwatari, casi parecía otra persona. Y en el fondo, muy, pero muy en el fondo, Yuriy reconoció que se veían lindo así sin insultarlo.

Por ello el pelirrojo ruso se sonrojo sin notarlo, sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos un poco mas abiertos por la sorpresa dibujaron mentalmente el fino contorno de los labios contrarios, las perfiladas facciones, el delgado cuello, bajando directamente a la estrecha cintura cubierta por la camisa no tan blanca gracias al invernadero.

Sin embargo sus ojos azules bajaron un poco mas hacia las largas y torneadas piernas que a pesar de ser cubiertas por el pantalón negro, estaba seguro, seria delicioso tenerlas alrededor de su cadera.

…..

…..

…..

…..

**When I wake up early in the morning**, (cuando me despierto temprano en la mañana)

**Lift my head, I'm still yawning** (Alzo la cabeza, bostezo tranquilo)

**When I'm in the middle of a dream** (cuando en el medio de un sueño)

**Stay in bed, float up stream** (estoy en la cama, flotado sobre el rió)

**Please don't wake me, no** (por favor no me levanten, no)

**don't shake me** (no me sacudan)

**Leave me where** I am (déjenme donde estoy)

**I'm only sleeping** (solo durmiendo)

**Everybody seems to think I'm lazy** (todos creen que soy perezoso)

**I don't mind, I think they're crazy** (no me importa, creo que estan locos)

**Running everywhere at such a speed** (corriendo a todas partes, con tal velocidad)

**Till they find, there's no need** (hasta que ellos me encuentran sin necesidad)

**Please don't spoil my day** (por favor no dañen mi dia)

**I'm miles away** (estoy a miles de millas)

**And after all** (y después de todo)

**I'm only sleeping** (sólo estoy durmiendo)

**Keeping an eye on the world going by my window** (guardando en el ojo el mundo visto desde mi ventana)

**Taking my time** (tomandome mi tiempo)

**Lying there and staring at the ceiling **(mintiendo y empezando en la cima)

**Waiting for a sleepy feeling** (esperando por un sentimiento dormido)

**Please don't spoil my day** (por favor no dañen mi dia)

**I'm miles away** (estoy a miles de millas)

**And after all** (y después de todo)

**I'm only sleeping** (sólo estoy durmiendo)

**Keeping an eye on the world going by my window** (guardando en el ojo el mundo visto desde mi ventana)

**Taking my time** (tomándome mi tiempo)

**When I wake up early in the morning,** (cuando me levanto temprano en la mañana)

**Lift my head, I'm still yawning** (alzo la cabeza, bostezo tranquilo)

**When I'm in the middle of a dream** (cuando en medio de un sueño)

**Stay in bed, float up stream (**estoy en la cama, flotando en un rió)

**Sleeping **(durmiendo)

**Sleeping **(durmiendo)

**Sleeping **(durmiendo)

**Sleeping** (durmiendo)

**Sleeping **(durmiendo)

**Sleeping **(durmiendo)

**Sleeping (**durmiendo)

CONTINUARA:

¡¡¡I FINISH n0n!!! Luego de tortuosos días de universidad TT-TT, finalmente puedo actualizar n---------n, así que espero les guste Ne o.o

Quizás esta medio raro oÔ, pero hago lo mejor que puedo TT-TT, no sean muy duros conmigo TT.TT

Este fic esta inspirado en la canción "**I'm only sleeping" **de los Beeathles n—n

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n


	4. PAIN

¡¡Konichiwa n0n!! Ne esta vez no creo haberme demorado tanto oÔ, o al menos no como acostumbro n.nUU

Pero como voy a entrar en parciales decidí actualizar antes o enserio me iba a demorar TT-TT

Ok Este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre si tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos u.u

De acuerdo, como saben BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, nótese que es totalmente diferente Ne, por que cuando el nombre se coloca así, quiere decir que **Kai** hace de **uke. **Si fuera KaixYuriy, entonces Yuriy seria el uke u.u, pero como no n.nUU

CAPITULO CUATRO: PAIN

Todo se encontraba en silencio, en ese tipo de arrolladora sinfonía insonora que producía la más relajante sensación que jamás alguien pudiese sentir o siquiera descifrar.

Sus sentidos envueltos en tan deliciosa emoción resultaban perfectos, todo era perfecto, el sutil calor que lo abrazaba y le hizo suspirar, esa paz que parecía eterna, jamás se había sentido tan completo.

Nada estaba mal, y por una extra razón supo que el mundo, SU mundo estaba en calma como nunca ante lo había estado.

Sin embargo hubo algo molesto, un sonido, uno muy irritante que sonaba lejano debido a su adormecimiento.

Se obligo a abrir los ojos, aunque en realidad no se dio cuenta de cuando los cerró. Su mente entorpecida por el sueño reviso descuidadamente el lugar. Todo estaba oscuro.

Bajo la mirada sin saber porque. Y ahí….ahí en su pecho descansaba un bicolor dormido, acurrucado entre sus brazos.

No le dio importancia, porque como ya se dijo, su mente aun no había despertado por completo, así que no le importo encontrarse totalmente acostado en el sofá con ese cuerpo que lo presionaba deliciosamente, obligándolo a permanecer contra el mueble.

Los ojos azules semiabiertos se fijaron en la apacible figura de Kai Hiwatari, cuyos ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos exhalaba aire pausadamente.

El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de cuando se acostó totalmente en el sofá, o cuando se quedo dormido.

Sin embargo había algo peculiar en todo esto, algo increíblemente placentero pero desconocido para él. Una suave textura bajo los dedos.

Con los ojos semiabiertos, y más dormido que despierto, comenzó a palpar, intentando reconocer aquello que era tan delicado.

Bajo la mirada hacia la estrecha cintura del bicolor, y ahí vio sin sorpresa como sus manos dentro de la camisa contraria la alzaban hasta dejar descubierta la mitad de la espalda.

Para su mente adormilada eso era lo mas natural del mundo, especialmente sentir esa suave y fina textura bajo la yema de los dedos.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco más. Trazo un camino imaginario por la piel contraria, efímeros toques que fueron subiendo por la columna, alzando un poco más la camisa. Hasta que sus manos decidieron rodearle por la cintura, tomándose su tiempo en recorrerla, en memorizar el sutil trayecto que le hizo suspirar de nuevo.

….

….

….

¡Momento!

Los ojos azules volvieron a abrirse, esta vez de golpe.

Claro que no alcanzo ha reaccionar a tiempo….

**PPPAAAAFFFFFFFFFF**

….ni tampoco pudo evitar la fuerte cacheta que resonó en toda la oscura estancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A diferencia de los días anteriores, este no era tan frió, incluso el sol lucia apacible entre el vasto firmamento ligeramente agrisado.

Sin embargo esto era intrascendente cuando se es cierto ruso pelirrojo, que ahora como un zombi caminaba por los pasillos del colegio hacia la fotocopiadora, porque, aunque aun estaban en el receso de medio día, la profesora de Historia le había pedido que sacara unas copias para la clase.

A pesar que Yuriy Ivanov no fuese muy acomedido, accedió por la simple razón de querer hacer algo o se quedaría dormido.

Afortunadamente el lugar estaba casi desértico, la mayoría había decidido pasar el descanso afuera, disfrutando de un día tan bonito.

-.-Maldito sol de la….

Claro que eso difería bastante con el carácter de Yuriy. El problema era el sueño. No había descansado muy bien. Estuvo durante todas las clases cabeceando, intentando no dormirse, o al menos queriendo mantener los ojos abiertos.

-.-Hn

Gruño sin dejar de caminar. Sabía que de detenerse en algún lugar caería irremediablemente dormido ¡Y él no quería dormir! Aun cuando tuviera unas grandes ojeras a falta de sueño.

La culpa de todo (como siempre) la tenia ese endemoniado Hiwatari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PUM **

Por cuestiones de posiciones, y una fuerte cachetada dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, ambos alejándose tan rápido como pudieron del contrario. Atropellándose un poco en el proceso.

Hasta que ojos carmín y azules se observaron fijamente, encontrándose entre la oscuridad, distinguiendo la figura del otro no tan lejana de la propia.

Kai le miraba casi asustado, lo cual resulta razonable cuando despierta porque le están quitando la ropa. Le tomo alrededor de dos segundos conectar hechos lógicos, y recordar donde diablos estaba.

-.-¡Maldito pervertido!- reclamo Kai.

-.-¡Fue tú culpa!- señalo Yuriy en defensa- Fuiste tú quien se quedo dormido.

-.-¿No pudiste despertarme?- debatió Kai frunciendo un poco el ceño. Su desconfianza crecía.

Comprensible si se tiene en cuenta que lo primero que hace al despertar, es verse encima de alguien, con unas manos intrusas dentro de la camisa y las piernas contrarias enredadas entre las propias.

…una posición muy sugerente, quizás demasiado.

-.-Lo intente- se defendió Ivanov, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué estaba dando explicaciones?

Esta vez nadie dijo nada, el conocido sonido que despertó al pelirrojo finalmente fue identificado. Era el timbre ajeno de un móvil.

-.-Hn- gruño Yuriy mirando hacia otro lado para sentarse de nuevo en el sofá- Contesta de una maldita vez

Eso fue curioso, puesto que Kai no tenia móvil. Sin embargo miro su mochila, efectivamente el sonido salía de ahí.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos, estiro el brazo, abrió la mochila. El aparato vibraba en su mano junto a un desconocido timbre.

Dudoso contesto, mas no hablo.

-.-_Buenas noches joven Kai_

Yuriy noto un curioso efecto, juraría (a pesar de la oscuridad) que lo vio tensarse un poco.

Cosa que no pudo asegurar cuando Hiwatari le dio la espalda en busca de algo de privacidad.

-.-¿Qué quieres Boris?- pregunto ácidamente Kai en un susurro que el pelirrojo no escucho.

-.-_¿Qué tal un: buenas noches?__**- **_ironizo sin esperar respuesta- _¿Te gusto mi regalo? Siempre es un problema localizarte, así que lo puse en tu mochila mientras dormías._

La idea de que ese hombre entrara a su habitación en la noche y él no lo sintiera, no le hacia mucha gracia. Por ello frunció el ceño, y quien lo hubiera visto, se abría asustado por el brillo asesino de sus ojos carmín.

-.-¿Qué quieres?- repitió mordaz, molesto de la irónica amabilidad que estaba seguro, tenia una doble intención.

-.-_¿No puedo simplemente llamar?__**- **_pregunto Boris en un mal fingido tono de tristeza.

-.-…..

Ojos fuego se entrecerraron, prácticamente podía imaginar la cínica sonrisa de su "maestro" del otro lado de la línea.

-.-_Necesito algo__**- **_dijo Boris ante el silencio de Kai, en ese tono despreocupado que le indicaba que debía hacerlo no importara que se negara- _Es un trabajo fácil, nada que no puedas hacer. La seguridad es pobre, y la caja fuerte es un juego de niños._

Ya sabía que saldría con algo como eso.

-.-No- dijo cortante.

-.-_No te estoy preguntando- _indico Boris.

-.-No me importa, no lo haré- se rehusó Kai y sin darle tiempo al hombre, colgó.

Curioso. Yuriy miro como el bicolor tiro el celular al sofá, cerca de donde él estaba sentado. Ahora Hiwatari lucia como un animal enjaulado, impaciente, moviéndose un poco sin ir muy lejos de su puesto.

-.-¿Tú baño?-

Ambas miradas se encontraron, y sin palabras Ivanov señalo el corto pasillo.

-.-Segunda puerta- dijo Yuriy cuando el otro se movió de su sitio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alrededor de las 12:00 AM, Kai Hiwatari se fue no sin antes recoger su móvil. Desde entonces Yuriy Ivanov no había podido dormir.

Eso era frustrante, además le dolía donde Kai le había golpeado ¡en amabas mejillas! Que a pesar de no estar hinchadas, dolían.

Lo molesto aquí, era ¿Por qué le permitía hacer eso?

-.-Hn

Gruño ¡Él no había hecho nada malo!

Claro, además de meterle mano mientras dormía. ¡Pero es no fue intencional! Ni que quisiera tocarlo de todas formas.

Frunció el ceño mientras atribuía ese ligero rubor a los cambios de luz en su camino a un lado de las ventanas del pasillo.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón sin dejar de caminar. Estaba cansado a diferencia del bicolor que de nuevo se mantuvo despierto en todas las clases.

Yuriy estaba seguro que los maestros estaban que saltaban de la emoción. Su sonrisa se había vuelto algo molesto para el pelirrojo.

Resoplo cansado, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza, removiendo su cabello como si eso ahuyentara el sueño.

Si hasta había discutido con su profesor de Filosofía. Bueno, el muy imbécil tenia la culpa. Claro que atribuía su espectacular castigo (hasta navidad) a ese molesto bicolor.

Porque sin Hiwatari, Yuriy habría dormido y no le hubiera contestando a su profesor, pero noooooo, resulta que la falta de sueño produce mal genio, y eso sumado a la "inteligente" intervención del educador, tenemos a un pelirrojo con un lindo castigo.

-.-Hn.

Aristóteles se debía estar retorciendo en su tumba por tan estúpida e imperdonable equivocación ¿Por qué ese hombre era profesor? Mejor aun ¿Qué clase de educación les estaban brindando?

-.-Hn

Yuriy gruño molesto. Aun no sabía porque estaba castigado si ese hombre fue quien se equivoco. Quizás debía ser porque le dijo hasta de que se iba a morir.

Bueno, en realidad no sabía.

De lo único que estaba conciente fue que le preguntaron: "¿En que se basa el mundo de las ideas de Aristóteles?" E Ivanov se encargo se contestar "amablemente" Semejante aberración merecía una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

O eso le parecía al pelirrojo que tenía un humor de los mil demonios.

-.-¿Eh?

Sin embargo dejo de caminar ante algo curioso….

-.-De verdad estoy enferma, MUY enferma, ve: Cof, cof.

-.-Eso no es nada yo tengo neumonía ¡déjeme entrar!

….el escándalo femenino llamo su atención cuando mas adelante, un grupo de jovencitas fuera de la enfermería pretendía entrar.

Siguió caminando, de todas formas tenia que pasar por ahí para ir a la fotocopiadora que estaba en la biblioteca. Por lo que miro descuidadamente el por qué de tanto alboroto.

Inevitablemente enarco una ceja viendo que en el interior de la enfermería dormía Kai Hiwatari.

-.-¡Les digo que no tengo mas medicamentos!

La negativa de Judy en dejarlas entrar atrajo la atención de Yuriy. La mujer frente a la puerta retenía a las jóvenes que empujaban e intentaban quitarla del camino.

¿Todo ese alboroto por Hiwatari?

Suspiro cansado, ¿Cómo alguien podía interesarse en él? Había que estar ciego para no ver lo molesto que era.

Por el hecho de mantener esa expresión vulnerable de mejillas carmín, y labios sonrosados ¿se veía lindo?

-.-Hn

No definitivamente no era lindo, ni siquiera atractivo.

Más, la rubia miro a Ivanov, él único que no parecía estar ahí para hacerle-quien-sabe-que- al bicolor que dormía en la camilla junto a la ventana.

Sintiéndose observado, Yuriy vio a la enfermera pedir un sencillo "¡AUXILIO!" que aunque no le incumbía, no pudo sino resoplar.

Así, sin prisa, ni delicadeza, se abrió camino entre las "fans" de Kai. Eso provoco que algunas descaradas manos le tocaran donde no debían.

Ivanov frunció el ceño en esa mortal expresión que no logro intimidar a quien lo hubiese tocado.

"Degeneradas ninfómanas" maldijo en su mente.

Cuando finalmente llego junto a la enfermera, la vio mantener los brazos extendidos, impidiendo la entrada de alguien más. Ella lo miro de reojo y con curiosidad por el método que utilizaría el pelirrojo para ayudarle.

Por unos segundos, Yuriy hizo lo mismo con esa característica indiferencia, hasta que se decidió actuar. Y fue sencillo en realidad…

**PUM**

…azoto la puerta. Cerrándola en un limpio y sordo golpe que dejo en silencio todo por unos segundos.

Aturdida, la rubia observo la puerta cerrada. Segundos después las niñas de afuera comenzaron a golpear, pidiendo que las dejaran entrar.

Sin interés Yuriy se movió.

-.-Alguien podría estar enfermo de verdad- señalo la mujer no muy a gusto con la puerta cerrada.

-.-Entonces abrirá, no tiene seguro- señalo Yuriy- O demandara al colegio por negligencia.

El irónico comentario le hizo arrugar la nariz en disgusto. Aunque después relajo sus facciones por ver que el otro se paraba junto a la camilla donde estaba Kai.

Yuriy ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad. El dormido Hiwatari acostado de lado, hacia que algunos mechones de cabello taparan parcialmente uno de sus ojos cerrados, las manos descansaban junto a la cabeza, y su cuerpo ligeramente acurrucado mostraba el pausado movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

Hmmm, ¿tanto escándalo por ese endemoniado niño? Es que en verdad no entendía, era insoportable y realmente muy molesto. Ni bien lo conocía, pero ya lo insultaba con una familiaridad y una desenvoltura que nunca nadie había tenido con él

Incluso lo golpeaba. Injustificadamente cabe resaltar.

No había duda que las mujeres tenia un sentido muy retorcido de las cosas, miren que fijarse en alguien como él…

-.-¿No se ve lindo durmiendo?- dijo Judy parándose a un lado de Ivanov.

…¡Ven!

-.-Hn- mascullo Yuriy

-.-¿Se conocen?- sonrió ella amable.

-.-Estudiamos en el mismo salón- informo Yuriy viendo fijamente como los delgados labios se abría y cerraban pausadamente, dejando entrar todo el aire que la nariz congestionada no podía.

Por eso el pelirrojo abrió un poco los ojos, recién comprendiendo lo que esa apacible apariencia significaba…Kai no lucia lindo, más bien, endemoniadamente sexy.

Pero él NO había pensando eso, de hecho borremos lo ultimo ¡Eliminando!

-.-Gracias por ayudarme-dijo Judy evitando que Yuriy se suicidara por tan molestos pensamientos- Muchos de los antihistamínicos se fueron con ellas, sin embargo insistían en entrar- suspiro- Cada vez aumentaban la gravedad de la enfermedad.

-.-Hn

Como si le importara. Yuriy alzo la mirada hacia la ventana abierta. Que extraño.

-.-¿No seria mejor cerrarla?- señalo Ivanov, pero que se entienda que él NO estaba preocupado por Kai.

Una expresión de inseguridad cubrió el alegre rostro de la rubia.

-.-Creo que eso seria peor- murmuró Judy

Un corto silencio se dio entre ambos. Dudoso con la afirmación, Yuriy iba a decir algo de no ser por quien descansaba en la cama.

Había un sonido incomodo, algo que no lo dejaba dormir. Abrió despacio los ojos, se sentó mucho más lento de lo normal, con pereza, fastidiado por ser despertado.

Judy sonrió ampliamente, mientras el pelirrojo entreabrió los labios ante la adormilada figura de un Kai Hiwatari totalmente dócil.

Ese gesto jamás lo había visto en alguien, y él ni siquiera lo intentaba pero se veía…

…¿sexy?

¡Borremos esa palabra!

-.-¡Que lindo °///°!- exclamo la enfermera, prácticamente saltando encima del bicolor, abrazándolo por el cuello- Quédate aquí, iré por algo.

Canto alegre Judy, caminando hacia la puerta, donde atropelladamente salio gracias a las jovencitas.

Un momento de silencio, y Kai noto finalmente la figura de Yuriy Ivanov parado cerca, aunque ahora miraba por donde Judy partió.

Parpadeo extrañado por la presencia del pelirrojo. Aunque no reparo en ello. Por el momento bajo la mirada hacia su mano herida. Esa que en su regazo descansaba aun vendada. Se había lastimado hasta llegar al grado de inmovilidad total.

Su otra mano se limito a tapar su nariz y la boca para poder estornudar.

Si bueno, el resfriado había empeorado gracias a la larga caminata nocturna que culmino sólo cuando tuvo que venir a las clases. La acción implicaba no querer encontrarse con Boris, y lo consiguió, no vio a su maestro.

-.-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kai sin real interés, por el momento buscaba la forma de desviar sus pensamientos, y centrarse en otras cosas que no implicaran a ese bastardo.

La voz nasal atrajo la atención de Yuriy. Él siempre indiferente Kai, ahora de cabello ligeramente desarreglado, y la ropa mas desorganizada de lo normal (el bicolor siempre llevaba la camisa por fuera y la corbata medio puesta, como el mismo Ivanov) del seguro movimiento entre sueños, consiguió que el pelirrojo mirara en otra dirección.

-.-Casualidad- dijo Yuriy.

-.-Hn

Y aunque se negaba a admitirlo, esa parte traicionera en su interior, que bien oculta en el fondo de su ser, pero bien en el fondo, aseguraba que el bicolor si era lindo.

Pero primero Yuriy Ivanov besaría a su profesora de calculo (sip, la misma que descubrió In Fragantti) y moriría en el intento antes de permitir que su conciente aceptara tal cosa.

-.-Necesito pedirte algo- dijo Kai.

De reojo, desconfiado, y fingiendo poco interés, el pelirrojo ni se movió, limitándose a observar a Hiwatari, quien iba a agregar algo mas de no ser por la puerta que se abrió.

-.-Kai

Yuriy se obligo a girar de mala gana, un poco fastidiado ante la voz conocida.

Por otro lado Kai alzo un poco la mirada. La tranquila figura de Brooklyn entraba junto con Judy. Finalmente reconoció el molesto sonido que lo despertó: Jovencitas locas.

Mientras tanto, Ivanov siguió con la mirada el trayecto de Brooklyn hacia Kai. Frunció el ceño.

-.-Toma, la señorita Judy me dijo que tuviste fiebre- dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa, pasándole una botella de agua- Los líquidos son importantes, pero, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Una alarmante reacción se produjo en Yuriy cuando vio esa mano intrusa remover los mechones de cabello bicolor para posesionarse en la frente de Kai.

Eso más bien parecía una caricia, aun cuando todo lo que hacia Brooklyn era tomarle la temperatura, pero, para eso existían los termómetros ¿cierto?

Y era injusto por que Kai aun se encontraba atontado por el sueño, lo veía en los ojos semiabiertos. Frunció el ceño, ese imbécil se estaba aprovechando de la situación…

-.-Hn- gruño

…pero ni que le importara de todas formas, lo único que estaba haciendo ahí era perder su tiempo. Dio media vuelta con toda la intención de irse.

-.-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Judy, aunque no precisamente a Yuriy, quien de espalda al resto medio giro para ver a Kai de pie a un lado de la camilla. La mujer lucia preocupada.

-.-Ivanov me acompañara- dijo Kai, calmando a la rubia que sonrió ligeramente.

Un caso totalmente contrario en el pelirrojo que sintió como si le tiraran una baldosa en la cabeza.

-.-¿A tu casa?- pregunto Judy ante el asentimiento del bicolor.

¡Momento! ¿Cuándo había dicho él tal cosa? Yuriy iba a refutar de no ser por la mirada intrusa que le hizo buscar a quien producía tan incomoda sensación.

-.-Les haré una nota para que puedan salir- dijo Judy caminando hasta perderse en una esquina, donde se suponía debía estar su escritorio.

Kai suspiro, aun tenía sueño, el descanso no era suficiente como para recuperar toda su energía. No había podido dormir en clase por el molesto recuerdo de Boris que le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Suspiro, si ese hombre se molestaba…..

….realmente no quería pensar en ello, además su cuerpo le condicionaba que de no dormir no se sorprendiera si luego caía desmayado en cualquiera parte.

-.-Hn- gruño, apretando la botella de agua en su mano.

Más noto algo curioso….mucho silencio.

-.-¡Aquí esta!- exclamo alegre Judy con la nota en la mano, parándose a un lado de Kai.

Hiwatari podría jurar que en una fracción de segundo vio que Ivanov y Brooklyn mantenían la mirada puesta el uno en el otro, casi como si se estudiaran.

-.-¡¡¡¡KKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA QUE LINDO!!!- grito Judy abrazándolo, dispersando cualquier divagación. Pues ese bicolor de mejillas carmín y expresión (por ahora) despistada lucia encantadoramente tranquilo. Sin esa severidad que siempre mantenía. Eso la hizo estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Kai sonrió ligeramente.

-.-Aquí tienes- sonrió Judy alejándolo un poco- Ven a visitarme mas de seguido.

-.-Hn

Un mudo asentimiento y Kai se movió dispuesto a irse. Paso a un lado de ese par que ya no se miraban. Yuriy camino tras él sin decir nada, y Brooklyn se limito a despedirse con un simple movimiento de la cabeza que fue respondido de una manera seca tan propia de él.

Una vez afuera no había nadie. Que raro.

Sin embargo no le dieron importancia. Comenzaron a caminar sin hablar. Sus pasos entre el solitario pasillo podían ser escuchados por quien les pusiera suficiente atención.

-.-Hn

…aunque también se podían escuchar los constantes gruñidos de cierto ruso pelirrojo que se encontraba realmente molesto.

El anterior análisis de Brooklyn era lo provocaba el brillo fastidiado de sus ojos. El pelinaranja pretendía encontrar que tipo de relación mantenía con el bicolor, la cual por cierto era estrictamente laboral...y ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera había comenzado con el maldito trabajo.

-.-Hn

Lo molesto aquí resultaba la forma en que lo examino. Si ese imbécil quería quedarse con Hiwatari, pues que lo hiciera ¡A él no le importaba!

-.-Hn

Claro que si alguien hubiese visto los ojos azules de Yuriy hubiera huido por su vida, ante el vivo tinte asesino jamás empleado.

Era ese tipo de instinto homicida que le hizo resoplar molesto por cuarta vez.

-.-¡Achooo!

Hasta que finalmente Hiwatari que iba un poco más adelante, llamo su atención. Kai temblaba un poco, especialmente cada vez que estornudaba.

Él en verdad no se veía bien, y ni siquiera tenía algo para abrigarse.

…con ello el enojo se le paso.

Esos bruscos cambios de ánimo resultaba algo alarmante, incluso para Yuriy que no estaba acostumbrando a ellos. De hecho sus emociones últimamente estaban un poco más alteradas que de costumbre, y eso no le gustaba.

-.-Hn

Metió las manos a los bolsillos, mirando de reojo a Kai, como quien no quiere la cosa. Hiwatari no decía nada, se limito a destapar la botella de agua para beber un poco.

Esta vez Ivanov frunció el ceño, no con molestia, más bien un gesto característico, que esta vez se atribuía a esa molesta sensación que en la mitad de la razón y un sentimiento desconocido, le pedían ir a ver que le ocurría, y al mismo tiempo, dejarlo de lado dado que no era su problema.

-.-Hn

Volvió a gruñir. Que molesto era todo esto ¿Desde cuando comenzó a perder el control de sus emociones?

-.-Hn-

De nuevo se estaba enojando.

-.-¿De que tanto te quejas?- pregunto el pelirrojo apresurando el paso para caminar a un lado de Kai.

El bicolor que estaba bebiendo de la botella lo miro sin interés, aunque con un ligero tinte de curiosidad en sus ojos carmín por no comprender a que se refería.

-.-No he dicho nada- señalo Kai con la voz ronca por la gripa.

-.-No se necesitan palabras para quejarse- dijo Yuriy deteniéndose. El otro hizo lo mismo, enarcando una ceja con duda- Déjame ver

……

…..

……

Es bien sabido que cuando ambos están juntos, cosas anormales ocurren. Esta particular "maldición" que se activa estando cerca los dejo esta vez con la mente en blanco.

La situación había cambiado, los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos que ahora estaban inexplicablemente cerca.

Ivanov olvido lo que iba a hacer o decir, toda función mental ceso cuando su cuerpo (por voluntad propia) tomo el mentón del bicolor con una mano para verlo a los ojos.

Dado que Kai era más bajo, tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza. Así ambos dejaron de pensar.

Las orbes azules del pelirrojo aturdieron al otro con ese tinte no tan frió como acostumbraba. Era extraño, pero a la vez tan familiar, como él mismo.

La sensación similar en Ivanov tenía una pequeña diferencia. Yuriy delineo mentalmente el delgado y fino contorno de esos labios humedecidos por el agua. Estaba seguro, que de mover uno de sus dedos del mentón contrario, descubriría si esa textura era tan suave como se veía.

Aunque ellos no estaban tan cerca como se pensaría, gracias a esa distancia auto impuesta….

**Pum**

…que dejo de importar cuando Kai estuvo a pocos centímetros.

De repente Yuriy sentía los labios muy secos.

La distancia entre ambos se había reducido alarmantemente. La boca contraria de labios entreabiertos rozaba la suya tentativamente en ese tipo de efímera caricia que le permitía sentir el aire caliente de la respiración contraria.

Era fascinante sentir como sus labios se acercaban un poco sin llegar a tocarse por completo, para volver a alejarse tras cada alo de respiración.

Perdido en ello, Yuriy se centro mucho mas a esa boca, en ese delicioso roce que le aseguraba que la húmeda cavidad tendría un delicioso sabor.

De hecho ¡estaba seguro de ello!

Despacio se movió tan sólo un poco mas cerca.

-.-Oh, izvini (Oh, lo lamento)

Hasta que Kai se alejo.

Finalmente Yuriy reacciono, la voz intrusa finalmente se hizo notar. Principalmente por que fue esa persona quien aparto al bicolor de su cuerpo una vez que fue tomado por la cintura en un suave gesto.

A Ivanov le tomo unos segundos ordenar todos sus pensamientos, ya viendo a su amigo pelilavanda abrazar al bicolor por detrás, dejando su pecho contra la espalda de Hiwatari, sonriendo ante el indiferente Kai que ahora lo miraba.

-.-No te vi- dijo Bryan que sin intención tropezó con Kai, provocando esa excesiva cercanía entre Ivanov y el bicolor.

-.-Hn- dijo Kai alejándose.

Aun estaba aturdido como para reclamar por la cercanía ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

-.-Te buscaba Yuriy- dijo Bryan dejando ir al otro, en una parsimoniosa lentitud, retirando las manos alrededor de la cintura contraria como si no quisiera hacerlo, o tratando de prolongar el contacto tanto como pudiera.

Kuznetzov nunca había notado esa estrecha cintura que se le antojo realmente atrayente en alguien como Kai.

Y aunque le estuviese hablando a Yuriy. Ivanov se dio cuenta que no le miraba, entrecerró los ojos por ver que de nuevo y por arte de magia había dejado de existir.

-.-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Yuriy de mala gana. Quizás un poco más molesto de lo normal.

-.-Me mandaron a buscarte. Ya te tardaste con las copias- dijo Bryan. Suspirando por tener que dejar de ver a Kai y mirar a su amigo.

El pelirrojo gruño por lo bajo.

Aunque las palabras de Kuznetzov no se le hacían extrañas. Bryan accedía a ese tipo de cosas porque generalmente se demoraba 10 o 15 minutos en "encontrar" a alguien. Eso era a propósito, así retrasaba la clase, y se daba un respiro.

Más no le dio importancia al ver que algo faltaba….

…. ¿y Kai?

-.-Hombre, aun no entiendo por que te molesta trabajar con él- dijo Bryan caminado hacia el salón- Encantado te buscaría más de seguido si con eso abrazo a Hiwatari. O podríamos cambiar de parejas de trabajo.

Yuriy lo ignoro y siguió caminando a su lado.

-.-Si tratara con Hiwatari mas de seguido lo entenderías- repuso mirando el pasillo.

-.-Bueno, ahora no parecías tan molesto con su cercanía-

….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La agradable brisa del ocaso generaba un agradable clima poco usual en la fría Rusia.

Sin embargo los constantes gruñidos y maldiciones de un pelirrojo ruso, y otro bicolor impedían admirar los hermosos tonos pasteles del cielo.

"¿Qué diablos le pasa?" Se pregunto Kai caminando a su lado por la calle poco transitada, porque luego de tirarle su mochila a Ivanov, ambos salieron del colegio gracias a la nota de Judy, aunque las clases terminarían en unas 3 horas más.

Pero el pelirrojo parecía molesto. Kai suponía que la charla con Kuznetzov debía de ser la causante, aunque no podía asegurarlo.

Destapo la botella de agua que ya llevaba por la mitad. Su garganta agradeció el gesto.

Tampoco le importaba mucho lo que le ocurriera, como ya antes dijo, Yuriy era una persona extraña, con acciones particularmente anormales. Además él tampoco estaba muy contento.

Resultaba que de los quince minutos que llevaban caminando, Kai había tropezado y casi se cae al alcantarillado, ¿Desde cuando los alcantarillados no tenían tapa? El bicolor acabada de descubrir que desde que Yuriy lo acompañaba.

Sin olvidar que tropezó con un puesto de frutas ¡Ah! Y ya menciono que casi comete un homicidio.

-.-Hn

Kai gruño ante el recuerdo de haber empujado a esa ancianita que apareció repentinamente en su camino, y que termino empujando a la carretera, de no haber sido por sus buenos reflejos seguramente ella….

….de hecho no quería pensarlo. Claro que Ivanov tampoco había salido ileso, ahora estaba totalmente empatado.

Pero eso no había sido culpa de Kai, ambos estaban caminando cuando pasaron por una tienda donde casualmente la empleada lavaba la entrada del local, por lo que echando un baldado de agua termino mojando al pelirrojo.

Sin mencionar que por ir discutiendo con el bicolor se dio contra un poste. Eso debería doler. Aunque el mal genio del ruso pelirrojo parecía ser algo mucho mas profundo. Cosa que el bicolor no tenía animo de indagar.

-.-Hn-mascullo Kai dejando de caminar.

Yuriy finalmente dejo de maldecir a media humanidad y a cualquiera cosa que caminare, saltare, nadare, y/o respirare; cuando se vio parado al frente de un edificio, cuya puerta principal Kai empujo para entrar.

Una campanita sonó. El pelirrojo reconoció el sitio casi vació.

…la tienda de mascotas que tenía su propio veterinario no era un lugar específicamente grande. Modesto y muy agradable, donde la joven castaña en la caja registradora sonrió con amabilidad.

-.-Buenas tardes- dijo ella cordial una vez que Kai se le acerco.

Por otro lado Yuriy apenas y dio dos pasos alejándose de la puerta, viendo descuidadamente las peceras, las jaulas con canarios y aves pequeñas, los hámsters en cristalinas jaulas, y algunos cachorros que movían la cola cada vez que él los miraba.

Personalmente a Ivanov no le gustaba ver a los animales encerrados, mas dejo eso de lado al ver que Hiwatari hablaba con la joven cajera.

Ella parecía encantada con tan simple gesto, y Yuriy miro hacia otro lado cansado.

No sabía que hacia ahí, o por que siguió al bicolor sin preguntar a donde iban, o por que iban.

Se pateo mentalmente por dejarse arrastrar tan fácilmente por ese idiota.

Sin interés se centro en los hámsters. En esas bolitas de pelo dormidas unas sobre otras…

…. ¡Él también quería dormir así! Sin preocuparse de nada, en olvidarse del mundo mientras descansaba.

-.-Hn

Coloco una mano sobre su frente. Definitivamente la falta de sueño le estaba afectando, ahora hacia alegorías comparativas sobre hámsters…

….dormir como un roedor. Si, un pensamiento muy lucido.

-.-Gracias, vuelva pronto.

La voz femenina le hizo ver que Hiwatari se acercaba con algo en brazos.

-.-Miau

La pequeña gatita del día anterior parecía muy contenta de estar cerca del bicolor a pesar de mantener una patita vendada.

Sin embargo cuando ella se acurruco en los brazos contrarios, comenzó a ronronear por la caricia del bicolor tras las orejas. Kai sonrió y Yuriy hizo lo mismo ante un gesto tan autentico en alguien como él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz artificial de una habitación, que ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, mostraba la atlética figura de un pelirrojo que sentado en la cama permitía que los pliegues de luz marcaran caprichosas sombras sobre su cuerpo.

La camisa sin mangas, y los pantalones cortos le ayudaban a sentirse cómodo, cosa que tal vez seria posible si sus pensamientos no fueran tan homicidas.

Él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido miraba fijamente el móvil en el colchón a pocos centímetros suyos.

…el pobre aparato era el causante de sus destructivos pensamientos. El maldito móvil se vería mucho mejor si lo lanzaba por la venta.

-.-Hn

Así llevaba aproximadamente media hora, eso comenzaba a desesperarlo. Sus dedos daban suaves golpecitos impacientes sobre el brazo.

Ya iban más de las once y media de la noche, y él no podía dormir.

-.-Hn

Esta vez bufo. No resultaba agradable no poder descansar por un estúpido pensamiento relacionado con su reciente maldición.

-.-Miau

Eso fue injusto, él fue embaucado, emboscado, y engañado…

-.-Miau

…lastimosamente no se dio cuenta en que momento.

-.-Miau

Yuriy resoplo molesto. Acariciando a la Neko que pedía atención.

Kai había dicho: "_¿Puedes cuidarla un tiempo?_" y él ni siquiera titubeo (o pensó) cuando respondió un: "_Si_"

Con brusquedad removió su cabello como si eso le ayudara a despejar las ideas. Hasta que se fue de espaldas contra la cama, quedando boca arriba, mirando el techo.

El silencio de vez en cuando era roto por la ventana abierta que mecía las cortinas. La gatita había encontrado cómodo acostarse a su lado, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro de vez en cuando.

Pasados unos segundos, Yuriy miro su móvil aun sobre la cama, donde había permanecido desde la última vez que lo miro pese a sus intentos de lanzarlo por la ventana.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó de golpe, mirándolo de nuevo.

-.-Miau

De acuerdo iba a llamar. Bajo la mirada ligeramente sonrojado, estirando una mano despacio, como si no quisiera hacerlo.

Frunció el ceño por su propia indecisión ¡Sólo era una maldita llamada! Además, él lo hacia por que DEBÍA no porque quisiera, después de todo, ¿Por qué querría hablar con él?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pronto el viento se tono en un movimiento mas propio de la fría Rusia. Demandante, violento, casi podría tirar a una persona.

Ni siquiera cuando llovía había sentido el viento de esa forma.

Esa fue la principal razón por la que volvió mas temprano de lo normal.

Ojos fuego se entrecerraron mordaces. Un delgado hilo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Su mano se apoyo contra la pared, ayudándole de nuevo a ponerse de pie.

Estaba agotado. Esa fue la segunda razón por la que regreso. No pudo soportar, necesitaba descansar, no podría defenderse en las calles si alguien quería robarlo o hacerle algo peor.

….así como tampoco podía defenderse ahora.

Su brazo freno el primer golpe. No tuvo tanta suerte con el segundo que contra su estomago lo dejo sin aire.

De rodillas contra el suelo intento respirar.

-.-Perdí mucho dinero Kai.

La alta figura de su atacante le hizo alzar la mirada. Ese brillo arrogante aun era visible.

Boris sonrió complacido. Si el bicolor se doblegara no seria divertido.

Y como si se tratase de una lección de artes marciales, el bicolor se puso de pie (otra vez) intento golpearlo (de nuevo) y fácilmente fue eludido (como siempre)

La diferencia radico en que su golpe fue atrapado. Boris lo sujetaba por la muñeca.

Fue sencillo, aunque ante sus ojos, todo ocurrió muy rápido. De lo siguiente de lo que estuvo conciente Kai, fue que estaba de cara contra la pared. Su brazo doblado tras la espalda le obligaba a permanecer en esa dolorosa posición.

-.-Tus reflejos están muy lentos- noto Boris. Su cuerpo presionando el del menor le impedía cualquier movimiento- Eres muy débil ahora.

Un leve quejido le obligo a Kai a morderse los labios. Apoyo la frente contra la pared, cerró con fuerza los ojos, apretó la mano libre a un lado de su cabeza una vez que ese hombre estrujó su mano prisionera tras la espalda.

…su mano herida, la que le rompería de seguir así.

-.-Ese fue un movimiento estúpido Kai- susurro Boris en su oído- De haberme obedecido no estarías así. Tú me obligas a esto ¿sabes? Es tú culpa.

-.-Púdrete- áspero Kai, enmudeciendo por la presión en su mano.

Boris sonrió.

-.-Todo seria mas fácil si fueras…-musito acercándose mas, eliminando cualquier espacio entre ambos. Su aliento contra la piel contraria, rozando su oreja-…dócil, obediente. Pero en cambio perdí mucho dinero, incluso dos de mis hombres (lo ultimo no es importante) Eso no es bueno, lo sabes.

Un inútil intento de librarse de esa molesta cercanía conllevo a ser presionado más contra la pared. Su respiraron comenzó a agitarse.

-.-Quizás tengo que hacer que comprenderás la gravedad del asunto- sonrió sádico contra su oído, deslizando la mano libre por la cadera contraria, bajando en una parsimoniosa lentitud en busca de algo.

Por encima del bolsillo del pantalón negro de Kai, la mano del mayor palpo despacio. Ahí no estaba lo que buscaba.

Cambio de mano para mantener al bicolor contra la pared. Así, con la misma lentitud se deslizo hacia el bolsillo contrario, esta vez entro en el.

Kai se movió, intentando soltarse. Fue inútil. La mano dentro de su bolsillo se tomo su tiempo en buscar algo.

Boris sonrió cuando encontró el pequeño alambre. Aunque primero, y aprovechando su posición, toco la entrepierna contraria, sin sacar la mano.

-.-Eres bastante precavido- felicito Boris- Me pregunto si tendrás algo mas.

Fuera del bolsillo, su mano resbalo por la cadera hacia la base de la espalda, queriendo ir un poco mas abajo.

Esta vez Kai se fue hacia atrás. El golpe de su cabeza con la contraria le dio el espacio suficiente para liberarse.

…pero no el suficiente para adivinar ni detener el nuevo golpe contra su estomago.

….sangre. Escupió sangre mientras se llevaba los brazos contra la parte afectada.

Ahora el mayor sobándose el puente de la nariz, tomo el brazo del bicolor que contra la pared intentaba recuperarse.

Sin mediar con algo mas, lo arrastro hacia una puerta, la cual abrió y empujo al otro para seguidamente cerrarla con llave por fuera.

-.-Nos vemos después joven Kai, tengo cosas que hacer.

Oscuridad. Encierro. Los ojos carmín se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal con sorpresa. Las cuatro paredes del reducido espacio oprimieron su pecho.

"No"

Su respiración se agito. Su visión se distorsiono un poco, todo parecía mas grande de lo que era, mas curvo de lo que podría ser, como si quisiera dar vueltas. Girar hasta marearlo.

"No"

La agobiante sensación de encierro lo desespero. Se movió despacio, aun con el dolor en el abdomen por el golpe. Intentando asimilar, queriendo no desesperarse.

"No"

Se le dificultaba respirar. Y ahí en el suelo (donde fue a parar cuando Boris lo arrastro a ese lugar) sus ojos pretendían no centrarse en las paredes que parecían querer venírsele encima. Asfixiarlo.

"No"

No quería estar ahí, quería salir.

"No"

El miedo aceleraba los latidos de su corazón, miro en todas direcciones, todo completamente hermético. Retrocedió mas, pronto su espalda choco contra una esquina.

"No"

Nadie lo escucharía. Sabía que era inútil pedir ayuda. Además su voz parecía renuente a querer salir. La falta de aire era la causante.

Sus labios se abrían y cerraban intentando abarcar todo el oxigeno que podía.

"No"

Quería salir. Se estaba ahogando. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza, enredando los dedos entre el cabello. Intentando mantener el control, pretendiendo aminorar los temblores de su cuerpo.

Las paredes lo cercaban, no quería estar ahí.

Negó con la cabeza. Sabia que le ocurría, no por ello podía evitarlo.

Miro la puerta en un brusco movimiento. Parecía tan grande, él se sentía tan pequeño.

"No"

…miedo.

Abrazo sus piernas, no quería ver nada. Todo parecía querer atraparlo. Confinarlo.

Los rápidos latidos de su corazón se le incrustaban en los oídos, su respiración agitada, los temblores de su cuerpo, el frió que hacia ahora.

"No"

La misma palabra de siempre. Quería salir, no quería estar ahí. Abrazo más fuerte sus piernas. El aire le faltaba.

Sus ojos se volvieron vació, carentes de alguna emoción, como siempre que el miedo lo cegaba. Su única defensa frente a esta situación.

Boris le había quitado el alambre, no podría abrir la puerta, y ya no tenia otro igual.

Necesitaba controlar su respiración, aminorar los temblores, suprimir el miedo. Autocontrol. Ese que le había enseñado desde siempre.

"No"

…pero que era tan difícil de llevar a cabo.

Pudieron haber pasado días, horas, meses, o incluso segundos. Kai no lo sabia, lejanamente escucho un sonido.

El movimiento de algo en la base de su espalda le hizo asomar la mirada. De nuevo reaccionando.

Él no quería reaccionar, el miedo lo consumía si lo hacia. Sin embargo ese movimiento era demasiado molesto como para ignorarlo.

Una mano se fue a la base de la espalda. Ahí tomo el móvil que había sacado de su mochila cuando fue a pagar lo del veterinario.

El aparato vibraba en su mano. Brillaba y sonaba con una música desconocida. Sus ojos apagados miraron el número que no reconoció.

La opresión en el pecho creció.

Contesto. Pero no hablo. De hecho no se escucho nada durante unos segundos.

-.-¿_Hiwatari?_

Hasta que la voz del otro lado le hizo abrazar más sus piernas, había vuelto a apoyar la cabeza entre ellas, ocultando su mirada.

-.-_¿Hiwatari?- _repitió esa voz ahora indecisa por no oír respuesta.

Kai no quería que colgara, se obligo a hablar.

-.-Ivanov-

Su voz cansada, casi ahogada y ronca por la gripa, hizo que Yuriy olvidara todo lo que iba a decir.

-.-_¿Estas bien?- _

Kai medio sonrió al oír que el otro se regañaba por preguntar algo así. Aunque el bicolor no entendió del todo lo que decía.

-.-_¿Aun estas ahí?-_ pregunto Yuriy por los largos segundos de silencio.

-.-Da (si)

-.-_Yo quería…._- ahora al pelirrojo se le olvido porque llamaba-_…saber por cuanto tiempo tengo que cuidar de tu gata._

Si, que inteligente conversación. Yuriy cerró los ojos, llevándose dos dedos contra el punte de la nariz, necesitaba pensar mejor antes de hablar.

-.-¿Te molesta?- pregunto Kai, sus monosilabicas palabras aun eran apagadas porque cada vez que hablaba se le iba el aire.

-.-_No, yo sólo…_-divago Yuriy sin saber que decir

Sin embargo un sonido intruso hizo que Hiwatari alejara el móvil. Resoplo agobiado por esa oscuridad que lentamente lo estaba hundiendo como único escape.

-.-La batería se esta acabando- informo Kai abrazando mas sus piernas. Quería seguir escuchando la voz del pelirrojo.

-.-_¡Espera no cuelgues!-_ exclamo Yuriy. Se olvido de todo, esa persona no sonaba como el osco bicolor al que estaba acostumbrando, él en verdad no se oía bien.

Pero Hiwatari sonrió.

-.-No voy a colgar- dijo Kai- Tienes un problema de entendimiento ¿sabes?

Ahora Ivanov noto la voz que entrecortada se intentaba disimular.

De nuevo el sonido que le indicaba que el móvil pronto dejaría de funcionar volvió opaca la mirada de Kai. El ligero brillo obtenido gracias a Ivanov se estaba desvaneciendo.

-.-_Yo…es decir, tu gata ha estado muy inquieta- _dijo Yuriy, de fondo se escucho el maullido de la Neko indignada por semejante mentira. El pelirrojo le hizo un gesto para que se quedara callada- _Seguramente le gusta estar mas contigo._

Kai suspiro. Se estaba aferrando a esa conversación como única forma de mantenerse alerta, porque en cuanto colgara su mente quedaría en blanco.

-.-¿Te da problemas?- pregunto Kai su voz ahogada era lo que mas inquietaba al otro. Era una mezcla de ansiedad inexplicable que le obligaba a querer que Hiwatari hablara más para saber que le ocurría.

-.-_Da_ (_Si)_- dijo Yuriy, de nuevo el maullido reclamante de la gatita se escucho- _Esta mas tranquila contigo, deberías venir._

-.-Iré a verla- musito dudoso Kai no muy seguro cuando podría hacer eso, o siquiera si para mañana ya podría salir.

Esa opresión en su pecho entrecorto su respiración.

_-.-Escucha yo.._

-.-**"La señal se ha perdido, el numero marcado esta fuera de alcance o se encuentra apagado, por favor intente mas tarde"**

Las palabras de Yuriy se cortaron, agazapado en un rincón Kai dejo caer el móvil, finalmente se había descargado.

CONTINUARA:

Etto o.o….antes que me acribillen por tan extraño capitulo TT-TT, Gomen Nasai por la larga espera Ne, culpa de la universidad u.u

Ok, este extraño capitulo puede estar algo raro n.nUU (valga la redundancia de sinónimos) pero se hizo lo que se pudo TT-TT, tuve serios problemas en escribirlo o.o, escribía y volvía a borrarlo, eso ocurrió como tres veces TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"_**NARITAI JIBUN URO SHIRITAI DEMO? **__**(¿ES TU SONRISA SIEMPRE HERMOSA?) EGAO URO ITSUDEMO SUTEKI DESUKA? (¿AUNQUE NO SEAS LA PERSONA QUE QUIERES SER?)" **_**Fragmento del opening de Naruto**


	5. SAVIN' ME

¡¡VACACIONES °¬°!! ¡¡LINDAS Y NECESARIAS VACACIONES TT¬TT!!

¡Ne Konichiwa Tomodachis n----n! Gomen Nasai por la demora o.o, culpa de los exámenes finales u.u.

Ok Este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre si tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos u.u

De acuerdo, como saben BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, nótese que es totalmente diferente Ne, por que cuando el nombre se coloca así, quiere decir que **Kai** hace de **uke. **Si fuera KaixYuriy, entonces Yuriy seria el uke u.u, pero como no n.nUU

CAPITULO QUINTO: SAVIN' ME (Nickelback)

En realidad debía de sufrir una maldición gitana, o quizás en su vida pasada hizo algo que no debió y ahora era un Karma personal.

Yuriy Ivanov suspiro cerrando los ojos. El problema ahora era que no podía dormir. Quería hacerlo pero no podía, o quizás no debía.

Frunció el ceño. Para mejorar su buena suerte, estaba lloviendo y eso consiguió dañar uno de los generadores. Conclusión: No había luz.

-.-Hn- gruño molesto.

Esto era culpa (como ya supondrán) de ese endemoniado bicolor…

Resoplo derrotado. Demasiado cansado como para discutir sobre ello. Así que por el momento el pelirrojo se encontraba acostado de lado en su cama. Mirando la nada en un intento por distraerse…

…lo cual no resultaba muy constructivo.

Debía de haber una forma de pasar el tiempo. Pero no había luz. Suspiro apesumbrado. También hacia frió.

"Tal vez porque la ventana estaba abierta" se dijo con ironía. Volvió a suspirar. Para cerrar la ventana tendría que pararse….y definitivamente prefería pasar frió a moverse.

Miro hacia la pared, aunque todo estaba oscuro, ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Cosa que no ayudaba y el aburrimiento no desaparecía.

¡Quería dormir, tenia sueño!

Recurrió a un último recurso, se pregunto ¡¿Cómo maldita sea llego a esta situación?! Comenzaba a pensar sinceramente en comprarse un diccionario que tradujera maldiciones-ruso, y ruso-maldiciones. Seguramente así dejaría de estar en la ignorancia que lo enloquecía.

A este punto iba a llorar de pura frustración. ¿Por qué no podía entender las cosas que le pasaban? ¿En que idioma debía de buscar para comprender? ¿Qué prosa literaria rebelaría tan críptico significado?

Gruño. Ya estaba comenzado a pensar incoherencias, pero esta vez no le importo, la falta de sueño le hacían pensar cosas inconexas.

Oh quizás debía de consultar a la fuente del problema….

….Kai Hiwatari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un bonito día ruso se alzaba a través de las ventanas de un modesto apartamento junto a una agradable brisa.

-.-Maldito día de la….

Cosa por demás molesta para cierto pelirrojo que a las 6:00 AM de ese sábado, acababa de salir de la ducha, llevando una toalla alrededor del cuello.

Sus pasos lentos hacia el armario pretendían ir por una camisa, aunque su pecho desnudo aun ligeramente mojado y los pantalones medio abrochados, no parecían llamar realmente su atención.

-.-Hn

El agua también se le escurría del cabello. Mas su genio de los mil demonios se debía a esos molestos cambios de humor.

No haber dormido en toda la noche influía en ello ¡Él tenia sueño! Pero no podía dormir. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño hasta que amaneció.

-.-Hn

Yuriy golpeo la puerta del armario. ¡¡TENIA SUEÑO!! ¡¡QUERÍA DORMIR!! Agacho la mirada derrotado ¿Por qué no podía dormir?

Alzo la mirada, él conocía el por qué. Era culpa de ese estúpido bicolor que con su extraña actitud lo dejo inquieto.

….

…..

….

¿Acababa de decir que estuvo pensando toda la noche en Kai?

-.-….

Involuntariamente se sonrojo.

¡No! ¡Eso no era cierto! ¡Él no….! Bueno, él sólo…

Se sonrojo más. Apretó el puño, y apoyo la cabeza contra la puerta del armario. Todo quedo en silencio durante largos segundos.

¡Se estaba enloqueciendo!

Frunció el ceño. Que complicado era todo esto.

-.-¿Qué demonios me pasa?- se pregunto en un reclamo, cuestionando molesto su propia actitud.

-.-Miau

Sin enderezarse, Yuriy miro a un lado por el llamado de la Neko. Ella lo miraba con esos bonitos ojos grises.

**Toc, toc, toc….**

Mas, dejo de prestarle atención cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se enderezo, pero no se movió.

-.-¡Ya voy!- grito desde la habitación- Donde sea un vendedor lo voy a mandar a la…

Mascullo saliendo de su cuarto descalzo y apenas con los pantalones medio puestos, maldiciendo mientras planeaba una forma de desquitarse con el primer infeliz que se encontrara al otro lado de la puerta.

-.-Ya voy- gruño Yuriy molesto por la insistencia - Qué….

…..

……

…….

Eso era extraño, y debía admitir que no se lo esperaba.

Porque ahí, a las…. ¿que hora era?...bueno, no importa, por la mañana de ese sábado, Kai Hiwatari estaba parado fuera de su apartamento.

El bicolor parecía algo sorprendido, mantenía la mano en el aire para seguramente seguir tocando, mas, no decía nada.

Y es que Kai no esperaba encontrar a Ivanov despierto, mucho menos a medio vestir. Y si todo el camino hacia ese apartamento se la pasó semiinconsciente, ahora definitivamente se despertó por completo.

Entre los eternos segundos, Yuriy por un momento juraría que lo vio entreabrir los labios, mas perdió el hilo de la situación cuando Kai se le vino encima.

El inadvertido movimiento provoco que el pelirrojo colocara las manos en la cintura contraria en un intento por no irse de espaldas…

**PUM**

…cosa que no funciono cuando choco contra sabrá-Dios-que. Cosa muy común cuando están juntos.

Por el golpe en la cabeza el pelirrojo cerró los ojos. Eso dolió. Siendo la gentil brisa la que le obligo a abrirlos de nuevo.

El cabello bicolor de Kai Hiwatari se removió suavemente, y Yuriy se quedo totalmente quieto, mirando de nuevo hacia el techo ante el cuerpo que le cayó encima.

Por otro lado, y omitiendo que sus piernas se encontraban a cada lado de las caderas de Ivanov, Kai cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando sus manos por acto reflejo se colocaron contra el pecho contrario en un intento por poner distancia.

Sujeto su mano herida, ella le reclamaba por tan estúpido error, ahora dolía…dolía mucho.

Se acurruco acercándose más, intentando ignorar el dolor.

Sin embargo, y considerando que Hiwatari mantenía el rostro entre su cuello y la curvatura del hombro, Yuriy se inquieto por sentirlo acercarse mas. Esa respiración abanicaba contra la piel de su cuello.

-.-Hiw…Hiwatari- llamo despacio, pateándose mentalmente por ese inexplicable nerviosismo.

Frunció el ceño. Esto era ridículo, no había razón para estar en esa posición por más tiempo. Alzo las manos….

…..pero se quedaron en el aire cuando lo sintió temblar.

Dolía….dolía demasiado. Kai apretó más fuerte los ojos, intentando soportar la sensación.

-.-Hiwatari- repitió Yuriy colocando las manos en las caderas contrarias, sin embargo el mencionado no lo miraba.

Lentamente Ivanov empujo al bicolor que se dejo guiar, el dolor nublaba su mente, la desquebrajaba…estaba cansado.

Claro que los ojos carmín de Kai Hiwatari se abrieron de golpe una vez que Yuriy lo jalo más hacia su cuerpo. Ya ambos con un reducido espacio que amenazaba con desaparecer.

Cabria señalar que una mano estaba dentro de su camisa blanca, a un lado de la cintura, y la otra permanecía en su cadera. Kai frunció el ceño, y cerro molesto los ojos.

También era importante aclarar que nada de eso fue a propósito, y Yuriy se vio a si mismo sorprendido por que el otro estaba prácticamente sentado en su regazo. De no ser porque Hiwatari se apoyaba en sus propios talones, la cercanía seria mucho mas atrevida de lo que ya era.

Kai en verdad parecía enojado. Y cuando alzo la mano, Yuriy entrecerró los ojos sospesando la segura y fuerte cachetada…

-.-Miau.

…que nunca llego, cuando la pequeña Neko se acerco despacio.

La gatita miro contenta a Kai antes de saltar a las piernas de Ivanov, a ese reducido espacio que había entre el pelirrojo y el bicolor.

Con la mano en alto, Hiwatari detuvo toda acción sólo para verla a ella.

-.-Miau

Despacio y en un elegante movimiento, la gatita se deslizo dentro de la camisa de Kai, y Yuriy arqueo una ceja viendo la destreza de la Neko, aunque ese movimiento alzo un poco la prenda, dejando descubierta una porción de esa tersa piel que Ivanov aun palpaba por no haber retirado la mano de la estrecha cintura.

-.-Miau

La linda cabecita negra salio por el cuello de la camisa. El bicolor sonrió, el contacto con el animalito le hacia cosquillas, y la mano que iba a golpear a Yuriy bajo para sostenerla mejor. Su camisa había vuelto a una posición normal, y sin más, se puso de pie.

Ahí Yuriy Ivanov descubrió que había más de una forma para que Kai Hiwatari lo ignorara. Frunció el ceño, resultaba que el bicolor llegaba a su apartamento a las….¡¿Qué maldita hora era?!

Molesto se sentó mejor. Kai llegaba a altas horas en la mañana, le caía encima y además de estar apunto de golpearle, lo ignoraba.

¿Qué más podría pasar?

-.-Eh…disculpe ¿Interrumpo?

¿Por qué pregunto?

El pelirrojo suspiro cuando alzo la mirada hacia la puerta. Ahí, el anciano casero, bajito, con poco pelo, y muchas arrugas, tenia puesto un saco a cuadros. De esos que al verlos se piensa inmediatamente en alguien mayor.

-.-…eh….volveré después.

Comprendió enseguida el porque de tanta prisa. Él estaba en el suelo, a medio vestir, y hacia poco había tenido un bicolor sobre las piernas.

El hombre estaba malinterpretando la situación, ¿Qué mas le podía pasar?

La respuesta le llego cuando el anciano se devolvió.

-.-¿Se encuentra bien joven?- le pregunto a Kai, que sentado en el sofá con la gatita aun dentro de la camisa hizo un ademán afirmativo con la mano.

Yuriy se pudo de pie sin comprender.

-.-La señora de apartamento 305 se muda, y accidentalmente golpearon a su amigo con un mueble- dijo- Como vi que se cayó pensé que se había lastimado pero…veo que no o///o

Ese viejito comenzaba a molestarle. Yuriy entrecerró molesto los ojos.

-.-Si, bueno, gracias, adiós- indico Ivanov guiando al hombre fuera del apartamento. Prácticamente empujándolo fuera de este.

-.-Espera hijo- dijo el anciano colocando la mano para que Yuriy no le cerrara la puerta en la cara, y en un susurro le hablo- ¿Estas usando preservativos?

-.-…..

Dos segundos después Yuriy reacciono.

-.-¡¿Perdón?!- pregunto ligeramente sonrojado.

-.-Claro, las relaciones no se pueden tomar a la ligera, hay que estar protegido- aconsejo sabiamente el anciano

-.-Adiós- dijo Ivanov intentado cerrar la puerta-

-.-¡Espera!- lo detuvo el anciano- Si no tienes, yo te puedo dar, tengo muchos.

-.-¡Hasta luego!

**PUM**

Y de un portazo Yuriy cerró, no quería saber porque ese hombre tenía preservativos. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

El pensamiento ya era bastante asqueroso de por si. Ahora tendría pesadillas.

-.-_¡Hijo, si necesitas sólo llámame, ya sabes donde vivo!- _exclamo desde afuera el anciano.

-.-¡Ya váyase a su casa!- ordeno Yuriy sonrojado.

-.-_No te olvides de pagarme la renta_- finalizo el hombre.

-.-Viejito insoportable- refunfuño el pelirrojo.

¿Acaso creía que él y Kai eran….?

-.-Que ridículo- determino girando sobre los talones, ignorando el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Refunfuñando unas cuantas incoherencias más contra el entrometido casero, hasta que se quedo en blanco por la leve sonrisa de Kai.

Era un sencillo gesto generado gracias a la Neko que comenzó a restregarse contra su cuello. Yuriy casi podía jurar que podía oírla ronronear complacida. En ello recordó que esa era la forma de marcar algo como suyo.

Los gatos eran muy territoriales

Despacio entreabrió los labios, mas de ellos no salio palabra, no cuando Kai alzo un poco su camisa para sacara a la pequeña gatita.

Y aunque la pálida piel llamo su atención (quizás demasiado) hubo algo que no iba bien. Yuriy noto los golpes que marcaban la suave textura, y aunque sólo fue por pocos segundos, estuvo seguro que eso lo lastimaba más de lo que Kai quería hacer parecer.

De hecho, ahora que lo detallaba, Hiwatari tenia puesto el uniforme del colegio mas desorganizado de lo normal, y esas pequeñas manchas en la ropa eran… ¿sangre?

Ivanov no veía ninguna herida externa. Mas no pudo sino resoplar molesto al mirar en otra dirección.

-.-Puedes ducharte si quieres- sugirió con sencillez, logrando que los profundos ojos carmín lo miraran fijamente con cierto desconcierto.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa. Sin embargo Kai no lo pensó demasiado.

-.-Horosho (bien)….Spasibo (gracias)- musito dejando a la gatita a un lado.

Para Yuriy fue inevitable no mirarle, principalmente porque la voz congestionada se oía mucho mas apagada de lo normal. Él no se veía bien.

Además, ¿acababa de escuchar un "gracias" por parte de Kai?

Eso era incomodo, para el pelirrojo resultaba mucho mas fácil si el bicolor era agresivo, era sencillo responder a un insulto, pero con una actitud cordial se complicaba todo.

-.-Hn- "dijo" Yuriy caminando a su habitación seguido del otro.

Tapándose la nariz para estornudar y en silencio, Kai se dejo guiar; caminando por inercia, su mente agotada no conectaba hechos lógicos o trascendentes.

Miro fijamente el suelo, sus ojos carmín semiabiertos luchaban por no cerrarse.

Estaba fatigado, adolorido, quería descansar.

**PUM**

Hasta que choco contra la espalda de Yuriy.

Consecuencia: Un pelirrojo que abrió la puerta de su habitación con la cara.

Torpemente Ivanov ingreso a dicho lugar con un golpe que casi le rompe la nariz, otra vez.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- reclamo el pelirrojo

-.-Es tú culpa por detenerte tan repentinamente- señalo con sencillez Kai mirando a otra parte, después de todo, tampoco fue algo intencional.

-.-¡¿Cómo que mi culpa?!- refuto Yuriy- Tú chocaste conmigo idiota.

-.-Porque te detuviste de repente, imbécil- repitió tranquilo Kai, esta vez mirándolo con esa expresión indiferente- No me culpes de tu torpeza.

Primero muerto antes de disculparse. Y aunque eso seguramente hubiera dado para largo, Yuriy con los ojos entrecerrados, le lanzo a una toalla a ese estúpido bicolor.

-.-Ahí esta el baño- indico Yuriy de mala gana.

Un ligero asentimiento, y Kai se movió, caminando hacia la puerta señalada, entrando en ella, y dejándola ligeramente abierta.

Para cuando Hiwatari desapareció de su campo de visión, Yuriy suspiro mas tranquilo, no sabia porque, pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

Sin prisa se dirigió al armario para terminar de arreglarse, de ahí escogió una camisa negra sencilla.

Pronto el sonido del agua le hizo observar la puerta semiabierta. Del otro lado estaba el bicolor bañándose.

…su mirada no se desvió.

…Del otro lado estaba el bicolor bañándose…

Repitió su mente.

-.-…desnudo…-completo la frase en un susurro

Quizás algo tan simple y obvio pasaría por alto, sin embargo cuando se comprende tan potente significado puede producir una curiosa reacción.

Yuriy por su parte siguió mirando la puerta. Y para cuando comprendió lo que significaba que Kai estuviese bañándose en su casa, no pudo sino sonrojarse y retroceder dos pasos.

-.-Voy por un café- se dijo para casi salir corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El agua tibia contra su cuerpo resultaba relajante, una adormecedora sensación de tranquilidad que le hizo cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de aquello que sus adoloridos músculos agradecían.

Alzo la cabeza, el agua golpeaban suavemente su rostro, deslizándose por su cuello, bajando hasta proporcionar esa calida caricia a todo su cuerpo.

Respiro profundamente, eran contadas las ocasiones donde se sentía tan relajado. Normalmente cuando se bañaba en su casa lo hacia rápido para no encontrarse con Boris o su abuelo, sin embargo ahora no quería que esto terminara.

-.-Eso es muy patético- se dijo en un suspiro, bajando la cabeza.

El agua se le escurría por el cabello cuando sus ojos se fijaron en algún punto de las baldosas blancas.

El recuerdo de su encierro le oprimió el pecho. Salir de ahí no fue tan fácil como se pensaría, aun cuando fue uno de los hombres de Boris quien deslizo dos pequeños alambres bajo la puerta.

Su maestro le daba permiso para salir, sin embargo su cuerpo en esas condiciones no obedecía órdenes, la oscuridad inhibía sus acciones. Y antes de poder poner un orden lógico a los hechos, se tardo más de lo esperado en calmarse y tomar los alambres.

Un puño se estrello contra la pared. Kai cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando controlar el caótico deseo de destruir todo a su paso.

-.-Maldición. Maldición- repitió

Era patético que todo en él colapsara por algo tan simple como estar encerrado.

-.-Maldición

…incluso ahora tenia la puerta abierta.

Volvió a golpear la pared. Lo poco que había logrado consistía en permanecer en espacio reducidos siempre y cuando tuviese una ventana cerca. En otras palabras, él podría entrar a la enfermería sin problemas si no obstruían la única entrada de aire.

Su puño golpeo de nuevo contra la pared. Ese no era un logro muy destacable. Debía superarlo por completo o no libraría de ese bastardo.

Maldito Boris, estaba harto de ser manejado, que su orgullo fuese pisoteado cada vez que se enfrentaba a ese hombre y perdía.

-.-Maldición

Kai nunca se doblegaría ante la agresión, él no era el tipo de persona que gustaba de dejarse manejar, ni de compadecer su maldita existencia.

Frunció el ceño. Los golpes en su cuerpo eran cada vez más fuertes, de seguir así se convertirían en un problema mucho más grave de lo que ya era.

Miro su mano herida a un costado. El contacto con el agua lo lastimaba, incluso alzarla un poco dolía.

-.-Maldición- repitió apoyando la cabeza contra su brazo en la pared.

Estaba hastiado de ser usado como una herramienta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cocina, Yuriy Ivanov se encontraba sentado en el mesón sosteniendo en la mano, una taza con café caliente. Para ser exactos, la tercera.

Frunció el ceño, todo era culpa de ese molesto bicolor.

Mas no pudo seguir maldiciendo a Kai cuando casi suelta el pocillo por el susto de oír el teléfono sonar.

-.- Yeb! (maldición)- mascullo molesto, casi le da un infarto.

Se puso de pie mientras recriminaba su inexplicable nerviosismo, que después atribuyo al exceso de cafeína.

Sin prisa ni interés tomo el teléfono a un lado de la pequeña mesita de la sala, y que se encontraba cerca del sofá.

-.-Diga- contesto Yuriy sentándose.

-.-_Privet dorogoy (_Hola querido) _Kak dielá?_ (¿Cómo estas?)

La fría e indiferente voz femenina de una anciana hizo que Ivanov enarcara una ceja.

-.-Ah…eres tú- repuso sin ganas Yuriy.

-.-_Igual de cortes que siempre- _noto la mujer con ironía.

-.-Hn

-.-_¿Sabes que día es hoy?- _pregunto sin ningún rastro de emoción, algo tan familiar pero increíblemente molesto viniendo de ella.

Desde que la escucho supuso que día era. Sin embargo Yuriy lo había olvidado, ahora tenia que ir con la anciana.

-.-_Lo olvidaste ¿cierto?_- indago la mujer

-.-Net (No)- mintió, y es que no le daría el gusto de verle cometer un error así cuando nunca antes le había ocurrido.

-.-_Si, bueno, te espero a las 10:00…_

-.-Hn

-.-_…se puntual_

Con esto la anciana colgó. Ivanov no soltó el auricular. No quería ir con ella. Frunció el ceño. Esa mujer era increíblemente insoportable, tanto, que ni pidiéndole que cambiara el día de encuentro accedería.

…..

……

Pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué querría cambia el día?

-.-Hn

La respuesta le llego de golpe cuando Kai apareció por el corto pasillo.

Cabello mojado, gotas de agua resbalando por su cuello, y camisa por fuera (como siempre) pero no totalmente abotonada.

Claro que Kai cubría las partes donde no se debían ver los golpes. Y si Yuriy lo detallaba podía ver una que otra porción la pálida piel humedecida.

-.-Hn

Siendo Hiwatari quien miro al pelirrojo por sentirse tan fijamente observado. Ivanov estaba sentado en un muble, con el auricular del teléfono en el oído, pero lo curioso era que no hablaba. Kai enarco una ceja por ello.

-.-¿Eh?

Eso hizo reaccionar a Yuriy….

-.-Ah….si….hmmmm, de acuerdo….

….que patéticamente le toco fingir una conversación, eso porque parecía un idiota con el teléfono descolgado y mirando a Kai.

Primero muerto antes que perder la dignidad.

Por otro lado, y ya viendo que el pelirrojo estaba ocupado. El bicolor perdió interés en él, centrándose en cualquier otro punto de la sala.

-.-¡Achooo!...Hn

Si no descansaba bien, lo siguiente que iba a ocurrir era que se iba a dormir parado. De hecho se restregó uno de sus ojos, le ardían, imploraban por un descanso.

Cansado se sentó en el mesón de la cocina, y tomo la taza de café que Yuriy había estado bebiendo momentos antes.

Sin decir nada probó la calida bebida. Aunque hizo una mueca de desagrado. Estaba muy amargo.

-.-Si, adiós- colgó finalmente Yuriy poniéndose de pie para ir donde Kai. El bicolor volvió a colocar el pocillo donde estaba- Escucha, tengo que irme.

-.-Hn- dijo Kai parándose de su sitio.

-.-Volveré en unas horas, así que espérame.

En realidad Yuriy no supo si eso fue voluntario o un impulso por verlo dispuesto a irse. Pero fueron los ojos carmín mirándolo extrañado lo que le incomodo, Hiwatari preguntaba sin hablar el porque de tan repentino ofrecimiento.

E Ivanov maldijo la hora en que pudo leer a través del silencio de Kai, ahora debía dar una explicación que no tenía….

….abrió un poco más los ojos con sorpresa. En verdad no tenía ninguna razón para que se quedara…

-.-Miau

….mas la respuesta le llego de repente.

-.-Debes cuidar de tu gata, no puedo dejarla sola- dijo Yuriy tomando a la Neko que salto al mesón, pasándosela a Kai que la recibió algo confundido.- Ahí hay café, si quieres prepararte algo hazlo- indico tomando las llaves del apartamento y algo de dinero- Volveré mas tarde, coge ropa limpia si quieres.

Sin mas, el pelirrojo abrió y cerro la puerta, dejando solo a un bicolor que sin saber que decir se quedo mirando fijamente por donde salio Ivanov.

-.-Miau

Llamo la Neko. Sin mirarla Kai la acaricio, aunque después sonrió.

Yuriy en verdad era una persona muy extraña. Sonrió otro poco, ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con un suspiro cansado Yuriy Ivanov se vio de repente caminando por unas amplias calles, luego de haber tomado el tren donde se demoro aproximadamente una hora.

Por el momento el pelirrojo pasó por alto los almacenes de ropa que invadían los alrededores junto con uno que otro restaurante de comida rápida o de eso costosamente elegantes.

Cosa que no le importaba, todo esto era muy complicado. Resoplo molesto. Todo era culpa de Kai, él lo confundía.

Estaba que lloraba de frustración, aunque por fuera, su rostro seguía tan imparcial como siempre. Ajeno de los rostros sonrojados que le seguían al pasar, incapaces de alterar sus facciones inmutables.

-.-Hn

Los fríos ojos azules demostraban su molestia una vez que fue desviada de su motivo usual. No era Kai en quien pensaba, él comparado con la vieja abuela parecía un ángel.

-.-…..

……

…..

Olvidemos que pensó eso. ¡Borrando!

Y mientras discutía consigo mismo, Yuriy subió los cinco escalones que le llevaban a una puerta de la calle. Una vez ahí timbro.

Segundos después la puerta fue abierta. Un hombre bajito y regordete le indico en un fino gesto que siguiera.

Ivanov no se molesto en decir algo, limitándose a pasar por alto el elegante recibidor decorado en un estilo de la burguesía medieval, subiendo por las escaleras de madera para caminar por el pasillo de alfombra roja. Ignorando los cuadros de pintores famosos como Carabaillo, Matice entre otros que no quiso detallar.

Cuando finalmente llego al estudio lo encontró tan poco iluminado como siempre. Una anciana de cabello recogido en un distinguido peinado se encontraba sentada en un asiento con una fina y perfecta postura de piernas cruzadas.

-.-Llegas tarde- señalo la mujer.

Yuriy la miro unos segundos más, antes de decidirse a caminar con la misma parcimonia con la que llego hasta ese lugar.

-.-Sólo tarde tres minutos- señalo sentándose en el asiento frente a ella.

-.-Tarde es tarde- acoto la mujer- No intentes justificarte, la próxima vez no te recibiré- amenazo con esa voz fría y siniestra que hizo fruncir un poco el ceño del pelirrojo- No creas que me importa si te quedas sin dinero, y mucho menos como sobrevivirás un mes sin ayuda de tus padres. Estoy haciéndote un favor, lo menos que puedes hacer es ser puntual.

-.-Da (si)- mascullo Yuriy entre dientes mientras la anciana se servia una taza de té de la pequeña mesita entre ambos.

Dos sorbos de té y la mujer le miro.

-.-¿Cómo van tus estudios?

-.-Jarasho (bien)- respondió Yuriy bajo los penetrantes ojos azules de quien estaba sentada al frente.

-.-¿Has pensado a que universidad asistirás?- pregunto ella poniéndole crema a la bebida.

-.-Net (no)

-.-Sinceramente no se como tus padres permiten esto, alguien tan descuidado en su futuro como tú, ahora vive sólo haciendo quien-sabe-que, pero déjame decirte….

Por mucho que lo intentara (y no era mucho) Yuriy no pudo seguir el hilo de la conversación porque se encontraba ligeramente aburrido con la misma rutina de siempre.

Ella era….Hmmm, esperen, es algo complicado, siempre se confundía en ello, pero igual ahí va: Ella era la mamá del primo de la cuñada que se caso con el hermano del tío del papá de Yuriy.

Oh en palabras más sencillas, su abuela.

No en el sentido real-genético de la palabra. Mas el pelirrojo no sentía deseos de desentrañar esa gran incógnita de la vida.

-.-…deberías trabajar si tienes tantas ganas de vivir solo….

Igual Ivanov evitaba llamarla de cualquier forma.

Era mucho mas vieja que su bisabuela, o eso le parecía, y si agudizaba la mirada (aunque no fuese del todo necesario) vería las arrugas que tan afanosamente intentaba ocultar…

-.-…ser agradecido con tus padres, eso hace un buen hijo, y…-

…¿Cuántos años tendría? 90…tal vez un poco más…

-.-…si fueras hijo mió (y gracias a Dios que no) te hubiera enseñado lo que es disciplina, sin olvidar que…

…claro que habría que considerar todas las cirugías plásticas que se había hecho para permanecer "joven"…Hmm, si ese era un factor importante…

-.-¡Presta atención cuando te hablo!- exigió la mujer colocando la taza de té duramente sobre la mesa, mirando con esa mordacidad tan propia en ella al tranquilo pelirrojo.

-.-La estoy escuchando- dijo Yuriy sin alterarse por ser apartado tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-.-Hn, no alarguemos mas esto, aquí esta el dinero-

La anciana tiro sobre la mesa un sobre que Yuriy tuvo que estirarse para coger. Ni bien lo hubo alcanzado cuando se sintió intensamente observado, específicamente en los brazos.

-.-Hn- resoplo aburrido estirando ambos brazos, mostrándole- No uso drogas.

-.-No dije que lo hicieras- señalo la mujer tomando de nuevo la taza de té- Pero ya que lo mencionas, la próxima vez trae un examen de sangre que lo verifique. Puedes irte.

De mala gana Ivanov se puso de pie, caminando hacia la salida sin que se notara tanto sus ganas de partir.

El hombre bajito y regordete volvió ha abrirle la puerta, pero como siempre, el pelirrojo no se molesto en decir algo.

Ya en la calle, Yuriy se sintió mucho mejor.

La mayoría de personas tenía abuelas normales que hacían cosas normales, pero él tenia una abuela que se había hecho quien-sabe-cuantas cirugías. Tantas que el pelirrojo no estaba seguro de cómo era su rostro real.

Sin olvidar que esa mujer no era su pariente en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Suspiro. El punto era que cada mes debía venir con ella para recibir el dinero de sus padres. Volvió a suspirar. Esa era la forma en que sus progenitores lo mantenían vigilado, claro que no precisamente a él, sino a la inversión que hacían en él.

Había que mirar todo desde el punto de vista económico.

Pero ni bien hubo cruzado la calle cuando de repente se detuvo. Había olvidado algo.

-.-Hn

Y refunfuñando dio media vuelta con un rubor en las mejillas.

….maldita la hora en que le dijo a Hiwatari que se quedara en su casa. Aunque dudaba que aun estuviese ahí, pero ya después vería si ese era el caso. Por el momento se limito a caminar en dirección contraria a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que curioso, o era la falta de sueño, o definitivamente esa mancha del techo parecía una mujer de perfil.

Claro que si ladeaba la cabeza podía ver una niña de largas coletas. Mas la asociación además de ser inverosímil paso desapercibida por cierto bicolor ruso que sentado en el sofá de la sala, mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás sin ningún motivo en particular.

Por ahora Kai estaba algo aburrido, e intentaba no quedarse dormido por ello.

Aunque cosas como mirar hacia el techo no lo mantenía lucido. Suspiro mirando hacia el frente. Todo tan callado y tranquilo.

-.-Hn

Se sentía extrañamente cómodo. Mas esa sensación empezó a inquietarlo, se le hacia raro estar tan tranquilo.

De hecho era la primera vez que se sentía así. Su complicado estilo de vida tenia que ver en ello, dado que se la pasaba durmiendo en los árboles a altas horas de la noche con tal de no ir a su casa. Se podría decir que no dormía mucho, pues entre la delgada línea de vigilia que lo separaba de la realidad, mantenía una actitud un tanto paranoica, comprensible si no quería morir en la noche a causa de algún maniático, o violado por un depravado.

-.-Hn

Comenzó a sentirse incomodo. Además ¿Por qué debía obedecer lo que Ivanov decía?

-.-Miau

….tal vez porque tenia razón. Kai suspiro al ver a la Neko saltar para acostarse en sus piernas.

No podía irse, la gatita era su responsabilidad no la del pelirrojo. Cerró los ojos cansado.

Bueno, sino hacia algo se iba a quedar dormido. Se puso de pie, dejando a la gatita en el suelo. Yuriy había dicho que podía coger ropa limpia ¿cierto? Tomo su mochila, y sin mas camino hacia la habitación.

No quería pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Ivanov, no le importaban sus motivos, ni sentía deseos de averiguarlos.

La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, ingreso sin prisa hasta detenerse en el armario que abrió.

-.-Miau

La Neko lo había seguido, y luego de sonreírle, Kai miro lo que tenia en frente. Ropa más o menos organizada que le hizo arquear una ceja por no saber que tomar.

Se tardo unos minutos en encontrar algo, principalmente porque todo le quedaba grande. Aunque al final se decidió por una camisa de color negro sin mangas que de todas formas era un poco grande, sin embargo fue la mas pequeña que encontró.

El problema empezó cuando tuvo que desabotonarse de nuevo la camisa del colegio. Quitársela representaba un doloroso problema por los golpes en su pecho y el abdomen, mismos que producían una punzante sensación cada vez que se movía o respiraba muy fuerte.

Estornudar o toser era como cientos de agujas clavados por dentro. Aquello quemaba de dolor.

Cerró un momento los ojos por el dolor cuando alzo los brazos para ponerse la prenda. Terminado con tan aguda sensación, Kai se sentó en la cama, colocando una mano sobre el golpe en su abdomen. Ese que cortaba su respiración de vez en cuando, y que volvía negra su visión.

Le tomo unos minutos calmarse, intentando no respirar tan rápido. Hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad, lo curioso fue, que lo primero que noto fue que ahora olía a Ivanov.

-.-Hn

Pero como ese no era un dato necesario. Kai atribuyo el ligero rubor de sus mejillas a la fiebre, mientras bufaba molesto por tan extraño pensamiento. Omitiéndolo cuando tomo la mochila en el suelo, guardando en ella su camisa.

-.-Miau

La gatita se subió a la cama, acostándose a su lado, pisando accidentalmente el control remoto ubicado descuidadamente sobre esta.

El televisor se prendió, y los ojos carmín se fijaron en el aparato frente de la cama. Parpadeo curioso.

Kai no tenia tiempo de sentarse a ver televisión….pero debía admitir que esa película parecía interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-_¡Déjeme en paz!_

Se escucho fuera del apartamento de Yuriy Ivanov, junto con los rápidos pasos de quien prácticamente venia corriendo.

-.-_Pero hijo, la protección es importante, así se demuestra el amor hacia tu pareja y hacia ti mismo_

La inconfundible voz del casero también se escuchaba cerca, aparentemente persiguiendo a quien hablo primero.

-.-_¡Ya le dije que NO! ¡No los necesito!_

_-.-Ah… ¿ya tienes?_

_-.-¡NO!...mire en realidad él no es…_

_-.-Sino tienes yo puedo darte, no pienses que por usarlos dejaras de ser mas hombre…._

_-.-¡Escuche lo que le digo!..._

_-.-En mis tiempos yo era conocido como…._

**PUM**

El fuerte sonido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe impidió que la frase concluyera. El pelirrojo agradeció profundamente por ello una vez que logro entrar a su apartamento, dejando por fuera a ese molesto anciano.

-.-_Hijo recuerda que con protección se disfruta del placer seguro._

"¡WWAAAAAAA! ¡Nooigo! ¡Nooigo! ¡Nooigo!"

Quizás esa era una actitud un poco exagerada por algo que no tendría que importarle. Sin embargo Yuriy Ivanov se tapo los oídos mientras se repetía mentalmente esas palabras.

Caminando con los ojos cerrados por las imágenes mentales generadas por las insinuaciones de ese hombre que venia persiguiéndolo desde que se bajo del ascensor.

Imágenes relacionadas con el causante de tan incomoda situación: Kai Hiwatari.

-.-Hn

Imágenes no precisamente aptas para personas menores de edad, con problemas cardiacos o muy religiosas. Mismas que hicieron sonrojar violentamente a Ivanov.

-.-¡Demonios!- reclamo negando con la cabeza como si ello espantara tan inadecuados pensamientos- Yeb (maldición)

Mascullo tirando las llaves sobre el mesón de la cocina, apoyando las manos en el mismo, respirando hondo en un intento por calmarse y no ir ha asesinar a ese imbécil casero que sólo sabia decir incongruencias.

Mas el pensamiento intruso que surco su mente lo tranquilizo de golpe…

…. ¿y Kai?

Despacio Yuriy giro. La pequeña sala estaba vacía, todo el apartamento permanecía en silencio. Tampoco veía la mochila del bicolor.

-.-¿Se habrá ido?- se pregunto en un murmullo- Hn

Suspiro con una mano tras la cabeza en un intento por pensar mejor. Aunque después sólo resoplo derrotado, tal vez un poco desilusionado, pero ya que mas da.

-.-¿Eh?

Algo llamo su atención, un pequeño ruido en la habitación. Curioso camino hacia allá con la bolsa que traía en la mano desde que hacia mucho.

No tardo mucho en llegar, aunque tampoco tenia prisa en hacerlo. Así, entro por la puerta abierta….

….debía admitir que eso fue extraño.

Ojos carmín y azules se miraron fijamente y con una asombrosa rapidez, como si supieran lo que se iban a encontrar.

Por el momento Yuriy vio a un Kai Hiwatari sentado en su cama, una pierna sobre esta y la otra en un costado. La espalda sobre el respaldar de la misma, y con la Neko apoyando la cabecita en su pierna, donde la mano de Hiwatari estaba sobre el lomo en una caricia interrumpida.

Mientras que Kai veía a un pelirrojo indiferente bajo el marco de la puerta con una bolsa en la mano. La indiferente y fría facciones tan presentes como siempre.

Y eso fue incomodo. Esos largos segundos donde nadie decía nada se convirtieron en una extraña sensación que culmino cuando la gatita maulló.

El bicolor volvió su atención hacia ella cuando salto de la cama, pasando junto a Yuriy y así salir de la habitación.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos por verla pasar a su lado. Ni siquiera lo saludaba, y eso que era él quien la cuidaba y le daba la comida, pero llegaba Kai y de él si no se despegaba.

-.-Hn- mascullo Yuriy sin interés. Volviendo su atención a Kai al acercársele, sacando algo de la bolsa que fue lanzado a un confundido bicolor- No te lo comas sino te gusta.

Dictamino el pelirrojo caminando por el otro lado de la cama para sentarse a un lado de Hiwatari, quien sin decir algo miro aquello que atrapo en las manos: Un Sándwich

Aunque fue Ivanov quien casi se cae de la cama ante los profundos ojos fuego, cuyo dueño le sonrió ligeramente bajo las aun presentes e indiferentes expresiones.

Se trataba de ese típico gesto arrogante en Kai, ahora con un pequeño y casi imperceptible tinte de agradecimiento en los ojos.

Acción que duro muy poco cuando Hiwatari miro de nuevo hacia el televisor. Yuriy hizo lo mismo, aunque un poco asustado por las palpitaciones de su corazón que aumentaron de ritmo.

Cuando el pelirrojo recordó que respirar era muy importante, saco una bebida para extendérsela a Kai.

Debía admitir que la silenciosa y extraña cordialidad además de ser incomoda, no le desagradaba del todo. Y Yuriy con eso en la mente se recostó en el espaldar de la cama dispuesto a ver la película

La cama no era muy grande, bastaba con que alguno se moviera un poco para tocar al otro. Mas ese detalle pasó por alto mientras el tiempo transcurría, ninguno había dicho algo salvo por una que otra pequeña discusión sin sentido.

Si aquello no ocurriera seria demasiado extraño.

Eso hasta que Yuriy sintió que empezaba a hacer mucho frió. Miro la ventana abierta. El paisaje gris y el fuerte viento acompañaban a unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

Volvió su atención a Kai. Mirándolo de reojo. Había notado algo curioso desde que la enfermera no quiso cerrar la ventana de la enfermería (valga la redundancia)

Yuriy miro al techo. Resoplo. Suponía entonces que no cerraría la ventana. Tomo la lata de refresco a su lado, mirando con disimulo a Kai mantener la mano herida sobre su regazo, con la palma hacia arriba para no lastimarse.

La camisa negra que tenia puesta contrastaba con su pálida, y las finas facciones de ese neutro rostro…

….endemoniadamente sexy.

-.-Cof, cof, cof- se ahogo el pelirrojo con el refresco.

-.-Glúpîyi (Estúpido)- dijo Kai mirándolo con su usual indiferencia.

-.-¡Cállate! ¡¿A quien le dices estúpido, imbécil?!- refuto Yuriy sin embargo no consiguió respuesta. De hecho Hiwatari le miraba fijamente.

El bicolor curioso se acerco un poco…acaso Ivanov se había ¿sonrojado? El pelirrojo no parecía enfermo. Kai entrecerró los ojos. Sólo quedaba una posibilidad.

-.-¿En que estabas pensando?-

Yuriy se sonrojo otro poco cuando se vio reflejado en los ojos carmín, puesto que su dueño estaba demasiado cerca.

-.-¿Quién dice que estaba pensando en algo?- señalo intentando parecer calmado.

-.-Bueno….

-.-"_**Es una tram…."**_

__

_**-.-"BBBBOOOMMMMMMMMM"**_

El sonido de la televisión llamo la atención de Hiwatari, quien olvidándose completamente del otro, volvió a su puesto.

Una fortuna para Yuriy que de seguir así se habría caído de la cama. Intento tranquilizarse sin buscar una razón para los rápidos latidos de su corazón, o del hecho de haberse puesto tan nervioso con su cercanía.

Además según sus cálculos faltaba poco para que la película acabara. Ivanov se movió un poco en busca de una mejor posición.

Pero Kai al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ya no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría. Sus ojos semiabiertos veían nublosas escenas que lo confundían.

Se sentía mareado, los ojos le ardían a causa del cansancio, y eso sumando a los malestares generales de la gripa, se tenía a un adormilado bicolor que cerraba los ojos por momentos.

Ya no podía mas, quería dormir, olvidarse del mundo hasta que se sintiera mejor, o hasta que Boris desapareciera.

-.-¿Eh?- dijo Yuriy por sentir un peso sobre el hombro.

Girar para ver si Kai estaba dormido fue su primer error, pues instantáneamente unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda.

Esa posición era incomoda, pero acomodarse fue su segundo error….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"120 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante…"

Cantaba Yuriy en la mente, conciente de lo estúpido que era. Pero era eso, o mirar a la pared dada su posición de estar acostado de lado.

En la pared no había nada interesante. No era como mirar al techo. Suspiro. Tampoco podía ser muy exigente cuando no tenía muchas opciones.

Y considerando sus acciones y sucesos inexplicables cuando estaba con Kai, una vez más se vio preguntando ¡¿Cómo diablos termino en esa posición?!

Por lo que ahora, ambos acostado de lado en la cama, Kai Hiwatari estaba pegado a su cuerpo, con las piernas entrelazadas entre las suyas, y las manos contra su pecho.

Lo importante aquí eran los labios tan cerca de los suyos, sonrojados, finos, tan tentadoramente apetecibles. Esos que Yuriy evitaba mirar, y por ende intentaba buscar una forma de distraerse.

….

…..

…..

¡MOMENTO!...

…¿Cuántos elefantes venia contando?...

……

……

Demonios tenía que volver a empezar.

-.-Hmmmm- se quejo Kai acercándose en busca de calor, evaporando cualquier pensamiento del pelirrojo cuando ambas respiraciones se confundieron.

En verdad hacia mucho frió, mas Ivanov no lo noto; por el momento tenía un pequeño problema con respecto a su espacio personal que estaba siendo violado por ese molesto bicolor.

-.-Hn- dijo intentando ganar un poco de distancia.

Resultaba inútil, Kai se acercaba cada vez que él se alejaba, a este paso se caería de la cama.

Yuriy resoplo derrotado, ya sabia que llamarlo no funcionaba, además el bicolor no se despertaría ni aunque lo moviera.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se preparo para una solución drástica que se le olvido cuando el bicolor empezó a temblar de frió.

Inconcientemente lo abrazo, pateándose mentalmente cuando Kai en busca de su calor redujo cualquiera espacio existente entre ambos.

Un poco sonrojado, Yuriy podía sentir el cuerpo contrario presionarse en una deliciosa sensación, que era acompañada por el apacible rostro de finas facciones, parcialmente cubierto por uno que otro mechón de cabello.

Resoplo molesto evitando mirar las relajadas y finas facciones, la respiración acompasada que hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara, y sus labios entreabiertos, sonrojados que dejaban pasar el oxigeno.

Eso era lo que principalmente Ivanov evitaba mirar, esos contornos carmín que se abrían y cerraban hacían una silenciosa e inevitable invitación a ser besados.

Pero Yuriy NO estaba pendiente de eso, ni de las estilizadas piernas entrelazadas entre las suyas.

-.-Hmmm-suspiro Kai obligando al pelirrojo a bajar la mirada.

El leve rubor en las pálidas mejillas de Hiwatari era algo muy notorio. Y recordando que el bicolor estaba enfermo, Yuriy coloco una mano sobre la frente, para ver si tenía fiebre.

La calida mano sobre su piel llevo a Kai a buscar mas contacto con la fuente de calor…

….el problema es que ya estaban muy cerca.

Así, suaves labios se presionaron contra los de Yuriy. El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos, y su corazón dio un vuelco por tan gentil caricia.

Tan suaves…increíblemente suaves.

Kai se alejo despacio, sus ojos carmín se abrieron un poco fijos en Ivanov, aun dormido.

Pasmado, Yuriy vio a Kai lamerse los labios en una acción que aunque no lo admitiese, era la cosa más sensual que jamás había visto. Los labios humedecidos, sonrojados junto a la lengua que los tocaba, dejaron sin respiración a Ivanov, eso resultaba demasiado tentador.

Sin mencionar que por la distancia sintió el roce de la lengua de Kai sobre sus propios labios, y ahora sentía los tortuosos centímetros que lo separaban de lo que seria el mas erótico contacto que pudiese tener.

Aunque Hiwatari no lo hacia con esa intención, él aun estaba dormido, así que cerrando los ojos se acurruco contra el cuerpo contrario.

Por otro lado, y ya a punto de ebullición, Yuriy Ivanov se quedo en blanco, lo único que oía, eran los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

El mundo dejo de existir en ese instante, mas, luego de reaccionar sólo pudo fruncir el ceño con las mejillas aun teñidas de carmín.

…maldita sea, ya no tenia sueño.

CONTINUARA:

Vale lo admito u.u, tanto tiempo de espera por esto que, aunque no esta tan largo o.o, ni emocionante TT¬TT, me tomo mucho tiempo escribirlo TT0TT

La inspiración no venia a mi u.u, así que Gomen Nasai por la demora Ne o.o. Las buenas noticias es que estando en vacaciones puedo actualizar más rápido n0n

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"_**OTONA NI NARU NI TSURETE (Todo el mundo cambia) MINNA KAWATTE-YUKU (cuando se vuelve adulto) SHOUNEN NO KOKORO NO (Siempre mantén) KYANBASU ZUTTO EGAITE-ITE (en tu mente tu corazón joven) ANATA GA IMA NO MAMA DE (Para que continúes) KIRAMEITE-IRU YOU NI (brillando como ahora)" **_**Fragmento de Ranma ½ **


	6. I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE

Ro: oO… ¿eh o.o?...Etto….Konichiwa Ne n.nUU. Gente que no me conoce n-n, yo soy Ro una amiga de Ann n—n

Ann: -.- zzZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzz

Ro: Por cuestiones de la salud de Ann No Baka ¬¬, que tuvo un pequeño accidente…

Ann: -.- zzZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzz

Ro:…yo transcribiré esto n—n, aunque no fui yo quien lo escribió o.o, y como soy un poco lenta con el teclado u.uUU nos demoramos

Ann: -.- zzZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzz

Ro: Ann esta algo dormida a causa de los medicamentos que le receto el doctor o.o, pero bueno, como saben BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, y aquí **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO SEIS: I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE

Todo estaba oscuro, era ese tipo de oscuridad que te sumerge en la nada de un sentimiento vació.

No sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, o si acaso estaba respirando. Aunque eso no le importo demasiado.

Si se veía desde afuera, se distinguiría un atlético cuerpo tendido de lado en el suelo, los ojos carmín semiabiertos privados de alguna emoción eran cubiertos por algunos mechones de cabello.

Él no sabia donde estaba, apenas y recordaba quien era. El tiempo le era indiferente, efímero.

No sentía nada, como si hubiera dejado de existir en ese momento. No intento moverse, no se le ocurrió, su mente privada de alguna emoción o sentimiento no coordinaba hechos lógicos.

No entendía como llego hasta ahí, o como termino así…

…¿desde cuando su boca sabia a sangre?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro frío día se alzaba por la nublosa Rusia. Era en días tan endemoniadamente fríos como estos que ir a estudiar eran un verdadero suplicio.

Días en lo que era preferible dormir bajo el abrigo de unas calidas mantas y el arrullo de un esplendido colchón, se veían abajo por el siempre detestado sonido del despertador.

Ese molesto ruido que provocaba lanzarlo contra una pared y hacerlo añicos, empeoraba por el odiado Lunes, mismo que veía venir (como siempre) la entrada de los alumnos al colegio.

Este día en particular, la clase de cierto pelirrojo tenía deportes, cosa que no seria importante si Yuriy Ivanov no se encontrara semiinconsciente…

La falta de sueño tenia la culpa.

-.-Hn- gruño Yuriy.

Una gentil brisa llamo su atención, despertándolo y trayéndolo a la realidad.

Hacia mas de 30 minutos que la clase había iniciado en la cancha de fútbol.

-.-Hn

Ivanov bajo la mirada, tenía un balón en los pies. Miro a sus compañeros hacer diversos ejercicios con el, y a las chicas (no todas) intentando que no se les fuera lejos.

-.-Hn

Adormilado, a Yuriy no le importo verse en la mitad de una clase a la que no sabía como llego. Bostezo. No es como si importara, igual tenia vagos recuerdos de cómo llego al colegio, nada trascendental.

Cuando el cuerpo se mueve por inercia debido al cansancio producido por la falta de sueño, resulta trivial pensar en pequeños detalles como esos.

-.-Hn

Sin interés comenzó a jugar con el balón, haciéndolo rebotar en el empeine del pie, pasándolo luego a la rodilla, simplemente vaciando su mente de detalles superficiales.

El problema con la falta de sueño tenía como culpable a Kai Hiwatari por una buena razón…

….

…..

…..

-.-Hn

…sólo que aun no sabia cual era, pero si estaba seguro que tenia que ver con él porque…

……

…..

…. ¡De acuerdo, no sabia!

-.-Hn- resoplo fastidiado.

Tampoco era como si la Neko lo hubiese dejado dormir. A eso de las 4:00 AM le salto encima, maullando para que le sirviera comida. Su renuencia a levantarse ocasiono que la gatita lo mordiera un par de veces a modo de llamar su atención hasta que se incorporo de mala gana.

Eso era parte del problema, lastimosamente admitir el factor causante seria demasiado para su orgullo.

Pero se podía decir que parte de su interior, muy, muy, MUY en su interior reconocía que cierto beso era el promotor de su falta de sueño.

-.-Hn

Aunque eso fue un accidente, uno que no pudo reclamarle a Hiwatari…

-.-Hn

…en fin, decidió abandonar el tema, puesto que el día anterior, luego que Kai se fue a esos de las 7:00 PM (Si pasaron todo el día juntos ¡¿y que?!) Yuriy tuvo tiempo de observarle (por cuestiones de investigación, cabe resaltar) y notar los golpes que le cortaban la respiración tras cada movimiento brusco.

-.-Hn

Pensándolo mejor, Kai evito esforzar de cualquier forma, por ello sus discusiones disminuyeron notablemente. De hecho, lo único que hicieron fue ver televisión y cuidad de la Neko.

-.-Hn- mascullo mientras pasaba el balón de una pierna a otro de forma descuidada.

Nunca había visto a Hiwatari pelear o tener conflictos (a parte de él claro esta) como para pensar en la explicación de esos golpes.

Dejo el balón en el suelo. Kai aun no llegaba, tampoco sabia si iba a asistir al resto de las clases.

-.-Hn

Pero no era como si le importara, sólo era….curiosidad, porque Hiwatari siempre era el primero en llegar y el ultimo en salir del colegio.

-.-¡Muy bien!- exclamo el profesor de deportes. Un hombre fornido, alto, moreno y de cabello alborotado, que lucia temible. Podía hacerte llorar de cansancio mientras exigía 200 flexiones más -Reúnanse, practicaremos tiro al arco. Lo harán por orden de lista, los demás estiren mientras espera.

Sin ganas, Yuriy se sentó en el pasto al igual que muchos otro para disimular que hacia algo a esperada de su turno.

-.-¿Eh?-

Sorpresivamente algo llamo su atención, "eso" moviéndose por el rabillo del ojo lo atrajo mecánicamente. Se movió hacia un lado…

…hablando del diablo.

-.-Oh, mira, Hiwatari llego tarde

-.-¿Hn?- musito Yuriy por la joven rubia que se acerco para recostarse contra su hombro derecho.

-.-¿Por qué crees que sea?- pregunto un platinado apoyándose en el hombro contrario de Ivanov

-.-No se, pero es bastante extraño ¿no crees?- dijo la rubia.

-.-Un poco, quizás- reconoció el pelilavanda- Tú que opinas Yuriy

-.-Net Jasu (no lo se)- dijo Yuriy- Ni me importa

Una neutra e indiferente mirada a los únicos que podría llamar amigos, basto para que estos se alejaran. El problema fue cuando ella se quedo pensativa, un poco curiosa tal vez, como si lo analizara.

-.-No creo que estés siendo sincero. Tú que opinas Bryan- señalo divertida.

-.-Concuerdo contigo Julia.

Cuando Kuznetzov y su cómplice femenina se juntaban era bastante difícil aguantar su cínico sentido del humor, y sus aun más extrañas tácticas de conseguir información.

Por ello prefirió ignorarlos, mirando en otra dirección que "casualmente" recayó en el bicolor que se acercaba al profesor sin prisa.

Kai no tenia puesto la sudadera negra y la camiseta blanca del uniforme de deportes. Llevaba el uniforme normal de corbata ligeramente desabrochada y camisa por fuera.

Él parecía estar mejor, o eso pensaba Yuriy desde esa distancia (que no era muy cercana) sin embargo, lo que si podía asegurar era que ya no estaba enfermo, lo de los golpes no sabia, pero estaba totalmente seguro de la gripa.

-.-Hiwatari se ve adorable junto al profesor n///n- señalo Julia ocasionando que el pelirrojo enarcara una ceja, dudando de su palabra

Adorable no era una palabra con la que podría clasificarse al bicolor. Aunque la diferencia de estaturas y masa corporal, si resultaba graciosa. Kai bajito y delgado, y el profesor alto y musculoso.

-.-Nunca ha sido muy alto- reconoció Bryan con sencillez, iniciando una extraña conversación con los otros dos.

Por otra parte, y ajeno a las miradas que le seguían, Kai Hiwatari se encontraba sumergido en intrínsecos pensamientos que sólo cesaron cuando llego junto al profesor.

-.-Llegas tarde Hiwatari- señalo el hombre sin mirarlo, centrando en quienes realizaban el ejercicio.

-.-Hn- "dijo" Kai sin interés, extendiéndole una nota que fue recibida en silencio.

-.-¿una excusa medica?- pregunto el profesor luego de leer y ver fijamente a ese tranquilo e indiferente bicolor que luego de un corto análisis pudo dar con la causa del problema

La mano izquierda se encontraba vendada, aunque debido a la chaqueta de mangas largas que Hiwatari usaba, no era muy visible.

-.-¿Y no puedes hacer ejercicio sólo por eso?- inquirió el profesor.

-.-Hn

Kai entrecerró molesto los ojos, él podía asistir a la clase, la cuestión es que no debía. Su mano ya había tardado demasiado en sanar. Si la movía con exceso y descuido podría convertirse en un problema grave, aunque eso venia haciendo debido a los encuentros con cierto molesto pelirrojo.

-.-Déjame ver- indico el hombre extendiendo la mano. Kai enarco una ceja- No te preocupes no te lastimare, sólo quiero ver.

-.-Hn

Ni de chiste Hiwatari le daría su mano herida a alguien como él…

-.-¡Cuidado!

…afortunadamente el balón con rumbo incierto que casi golpea a alguien, creo la oportunidad perfecta para que el bicolor retrocediera.

-.-¡¿Acaso estas ciego, Van Dort?!- grito el profesor a un menudo e insignificante joven que tembló bajo sus palabras- ¿Eh?... ¡Hiwatari quédate cerca!

Exclamo cuando vio al mencionado un poco lejos. Alzar la mano fue el único gesto afirmativo que le dio sin dejar de caminar.

Únicamente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del resto, Hiwatari se permitió suspirar cansado, mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el pasto, dejando su mochila a un lado.

Saco una hoja del bolsillo del pantalón, desdoblándola, mirando una y otra vez los planos de un edificio reducidos a una hoja tamaño carta.

Las horas en que los guardias cambiaban de turno, el perfil del hombre que debía suplantar, y la ridícula exactitud en la que debía actuar. Toda la información en tres hojas, tres malditas hojas que debía memorizar para que hubiera error.

Por eso Boris lo levanto tan temprano, por eso llego tarde a clases. Su bastardo maestro quería que entrara a un edificio para abrir una caja de seguridad.

-.-Hn- resoplo molesto, tirando las hojas a un lado sin cuidado.

Robar información era una de las razones por las cuales su abuelo lo necesitaba, aunque eso no era suficiente para justificar el que no le dejara irse. Hombres para este tipo de trabajos era lo que le sobraba a Volter.

-.-Hn

Violar sistemas de seguridad era algo que se vio obligado a aprender debido a sus constantes encierros. Su necesidad de salir de donde estuviese, lo había hecho bastante hábil.

-.-Hn

Aunque eso se convirtió en un problema. Boris lo usaba cada vez que uno de sus hombres no podía abrir una caja fuerte o algo parecido.

Suspiro, decidió dejar eso de lado. No había caso pensar en esas cosas. Bostezo. Tenia sueño. Apoyo el brazo en una pierna y el rostro en la palma de la mano con aburrimiento.

Descuidadamente, y con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, se centro en cierto pelirrojo que sentado junto a Kuznetzov y una bonita rubia, hablaban.

-.-Hn

Ivanov era una persona extraña, la mayor parte del tiempo no lo entendía. Parpadeo con curiosidad.

Él era…arrogante, pedante, molesto, increíblemente terco, y sumamente obstinado.

-.-Hn

Con el ceño fruncido, el bicolor reconoció que ese pelirrojo podía ser al mismo tiempo amable y atento.

-.-Hn

Yuriy seguía hablando con el pelilavanda y la bonita rubia. Él era una persona discordante y pensar en Ivanov de una forma que no fuese fastidioso lo hacia sentirse incomodo.

Parpadeo de nuevo sin dejar de mirarlo, ahí sentado, en apariencia tranquilo, igual de frío e indiferente como acostumbraba.

-.-¿Eh?

…hasta que se dio cuenta que desde hacia mucho lo observaba. Se enderezo con un ligero rubor mejillas y los ojos un poco mas abiertos de lo normal.

Algo sorprendido por verse haciendo algo sin darse cuenta.

-.-Hn

Resoplo molesto cuando se fue hacia atrás, acostándose en el pasto con los brazos estirados, mirando las curiosas formaciones de las nubes.

Ya no tenia gripa, así que no había como justificar el leve sonrojo. Mas, su buena salud debía agradecérsela al pelirrojo por dejarle descansar en su departamento.

Kai cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, ante el recuerdo del accidentado despertar, donde al final una fuerte cachetada le dejo estampada la marca de su mano en la mejilla a Yuriy.

Cosa que no hubiera sucedido sino se hubiera asustado por verse entre los brazos de Ivanov y la mano de cierto pervertido ruso en la parte posterior de su muslo…

-.-Hn

…y que flexionaba su pierna sobre la contraria. Juntando sus caderas en una atrevida presión.

Tanta cercanía era incomoda, además, por ello Kai podía distinguir fácilmente su aroma.

Frunció un poco más el ceño intentando ignorar su sonrojo, ya desechando tan molesto pensamiento que no era importante ni trascendente.

-.-¿Hmm?

Mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien se paro a su lado haciéndole sombra.

-.-Hola Kai

A una considerable distancia del bicolor, un par de ojos azules miraban atentos a quien estaba con Hiwatari.

-.-Oh… ¿Quién ese es?- pregunto curiosa Julia apoyándose de nuevo sobre Yuriy.

-.-Hmmm, creo que se llama Brooklyn- informo Bryan apoyándose en lado izquierdo del pelirrojo.

-.-Oh si, he visto a su club de fans seguirle- recordó Julia- No sabia que fuese amigo de Hiwatari…

-.-…ni que se llevaran tan bien- agrego Bryan cuando Kai se puso de pie para hablar.

-.-¡Ivanov, tú turno. Kuznetzov a la portería!

Sin prisa Bryan se puso de pie para tomar su lugar, seguido de un Yuriy que al estar cerca del balón no le presto atención realmente.

¿Amigos?...Kai y Brooklyn no eran amigos. Frunció el ceño. El pelinaranja sólo parecía estar muy interesado en el bicolor últimamente.

Quizás demasiado pendiente de él.

-.-Hn

-.-Comiencen- indico el profesor.

Ojos azules brillaron molestos cuando su dueño se movió para patear el balón…

**PUM**

…aunque tal vez le pego un "poquito" fuerte. Cosa que no importaría si dicha cosa hubiese entrando en la portería en vez de golpear en uno de los postes.

-.-¡Cuidado!

La advertencia hizo que los ojos verdes de Brooklyn se alzaran con tranquilidad cuando vio el balón dirigirse rápidamente hacia él. Sonrió por ello.

….

….

….

Cuando el balón reboto en el pasto sin hacerle daño a nadie, muchos suspiraron aliviados. El pelinaraja se había movido en un rápido e inadvertido movimiento.

Y ahora mantenía las manos alrededor de la cintura de un tenso Hiwatari, en la "única" forma que encontró de no ser golpeado.

-.-¿Ivanov, cómo pudiste fallar?- lloro el profesor dado que uno de sus mejores deportistas errar en algo.

Sin embargo Yuriy no estaba pendiente de los lamentos del hombre, su atención estaba totalmente centrada en Brooklyn que le miraba fijamente con una leve sonrisa en los labios, sin indicios de querer soltar a Kai.

-.-Hn

Él se estaba aprovechando de la situación ¡y era injusto!

-.-Diez vueltas a la cancha- indico el profesor con una mano contra el rostro.

-.-Hn- gruño Yuriy. Su mirada asesina no desapareció ni al moverse para ir con quien fallaron el ejercicio.

-.-Kuznetzov tú también- dijo el hombre en un rincón oscuro, farfullando posibles soluciones para explicar que su genial jugador fallara. Quizás el cambio de clima, o Venus se había alineado con Marte…

-.-¿y yo porque?- murmuró de mala gana Bryan siguiendo a Yuriy. Después de todo, no fue él quien cometió el error.

Opto por no decir nada. Comenzó a correr para alcanzar al pelirrojo hasta trotar a su lado.

-.-Hombre, ¿Qué fue eso?-

-.-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Yuriy sin detenerse o mirar a su amigo.

Su falta de interés no pareció importarle a Bryan cuando giro para ver a Kai alejarse de Brooklyn, al parecer ambos hablando.

-.-Es inusual verlo hablar con alguien (además de ti, claro esta)- señalo Bryan- Especialmente si ese "alguien" es un popular y atractivo estudiante…

-.-Hn

-.-…que se supone debería estar en clase…

-.-Hn

…pero en vez de eso, viene a ver a Hiwatari- divago Bryan aun mirándolos- Oh mira…se van juntos.

-.-Hn

Acaso el pelilavanda no se daba cuenta que sus palabras no ayudaban.

-.-Pensándolo mejor no es tan extraño que alguien quiera acercársele- dijo Bryan- ¿Sabes si ya tiene compromiso, una novia o algo así?

-.-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?- gruño Yuriy con el ceño fruncido.

-.-Bueno, pasan mucho tiempo juntos

-.-Casualidad- aseguro Ivanov.

Cabria señalar que eran desastrosas y accidentadas casualidades, donde el único perjudicado (injustificadamente obviamente) era él.

-.-Hn

-.-No se si estas ciego o tú orgullo no te permite ver lo sexy que es- indico Bryan finalmente viendo a su amigo una vez que Kai y Brooklyn desaparecieron de su campo de visión.

Claro que Yuriy prefirió ignorarlo. Sexy no era una palabra que le gustase relacionar con el bicolor, nada bueno salía de hacerlo. Además no era como si pensara que Kai lo fuera.

-.-Imagínate esto: "_¿alguna vez te has visto envuelto de una excitante sensación? ¿Extasiado por ella? Seguramente te sentirás desubicado, no sabrás desde cuando sientes mariposas en el pecho._

_Por ahora lo único que ocupa tú mente es la suave textura de un par de labios que capturas entre los tuyos con una parsimoniosa lentitud._

_Quieres memorizar esa irreal suavidad que te estremece. Ese sabor que te enloquece aunque aun no has entrado en su boca._

_Despacio y sin querer hacerlo te alejas, mirando a quien permanece bajo tú cuerpo._

_Ahí lo recuerdas. La realidad regresa. Afuera llueve, ya todos se han ido, y el salón esta a tú entera disposición. Pero lo que te llama la atención, es verte inexplicablemente sobre el testarudo bicolor._

_Las piernas a cada lado de su cadera, presionándolo ligeramente, y las manos en sus muñecas para que no escape. Obligándolo a permanecer acostado en el escritorio del profesor contigo encima. _

_Él te mira molesto, con esos intensos ojos fuego que te reclaman por mantenerlo en esa posición. En parte enojado consigo mismo por haber permitido esto, aunque en el fondo sabe que no es algo que hubiera podido evitar._

_Que estar acostado, prisionero, es algo de fuerza mayor._

_Pero lo único que consigue la mirada carmín es arrancar una sonrisa tuya por saberte su captor. Especialmente por el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y los labios humedecidos del inadvertido beso._

_Verlo bajo tú cuerpo, a tú disposición te hará fijarte nuevamente en los finos labios, esos que están tan cerca por no haberte alejado, por aun permanecer inclinado sobre él._

_Sintiéndolos, rozándolos entre cada respiración._

_Desistes de probarlos, aun cuando todo tú ser reclama por ello, implora, y ordena besarle._

_En vez de eso, entierras el rostro entre la curvatura del hombro y el cuello, rozando la pálida piel con los labios humedecidos, calentándolo con tú aliento mientras subes por el._

_Sientes que su respiración ha sufrido un irregular cambio._

_Ya tus labios esperan ansioso, tú lengua no puede esperar para probarlo, es una tortura tenerle tan cerca y no poder tocarle. Sin mediar con algo más le besas sutilmente._

_Crees haber escuchado un suspiro de su parte, aunque no estas seguro. _

_No le das importancia. Te centras totalmente en la piel que pruebas, esa que tiene rastros de saliva según tu lengua la degusta en su recorrido por el cuello._

_Quien esta bajo tu cuerpo se remueve, quiere que lo sueltes. Pero haciendo oídos sordos le sujetas más fuerte de las muñecas._

_Dejas lo que haces para verle a los ojos, esos que te amenazan sin hablar, sin embargo hay algo curioso, el ligero tinte carmín se ha acrecentado en un delicioso tono que te hace sonreír._

_Asegurándote de tenerlo bien sujeto, liberas una de tus manos, esa que se muere por tocarle, por sentirlo mas cerca, por palpar la pálida piel que te atrae como un imán. _

_Sin prisa bajas por su pecho, mismo que sube y baja un poco mas rápido de lo normal. Algo tan insignificante te enloquece, por ello te acomodas mejor, tus piernas dejan de estar alrededor de su cadera para situarse entre las piernas semiabiertas._

_Él se sorprende, más tú intención en presionar cierto punto con la rodilla para agitarlo un poco más._

_Decides ignorar su reacción mientras lo estimulas. Vuelves la atención a tú mano sobre su pecho, sigues el recorrido por encima de la camisa blanca, por la que bajas sin prisa hasta el final._

_Afortunadamente para ti, él siempre lleva la prenda por fuera, eso facilita tú entrada en ella. _

_El plano abdomen de fina textura estimula cada sensible célula en tus dedos. Sientes tú corazón palpitar mas rápido, tus ojos no dejar de ver la porción de piel que va quedando descubierta. _

_Su contacto quema, y eso te encanta._

_Comienzas a subir la mano lentamente, haciendo círculos alrededor del ombligo, eso lo hace temblar._

_Lo miras a los ojos sin detener el avance de tú mano o las caricias en su entrepierna._

_El rubor de sus mejillas contrasta deliciosamente con la amenaza de sus ojos. Es placer culpable, ese que lo hace negar lo que siente por orgullo._

_Eso lo hace ver increíblemente deseable, negándose a lo que siente, a lo que le haces sentir. _

_No lo sueltas, no dejas de tocarle, o de subir por su abdomen. Quieres algo y no lo dejara hasta obtenerlo._

_Te muerdes los labios, él se ve tan vulnerable en esa posición. No puedes frenarte mas, le besas._

_-.-Hmmm_

_Ambos jadean cuando se tocan y aunque él no ha respondido el contacto, no evita que las mariposas en tú pecho se remuevan exaltadas, como si quisieran escapar._

_Te pierdes en ello, en el sabor sus labios, pero es cuando te abres paso entre los contornos sonrojados, que tiemblas de placer._

_Su boca es como fuego liquido, te quema, te encanta. _

_Buscas su lengua, la acaricias con la tuya, es excitante, embriagante, delicioso. _

_Sin pensarlo y perdido por tan sencillo placer reaccionar únicamente al oírlo quejarse de la ligera mordía en su labio inferior. _

_El estimulante quejido muere en tú boca._

_No pudiste evitarlo, te alejas, viendo complacido como sus labios se ven más rojizos de lo normal._

_Se ven tan apetecibles al estar humedecidos._

_Sin embargo tú atención se desvía a otro lado. Finalmente has conseguido agitarlo un poco con las caricias en su entrepierna. Pero lo que te interesa es que sus ojos no te miran, sino a algo en la parte baja de su cuerpo._

_Sigues con la mirada aquello que te ha robado su atención, y arqueas una ceja cuando ves tú mano en el cinturón de su pantalón. Eso es curioso. Te preguntas en que momento llego hasta allá._

_Vuelves a mirarlo. Parpadeas curioso, aunque luego le sonríes perversamente, acaso lo que ves es un poco de… ¿Nerviosismo?_

_No dejas de ver directamente los ojos fuego mientras tú mano comienza a desabrochar el cinturón. Él abre mucho más los ojos por la sorpresa._

_Comienza a amenazarte para que lo sueltes, lo ordena al intentar liberarse._

_Te ríes, ya el cinturón esta desabrochado. Te centras en el botón y el cierre. El primero no es problema, pero con el segundo te tomas tú tiempo en bajarlo._

_Eso considerando que en ningún momento has dejado de rozar su entrepierna._

_Lo ves cerrar fuertemente los ojos._

…_ahí estaba lo que querías escuchar…_

_-.-Hmmm, Yuriy…."_...y… ¿Yuriy?- llamo Bryan dejando de trotar, viendo en todas las direcciones puesto que su amigo pelirrojo había desaparecido- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Murmuró molesto por no haberse dado cuenta del momento en que se quedo solo.

-.-Hn

¿Cuándo exactamente comenzó a hablar solo?

Bryan frunció el ceño mientras volvía a trotar, después de todo sólo le faltaba una vuelta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy bien, tranquilo, respira, no pasa nada…

….

…..

….de acuerdo, si pasaba algo, algo que tenia que ver con el hecho de estarse duchando con un agua tan fría que le daría una pulmonía de seguir ahí

-.-Yeb (maldición)

Cosa que a cierto pelirrojo no parecía importarle, puesto que hacía unos momentos había sentido que hacía mucho "calor". Nada que un baño de agua fría (helada) no arreglara.

-.-Hn

Yuriy Ivanov se encontraba en las regaderas. Estas totalmente solitarias señalaban su repentina salida de la clase que terminaría en media hora.

-.-Hn

Detalle intrascendente que fue suplantado por el culpable de la situación: la falta de sueño y su exceso de imaginación.

Esa que lo llevo a una comprometedora situación de situar al pie de la letra lo que su estúpido amigo decía.

-.-Hn

Bajo derrotado la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. El agua recorría su cuerpo, tranquilizándolo un poco, opacando ese inexplicable calor.

Salir corriendo no era una de las cosas que le gustara. Por ello no podía desmeritar la intervención de Bryan, toda la culpa era suya por decir lo que no debía.

-.-Hn

Se sonrojo.

Esto no tenia que ver con Hiwatari, es sólo que…bueno en realidad…es decir, él sólo…

-.-¡Arg!- gruño molesto.

¡Se iba a enloquecer!

-.-Hn- resoplo derrotado, ya podía ir a vestirse.

Su humor de los mil demonios había empeorado hasta el punto de matar a quien lo molestase. De hecho iba a acribillar al primer idiota que se le cruzara en el camino lenta y dolorosamente para dejarlo medianamente vivo y cuando se recuperara iba a matarlo.

-.-Hn

Gruño cerrando el grifo de agua, saliendo sin importarle el maldito frío que sentía. En verdad estaba enojado. Este tipo de cosas no deberían de pasarle. Él tenía autocontrol, podía manejar sus emociones ¿Por qué se descontrolaban ahora?

-.-Hn

De mala gana se seco para comenzar a vestirse. Ahora estaba solo, eso era bueno, no quería que nadie lo molestara.

Aunque seguramente tendría problemas con el profesor por haberse escapado de la clase…

…cosa que lo tenía sin cuidado. Ya después hablaría con ese hombre.

-.-Hn

Mascullo unas cuantas incoherencias mientras se abotonaba la camisa, con esa mirada asesina de quien te hace llorar.

No sabia ni entendía en que momento comenzó a perder el control de sus emociones. Frunció el ceño. Eso no era algo que le agradase mucho.

Bruscamente guardo el uniforme de deportes en la mochila que usualmente traía aparte para esa clase.

-.-Hn

Molesto camino hacia los casilleros cercanos, abrió el suyo y tiro con fuerza la mochila con el uniforme dentro, sacando la que tenia los libros.

Con un golpe seco cerro el casillero, ya dispuesto a salir hacia el salón.

A ver, esto debía de tener una buena explicación, algo que demostraba con pruebas y hechos el porque del descontrol de sus emociones recientemente.

Claro que lo único que tenia hasta ahora era cierto bicolor ruso causante de todas sus desgracias.

La imagen de Hiwatari en este momento no ayudaba. Yuriy se sonrojo. Además eso no explicaba nada, a él ni siquiera le gustaba estar con Kai.

Aunque había que ver la influencia que tenia y la inexplicable hecho que fuese precisamente el bicolor quien ocasionara todos sus problemas.

¿Por qué será?

Kai no tenia nada de especial, seguía siendo molesto, arrogante, y sumamente fastidioso. Sin embargo Yuriy hacia lo que el bicolor le pedía…

….

….

….

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto ¿verdad?

….

…..

….

Es decir, él no siempre hacia lo que Kai pedía ¿cierto?

…

….

….

-.-Con un demonio.

Un golpe a la pared, y un gruñido molesto, Yuriy Ivanov estaba a punto de llorar en frustración. El dorso de su puño impactado contra la pared detuvo su andar por los solitarios pasillos.

No entendía lo que ocurría, porque era tan difícil de comprender.

De acuerdo, tranquilo, esto había que pensarlo con frialdad, no tenia porque precipitarse a soluciones absurdas e incoherentes.

Es decir ¿Por qué él pasaba tanto tiempo con Kai y hacia lo que le decía sin pensar ni chistar? Sin mencionar que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba pensando en él.

Claro que esto SÓLO era para maldecirlo, pero igual contaba. De todas formas abarcaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

-.-Hn

Como sabio consejo, Yuriy decidió mandarlo todo al diablo. Especialmente a ese ligero rubor en las mejillas que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Después de todo no era como si le importara lo relacionado con Kai.

Resoplo ya mas calmado. En verdad necesitaba descansar, no había podido dormir aun cuando encontraba la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era extraño, pero no encontraba un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo.

-.-¿Por qué será?- se pregunto en voz baja mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Mirando al techo pensativamente cuando doblo por una esquina.

**PUM**

Había que ver, que hacer eso conlleva a no fijarse por donde se va.

-.-….

-.-…

…y aunque esta no era la primera vez que ocurría, siempre se asombraba de la capacidad de chocar con Hiwatari.

Resultaba sorprendente que de todos los estudiantes del colegio, solamente tropezara con el bicolor.

Por ello parpadeo con sorpresa cuando le toco retroceder los mismos dos pasos que Kai para mantener el equilibrio, quien también parecía sorprendido, aunque su atención se desvió hacia el camino dejado atrás.

-.-¡Hiwatari-Kun!

El bicolor se tenso, no tenía muchas salidas, o algún lugar donde ocultarse, sólo quedaba una solución…

-.-¿Eh?

…tomo a Ivanov por el cuello de la camisa y lo jalo hacia si mismo.

El inadvertido movimiento que tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo, le hizo colocar las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Kai, donde su cuerpo le arrinconaba contra la pared por iniciativa de Hiwatari.

Eso no era cómodo, no si considera el "pequeño" problema que le hizo tomar una ducha fría a Ivanov.

"_Hmmm, Yuriy"_

¡¡¡WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡No pienses en eso!!!

-.-Hiwatari-Kun

Eso consiguió que Ivanov reaccionara, principalmente porque Kai lo jalo mas, obligándolo a colorar sus piernas entre las contrarias.

Para este entonces, su sonrojo era bastante notable, afortunadamente el bicolor no lo miraba, estaba bastante interesado en la persona que lo llamaba.

Eso le hizo olvidar por un momento sus inadecuados pensamientos.

-.-Hiwatari-Kun

-.-¿Y ese quien es?- pregunto casualmente Yuriy por la voz masculina que llamaba a Kai, tranquilizándose un poco con ello.

Ahí, Kai Hiwatari finalmente le miro, alzando un poco el rostro, donde segundos después no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos ante la sorpresa de lo que estar entre la pared e Ivanov podría significar.

No era como si se sintiera enclaustrado con la cercanía. Mas las piernas entre las suyas, y ambos cuerpos rozándose, producían una incomoda emoción en su pecho.

Sólo por ello se dio cuenta que Yuriy acababa de tomar una ducha, de su cabello aun caían una cuantas gotas de agua.

-.-Hn, se llama Wyatt (creo)- dijo Kai desviado la mirada hacia el lugar donde lo llamaban.

-.-¿y por qué te busca?-

-.-¿Por qué el interés?- cuestiono Kai no muy a gusto con ser interrogado, mirándolo de reojo.

Ojos azules le miraron fijamente. Ambos tan neutros como siempre salvo por la chispa de molestia, esa que surgía cada vez que estaban juntos.

-.-Ya que un idiota me arrastro hasta aquí, al menos merezco saber porque te escondes- señalo Yuriy.

-.-No me escondo- gruño Kai ocasionando que el otro arqueara una ceja en incredulidad.

Evitar y esconderse eran dos conceptos totalmente distintos que ahora Kai no tenía ánimos ni deseos de explicarle a Ivanov.

-.-Hn

…pero había que ver como el imbécil tenia razón.

-.-No te importa

…aun así, Kai no tenia porque decirle nada. Le divertía hacerle preguntar para dejarlo con la duda, si tenía un poco de suerte insistiría, pero por el momento había un detalle que dejar en claro:

-.-Ten cuidado con las manos y las piernas- advirtió Kai con ese furor de fuego en los ojos, indicándole que hablaba muy enserio.

-.-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tocarte?!- reclamo Yuriy molesto por esa mirada de "eres un pervertido"

-.-Hmm, no se, quizás ¿Por qué ya lo has hecho?- ironizo Kai.

-.-Eso fueron accidentes- recalco Yuriy acercándose molesto- Ni que quisiera tocarte.

-.-No me pidas que desentrañe la mente de un Hentai como tú- recalco molesto con el ceño fruncido.

-.-¡Yo no soy un…!

-.-Hiwatari-Kun

El reclamo de Ivanov se vio interrumpido por el llamado de un castaño que finalmente llego a donde ellos estaban.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- mascullo Kai.

-.-¿Eh?

Sin aviso, el bicolor jalo al pelirrojo mucho mas, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, escondiendo el rostro en el mismo para evitar ser reconocido.

-.-….

Acción que sobresalto a Yuriy debido a la respiración contra su piel.

Curiosamente el embriagante aroma de Kai lo calmo de golpe; y aunque su mirada se había suavizado, un rubor en las mejillas lo delataba, mas decidió ignorarlo.

Ahora se sentía tranquilo. Apoyo la cabeza contra la de Kai con los ojos cerrados sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacia.

Él olía tan bien.

Por otra parte, Kai escucho un móvil resonar. Wyatt se detuvo cerca de ellos para contestarlo.

Eso fue lo único en lo que reparo. Ivanov se estaba apoyando mucho en él, ya su espalda se presionaba insistentemente contra la pared.

Normalmente Kai lo alejaría con un golpe por invadir su espacio personal (cosa que recientemente hacia) pero esa adormecedora sensación de tranquilidad le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Tenia sueño, y se sentía tan a gusto que ignoro a quien lo buscaba.

Se sentía tan bien estar así.

Sensación que era compartida por el pelirrojo que finalmente había encontrado aquello que le ayudaría a dormir.

-.-De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche…si, adiós- dijo Wyatt colgando el móvil. Mirando a ambos lados del pasillo por si veía al bicolor- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Se pregunto en voz baja, indeciso por el camino a seguir, hasta notar a la pareja cercana.

Desistió de preguntar si habían visto a Hiwatari, por verlos tan cerca. Se sonrojo por mirarlos tan fijamente, lo que ellos necesitaban era privacidad y no un fisgón.

-.-Hiwatari-Kun

Así que decidió buscar por su cuenta.

Siendo su llamado lo que despertó a los adormilados rusos, ambos aun lo suficientemente dormidos como para importarles la cercanía.

Fue Yuriy quien de reojo detallo al bajito castaño que buscaba insistentemente a Kai. Jamás lo había visto, pero parecía mucho menor que ellos.

-.-Hiwatari-Kun

Lo que le molestaba era la persistencia en buscar a Kai, ya debería darse cuenta que si no lo encontraba era porque el bicolor no lo quería así.

-.-Hn

….había gente muy insistente.

-.-Hiwatari-Kun

….aunque no entendía algo.

-.-¿Qué significa Kun?- pregunto curioso en un susurro, mirando a Hiwatari enarcar una ceja ante sus palabras.

-.-¿Sabes lo que es un Hentai pero no Kun?- inquirió Kai también en voz baja a ese pelirrojo que no supo que responder- De verdad eres un pervertido.

Acuso con los ojos entrecerrados en desconfianza. Resoplo, igual no pensaba discutir ahora, Wyatt podría verlo. Y no quería lidiar con el molesto castaño.

-.-Kun es un apelativo japonés que se usa cuando no hay mucha confianza si lo utiliza un hombre, si lo hace una chica indica familiaridad- informo sin interés.

Yuriy parpadeo con sorpresa, en realidad esperaba un típico "No te importa" o algo parecido, pero que Hiwatari le respondiera le gustaba más.

Sonrió ligeramente, e iba a agregar algo más de no ser por un par de dedos intrusos en su cuello.

Apenas y lo había tocado, pero se inquieto hasta el punto en que su sonrojo era mucho más notorio que antes, especialmente por el recuerdo de ese beso que lo golpeo mentalmente.

La palpable y presente suavidad de ese par de labios contra los suyos, le dio un vuelco a su corazón. El cual ya palpitaba más rápido de lo normal.

Reacción de la que Hiwatari no se percato, ahora pendiente de lo que tocaba.

La pequeña marca de una mordida con comillos en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro, le hicieron avanzaran, apartando el cuello de la camisa (una fortuna que Yuriy no tuviese puesta la corbata) viendo las pequeñas marcas en su camino hacia el hombro.

Toco suavemente las heridas con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo esa suavidad que prefirió ignorar dado que ese no era el motivo de su interés.

Se pregunto si había más marcas. Totalmente centrado en lo que palpaba, fue hacia los botones de la camisa para deshacerse del primero.

Para ese entonces Yuriy se veía incapaz de decir o hacer algo. El corazón le palpitaba muy rápido, y su mente encontró conveniente el dejar de funcionar.

"_Hmmmm, Yuriy" _

….

…..

…..

Eso no ayudaba…

"…_Yuriy"_

…¡Definitivamente no ayudaba!

Se replanteo seriamente el dejar de escuchar lo que Bryan le decía, especialmente cuando se encontraba semidormido. No era bueno para su cerebro…

"…._Yuriy"_

…lo hacia pensar en cosas que no debía, en situaciones muy incomodas. Algo debía de estar mal con él, escuchar a Hiwatari suspirar su nombre no podía ser uno de sus tan asombrosos actos de cordura y autocontrol.

Claro que por el momento eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, el contacto de Kai lo estaba inquietando. Bajo la mirada, el otro estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacia que no lo miraba.

Aunque eso fue suficiente para que Ivanov se diera cuenta de una cosa: lo quería más cerca…

…mucho mas cerca.

-.-….la gata?- pregunto Kai sin alzar la mirada.

-.-¿Eh?...Chto? (¿Qué?)- mascullo confundido Yuriy notando que le hablaban. Así los ojos fuego se alzaron.

-.-¿Qué si esto lo hizo la gata?- repitió Kai.

-.-Ah…si- dijo el pelirrojo incomodo por el detenimiento con que Hiwatari lo veía.

Era idea suya o Ivanov además de lucir inquieto se había… ¿Sonrojado? Curioso por el hallazgo, Kai se acerco para ver mejor.

Un efecto totalmente contrario en Yuriy que al sentir ese cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo se fue hacia atrás, dejando libre al bicolor.

-.-….

Hacer eso le hizo ver que estaban solos en el pasillo. Wyatt se había ido y no se dieron cuenta de cuando.

…eso resultaba incomodo.

-.-Hn

Kai fue el primero en moverse ajeno a lo hubiese producido en Ivanov, puesto que no lo hizo con esa intención.

Comenzó a caminar con dirección al salón de clases. Yuriy se demoro un poco en alcanzarlo, aun algo aturdido por lo sucedido.

-.-Hn

Se reprendió mentalmente antes de correr para estar a su lado, después de todo iban al mismo lugar. Aunque caminar lado a lado sin discutir era muy incomodo.

-.-Y… ¿Qué quería el idiota?- pregunto Yuriy ya dispuesto a romper ese molesto silencio.

-.-¿Cuál idiota?- dijo Kai sin mirarlo.

-.-Brooklyn

Ni el mismo pelirrojo sabía porque preguntaba, sólo escogió un tema al azar, cualquier cosa intrascendente y carente de importancia.

Cosa que a Kai se le hizo rara, el repentino interés en el pelinaranja resultaba extraño. Pero como ya había dicho antes, Ivanov era una persona extrañas con acciones particularmente curiosas.

Suspiro, por el momento tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, no tenia tiempo para investigar las acciones de Yuriy.

-.-La enfermera me necesitaba y le pidió que me buscara- informo Kai monótonamente.

Hn, eso no convencía a Yuriy, estaba seguro que Brooklyn lo hacia por algo mas que un simple favor.

-.-Hn

Mas desecho sus pensamientos al ver que ya iban a llegar al salón; aun había algo que quería decirle a Kai, cosa que no podría hacer dentro de unos minutos cuando sonara el timbre de cambio de clase y los alumnos invadieran los pasillos.

-.-Sal conmigo.

….

….

…..

….aunque quizás eso no sonó como lo pensó. Incluso el bicolor dejo de caminar para mirarlo fijamente, quizás algo sorprendido.

-.-Es decir tengo que comprar unas cosas para la gata y…

Ah, ya Hiwatari sabia para donde iba. Vaya Baka, decir algo así tan repentinamente sin explicarse.

-.-No tienes porque hacerlo, yo lo comprarse- dijo Kai entrando al salón.

-.-De todas formas necesito saber que vas a meter a mi apartamento- señalo Yuriy deteniéndose cerca de la puerta igual que el otro.

-.-Hn- resoplo Kai- Bien, yo te diré cuanto podemos ir, ahora estoy algo…ocupado.

-.-Hn- "dijo" Ivanov en afirmación.

La chispa de molestia en los ojos de ambos surgió como si se repelieran mutuamente por mirarse fijamente.

Y como si dieran por terminada una discusión, se movieron en direcciones opuestas para i a sus asientos.

-.-Ah, Ivanov…- dijo Kai girando para verle, logrando que Yuriy hiciera lo mismo. Por ello sonrió arrogante bajo el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo- …no te emociones, esto no es una cita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa delgada figura aun en el suelo no se movió ni un milímetro. Sus ojos carmín fijos en alguna parte de la nada seguían vacíos…tan… ¿muertos?

No pudo pensar mas en lo que había hecho ese día. Cerro los ojos un momento, finalmente sentía algo: estaba cansando. Quería dormir.

No podía sentir los golpes en su cuerpo, el dolor finalmente había llegado al grado en que perdía la conciencia.

El sabor a sangre en su boca no desaparecía, un hilito de sangre resbalaba de sus labios. Ignoraba si estaba encerrado, o en su habitación, incluso si se encontraba en su casa.

El causante siempre era el mismo. Sólo que no recordaba como termino en el piso ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que cayo por los golpes?

A pesar de todo, estaba tan tranquilo, no oía nada, no sentía nada.

Quizás…

….quizás debería hacer lo que Boris quería. Se había rehusado a robar la información del edificio, a abrir la caja fuerte.

O eso creía. No lo recordaba.

Más, no se le ocurrió otra buena razón para justificar su estado.

¿Qué había hecho, o que dejo de hacer para terminar así?

Ya no importaba, quería descansar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Miau

La Neko se acerco al pelirrojo sentado en la cama, donde ladeo curiosa la cabecita por la expresión inquieta de quien marcaba por enésima vez su móvil.

Ni el mismo Ivanov sabía cual era el motivo de su insistencia, si el número marcado siempre sonaba fuera de servicio.

Bueno, de hecho si sabía porque insistía, en ese momento necesitaba hablar con Hiwatari, sin embargo él no contestaba.

-.-Hn

Tiro su propio móvil en el colchón, yéndose hacia atrás, acostándose de espaldas, mirando fijamente el techo con el ceño fruncido.

Quizás su insistencia radicaba en el recuerdo de ese hombre que vino por el bicolor a mitad de clases. Entrando al salón, e interrumpiendo la lección de física.

Los ojos de esa persona le hicieron fruncir mucho más el ceño, especialmente por el propio destello de fuego en los ojos de Kai. La mezcla de emociones que estallaron en un segundo, le hicieron ver la más intensa: profundo odio.

Seguramente se estaba dejando influenciar mucho por Kai, puesto que adopto la misma posición defensiva que el bicolor cuando ese hombre apareció.

-.-Hn

Con un quejido, Yuriy se coloco la almohada encima de la cabeza. Él no tenía porque estar pendiente de esas cosas. Ni siquiera supo porque miro inmediatamente a Kai cuando supo que se iba.

-.-Miau…

…aunque debía admitir que después de saber su nombre: Boris (o eso escucho del profesor cuando le hablo)

-.-Miau…

…le gusto mucho menos que se llevara a Kai.

-.-Hn

Y ahora el idiota Hiwatari no contestaba el maldito móvil.

-.-Miau- dijo la Neko saltando a su pecho, donde se acostó ante la falta de atención.

Yuriy se quito la almohada de la cara, su insistencia en hablar con Kai se hacía muy molesta. Especialmente porque no podía hacerlo.

-.-Hn

Además no había ningún motivo especial porque quisiera verlo, sólo era así.

-.-Miau

Sin moverse demasiado miro a la Neko en su pecho, los intentos ojos le hicieron sonrojarse.

-.-¡No estoy pensando demasiado en él!- se defendió mas de sus pensamientos, que de lo que "decía" la gatita, más bien se desencadenaba sus subconsciente por mirar algo que le pertenecía a Hiwatari.

-.-Miau

-.-¡Tampoco me gusta!

-.-Miau

…

….demonios, finalmente había ocurrido, se enloqueció, y la prueba más contundente era que estaba hablando con un gato.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando de nuevo el techo. Su reciente interés en Kai era…

….

….no tenía ni idea que era.

Cerró los ojos derrotado, tampoco era como si importara, después de todo era un detalle superficial e insignificante en el que no quiso reparar para no acrecentar el molesto rubor en las mejillas que lo hacía fruncir el ceño.

-.-Jarasho (bien)- mascullo sentándose de golpe, donde la gatita se quejo por el repentino movimiento.

Si el imbécil no contestaba, iría a buscarlo.

….

….

….

….

Se sonrojo un poco más por tan repentino interés, mas negó con la cabeza, al diablo con buscar explicaciones a sus actos. Él quería verlo y no necesitaba un motivo para ello.

Así que sin pensar en algo más se puso de pie.

CONTINAURA:

Ro: o.o….quedo un poco largo n.nUU

Ann: -.- ZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ

Ro: ¬¬ Ann sigue dormida….bueno, lamentamos la demora n—nUU, ocurrió un pequeño percance con el computador de Ann (Que murió n¬nUU) y sacar el archivo fue una proeza u¬u

Ann: -.- ZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ

Ro: considerando que Ann está dormida por tantas pastas que le mandaron o.o, les pide disculpas si el capitulo resulta algo aburrido n.nUU, la inspiración no venía, así que en nombre de ella Gomen Nasai por la demora Ne o.o

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despiden:

Ann: -.- ZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ

Ro: n---n


	7. FACE DOWN

Ann: -.- ZzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

**TUM, TUM**

Ann: ….ZZZzzzzZZZZZZ….

**TUM, TUM**

Ann: -.0

**TUM, TUM**

Ro¡¡¡¡AAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

Ann: ooUU…¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Ro saltando encima de una dormida y distraída Ann)

**CRASSSHHHHH, BOOMMMMMMM, PUMMMMMMM**

Ro¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS n0n!!!

Ann: X.x

BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, nótese que es totalmente diferente Ne, por que cuando el nombre se coloca así, quiere decir que **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO SIETE: FACE DOWN

Existen pequeños momentos en los que fragmentos de perfección tocan cada sentido. La efímera sensación de paz que surge en el pecho crea la absurda e irreal idea de bienestar cuando surca la mente asegurando que todo alrededor está y estará bien.

Te sientes bien, todo es perfecto. El atisbo de alegría te quema el pecho.

Mas sabes…tú sabes, que pronto despertaras. Que el pequeño paraíso de perfección es producto de una ilusión en la que no ves nada, sólo sientes aquello que te llena.

Sueñas sin soñar. Sólo duermes, hasta que comienzas a despertar.

La fantasía y la vigilia se mantienen en una adormecedora línea. No sabes cuándo entreabriste los ojos, o el momento exacto en que comenzaste a mirar ese techo desconocido.

Es ahí donde los ojos carmín se abren de golpe, su dueño no se mueve. No recuerda donde esta, o como llego a ese lugar.

Intenta sentarse. El movimiento le corta la respiración, le obliga a permanecer acostado en lo que reconoce por primera vez como una cama.

El suave colchón trata de relajarle; pero es muy tarde, el dolor se ha desencadenado por su cuerpo.

Se ve forzado a cerrar los ojos, tratando de aminorar aquello que parecen dagas contra su piel.

Respira despacio aun cuando le cuesta hacerlo. No puede desesperarse por la falta de oxigeno o se ahogaría de dolor.

Pesadamente llevo una mano al abdomen intentando controlar sus rápidas exhalaciones. Al cabo de unos segundos ya se había calmado.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Su visión nublosa y desenfocada por el cansancio se tardo un momento en aclararse.

Lentamente comenzó a sentarse. Cerró los ojos por el esfuerzo; mas, con la respiración modulada y movimientos pausados logro incorporarse.

Se tomo su tiempo en recobrar el aliento. Detallando calmadamente el lugar que comenzaba a serle familiar.

Abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa una vez supo donde estaba. Miro a su lado….

….un tranquilo pelirrojo ocupaba el lado izquierdo de la cama aun dormido, con el brazo alrededor de la cadera contraria, acercándolos sin que el recién levantado se diera cuenta o hubiese notado con anterioridad aquello que lo envolvía.

-.-Miau

Desvió su atención por el maullido de hermosa Neko que salto sobre el dormido pelirrojo, quizás a modo de despertarlo…

-.-Hn

…logrando un quejido mitad dormido, mitad asustado de parte de Yuriy al sentarse de golpe con la gatita en las manos.

Así, de manera somnolienta y a punto de volver a cerrar los ojos, la alegre Neko maulló contenta con la felina mirada puesta en la suya.

-.-¿Hmmm?- farfullo distraídamente Ivanov, mirando por inercia hacia su lado, encontrando unos intentos ojos carmín- ¡¡¡WWWWAAAAAAAA!!!!

**PUUMMM**

Por ello salto del susto, cayendo de la cama puesto que no era muy grande.

Era como si Yuriy Ivanov no recordara que Kai Hiwatari dormía con él.

Un curioso bicolor parpadeo al inclinarse para ver por donde Ivanov resbalo. No tuvo que moverse demasiado, un molesto Yuriy se sentó de mala gana, con esos intensos ojos azules que lo miraban fastidiado.

La gatita en la cabeza pelirroja hacia que no pudiera tomarlo muy enserio.

-.-Glupîyí (estúpido)- mascullo Kai con voz ronca mientras estiraba una mano a la Neko, que contenta salto a la cama ante el llamado.

-.-Tishe (silencio)- dijo Yuriy sentándose en la cama. Caer de esta fue un estúpido impulso en el que su corazón se volcó del susto por ver a Hiwatari despierto y tan cerca suyo.

Eso lo hizo sonrojarse un poco. Por lo que miro en otra dirección, agradeciendo que el bicolor estuviese ocupado con la gatita.

También cabria señalar que sus acciones estando ambos cerca terminaban en un doloroso e injustificado golpe hacia su persona.

-.-Hn- gruño Yuriy con fingida molestia. El ceño fruncido intentaba ocular el rubor de sus mejillas.

Quedarse dormido no era algo que hubiese podido evitar. Observo de reojo a Kai, el torso y abdomen descubiertos y vendados le obligaron a quedarse cerca durante la noche.

Y aunque no sabía por que, pero sentía la necesidad de aclarar que ambos tenían sus respectivas ropas, salvo por la carencia de la camisa del bicolor. La cual tuvo que quitar para curarle.

-.-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto cansinamente Kai sin mirarle, centrado sólo en la complacida gatita que ronroneaba bajo las caricias, acostada en su regazo, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro parsimoniosamente.

-.-Yo te traje- contesto Yuriy.

-.-¿Cómo?- insistió Kai sin importarle que Ivanov le hiciera hablar de mas. Sentía la necesidad de recordar algo que para él no existía, aunque ya sospechara quien era el causante de su estado.

-.-Hn, en realidad…-mascullo Yuriy evitando mirarle-…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La incidencia de vivir en una zona popular hacia fácil escuchar las voces de ese espacio nocturno, cuyas luces de calle iluminaban las alegres vivencias de quienes transitaban por estas.

-.-Hn

Cosa que no era tomada en cuenta por cierto pelirrojo ruso, que intentando alejarse de las personas, se encontraba muy irritable.

Por el momento se hallaba bastante lejos de su apartamento, caminando sin rumbo fijo, buscando un lugar más calmado para apaciguar las asesinas intenciones hacia su propia estupidez.

-.-Hn

Frunció el ceño ya a punto de matar a alguien. Las personas que caminaban cerca le abrían paso por tan peligrosa actitud que venía acompañada de murmullos inentendibles.

-.-Hn

Él había salido por qué…eh…ejem…bueno, quería ver a Kai

-.-Hn

Gruño molesto por esa espontanea e impulsiva necesidad de ver a tan fastidioso bicolor.

-.-Hn

…sin embargo había un pequeño problema…

-.-Hn

…no tenía ni idea de donde vivía Hiwatari.

-.-Hn

….tan insignificante detalle fue notado recientemente. Aun no entendía como pudo ser tan imbécil de salir sin tener un rumbo fijo.

-.-Hn

…de hecho no entendía porque diablos salió de la comodidad de su apartamento.

Eso lo hacía gruñir y maldecir por lo bajo en cada ocasión. Farfullando insultos a diestra y siniestra. Asesinando con la mirada a cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, ya fuera animada o inanimada.

Hasta que se dirigió a un parque cercano, dispuesto a atravesarlo para volver a su apartamento.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cacheta de mala gana. Entrando en el solitario lugar, buscando la manera de apaciguar los homicidas pensamientos hacia cualquier cosa que caminare, saltare, nadare, respirare, y/o existiere.

Ignoro a las familias y parejas de enamorados que se abrazaban o iban con las manos entrelazadas a medida que se internaba en el parque.

Entre ese juego de luz y sombra Yuriy desecho cualquier tipo de sentimentalismo esparcido en el ambiente que ciertamente le resultado muy empalagoso hasta el grado de ser fastidioso.

-.-Hn

Pronto dejo de ver personas salvo por una que otra pareja.

Los postes de luz cada vez eran más escasos. La oscuridad de la noche lo sumía por largos segundos antes de volver a ser tenuemente iluminado.

La luna llena de un cielo raramente despejado en la fría y nublosa Rusia, iluminaba esa noche sin estrellas.

Y aunque la visión de uno que otro vago durmiendo en las bancas del parque fuese frecuente, ya sea a carencia de una vivienda o caído de borracho; hubo uno en particular que llamo la atención de Ivanov en ese tipo de impulso intuitivo que te ciega con el único deseo de ver más de cerca ESO que te ha robado la atención.

Despacio se fue acercando a la delgada figura recostada contra el tronco de un árbol, misma que miraba ausente la luna.

Abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer a esa persona…

-.-¿Hiwatari?- llamo despacio, dudando que fuera él.

Se acerco para ver mejor a falta de una respuesta, ya estando a pocos pasos.

-.-Hiwatari- repitió una vez que la tenue luz le ayudo a identificarlo.

Fueron los ojos carmín privados de alguna emoción que fijos en la luna no se inmutaron ni aun cuando Yuriy se arrodillo a su lado, callando cualquier intento de palabra del pelirrojo. Era como si Kai no escuchara lo que le decían.

Normalmente lo dejaría a su suerte, total no le incumbía lo que le ocurriera; sin embargo un análisis mas profundo le hizo ver el delgado hilo de sangre seca en la frente contraria al igual que de la comisura de los labios y la nariz.

-.-Hiwatari- insistió acercándose más sin obtener respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ante el relato, un pensativo bicolor miraba la nada sin dejar de acariciar a la adormilada Neko que sólo ronronear complacida.

Claro que Ivanov omitió uno que otro comprometedor comentario. Limitándose a contar como, cuando y donde lo encontró. Lo demás no era necesario que Kai lo supiera. Gruño inconforme, en una excusa para ignorar la ligera incomodidad que sentía estando tan cerca.

Aunque fue una mirada de pura casualidad al reloj despertador en una cómoda a su lado lo que le mostro las 9:30 AM

-.-Hn- resoplo resignado Yuriy ya viendo que hoy faltaría al colegio.

No era como si le importara. Cerró los ojos en un suspiro. Por estar cuidando de Hiwatari se acostó a muy altas horas de la madrugada.

-.-Hn

Aunque debía admitir que lo poco que había dormido, descanso muy bien.

-.-Quédate aquí, voy a bañarme- indico poniéndose de pie bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Kai.

El bicolor quería saber más, sin embargo, sus palabras murieron mientras veía al otro alejarse con dirección a la puerta del baño, misma que se abrió y cerró hasta que Ivanov desapareció de su campo de visión.

Era…complicado. Estaba cansado, no quería pensar en quien sabia era el causante de su estado, ni en el motivo que cada vez perdió más su significado, puesto que nunca había algo que justificara los golpes.

Suspiro. Cada vez ponía menos resistencia a lo que Boris hacia. Estaba tan fatigado que ya no quería seguir defendiéndose, no veía un buen motivo para hacerlo, ninguna razón para querer luchar.

Sólo quería que todo terminara….Volvió a suspirar, aun acariciando la linda cabecita de la Neko que descansaba en sus piernas. Su mirada carmín se poso en la puerta del baño descuidadamente.

Por otro lado, y ajeno a lo que Hiwatari hacia, Yuriy Ivanov tiro su playera lejos, sin ningún cuidado mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones para bañarse.

-.-Hn

No quería buscar las explicaciones de su extraño comportamiento.

-.-Hn

Ni mucho menos quería indagar en el porque siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Kai le decía. Este caso en particular, tenia que ver con la renuencia del bicolor a ir a un hospital cuando él se lo planteo.

No debió de hacerle caso, Hiwatari no estaba bien, pero ahí estaba él de idiota de hacer lo que ese imbécil decía.

-.-Hn- gruño Yuriy entrando a la ducha. Abriendo la llave del agua, dejando que esta le diera de lleno en su rostro de ojos cerrados.

Traer a Kai en su espalda fue mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, aunque el recorrido a su apartamento no era tan largo.

-.-Hn- suspiro.

…Hiwatari en verdad le traía muchos problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vivir en un barrio popular tiene la incidencia de unos cuantos vecinos chismosos; los cuales analizaban sin disimulo a cierto pelirrojo ruso que llevaba a cuestas a Kai Hiwatari prácticamente inconsciente y en muy malas condiciones, mismo que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro contrario, manteniendo los brazos escuetamente alrededor del cuello de Ivanov.

-.-Hn

Yuriy no podía caminar tan rápido, el bicolor se caería. Por ello le era difícil deshacerse de las indiscretas miradas.

-.-Hn

Aunque los entrometidos vecinos lo tenían sin cuidado. Sus constantes insultos a la nada tenía una buena causa esta vez: maldecirse por hacerle caso a Kai y no llevarlo a un hospital.

-.-Hn

Ya ni se acordaba como fue posible que accediera a tal barbaridad. Era obvio que el bicolor no estaba bien, lo más sensato seria que recibiera atención médica. Pero nooooooo, su subconsciente como siempre lo traicionaba cuando se trataba de Kai.

-.-Hn

No había caso discutir consigo mismo, no resultaba saludable, ni tampoco muy cuerdo; además ya se encontraba fuera del edificio donde vivía.

Despacio subió las tres escaleras que lo conducían al interior de dicho lugar, cuidando que el otro no se callera de su espalda, y en su defecto…

…vigilando que siguiera respirando.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta con el pie.

-.-Hn

Un quejido cansado escapo de sus labios al mirar las escaleras que lo llevarían a subir 7 pisos, más de 5.000 escalones con Hiwatari a cuestas.

-.-Hn

La visión no resultaba alentadora, además no creía poder llegar. Miro el ascensor. Se demoraría 3 minutos en subir.

Si tenía suerte, Kai no se daría cuenta de nada.

Ya resuelto el problema, Yuriy camino hacia la maquina. Con el codo presiono el botón.

Mientras esperaba intento regular su respiración entrecortada, estaba agitado, cansado de cargar a Kai, que aunque no fuese pesado (de hecho casi ni pesaba) se había demorado mas de lo planeado.

También tenía calor a pesar de haberle colocado su chaqueta al bicolor, resguardándolo del inhóspito clima que él no notaba.

El ascensor llego. Ivanov entro despacio, agachándose cuidadosamente para dejar a Kai en el suelo, apoyándolo contra la pared, asegurándose que pudiera permanecer sentado y no se fuera a los lados.

Las puertas ya se habían cerrado, la maquina se movía hacia arriba con un destino desconocido. Sin soltar al otro, el pelirrojo se estiro para presionar el botón del piso deseado, aun de cuclillas frente a Kai.

-.-Vamos, vamos…-apremio Yuriy mirando los números amarillos que marcaban el nivel por el que pasaban.

En el piso 6 el ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron. Ivanov se puso de pie.

-.-Payalsta (perdón)- mascullo con falsa vergüenza, sonriendo cínico cuando obstruyo el paso de unas jovencitas, parándose al frente, impidiéndoles siquiera moverse ante las sorprendidas expresiones, que enfadadas no refutaron el descaro de ese pelirrojo que les cerro las puertas con una sonrisa.

Yuriy resoplo cansado cuando giro hacia el bicolor.

….

….

….

-.-¿Hiwatari?

Encontrándolo abrazando sus piernas contra el pecho, el rostro escondido entre ellas, y negando con la cabeza murmullos inaudibles.

-.-Hiwatari- llamo de nuevo; arrodillándose frente a él.

El aludido no respondía, Ivanov se dio cuenta que la respiración se le había agitado. Sin pensarlo lo tomo de los hombros para que lo mirara.

Kai tembló ante el contacto, su única reacción fue abrazar más sus piernas, escondiendo insistentemente la cabeza entre estas.

-.-Hiwatari- llamo mas fuerte sin resultados, él no parecía escucharle.

Comenzó a desesperarse por no saber que le ocurría. El bicolor parecía tan angustiado, lo sabía aunque no lo viera directamente a los ojos. El cuerpo tenso, la respiración entrecortada, y una de las manos en su pecho demostraba que le hacia daño esa situación.

Pronto esporádicos temblores en cuerpo del más bajo lo desequilibraron, amenazándolo con irse hacia un lado. Considerando la poca fuerza de Kai, caerse ahora no seria muy bueno para su salud aunque se encontrara sentado.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- gruño Yuriy cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso deseado.

Rápido estiro una mano para detener el elevador, dejando las puertas abiertas de par en par hacia el pasillo.

-.-¡Hiwatari!- insistió sin éxito. El bicolor se encontraba renuente a abandonar su posición- ¡KAI!

…..

……

……

Como si aquello tuviese un significado totalmente diferente, el cuerpo contrario se relajo un poco. Los ojos carmín se alzaron despacio.

La mirada apagada, dolida, quizás demasiado triste hizo que Yuriy abriera mucho los ojos, entreabriendo los labios con palabras mudas.

…se veía tan vulnerable.

….

….pero Kai viendo que no ocurría nada, volvió a agachar la mirada con la intención de regresar a la posición inicial.

-.-¡Nonononono!- se apresuro a decir Yuriy tomándolo del rostro- Escúchame…¡Escúchame!

Demando sin alzar demasiado la voz, intentando mantener la atención de ese bicolor que se estaba dejando caer en sus manos.

-.-Mírame…-pidió casi suplicante con una voz mucho mas suave que atrajo los ojos fuego. Ambos mirándose fijamente, como si nadie mas existiera- …sólo mírame a mí, a nada ni nadie más.

Indico ante la pequeña chispa expresada en un leve asentimiento. Yuriy sonrió ligeramente.

…se sentía un poco mejor por obtener una reacción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De todo esto Ivanov aprendió dos cosas; la primera: nunca más en la vida se subiría en un ascensor con Hiwatari. Y la segunda: no era bueno bajo presión. Decir cosas tan comprometedoras no podría clasificarse como una de sus asombrosas muestras de autocontrol.

Pero el punto y lo relevante del asunto era que si aquello fue complicado, lo que vino después fue el punto máximo de locura.

-.-Hn- gruño el pelirrojo ligeramente sonrojado, aun mientras el agua de la ducha recorría su cuerpo.

…ese endemoniado niño le iba hacer perder la razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las 11:30 PM era una hora lo suficientemente tarde para que los pasillos de ese edificio se encontraran desolados. El sonido de algunos televisores era la única cosa que resonaba entre las paredes.

Mas, abrir la puerta de su apartamento con Kai en brazos, e ingresar a dicho lugar sin soltarle, fue una proeza que Yuriy no recordaba como realizo.

-.-Miau

…mas la concluyo cuando llego a su habitación, sentando a un aturdido Hiwatari contra el respaldar de la cama.

-.-Miau

-.-Hn- resoplo cansado Yuriy sentándose frente a Hiwatari, quien no parecía interesado en el pelirrojo, sino en los felinos ojos grises de cierta Neko que se acurruco a su lado- Quédate aquí.

Indico Ivanov extendiendo los brazos sin tocarlo, como si quisiera sostenerlo en caso de que se callera.

Así, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima Yuriy se puso de pie en busca de cualquier cosa que le ayudara a curarle.

Era curioso como Kai Hiwatari no parcia reconocer nada, o siquiera saber quien era él mismo, simplemente sumergido en la oscuridad, privado de alguna emoción, mirando algún punto de la nada sin que el tiempo lo tocara.

Tal vez resultaba un poco estúpido ese vacio que bloqueaba el dolor de los golpes y lo sumergía en la nada de la sombras.

Él era humano después de todo, su cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto de supervivencia, esta era la única manera que tenía de sobrellevar el dolor, aun cuando sus movimientos fueran lentos, calculados, y la respiración suave y pausada.

Mas el letargo se desvaneció un poco, una vez que la figura pelirroja regreso a sentarse al frente suyo.

Bien, Yuriy había encontrado un pequeño botiquín que a su pesar, debía de agradecer a ese molesto casero.

El anciano se lo regalo debido a su filosofía de: "Los jóvenes de hoy en día se meten en muchos problemas, quien sabe lo que harán si bla, bla, bla…"

-.-Hn

Claro que cuando lo abrió, se sonrojo violentamente por la tira de condones que sobresalían de entre las demás cosas.

-.-Viejo pervertido- gruño de mala gana Yuriy tirando los preservativos a un lado, viendo que mas había.

Gasas, vendas, curas y algunos medicamentos de malestar general atiborraban el pequeño botiquín

-.-Hn

Pero faltaba algo para limpiar las heridas.

Yuriy alzo la mirada hacia Kai. Retiro algunos mechones de cabello bicolor de la frente, la sangre seca caía por un lado, además de una que otra pequeña laceración.

-.-Hn

El pelirrojo no creía que estuviese tan mal en cuestión de heridas abiertas, externamente hablando claro esta.

-.-Hn

Eso considerando que no había visto debajo de la ropa…

….

….

….

De acuerdo, considerando que SOLAMENTE lo hacia para ayudar a Hiwatari, Ivanov se acerco un poco mas con el botiquín en las piernas (una de estas colgando del borde de la cama y la otra encima de la misma)

Estiro las manos para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa no tan blanca del colegio.

Por un momento temió una de las fuertes e injustificadas cachetadas del bicolor debido a esa chispa de fuego que resurgió como un volcán dormido.

-.-Hn

Afortunadamente lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido inconforme y el molesto ceño fruncido de Kai Hiwatari. Un verdadero avance, esta era la segunda reacción que conseguía del bicolor.

Mientras retiraba la prenda, Yuriy noto lo dócil que Kai podía lucir.

…se sonrojo ligeramente.

…tan manejable que él podría…

….

….¡¡¡HACER NADA!!! Por qué Ivanov NO estaba pensando en NADA

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de tan extraños pensamientos.

Decidió centrarse en lo que hacia. Kai le miraba curioso de tan espontanea actitud, siendo la sincera emoción la que hizo le sonrojar mucho mas.

Hiwatari se veía tranquilo, usualmente no era así, él siempre lucia cansado, casi hasta adoptaba una apariencia sombría.

-.-¿Eh?

Estarle mirando tan fijamente hizo a Yuriy reaccionar. Se recrimino mentalmente por ello, al mirar a otro lado un poco fastidiando, tosiendo en busca de palabras.

-.-Eh…puedes… ¿sentarte?- divago inseguro de hacerse entender, pues lo que quería era que dejara de apoyarse contra el respaldar para poder vendarle el torso.

-.-…

El silencio junto a esa expresión ausente, le hizo ver Yuriy que Kai no lo escuchaba.

-.-Hn- suspiro el pelirrojo viendo que no tenia muchas opciones. Con ello se vio obligado a acercarse un poco más. La atenta mirada carmín comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso- Voy…a vendarte

Señalo sin saber por que debía dar explicaciones sabiendo que no hacia nada malo.

-.-Hn

Gruño intentando parecer molesto. Estiro las manos mucho mas lento de lo que hubiera querido.

Dejo el botiquín a un lado para deslizarse alrededor de la cintura contraria, jalando a un dócil Kai, que por el simple hecho de dejarse llevar lo ponía MUY nervioso.

…si él quisiera podría…

….¡¡¡HACER NADA!!!

-.-Hn- gruño pateándose mentalmente.

La falta de sueño tenia la culpa.

-.-…..

Aunque atraer el cuerpo no resultaba agradable.

…mucho menos cuando en busca de una posición cómoda (no quería que Kai se callera) el bicolor quedo sentado en sus piernas.

-.-….

Ese no fue un movimiento predeterminado, Yuriy no tenia motivos ocultos, sólo quería curarle, y esa fue la mejor forma para que no se le fuera a los lados; cosa que ocurriría si llegaba a soltarlo.

Por eso, y SÓLO por eso, Yuriy tomo las manos contrarias, colocándolas alrededor de su cuello en busca de equilibrio. Ambos prácticamente abrazados.

-.-….

…

De acuerdo, admitía que la posición era un "poco" comprometedora, eso si se tenía en cuenta que estaban en una cama.

….

….

¡¡¡ESTA BIEN¡Era muy COMPROMETEDORA! Pero Yuriy NO estaba pensando en las piernas a cada lado de su cadera, y la armoniosa respiración de un pecho que prácticamente rozaba el suyo. Definitivamente él NO estaba pensando en ESO.

-.-Hn- gruño intentando disipar sus pensamientos.

Comenzaba a considerar seriamente en ir con un psicólogo o algo que le ayudara a explicar las inusuales divagaciones y esos molestos cambios de humor.

Claro, omitiendo siempre los rápidos latidos de su corazón, que parecían querer salir de su pecho cuando estaba con Kai.

La camisa desbotonada dejaba paso a la tersa piel marcada por golpes, cosa que Yuriy ignoro cuando deslizo la prenda por los hombros contrarios, palpando ligeramente la suave textura. Sosteniéndolo fuertemente (sin hacerle daño) por la cadera para que no se callera.

-.-Hn

De nuevo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, dispuesto a ignorar la presente y palpable cercanía de quien lo miraba fijamente.

Suspiro, girando un poco para tomar una venda, sin llegar a soltarle de las caderas.

El pelirrojo no era muy bueno en esto de curar heridas, por lo que no tenia ni idea de que hacer. Pero suponiendo las lesiones, imaginaba que vendarle seria lo mejor.

Despacio, y cuidando de no hacerle daño, Ivanov comenzó a deslizar sutilmente la venda por el torso desnudo.

Los hematomas marcaban la pálida piel. Yuriy frunció el ceño.

Todo trascurría con relativa calma, ya prácticamente acaba su tarea, mas el roce de un par de dedos en su cuello lo estremecieron a tal punto que tembló en una extraña emoción.

Kai había encontrado interesante las marcas que la Neko dejo en el cuello del pelirrojo. Las toco con las yemas de los dedos delicadamente, trazando el contorno como si no quisiera lastimarle, dibujando caminos imaginarios, produciendo esa cosquillante sensación de emoción en el pecho de Yuriy.

-.-Si, las marcas ya las habías visto- señalo el pelirrojo tomando la mano contraria, hablándole como a un niño pequeño que hace algo malo y no entiende el por que.

Sin embargo esto no lo detuvo; con la mano herida continuo rozando lentamente la piel descubierta.

Las suaves caricias dejadas en el sanguíneo camino, paralizo por un momento a Ivanov. Se estaba dejando llevar por tan deliciosa sensación, donde Kai aparto un poco el cuello de su camisa para tocar mejor.

..Tentando, rozando..

…acariciando.

-.-E..espera, estate quieto- regaño Yuriy sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, atrapando la otra mano.

Su movimiento fue suave para no lastimarle. Kai frunció el ceño ante sus manos capturadas. Ahora el bicolor lucia como un niño encaprichado por no poder hacer lo que quería.

Esta reacción poco le importaba a Ivanov, él no quería seguir sintiendo esas electrizantes corrientes contra su piel, viajando deliciosamente por su espina dorsal, junto a los fuertes latidos de su corazón tras cada efímero roce.

De inmediato busco los ojos carmín del bicolor. El contacto no duro mucho, no cuando Kai apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, tal vez cansado.

Suspiro aliviado, dispuesto a terminar de vendarle…

….

….

….

…pero en ese momento todo dejo de existir. Yuriy ni siquiera había soltado las manos de Kai cuando cualquier función motora se desconecto del sistema central.

…el pobre pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa que le hizo entreabrir los labios con palabras mudas, debido a la repentina y caliente humedad en el cuello.

Esta fue la única manera que Kai Hiwatari encontró de "sanar" eso que le llamaba tanto la atención.

Se ponía la situación en esos términos, la culpa seria de Yuriy por sujetarle.

Claro que analizar de quien era la culpa resultaba irrelevante cuando se siente los suaves contornos sonrosados contra la piel…besando, trazando un húmedo camino que bloqueaba la razón.

-.-Hmmm

…sin poderlo evitar cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, sintiendo plenamente los efímeros besos en el cuello. Siendo la aparición de una húmeda lengua la que lo erizo.

Se mordió los labios mientras Kai bajaba por su piel.

Era excitante, incitante y sumamente deseable, y el pelirrojo inconscientemente quería más. Su respiración irregular reflejaba claramente su estado de impaciencia.

Tenía la afanosa necesidad de quererlo mas cerca.

-.-Hmmm

…afortunadamente (o por desgracia, según sea el punto de vista) Yuriy entreabrió los ojos, aun embriagado por la caliente caricia.

-.-De…demonios- musito cerrando de nuevo los ojos fuertemente, incapaz de moverse, de buscar fuerzas para sacárselo de encima.

Aunque había que ver la poca iniciativa de Yuriy en alejarse.

-.-Hiwatari…-llamo en un suspiro por la lengua que subía por su piel. Se Pateo mentalmente por la poca fuerza de su voz. Mas la sensación de mariposas en el pecho le hacia difícil decidir entre alejarse o quedarse- …Hiw…¡¡KAI!!

-.-….

El llamado fue atendido, el bicolor se alejo despacio, mientras una parte del pelirrojo se maldecía por haberle hecho detenerse.

Los ojos carmín de Kai estaban fijos en los azules, aun ligeramente apagados, cansados, como si su dueño no estuviese despierto.

Detalle que paso desapercibido por la alarmante cercanía de sus rostros.

Así fue inevitable para Yuriy el no mirar los finos contornos sonrosados que rozaban los suyos tras cada tramo de respiración.

Su mente opto por tomarse unas largas vacaciones mientras miraba los ojos fuego que parecían haberle hipnotizado.

Incluso omito la cercanía de esas piernas a cada lado de su cadera, esas que proporcionaban una insinúate posición, junto a las manos que aun apresaba entre las suya.

Los labios entreabiertos temblaban por la cercanía. Su boca se seco por la impetuosa necesidad de calmar la sed que estaba seguro, la boca contraria apaciguaría.

Kai por otro lado, se acerco un poco más con curiosidad. El endemoniado roce electrizo al pelirrojo que estaba seguro, que de cerrar los labios capturaría los contrarios.

-.-Miau

Mas la atención del bicolor se desvió por la llegada de la gatita de hermosos ojos grises, cuando salto a la cama.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- gruño Yuriy de mala gana, soltándole las manos un poco fastidiado.

…un día de estos iba a sufrir un ataque cardiaco gracias a Kai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No es que Ivanov hubiese pensado y/o querido besar a Hiwatari en ese momento…

-.-Hn

…mas bien él…

-.-Hn

…bueno, en realidad…

-.-Hn

¡De acuerdo¡No sabia porque actuaba así!

-.-Demonios- farfullo cerrando el grifo del agua. Abriendo molesto la puerta de la ducha, casi azotándola, estirando la mano hacia la toalla.

Kai le traía muchos problemas, además no agradecía las molestia que él normalmente no se tomaría…

-.-Hn

…no es que quisiera un agradecimiento, le resultaría incomodo viniendo del bicolor, le bastaba con que dejara de tacharlo de pervertido, y cesara los golpes.

**PUM**

El sonido de algo cayendo abruptamente en la habitación disipo cualquier tipo de divagación. Miro fijamente la puerta que lo conducía al otro lado. Ningún sonido se escucho de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo, y con la toalla alrededor de la cadera, abrió la puerta un poco preocupado (sólo un poco) por cierto bicolor herido.

**PUM**

…no había dado ni dos pasos cuando un cuerpo choco contra el suyo, donde el par de brazos alrededor de su cuello lo dejo con la mente en blanco.

…

….

….

Había un fuerte contraste con la cálida piel de Kai, y la de su cuerpo mojado y ligeramente frio de la repentina salida de la ducha.

Yuriy ni siquiera miraba al más bajo, quien con el rostro oculto en su pecho, anulaba cualquier espacio entre ambos. Pero por el momento no quería detallar en la deliciosa cercanía.

-.-Eh…Hiwatari- titubeo Yuriy bajando la mirada por primera vez. El aludido no le miraba, ni siquiera se movió-… ¿Qué haces?

Sin saber que hacer, el pelirrojo opto por lo más razonable y no hacer nada, simplemente esperando una respuesta, ignorando el leve sonrojo que le recordaba que una simple toalla lo separaba de un contacto mucho mas atrevido.

-.-Tropecé- musito Kai tan bajito que el pelirrojo tembló ante lo que le pareció un suspiro entrecortado contra su piel.

-.-¿Por qué?- pidió nervioso de la cercanía.

A este punto, un fiero rubor le tiño las mejillas, especialmente cuando los brazos del bicolor se cerraron insistentemente alrededor de su cuello, tensándolo por la cercanía.

-.-Tengo frio- se justifico Kai con el mismo tono de voz cansino.

Sus labios prácticamente rozaban la húmeda piel de Ivanov, quien alzo las manos sin saber que hacer o donde ponerlas.

Tropezar no fue algo que Hiwatari hubiese planeado, sin embargo la carencia de una camisa lo obligo a buscar la prenda que aminorara el frio.

Teniendo en cuenta su condición actual, fue sorprendente que no callera con el primer paso. Cosa que eventualmente sucedió, pues su apoyo en la pared no fue suficiente cuando el aire le falto tras un brusco e inadvertido movimiento, que le hizo tirar algunos libros sobre el escritorio del pelirrojo.

Afortunadamente Ivanov amortiguo lo que seria una dolorosa caída. Por el momento debía centrarse en modular su respiración sin ahogarse de dolor.

Seria una proeza ignorar las fuertes pulsaciones, que se le incrustaba en los pulmones, quemándole el pecho cada vez que respiraba.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos en un intento de sobrellavar la situación que aguaba sus ojos, y mordiéndose luchaba con uno que otro quejido traicionero salido de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Dolía…dolía mucho. El único soporte ahora era el pelirrojo.

-.-¿Hiwatari?- llamo Yuriy por sentirlo temblar. Un poco inseguro, quizás algo nervioso, coloco las manos en las caderas contrarias.

-.-Hn

Más, no fue hasta que escucho ese leve gemido, que abrazo completamente a Kai.

Subió por la espalda cuidadosamente, apenas tocando las vendas que le envolvía el torso, llegando a la parte superior donde pudo palpar la suave piel.

El calor corporal del bicolor parecía quemarle la mano, sin embargo el interés de Yuriy radicaba en lo que ahora sabía, lastimaba al otro.

Por ello lo jalo despacio, acercándolo para intentar aminorar los pequeños temblores, tratando de cesar los pequeños quejidos que Kai no podía evitar soltar.

Apoyo la cabeza contra la de Hiwatari, esperando sin poder hacer nada. De alejarse o moverse únicamente lo lastimaría.

Pronto percibió ese embriagante aroma que lo adormecía, casi como si lo arrullara. De nuevo tenia sueño, se sentía bien estando así, simplemente sintiendo el calor contrario.

…el bicolor olía tan bien.

Yuriy se encontraba mucho mejor ahora, Kai había despertado, cosa que durante toda la noche lo perturbo.

…pero esto no se trataba de esos pequeños detalles. Ivanov pareció despertar cuando los pequeños temblores aminoraron hasta desaparecer por completo.

-.-….

-.-….

…aunque ambos parecían renuentes a moverse.

El pelirrojo sentía la necesidad de ver directamente los ojos carmín para saber como se encontraba Kai, de preguntarle podía mentir, e Ivanov necesitaba saber él mismo, que tan mal se encontraba.

Finalmente esa peculiaridad de ver a través de los ojos de Kai le serviría de algo, dado que únicamente le había traído problemas y acarreando uno que otro golpe.

Así, sin llamarlo (porque sabia que no le contestaría) se alejo despacio de su apoyo de la cabeza bicolor, agachándose un poco para intentar estar a la altura de los ojos que aun no se alzaban.

La mano en la espalda de Kai se alejo, Yuriy la uso para tomarlo por el mentón, alzando el fino rostro.

La mirada carmín se encontraba dolida, llorosa por las lágrimas que por orgullo no se derraban, manteniendo el ceño fruncido, enojado consigo mismo de su propia debilidad.

Al pelirrojo se le olvido que sólo llevaba una toalla, que una su mano le rodeaba por la cadera, juntando sus cuerpos hasta sentir el contraste de sus temperaturas, incluso que se trataba de Kai Hiwatari.

Él lucia tan…vulnerable, aun cuando intentaba mostrar fuerza.

-.-¡JOVE IVANOV, OÍ UN RUIDO Y….!- exclamo el viejo casero abriendo la puerta de la habitación con un portazo. Quedándose con la mano en la perilla cuando vio a dos jóvenes abrazados y con una notoria escases de ropa.

La venita en la frente de Yuriy era fácilmente identificable, además de tener que soportarle todos los días, ahora irrumpía en su casa.

Sin embargo cuando giro totalmente molesto para pedirle "amablemente" que se fuera, se quedo con las palabras en la boca, debido la expresión descolocada del hombre, quien sumamente sonrojado parecía algo avergonzado.

-.-Oh, disculpen- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa nerviosa- Pensé que tenían problemas, pero ya me voy n///n

Perfecto, lo único que le faltaba. El pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada, ligeramente fastidiado por las suposiciones que lo hacían sonrojar.

-.-Nos vemos n///n- indico el hombre

Ajeno a lo que ocurría, Kai miro curioso como entre Ivanov y esa persona surgía un extraño entendimiento en el que hablaban sin palabras, comunicando cosas que él no lograba entender.

Mas, noto como ese hombre saco algo de la bolsa que traía en una de sus manos, sintió el cuerpo de Yuriy tensarse por ellos, así que lo giro la cabeza para mirarle.

"¡¡WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Fue el grito interior del pelirrojo cuando vio la sonrisa de casero al dejarle unos cuantos condones sobre la mesita cerca a la puerta.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, especialmente ante la sonrisa cómplice.

-.-¡¿Pero que demo….?!

Reclamo en un insulto interrumpido, mientras una mano le cubría los ojos a Kai, jalándolo más hacia su cuerpo con tal que no se moviera y viera los preservativos.

Lo que menos quería era una fuerte cachetada del bicolor por creerlo un pervertido.

-.-Adiós n////n- finalmente se despidió el casero.

Esta vez fue Kai quien se tenso, notando por primera vez el brazo que de un momento a otro lo rodeaba posesivamente, acercándolo totalmente a Ivanov, siendo la mano contra sus ojos lo que más le incomodaba.

Una extraña emoción invadió su pecho en una mezcla ansiedad e incertidumbre.

-.-¡ESPERE!- reclamo Yuriy enojado viendo al aciano cerrar la puerta.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces Ivanov?!- protesto Kai por verse tan fuertemente asido y sin posibilidad de escape.

-.-¡¿De que estas….?

……

……

…..

La frustración de ambos desapareció de golpe junto con el tiempo. Todo simplemente dejo de existir por la presión de unos labios intrusos contra los propios.

Yuriy abrió mucho los ojos. Los labios entreabiertos de Kai Hiwatari se presionaban contra los suyos en una deliciosa unión, donde se acoplaban perfectamente.

Esa era la consecuencia de estar tan cerca, y no percatarse de ello al girar a mirarle.

De nuevo sus funciones mentales cesaron, esa suavidad lo descoloco completamente, sin embargo resultaba sumamente provocativo tapar los ojos de Kai mientras sus labios se encontraron sin moverse.

Pero, lo erótico del contacto era la boca entreabierta que lo invitaba a probar la caliente y húmeda cavidad, que estaba seguro, tendría un delicioso sabor.

Por otro lado, Kai estaba paralizado, incapaz de apartarse aun cuando sus labios sólo permanecían en una sutil unión con los del pelirrojo. Su corazón fuera de control palpitaba enérgicamente contra su pecho.

Aparentemente Yuriy fue el primero en reaccionar, cerró los ojos dispuesto a alejarse.

Y como si una parte rebelde de su ser, se rehusara a terminar con tan sensual contacto, una confabulación en su inconsciente le hizo cerrar los labios, capturando los de Kai, humedeciéndolos ligeramente, haciendo que ambos temblaran.

Los eternos y deliciosos segundos que se demoro el pelirrojo en apartarse (principalmente por que se obligo a ello) intento mantener por más tiempo esos labios contra los suyos.

-.-….

Finalmente se alejaron, Yuriy Ivanov bajo la mirada, lamiéndose los labios, sintiéndolos calientes por la inusual sensación de calor que el bicolor siempre despertaba en él.

Aun no apartaba la mano que cubrían los ojos carmín. Volvió a erguirse, mordiéndose los labios por lo dócil que Kai Hiwatari lucia a espera de que algo más ocurriera. Sin embargo lo que le arranco el aire fue el tono rojizo en las pálidas mejillas, y los contornos sonrosados que entreabiertos lo invitaban a un contacto mucho mas profundo.

No lo pensó, de hecho había dejado de pensar desde que lo toco, era mucho, él no tenia tanta fuerza de voluntad, la cual por cierto, se había estando desgastando desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Se acerco otra vez…

…quería besarle.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: o.o…jejejeje n.nUU, se que me van a matar pero hasta aquí llego mi imaginación TT¬TT y…

Ro¡¡¡KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NE n0n!!! (Aun encima de Ann sin dejarla de abrazar n.nUU)

Ann: …y…

Ro¡¡¡QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS n0n!!!

Ann:… ¡Ro déjame hablar TT¬TT! (intentando soltarse)

Ro¡No quiero n0n!

Ann: TT¬TT…bueno, Gomen Nasai por la demora, el estudio no me dejaba u.u ¡¡¡YA NO DUERMO TT0TT!!! además me demore un poco en recuperarme n.nUU

Ro: ¬¬ la niña no hacia caso en estarse quieta (sin soltarla)

Ann: (silbando en desentendimiento)…

Ro: Yo si te acuso ¬¬, resulta que Ann o.o tiene un problema en las manos u.u…

Ann¡¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡NO TIENES PORQUE CONTAR ESO Ò///O!!!

Ro:…(ignorándola n.ñ) entonces por no cuidarse y estar cargando objetos pesado un día la mano le hizo "Crak" oÔ

Ann: TT///TT

Ro: lo de la pierna es casi el mismo asunto u.u. Por estar caminando largas, MUY largas distancias, y golpearse con cuanta mesa, asiento, y/o banco encuentra ¬¬UU (todo por distraída) también le hizo "Crak" y se desacomodo no-se-que o.o

Ann: La triste historia de mi vida TT///T

Ro: En fin u.u… ¿en que estaba oÔ?...Ah, si….¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS n0n!!!!

Ann: n-nUUU

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann ****Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t ****t**** p / w ****w****w****. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 ****8****8**** 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despiden


	8. FIRT DATE

Ann¡¡¡ACCCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ro: Oô

Ann: TT.TT snif, snif

Ro: ¬¬…porque no me sorprende que se enferme u.u ¿No han notado que siempre que actualiza o esta enferma ù.u, o dormida oO?

Ann: TT-TT (envuelta entre cobijas)

Ro: ¬¬UU…mejor ve a dormir u.u

Ann: TT¬TT

Ro: u.u, de acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO SIETE: FIRST DATE

-.-Hn

Estaba oscuro…

-.-Hn

…hacia poco anocheció

-.-Hn

…y él estaba acostado en el sofá de la pequeña sala, escuchando los automóviles transitar por las calles cercanas al edificio, donde las tenues luces de los postes hacían un juego de luz y sombra.

Detalles intrascendentes para cierto pelirrojo ruso que miraba el techo un poco fastidiado.

-.-Hn

Aun no se tomaba la molestia de encender las luces.

-.-Hn

No tenía ánimos de hacerlo. Después de todo la palpable marca roja de una mano estampada en su mejilla derecha parecía brillar por si sola.

-.-Hn- gruño por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido.

¡ESE MALDITO NIÑO LO IBA A ENLOQUUECER!

-.-Hn- resoplo cansado

¿Por qué demonios debía lidiar con esto? Siempre salía golpeado, y esta era la segunda cachetada de ese día ¡¡LA SEGUNDA!!

-.-Maldito niño- repitió despacito

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para quienes saben disfrutar del profundo significado de una fría mañana junto a una buena taza de café caliente, seguramente reinvento su significado, por tener un vecino como Yuriy Ivanov.

Mas, los vecinos no resultaba importantes, no cuando la situación del apartamento de Ivanov cambio drásticamente.

Un denso silencio se formo en un cuadro completamente extraño al ambiente que se sentía momentos atrás.

-.-Hn

El pelirrojo a medio vestir, ya con pantalones (sin abrochar) buscaba de mala gana una camisa en el armario.

-.-Hn

Gruñendo de vez en cuando por la fuerte cachetada en la mejilla.

Lo curioso del asunto y quizás lo mas relevante era el elemento intruso que resaltaba entre las constantes maldiciones del ruso.

Una bonita rubia sentada en la cama sonreía con tranquilidad, ajena a lo que hubiese ocurrido debido a su tardía intervención en la habitación.

Cuando ella llego sólo escucho el fuerte golpe de la puerta del baño cerrándose. Por curiosidad se asomo a ver quien mas estaba en el apartamento de su amigo, sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar nada cuando vio la marca roja en la piel contraria.

El sencillo gesto le hizo tomar asiento en la cama mientras esperaba en silencio por Ivanov. Curiosa por la persona que oía bañarse.

-.-Hn

Claro que también le era sumamente divertido ver a Yuriy maldecir aunque no entendiera el motivo.

-.-¿Y bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo girando para verla- ¿Qué hacen aquí Julia?

Ella sonrió un poco más, como si estuviera esperando por esa pregunta, especialmente por el detalle de Yuriy por notar que no vino sola, y que seguramente su otro amigo estaría saqueando la nevera.

-.-No teníamos nada que hacer y vinimos a visitarte n-n- aseguro

-.-¿Cómo salieron del colegio?- pregunto sin interés Ivanov, aun buscando una maldita camisa, pues a pesar de que habían muchas, no estaba realmente "buscando" una, su mente se atrofiaba cuando le hacia recordar el porque ahora su mejilla parecía un semáforo en stop

La rubia salto de la cama, haciéndole girar un poco la cabeza para mirarla. Él no había omitido el uniforme de falda negra, camisa blanca y corbata, el buso debió de quitárselo cuando llego.

-.-Oh fue perfecto- recordó con una sonrisa- La sincronización, la actuación, todo tan armónico. Sólo basto con un simple desmayo…

Relato colocando una mano en la frente en una pose dramática, yéndose hacia atrás, cayendo en la cama, riéndose del escándalo que se formo en el salón.

-.-….Bryan me atrapo antes de tocar el suelo- concluyo Julia apoyándose en los codos.

-.-Hn

A Yuriy no le sorprendía la increíble coordinación de ese par de lunáticos. En realidad resultaba escalofriante lo bien que se entendían sin la necesidad de hablar. Era como si pensaran igual.

-.-Hombre, no se que vida tengas aquí…-señalo divertido un ruso pelilavanda que entraba a la habitación con unos preservativos en las manos-…pero aquí te envía el casero.

-.-……

-.-…..

La puerta del baño abriéndose dejo todo en silencio. La presencia de Kai Hiwatari bajo el marco de la puerta produjo un curioso efecto de mutismo.

-.-Miau

El cual culmino cuando la pequeña Neko salto de la cama al mismo tiempo en que los ojos carmín brillaban molestos.

Gesto que hizo fruncir el ceño de Yuriy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Hn

En realidad Ivanov no sabia porque le importaba lo que el bicolor pensara.

-.-Hn

Gruño colocando el antebrazo sobre los ojos. No entendía porque debía dar explicaciones de cosas de las que él no tenia la culpa.

Sin embargo, relacionar las perversas ideas del viejo casero con Kai lo hacia sonrojar inevitablemente.

-.-Hn-

Apretó los labios pretendiendo ignorar el rubor en las mejillas. Resoplo, ya comenzó a pensar incongruencias.

…necesitaba un descanso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las frías calles rusas, ligeramente nublosas, mostraban lo que probablemente seria una pequeña nevada ante el inusual frio que amenazaba con congelar a cualquiera que estuviese mal abrigado.

"¡¿Cómo llegue a este lugar?!"

La pregunta mental, casi como un lamento no parecía detallar en el pequeño e importante detalle del frio. Ahora demasiado ocupado viendo la entrada de esa enorme estructura arquitectónica

-.-¡Pashlí ! (Vamos!)!- apremio Julia caminando junto a Bryan.

Yuriy bufo resignado, no recordaba como fue que se dejo arrastrar por ese par. Suspiro. No había caso preguntárselo, después de todo el centro comercial estaba al frente suyo.

Suponía que era su culpa por decir que necesitaba comprar algo.

-.-Hn

…miro de reojo a Hiwatari.

Asumía su responsabilidad de hablar frente a Julia y Bryan, pero… ¡¿Por qué diablos Kai vino también?!

No es que le molestara su presencia…

…..

…..

…..bueno, no le molestaba tanto que estuviera cerca ¬//¬. Sin embargo, no entendía como el bicolor llego hasta ese lugar en ese estado. Mejor aun¡¿Cómo podía moverse?!

-.-Hn- mascullo inconforme, tal vez un poco molesto; después de todo, si ese imbécil quería lastimarse era su problema.

-.-¡¡YURIY!!- llamo Julia desde adentro.

Hasta que ese grito lo convirtió en el centro de atención. Ivanov se llevo una mano a la cara.

Por un segundo se olvido de las miradas a las que se vio sometido, para centrarse de nuevo en Kai. La mano en el abdomen y la respiración ligeramente agitada delataba su esfuerzo.

Sin mencionar el peculiar rubor símbolo de su agitación.

-.- Glúpîyi (Estúpido)- musito el pelirrojo mirando la entrada, llamando la atención contraria. Tosió por ello, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para una conversación que no sabia porque inicio- Debiste quedarte

…¡¿Y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir?! Patético. Yuriy se pateo mentalmente, recordándose una y otra vez que no era asunto suyo lo que Hiwatari hiciera. Decidió eliminar esa parte de su subconsciente que siempre lo traicionaba.

Lastimosamente cuando creía haberse librado para siempre de los comentarios impropios, estos volvían cada vez con mayor persistencia.

-.-Hn

Malditos pensamientos que parecían tener vida propia.

Por otro lado, Kai parpado un par de veces un poco confundido. Esta era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra desde el peculiar incidente de la mañana ¿y eso era todo lo que tenía que decir?

-.-¿Acaso estas preocupado por mi Baka?- pregunto en una ligera sonrisa, con la voz ronca, intentando no hablar muy rápido, procurando modular su respiración, exhalando despacio para no lastimarse.

-.-Claro que no- recalco Yuriy- Interrumpes el paso, eres muy molesto ¿sabias?

**ZAPE**

-.-¡¿Por qué demo…?!

-.-No hables de cosas que no te interesan- regaño Kai con indiferencia, caminando despacio hacia el centro comercial.

Debía admitir que este no era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Resultaban tan concurridos que la sensación de encierro volvía en una latente presión. Más, era su deber conseguir las cosas de la gatita.

No era responsabilidad de Yuriy hacerlo. Y por más adolorido que se encontrara, no le gustaba depender de otras personas. No quería deberle más favores a Ivanov.

Desecho sus pensamientos cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron. Entro sin prisa, viendo los tres niveles de una moderna estructura cuyos pisos brillantes reflejaban el techo de vidrio.

Entrar a un lugar de esos a ver pasar gente no tenia sentido para él, prefería la tranquilidad de lo parques, donde podía sentir el viento y el aroma de los arboles.

Se podría pensar que mirar las nubes tenia el mismo concepto que mirar a las personas en el centro comercial, sin embargo su significado cambiaba drásticamente.

Miro distraídamente los almacenes vacios, y los restaurantes desérticos. A pesar de toda la carga psíquico-social que podía desentrañar de un lugar tan trivial como ese, no se sentía incomodo, de hecho le gustaba.

Yuriy le miro de reojos, la expresión carmín tenia un brillo inusual, casi parecía contento, quizás un poco emocionado. Volvió a centrarse en el frente, caminando al mismo ritmo que el bicolor, medio sonriendo por la actitud de Hiwatari, era como si recién descubría un centro comercial.

Tan infantil como un niño…

-.-Hn

…e igual de berrinchudo, brusco e insoportable.

El pelirrojo suspiro de forma cansina. Ver mas allá de lo que Kai quería mostrar no era una cualidad, el termino maldición se le ajustaba mejor.

-.-Hn

Se podría decir que él era una de las personas que mejor lo conocía a pesar de su corta "amistad". Curiosa definición para clasificar su relación, pero a pesar de todo, ellos no se odiaban tanto para ser enemigos…bueno, esta no-amistad le había causado muchos problemas que en realidad no le parecían tan molestos como deberían…

-.-Hn

…¿Qué podría significar eso?

Dudativo, Ivanov no noto los ojos fuego que en un momento le observaron fijamente.

Aparentemente Kai pareció notar en ese preciso instante lo que tener a Yuriy Ivanov a su lado podía significar. Es decir, esa era la persona que le había besado, sin SU consentimiento.

-.-Hn- gruño inconforme, debería estar enojado... ¡¿Por qué no lo estaba?!- Hn

Esta vez frunció el ceño por la ligera confusión que empezaba a incomodarle. Cerró los ojos con un pequeño tic por no poder encontrar la respuesta.

**ZAPE**

…donde su impotencia se expreso en un sencillo golpe tras la cabeza pelirroja.

-.-¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso?!- se quejo Yuriy de tan inadvertido movimiento.

-.-Durak (estúpido)- musito Kai reclamándole por las extrañas sensaciones que sabían eran culpa de suya. Eso sencillamente le fastidiaba

-.-Durak? (¿estúpido?)- repitió con la mano tras la cabeza, donde le dolía- No soy quien golpea a las personas sin ningún motivo, imbécil.

-.-Tú no eres cualquier persona, ecchi (pervertido)

-.-Yo no…- a pesar de no haber entendido lo que le decían. (Yuriy nos sabia japonés ¬¬UU) sus intentos de reclamo murieron por un inesperado impulso.

Julia y Bryan no estaban cerca.

"¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Detalle que no importaría si ellos no estuvieran cerca de esa amplia tienda de música. El grito interior le hizo darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-.-¡Oigan!- llamo Yuriy a sus amigos, acercándose a ellos, prácticamente corriendo como si se fueran a robar algo.

Ivanov podía pasar horas, e incluso media vida metido en el lugar, y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a soportar eso.

Por otro lado, Kai parpadeo confundido por la incomprensible actitud del pelirrojo. Sonrió.

…Ivanov en verdad era muy extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sacar al pelilavanda y su cómplice rubia de la maldita tienda de música fue (como siempre) un endemoniado problema.

-.-Hn

No es que Yuriy no disfrutara de la música y ver CD, pero después un tiempo perdía el interés, y ya no había nada para ver según su criterio, especialmente si no iba a comprar nada.

Concepto totalmente diferente en sus cínicos amigos que podían pasar horas escuchando música gratis.

-.-Hn- bufo cansado, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo para no recibir la molesta (aunque tenue) luz de los postes de la calle.

Después de pasar casi dos horas en la tienda de música y desayunar algo, surgió la desastrosa idea de Julia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" fue la pregunta que Ivanov se hizo en un lamentable suspiro.

Tampoco fue como si la rubia le hubiera dado muchas opciones, no cuando lo arrastro por medio centro comercial hacia lo que ahora tenia en frente: El cine.

-.-Hn- gruño, lo ultimo que ella dijo fue:" ¡Vamos a cine!" antes de jalarlo sin opciones de reclamo.

Ese maldito genio que se gastaba cuando se enojaba podía ser muy perjudicial para su salud física.

-.-Hn

Lo molesto aquí, fue la docilidad con la que el bicolor se dejo guiar por Bryan mientras él era tratado tan bruscamente.

-.-Pareces molesto- la presencia de Julia disipo sus pensamientos, siendo la sonrisa de ella la que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Entreabrió los labios para iniciar lo que seria una larga discusión.

Kai les miro sin entender, hasta que una mano en el hombro llamo su atención.

-.-Esto tomara algo de tiempo- señalo Bryan- Ven, vamos

Inseguro, Kai tardo un momento en moverse.

Teniendo en cuenta la poca apreciación a los espacios cerrados, un cine no era precisamente uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Afortunadamente, el lugar estaba vacio, seguramente la hora influía.

Intento relajarse mirando el piso pulido junto a la moderna construcción, que sencilla se encontraba pintada de blanco.

Estuvo así hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la sala asignada, ahí un hombre les pidió las boletas.

Un rápido vistazo al interior creo esa patente sensación de encierro. Misma que comenzó a inquietarle, a ponerlo nervioso.

…no quería entrar.

-.-Ven

El bicolor casi salta en su puesto cuando Bryan lo tomo por la mano, sujetándolo suavemente mientras tiraba de él hacia el interior.

-.-Adentro esta oscuro- justifico Kuznetzov su acción.

Aunque Kai respondió el gesto apretándole la mano, haciendo con ello sonreír al otro. En silencio se dejo llevar como si ese fuese su único impulso.

Estaba seguro que si el pelilavanda no lo "obligaba" a caminar él no se movería de su puesto.

Una parte de su interior reclamaba por la patética actitud, mientras otra se encontraba renuente a entrar.

La opresión que sólo el encierro producía comenzó a agitarle la respiración.

Sujeto más fuerte a Bryan, ambos caminando despacio por el oscuro pasadizo, con Julia e Ivanov más atrás con gaseosa y crispetas.

Pero aquí había algo curioso, Yuriy enarco una ceja por ver a quienes iban adelante demasiado cerca uno del otro.

Frunció el ceño…

…acaso… ¡¿acaso estaban tomados de la mano?!

-.-¡Ya va a comenzar!- exclamo Julia oyendo que los cortos de otras películas había terminado.

Sin decir nada mas, ella lo jalo por el brazo, corriendo y casi atropellando a Kai y Bryan, los cuales tuvieron que hacerse a un lado.

Eso asusto a Hiwatari, demasiado concentrado en no entrar en pánico por el estrecho pasillo que comenzaba a darle vueltas.

Inevitablemente su otra mano se prendió de la camisa del pelilavanda, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuese las paredes a su alrededor, esas que volvían pesada su respiración, que lo lastimaba tras cada movimiento brusco que su cuerpo no podía evitar.

Bryan le miro cuando lo sintió mas cerca. Kai lucia tenso. Y por mucho que quería intentar averiguar el motivo de ello, no pudo dejar de lado lo dócil que lucia ahora. Volvió la mirada al frente, sonriendo de lado por la manejable actitud.

-.-Vamos- indico jalándolo de nuevo. El contacto con la suave piel resultaba fascinante, especialmente porque era el bicolor quien lo sujetaba.

Sin mencionar que los lentos pasos le daban fascinantes segundos a solas con el osco Hiwatari, que a pesar de no hablar, se encontraba en un silencio cómodo pocas veces experimentado por Bryan.

Sólo hasta que llegaron a la amplia sala, Kai se sintió mejor, no completamente tranquilo, pero si mejor de ver que no habían nadie mas que ellos.

Cerró los ojos intentando apaciguar esa conocida sensación de vértigo, mientras Kuznetzov lo guía por las escaleras entre los asientos. Llevándolo a la parte de arriba donde Yuriy y Julia los esperaban.

En silencio se sentaron, Kai junto a Ivanov por el amable ofrecimiento del pelilavanda. Así quedo en la mitad de ambos.

Yuriy miro a su amigo con desconfianza por la ligera sonrisa que mantenía.

… " ¿Qué planea este idiota?" se pregunto hasta suspirar en desinterés. Ahora no tenia tiempo de desentrañar la retorcida mente de Bryan, la película ya había empezado…

-.-….

…cosa a la que le prestaría atención de no ser por lo cansado que se sentía.

Distraídamente se deslizo un poco en el asiento, colocando el codo en el brazo del mismo. Apoyando el rostro en la mano, subiendo los pies en el asiento de adelante en busca de una posición mas cómoda.

Desde que había despertado no había tenido un momento de tranquilidad, por eso no detallo en los reclamos de su cuerpo agotado.

Bostezo en silencio, entrecerrando los ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Luchando por no dormirse; mas la pesadez que sentía comenzó a ser insoportable. Los ojos se cerraban por momentos, haciéndole dormir por leves intervalos de tiempo en lo que despertaba por los sonidos de esa película de acción.

-.-Hn- respingo molesto. Al diablo con lo demás, cerro los ojos dispuesto a descansar lo que durara la película

El problema no era que Yuriy se durmiera, sino que lo hiciera en el hombro de Kai.

El bicolor tembló por la sorpresa, estaban tan concentrado en lo que veía que no había detallado en el otro.

De reojo miro a Ivanov completamente dormido. Kai rodo los ojos algo fastidiado, o pretendiendo estarlo para ignorar la ligera incomodidad que le producía tenerlo cerca.

Suspiro resignado cuando decidió no moverse. Sabia que era su culpa que Yuriy tuviera tantos problemas, aunque jamás le había pedido su apoyo salvo para cuidad de la gatita.

Arqueo una ceja poco convencido de dejarle dormir en su hombro, pero suponía que era justo dejarle descansar.

Con el problema ya resuelto, Kai miro de nuevo la pantalla, intentando seguir el hilo de la historia. Y todo iba bien hasta que faltando poco para el final, Yuriy se movió.

-.-…..

…..

…..

…..

La graciosa expresión de Kai afortunadamente no fue notada por nadie. Pues prácticamente salto en el asiento, sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal junto a un llamativo rubor en las mejillas una vez que el pelirrojo movió la cabeza para esconder el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

La respiración contra su piel lo erizo.

Olía delicioso, Yuriy lo percibía entre sueños, e inconscientemente se acerco mas, sus labios rosando una suave textura que lo llamaba a ser probada.

Sentir los entreabiertos labios tocarlo tras cada efímero suspiro, hizo a Kai apretar el brazo del asiento.

El lento acercamiento de Ivanov lo tenso, donde las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón se le incrustaban en los oídos, aumentando el rubor de sus mejillas.

**PUM**

-.-¿Eh?

Tanto Bryan como Julia giraron en cuanto Kai se puso de pie…

-.-Hmm

…aunque lo llamativo del asunto fue el quejido de Yuriy cuando cayó en el asiento contrario por el abandono de su soporte.

-.-Hn- se quejo el pelirrojo algo adolorido, sobándose el cuello por el brusco movimiento.

-.-¿Y ahora que le hiciste?- pregunto Bryan viendo a Hiwatari caminar a la salida.

-.-Nada- aseguro un poco confundido de la situación.

Mas, fue ahí donde su mente reacciono. Kai ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de esos dos y estar solo con el bicolor.

….

….

….

Esperen…eso no sonó como debería, lo que él quería decir es que así podrían compara lo de la gatita.

-.-Hn

¡Momento!... ¿Por qué se estaba dando explicaciones a si mismo?

-.-Hn- gruño antes de ponerse de pie- Nos vemos afuera.

-.-¿No veras el final?- pregunto Julia viendo como su amigo prácticamente corría a la salida.

El final era lo que menos le importaba, total no había visto el principio.

Aprisa cruzo el corto pasillo. La repentina luz de blanca lo cegó un momento.

Tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse al inesperado cambio, y con los ojos entrecerrados, busco la delgada figura que distinguió no muy lejos, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra una pared. Los ojos cerrados frente a las dos jovencitas que le hablaban, demostraba su poco interés hacia ellas.

Claro que Yuriy ignoro a quienes estaban con Hiwatari, limitándose ha detallar en el relajado e indiferente rostro de finas facciones.

-.-Deberíamos venir mas seguido, hay otra película que quiero ver.

-.-Yeb (maldición) – mascullo Ivanov por la voz de Julia atrás suyo, afortunadamente MUY atrás suyo.

Sin pensar en nada salió corriendo, y sonrió cuando los ojos fuego se abrieron sólo para mirarlo a él y sólo a él.

Comenzaba a gustarle que eso ocurriera.

Kai abandono cualquier expresión inmutable en cuanto fue jalado de la mano para ir a la sala más cercana. No tuvo tiempo de reclamar, ese tipo de movimientos bruscos lo lastimaban.

Lastimosamente Yuriy se dio cuenta de esto solamente cuando vio los ojos ocultos tras mechones de cabello y el rostro de labios apretados, ligeramente agachado…

…él no supo que hacer.

-.-Ah…yo- titubeo Ivanov con los brazos alzados sin saber que hacer con ellos. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió culpable- Izvini (lo lamento)…yo

La mirada de fuego se alzo, su dueño respiraba con pesadez, reflejando su agitación en las pálidas mejillas teñidas de carmín como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo.

La punzante sensación de angustia le oprimió el pecho. No entendía porque él estaba si, porque lucia tan lastimado y sin señales de haberse defendido ¿Por qué sus nudillos no estaban enrojecidos y lastimados por una pelea que debería haber enfrentado?

Mas, de sus labios entreabiertos no salió ninguna palabra, no sabia que decir, o como ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

La ligera sonrisa de Kai evaporo cualquier pensamiento.

-.-Eres…una…persona muy extraña… ¿s...sabias?- murmuro entre suaves respiros entrecortados.

Yuriy medio sonrió aunque no entendía a que venia el comentario.

Decidió no pensar. Simplemente se limito a acercarse despacio, calculando sus movimientos para no lastimarlo de nuevo. Rodeando el delgado cuerpo en un suave abrazo.

El bicolor abrió un poco los ojos por sentirse tan cerca. El agradable calor del cuerpo contrario termino por relajarlo.

A Kai no le gustaba que lo tocaran, o sentir a alguien acercarse de esa forma. Pero en ese momento no le importo.

Apoyo el rostro en el hombro de Yuriy, sintiendo una cosquillante sensación por la mano tras su cabeza, esa que le acariciaba el cabello de manera distraída, quizás en un intento por distraerle del dolor.

…debía admitir que funcionaba.

-.-_¿Dónde se metieron?_- la voz femenina de cierta rubia se escucho del otro lado de la puerta. Yuriy se tenso cuando despacio a Kai para que no los vieran.

El pelirrojo maldijo el momento en que sus amigos se quedaron parados del otro lado, siendo la delgada puerta lo único que los separaba de ser descubiertos.

-.-_Hn_

Sonrió nervioso del despectivo sonido producido por Julia. Sabia que ella estaba enfada, y la prueba más contundente era que la próxima vez que se vieran iba a ser un poco accidentado, quizás algo golpeado para su integridad física y emocional.

-.-_Pashlí (Vamos)_- sugirió Bryan divertido por el infernal carácter que asustaba a quienes la vieran.

-.-_Jarasho (Bien)_- gruño Juila- En venganza me comeré dos helados, que Yuriy luego tendrá que pagar.

-.-_Da (si)_- se rio Kuznetzov, accediendo de buena gana.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios en cuando los sintió alejarse. Su cuerpo se relajo.

Pero el alivio le duro muy poco. Toda función mental se detuvo, su corazón dio un vuelco del susto, dándose se cuenta (apenas) que tenia abrazado a Kai Hiwatari, y no de cualquier forma, estaban tan cerca que sentía el armónico vaivén de su pecho al respirara.

El delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos mantenía la cabeza en su hombro. Acortando mucho más su distancia.

El pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, el contacto aceleraba los latidos de su corazón sin razón aparente.

-.-Eh….creo que ya se fueron- señalo Yuriy tomando a Kai de los hombros, alejándolo sin mirarlo directamente.

Hiwatari parpadeo un par de veces en desentendimiento. Aunque sonrió divertido de la esquiva actitud.

-.-Vamos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como era de suponer, el frio clima trajo consigo una suave nevada que tapizaba el paisaje con un manto blanco.

Los pocos transeúntes de esa desolada calle, apresuraban el paso para escapar del intenso frio que oculto el sol tras gruesas y oscuras nubes.

El día opaco, gris, y apagado, parecía ser irrelevante para dos personas que acababan de salir de una tienda de mascotas y llevaban caminando 15 minutos.

-.-¿Por qué no podemos tomar un taxi?- se quejo Yuriy caminando con unas bolsas en las manos. Con ese clima le daría una neumonía.

-.-No pienso subirme en uno- se negó tercamente Kai. Los autos eran estrecho, y con el frio la posibilidad de abrir una ventana estaba descartada- Puedes parar uno si quieres.

-.-No voy a dejar un chico débil sólo- señalo Yuriy en desinterés- Si fueras mas alto, fuerte y no tan enclenque lo pensaría.

**ZAPE**

-.-¡Oye!

-.-Tishe (cállate)- sentencio Kai con una dura mirada. Resoplo. Pero discutir y caminar puede no ser muy apropiado, no cuando se olvida mirar el camino.

**PUM**

Extrañamente no fue Kai quien choco. Él dejo de caminar en el último instante. Cuando estaba en esas condiciones agudizaba un poco mas sus sentidos, forzándolos para evitar ese tipo de doloroso incidentes.

Siendo Yuriy quien soltó las bolsas, retrocediendo dos pasos para mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo.

-.-Kai…-saludo la voz intrusa que el pelirrojo reconoció perfectamente.

...se notaba que su suerte mejoraba cada día.

El conocido pelinaranja le sonrió amable al bicolor, pasando de largo a Ivanov, quien en ese preciso instante dejo de existir para los otros dos.

-.-Hn- "saludo" Kai

-.-No te vi en el colegio hoy- noto Brooklyn- Sigues enfermo.

Él debería de estar estudiando en ese momento, las clases aun no terminaba, y Yuriy distinguió fácilmente el uniforme a pesar de llevar una chaqueta puesta. Más, eso no resulto trascendente, no cuando una mano fue colocada en la frente de Hiwatari para tomarle la temperatura.

-.-Él esta bien- señalo Ivanov apartando la mano en un limpio manotazo.

Los ojos verdes finalmente le miraron, como si apenas se diera cuenta de su presencia. Eso hizo fruncir el ceño del pelirrojo.

Ajeno a ello, la atención de Kai se la había llevado algo que permanecía en el suelo.

-.-¿Tienes un gato?- pregunto curioso.

-.-Ah…si- dijo Brooklyn agachándose para recoger el alimento- ¿Tú tienes?

El leve asentimiento de Hiwatari le hizo sonreír. Aparentemente el bicolor quería iniciar una conversación. Un evento tan único no podía ser desaprovechado.

-.-Y como se llama.

-.-Aun no tiene nombre- reconoció Kai. Esta era la primera vez que Brooklyn lo escuchaba por más de dos segundos.

Tenía una voz grave, profunda, de esas que fácilmente te distraen por su entonación, que te hacen fijarte en el movimiento de sus labios tras cada palabra.

Yuriy frunció el ceño, por segunda vez dejo de existir. Bufo molesto para ir a recoger las bolsas.

-.-Yo…no puedo quedarme con ella- dijo Kai, y el pelirrojo giro a mirarle. ¿Qué le estaba tratando de decir a ese idiota?

-.-¿Quieres encontrarle un nuevo dueño?-tanteo Brooklyn con la negativa contraria. Eso le hizo sonreír.- ¿Quieres que la cuide?...puedo hacer eso.

Con una ceja arqueada Ivanov vio a Kai considerar la oferta.

No es que al bicolor le molestara que Yuriy cuidada de la Neko, es sólo que últimamente le causaba muchos problemas, y aunque Kai no fuese una persona particularmente considerada, estar involucrando a Ivanov en tantas cosas no era algo con lo que se sintiera cómodo.

-.-Yo…-divago Kai.

-.-Tenemos que irnos- interrumpió Yuriy, tomándolo de la mano, jalando con cuidado de no lastimarlo, pero con la fuerza necesaria para alejarlo del otro.

En silencio Brooklyn les vio partir. Tal vez debería replantearse la relación de ese pelirrojo con Kai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A una considerable distancia, un molesto Ivanov prácticamente arrastraba al otro.

-.-Espera- pidió Kai sin comprender que ocurría. Confundido por los murmullos inentendibles en Yuriy- ¡Te estoy hablando?

-.-Hn

Finalmente ambos se detuvieron. Yuriy lo soltó. Girando para verlo a los ojos. En verdad parecía enojado.

-.-¿Ibas a darle la gata?- pregunto seriamente.

-.-No pensé que la querías- dijo Kai con aparente tranquilidad.

-.-No he dicho que me moleste- debatió para luego resoplar resignado, no había caso pensar en eso. Ni él sabía porque se molesto en un principio.- No importa

Sin decir nada mas, de nuevo tomo la mano contraria, esta vez inconscientemente.

En realidad Kai no lo entendía, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle. Yuriy caminaba unos pasos mas adelante.

-.-Iva…-se interrumpió- Yuriy.

…..

…..

…..

El mencionado se detuvo de golpe como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir. Giro rápido, el bicolor no le miraba.

-.-Spasibo (gracias)- musito Kai bajito, un poco incomodo por lo que decía. No estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Hn

Escuchar su nombre en la voz de Hiwatari era…

….extraño.

"eh increíblemente tentador"

Si, eh increíble….¡¿QUÉ¡NO!

-.-Hn- bufo incomodo de sus traicioneros e inapropiados pensamientos, que mentían.

Claro que la cosa mejoro. Después del agradecimiento de Kai, Yuriy le miro como si le hablaran en otro idioma, hasta que una "pequeña" bola de nieve le dio en la cabeza.

Por la velocidad, el ángulo y la trayectoria, el impacto le hizo caer. El suelo lo recibió con sus fríos y helados brazos, dejándole como recordatorio un GRAN chichón.

-.-Hn

Kai no paro de reírse de él, y a pesar que eso debería de molestarle, ver la sincera risa del bicolor también le hizo sonreír.

-.-Ejem- tosió ligeramente sonrojado.

A partir de ahí las cosas se le complicaron un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegar caminando a su apartamento a paso lento para que Hiwatari no se lastimara, con una nevada y un insoportable dolor de cabeza, fue una linda experiencia que mejoro en cuando le toco subir las malditas escaleras de los siete pisos de su edificio.

-.-Hn- resoplo Yuriy cansado, cayendo de espaldas a su cama sin quitarse la ropa mojada por la nieve.

Entrecerró los ojos cancinamente, fijos en el techo, sintiendo el conocido mareo del sueño. Ese que empezaba distorsionar su visión. Quería dormir.

Suspiro hondo, dando la vuelta, las relajantes vibraciones del colchón viajaban por su cuerpo.

-.-Ivanov.

…hasta que una mano en su hombro lo movió varias veces.

-.-Hn- se quejo Yuriy colocándose una almohada en la cabeza.

-.-Despierta imbécil- demando lo que él reconoció como la voz de Kai Hiwatari.

-.-Chto? (¿Qué?)- mascullo con sueño.

-.-Hn- resoplo Kai derrotado, irguiéndose levemente, arrebatándole la almohada a modo de llamar su atención- Te necesitan en la puerta.

-.-¿Quién?

-.-Que voy a saber…es sólo un anciano.

"el casero" pensó Ivanov acurrucándose en la cama, renuente a moverse.

-.-No estoy

-.-No soy tú mensajero-señalo Hiwatari con voz fría- Y no actúes como un niño, levántate, te va a dar una pulmonía.

Si Kai hubiera tenido la oportunidad de gritar lo habría hecho cuando sorpresivamente fue jalado a la cama, obligado a acostarse de lado junto al otro.

-.-El único niño aquí eres tú- recalco Yuriy mirando fijamente los ojos carmín. Últimamente le gustaba perderse en el mar de fuego- Así que cállate y déjame dormir.

-.-Bien, entonces suéltame- demando por las manos que se acomodaron alrededor de su cintura.

-.-Pachemu? (¿Por qué?)- bostezo Yuriy acercándolo mas.

-.-Porque…¿Ivanov?

Demasiado tarde Kai se dio cuenta que él se había dormido. Suspiro rodando los ojos. Él también tenía la ropa mojada, no empapada, pero igual el frio lo envolvía en un cruel abrazo.

Miro a Yuriy… ¿Cómo podía dormir así?

Decidió no pensarlo. Se movió dispuesto a levantarse, pero los brazos se cerraron insistentemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Lo miro desconfiado, para estar dormido Yuriy tenía mucha fuerza.

-.-Hn- rezongo intentando zafarse.

…

….

Ahí estuvo su erro. La reacción aunque igual a la anterior, tenia la pequeña diferencia de dejarlo demasiado cerca del otro…muy cerca de su rostro. Atrapado entre sus brazos sin posibilidad de escape.

-.-¿Eh?

Tan concentrado estaba en la comprometedora posición, que Kai no se dio cuenta de los semiabiertos ojos azules que le miraban.

Dejo de pensar, e incluso ignoro la mano que subía a su nuca para acércalo lentamente.

Es como si todo en él se desconectara, no sentía nada, como si la mirada azul lo hubiera hipnotizado, dejándose llevar, dejándose hacer.

Sólo reacciono por el leve roce con los labios contrarios, roce que termino con la distancia en una perfecta unión.

Abrió mucho los ojos, especialmente cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a capturar suavemente sus labios.

-.-Hmm

Kai cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento por alejarse. Todas las emociones, todas tan intensas lo confundían sin que pudiera pensar; inhibiendo sus sentidos con el revoloteo de mariposas en el pecho tras cada efímero toque.

El pelirrojo se movió un poco, sujetando el rostro del bicolor con su mano libre para que no se escapara, permitiéndole a su otra mano bajar por la espalda. Acariciando sutilmente sobre la prenda mojada, recorriendo la espina dorsal mientras sus labios arrancaban un quejido de esa deliciosa boca en cuanto lo mordió.

Era realmente placentero sentirlo temblar en sus brazos, y como cada vez que intentaba hablar, hacia una inconsciente pero irresistible invitación al interior de la húmeda cavidad.

Yuriy no se hizo de rogar, su lengua acaricio los finos labios antes de deslizarse entre estos.

La atrevida interrupción a su boca le hizo abrir los ojos. Esta vez lucho más para liberarse hasta que lo consiguió. A Kai le costaba respirar, era incomodo, y un poco doloroso inhalar y exhalar un aire que sentía caliente.

Sin embargo el adormilado Ivanov sólo detallo en el delgado hilo de saliva que resbalaba de la comisura de los contornos sonrosados. Y el fiero rubor que Hiwatari intentaba disimular bajo el ceño fruncido.

…seguramente Kai no lo intentaba, pero era la cosa más sensual que jamás había visto.

Por ello se centro en los labios se que abrían y cerraban en busca de aire. Como hipnotizado por los ojos carmín, y la visión que representaba ahora su dueño, Yuriy resbalo su mano de la espalda a un costado, remarcando la estrecha cintura hasta que se detuvo en la cadera.

Basto con poner un poco de presión para hacer que Kai se fuera hacia un lado, quedando acostado en la espalda.

Si se movían unos centímetros mas se caerían de la cama. El espacio resultaba suficiente y conveniente para Yuriy, quien se subió sobre el bicolor, colocando una de sus piernas entre las contrarias.

Hiwatari le miraba pasmado, manteniendo el llamativo tinte carmín en las mejillas, y los labios sonrojados y humedecidos.

-.-Espe…

El vano intento de hacerle reaccionar fue interrumpido por la boca contraria.

De nuevo Kai cerró los ojos, apretándolos por la húmeda intrusa que se deslizo por su boca, haciéndolo temblar en cuando acaricio su lengua.

Era como beber fuego líquido. Y Yuriy se perdió en la sensación ardiente de ese estimulante sabor, donde su mano en el rostro de Kai le impedía romper el delicioso contacto.

El ultimo intento de Kai fue frustrado cuando Yuriy sujeto su mano por encima de su cabeza. Aunque el pelirrojo no estaba acostado sobre él, podía percibir su calor, ese al que siempre lograba rendirse.

Ya no querría resistirse, las pocas fuerzas que tenía se fueron tras las suaves caricias que le hacían temblar.

-.-Hmm- suspiro Yuriy por sentir a Kai responder el beso. Una agradable y placentera corriente eléctrica viajo por su cuerpo.

La inseguridad con que esa lengua tocaba la suya simplemente lo extasió. Se acerco mas, rosando el otro cuerpo, poniendo mas presión en el beso, tocando con una caliente urgencia nunca antes experimentada.

La mano en el rostro del bicolor bajo despacio por su pecho sin detenerse en nada en especial hasta que llego al final de la camisa.

Ahí, Ivanov se deslizo lentamente dentro de la prenda, consiguiendo que Kai temblara por el contraste de esa mano fría en su piel.

-.-Hmm

Yuriy acepto complacido el suspiro de la boca contraria. Sintiendo las agradables vibraciones en su garganta que le hicieron morder el labio inferior de Kai. Enloqueciendo por la irreal suavidad que lo obligaba probar más.

-.-Hn

…acción que hizo al bicolor quejarse en cuando se alejo. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, Kai con el ceño fruncido en fingida molestia, y Yuriy con una leve sonrisa.

Sin embargo Hiwatari pareció olvidarse un momento del pelirrojo cuando bajo la mirada, sorprendido de la mano que subía por su plano abdomen, apenas tocándolo con la yema de los dedos. Remarcando suaves e imaginarios caminos hacia el ombligo. Alzando la camisa conforme avanzaba.

Con una sonrisa, Yuriy cambio la dirección de las caricias, moviéndose despacio hacia la leve curvatura de la cintura, ahora palpándola completamente sin el estorbo de la camisa. Un agradable temblor lo envolvió. Sentía la boca seca, y una intensa ansiedad en el pecho por estarlo tocando.

Apoyo completamente su mano sobre la piel, erizándose por la suavidad de la textura, misma que mandaba placenteras corrientes por su cuerpo.

Bajo un poco, bajo un poco mas, bajo hasta que llego al cinturón del pantalón….

**PPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

…y ese fue su error.

Nunca nadie supo como Kai Hiwatari logro soltarse del agarre de la mano contraria (su otra mano aun seguía lastimada) pero la fuerte cachetada que hizo caer a Yuriy se escucho en dos cuadras a la redonda.

-.-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!- reclamo Ivanov MUY despierto, sentado en el suelo, manteniendo la mano donde le dolía.

La mirada de fuego destello furiosa. El bicolor tenia un pequeño tic en el ojo; además de pervertido, se hacia el desentendido, si será….

-.-¡Fuera!- exigió Kai lanzándole una almohada.

-.-Pero…-intento refutar Yuriy

-.-¡Fuera!

**PUM**

Esta vez el despertador casi le cae en la cabeza. Afortunadamente sus buenos reflejos le hicieron pararse del suelo. Lo más sensato fue alejarse de Kai.

-.-Espera un momento que…-

-.-¡Fuera!

**PUM**

El control remoto del televisor se estrello contra la pared una vez que Yuriy se hizo a un lado. Retrocediendo sin dejar de mirar a Hiwatari, agachándose en cada intento de Kai por golpearlo.

-.-Pero…

-.-¡¡FUERA!!

**PUM**

Yuriy cerró la puerta de su habitación, justamente cuando lo que parecían cajas de CDs eran lanzadas.

-.-Pero que…-abrió de nuevo el pelirrojo, asomándose sin entrar.

-.-¡¡FUERA!!

**PUM**

Ahí, un libro del grueso de dos biblia le obligo a cerrar de nuevo. Acababa de darse cuenta que fue echado de su propia habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de un no tan detallado análisis, Yuriy supo el por que del mal genio de Hiwatari.

-.-Hn

Frunció el ceño sumamente sonrojado. No había sido su intención besarle…o tocarle.

Negó fuertemente la cabeza cuando una boba sonrisa de satisfacción curvo sus labios. Se sentó de golpe en el sofá.

Todo había sido un mal entendido.

…una muy deliciosa equivocación.

….

….

….

No, es decir…bueno él no…

-.-¡Argh!- bufo Yuriy llevándose las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose como si eso le ayudara a pensar mejor.

Segundos después termino yéndose de espaldas en el sofá. Mirando el techo en consternación. Estaba confundido.

-.-Necesito un concejo- sentencio como si fuera la decisión mas difícil de su vida. Aunque debía admitir que le dolía en el orgullo aceptar que alguien logro romper su imperturbable calma.

Resoplo decidido a restarle importancia. Lo importante ahora era saber a quien acudir…

-.-Hmm, quizás Julia- divago sin dejar de mirar el techo.

Cuando intento colocar una mano tras la cabeza a modo de almohada…

**PUM**

…se cayó del sofá

-.-Hn-

Maldita suerte del demonio. Bufo molesto mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Ese no era un lugar cómodo para dormir, ni tampoco muy espacioso.

Miro el corto pasillo a su habitación, sonrojándose al pensar que Kai estaba ahí.

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, para luego apretar el puño con determinación. Este era SU apartamento¿Por qué debía dormir en el sofá?

…"Quizás porque casi viola a Hiwatari"

….

….

….

Yuriy agacho la cabeza derrotado por la poca colaboración de su subconsciente. Además él no era capaz de hacer una cosa así, sólo…

…sólo fue un accidente.

Si hubiera dormido bien, o no se sintiera cansado nada de eso habría ocurrido.

-.-Hmm

Viéndolo así, la culpa seria de Kai ¿cierto? De él fue la culpa que no durmiera y que caminara hasta desfallecer.

-.-Muy bien- determino con decisión, poniéndose de pie, convenciéndose de sus pensamientos o al menos intentándolo.

En el fondo sabia que esa era la mayor incongruencia que se le había ocurrido últimamente.

Despacio camino hacia su habitación, planteando posibles explicaciones que no servían para nada. Yuriy no podía explicarle a Kai algo que no entendía.

Abrió despacio la puerta, se asomo como si temiera que Hiwatari le lanzara el televisor.

-.-¿Eh?

Afortunadamente, Kai estaba dormido. Dudoso (no fuera a caer en una trampa) camino despacio al interior, acercándose a la cama hasta detenerse en un costado, mirando el relajado rostro cubierto por algunos mechones de cabello rebelde.

Se inclino un poco para apartar el cabello bicolor, viendo mejor las finas facciones que le hicieron sonreír.

El armónico vaivén de su pecho al respirar le hizo ver que Kai se encontraba mejor. Sus heridas parecían sanar. Nada comparado a la noche anterior debido a la dificultad de respirar.

Aunque si Hiwatari no se ahogo con ese beso entonces definitivamente estaba MUCHO mejor.

Sonrojado, Yuriy se aparto. Caminando hacia el armario en busca de ropa seca.

Mientras se colocaba una camisa miro a Kai de reojo. Él se había cambiado, aunque la ropa que tenia ahora le quedaba muy grande.

Ivanov volvió a sonreír cuando desvió su mirada, él no tenia prendas que le quedaran, pero le gustaba verlo así, se le hacia muy gracioso.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos en ponerse una camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones largos para dormir. Normalmente no le gustaba estar así, pero esa noche haría frio.

-.-¿Y ahora?- se pregunto en voz baja.

De nuevo miro a Kai. Se sonrojo al girar la cabeza.

-.-Hmmm

Medito inseguro, colocando una mano tras la cabeza, removiéndose el cabello en un intento por saber que hacer. De nuevo vio al bicolor.

Al diablo, él no iba a dormir en el sofá. Frunció el ceño como si quisiera estar molesto.

El camino hacia la cama se le hizo mucho mas largo de lo normal. Sentía los músculos tiesos y renuentes a funcionar, casi parecía un robot.

Volvió a pararse a un lado de la cama, junto a Hiwatari. Fue inevitable no detallar los labios entreabiertos para respirar mejor. El cabello ligeramente despeinado. Y el armónico vaivén de su pecho tras cada suave exhalación.

…completamente a su merced.

El corazón se le acelero. Quería abrazarlo, besarle, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sentir que podía ser suyo.

…él…

Yuriy apretó los puños.

…él lo quería con él y con nadie más.

-.-Hmm- suspiro Kai moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando descubierta la sensible piel de su cuello.

…tan vulnerable que Yuriy podría…

-.-Me voy al sofá- se dijo cuando casi sale corriendo.

Una vez afuera sonrió un poco.

…a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, quería que los ojos carmín lo miraran sólo a él….solamente a él.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: oô…etto…n.nUU… Gomen Nasai por la demora yo…yo ¡¡¡AAACCCCCCCHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Ro: Salud u.u

Ann: gracias TT¬TT….etto, no se como quedo el capitulo o.o, la inspiración no venia a mi TT¬TT, igual se hizo todo lo que se pudo.

Ro: se supone que deberías estar estudiando ahora oO

Ann: Si, casi no pude sacar tiempo n.nUU….¡AACCCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Ro: u.u

Ann: snif, snif, etto….¿que mas era TT¬TT? La gripa no me deja pensar.

Ro: El final del Fic u.u

Ann¡Ah si OO!...creo que en dos o tres capitulo se desharán de mi n---n…..¡¡¡AAACCCCCCCCHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ro: ve a dormir Baka ¬¬

Ann: No puedo TT.TT

Ro (suspiro): Se les recuerda que no se pueden responder los Reviewers o.o, pero en el profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w ww. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despiden

Ann¡¡¡ACCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

RO: u.u


	9. ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE

Ann¡¡Cuando los reyes vieron al niño, en un portal cerquita de Belén n0n….!!!

Ro: n----n….Konichiwa Ne n0n

Ann: º¬º Navidad TT¬TT….me encanta la navidad…y ya saben que cuando Ann Saotomo esta feliz actualiza mas rápido º----º

Ro: Traemos esto como regalo n----n, y no creemos que Ann se haya demorado oO

Ann: Da u¬u…pero eso se los dejaremos a criterio de ustedes Ne n---n.

Ro: De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO NUEVE: ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE

De los usuales días grises y fríos de Rusia, este parecía mucho más gris y frio que los demás.

-.-Hn

Perezosamente unos ojos carmín miraban por la ventana del colegio como suaves copos de nieve caían de manera consecutiva.

Kai Hiwatari acostado en la tabla del pupitre no parecía interesado en el nublado paisaje de la ventana semi abierta. Aparentemente aburrido, indiferente de la lección de literatura.

-.-Hn

Suspiro. Su vida se había complicado demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por más insignificante, simple o intrascendente que parezca un evento, puede guardar un pequeño paraíso si se le mira con detenimiento.

Por que caminar por las oscuras y desoladas calles a las cuatro de la mañana con una suave nevada era una de las cosas que Kai Hiwatari jamás había disfrutado en su joven vida.

El dulce aroma frio de la mañana junto al silencio de la calma en lugares normalmente concurridos evocaba una extraña paz que le hacia sonreír.

La nieve entumía sus manos que cada tanto frotaba entre si. El frio no le importaba, ni aun cuando los contantes temblores amenazaban con romper su imparcial actitud.

Él no tenía una chaqueta o algo que le ayudara a soportar el clima. Cuando llego al apartamento de Ivanov lo hizo sin una, y partiría en iguales condiciones.

Se abrazo a si mismo, intentando recuperar algo de calor. Los labios morados soltaban ese gélido humo blanco de vaho.

Pese al infernal estado, Kai se sentía tranquilo, su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, y de vez en cuando soltaba una sonrisa, o incluso una que otra risita.

El motivo no lo tenia muy claro, ni tampoco le importaba, nunca había sentido esa euforia de irracional alegría en el pecho, esa que lo hacia cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa para sentir plenamente la nieve mojando su ropa.

Ninguna caminata le había resultado tan amena. Y aunque su expresión indiferente no cambiaba, el brillo en sus ojos normalmente vacios lo delataba.

El perfecto momento duro una preciosa hora hasta que llego a su "casa" La fachada tenía una cerca alrededor, un detalle que se le antojaba tétrico y lúgubre a pesar del ambiente hogareño del exterior.

Era como un cuento de terror, donde tan bonita cara contenía un verdadero infierno.

-.-Hn- suspiro caminando, empujando la puertita que rechino. Sin prisa camino por el camino pavimentado de ese patio delantero.

La casa tenía un estilo colonial, parecía agradable. Definitivamente no iba con quienes la habitaban.

Kai nunca entendería esa afición de su abuelo por comprar casas en las que sólo vivían tres personas. Aunque considerando el tiempo que cada uno pasaba en ella, resultaba que ahí no vivía nadie.

-.-Hn- resoplo cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasto cubierto de una delgada capa de nieve, esa que hundía sus zapatos y mojaba la bota del pantalón.

Él jamás entraba por la puerta principal, así corría el desagradable riesgo de encontrarse con Boris o su abuelo. La hora no importaba, a veces ellos salían muy temprano, no precisamente juntos.

Por eso prefería darle la vuelta a la casa y entrar por la cocina.

Abrió la puerta trasera, Suspiro. No había nadie.

Paso por alto la amplia estancia de gabinetes de madera, cuyo mesón para tomar el desayuno era lo mas bonito del cuarto.

Aun se movía despacio, con cuidado debido al ligero dolor palpitante en su abdomen que aumento con el frio. Con cuidado subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Todo estaba en silencio, lo cual no le parecía extraño, este parecía uno de esos días en los que todos ya se habían ido.

Desecho el pensamiento al llegar a su habitación, empujo la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza, cerrándola de la misma forma.

Tiro la mochila en la cama. La ventana siempre abierta había mojado el piso y las cortinas por las tormentosas noches. Sin prisa comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa mojada.

La estancia era amplia, tenía muchas cosas que él normalmente quitaba. Como ese televisor de pantalla plana en la pared, o el mini componente en un mueble.

No, esas cosas no le interesaban, le daba lo mismo el X-Box, o incluso la guitarra eléctrica acomodados estratégicamente por alguna de las señoras que venia de vez en cuando a hacer la limpieza.

Todo esto era la manera de Boris de "disculparse" Por ello se rehusaba a utilizarlas. Después de todo, es como si le colocara un precio a su perdón.

-.-Hmmm aquí estas-

-.-….

Kai se tenso por los brazos que lo rodearon por detrás, alrededor de su cintura.

-.-Te estaba buscando ¿sabes?

-.-¿Qué quieres Boris?- áspero el bicolor con voz neutra.

-.-…

-.-….

Por unos incómodos segundos permanecieron en silencio. Si Hiwatari lo apartaba seguramente se molestaría y ahora no quería una pelea, no se sentía con ganas.

Tampoco creía aguantar mucho con sus costillas contusionadas. Un golpe más y tal vez las rompería. Que te perforen un pulmón podría ocasionar la muerte si se desangra por dentro, y en ese momento Kai no tenia ganas de morir.

Se quedo quieto, donde Boris se agacho hasta estar a su altura. Apretándolo suavemente entre sus brazos.

-.-Estaba preocupado por ver que no volvías, se que me excedí…-le susurro al oído.

Oh, aquí viene la disculpa.

-.-….y quería disculparme, pero tienes que entender que tú me provocas.

¡Ah claro! Era su culpa….

….idiota

-.-…si fueras mas dócil todo seria mas fácil…

-.-Nunca nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil- interrumpió Kai consiguiendo que el mayor lo sujetara mas fuerte, casi haciéndole daño.

-.-¡Ves! Siempre provocándome- señalo despacio, susurrando sus palabras tan cerca que Kai tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia un lado con tal de no sentir el molesto roce de esos labios en su piel

-.-Tú me enseñaste a ser así- dijo el bicolor

-.-Si…-suspiro Boris oliendo su cabello- …por eso deberías de ser mas amable con tu maestro, o al menos comprenderme un poco.

-.-Hn- gruño Kai, fastidiado con la cercanía. Ya no podía ir a ningún lado, ese hombre no se lo permitiría.

-.-Que curioso- murmuro Boris lejos del oído contrario, como un comentario echado a la nada- Acabo de darme cuenta que hueles a otra persona.

-.-….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Joven Ivanov haga el favor de poner atención a la clase-

El regaño de una mujer mayor, consiguió que el pelirrojo alzara la mirada algo distraído.

-.-¿entendido?- reprendió la profesora con un libro en la mano. Ella era muy delgada, asemejaba bastante a una vara, igual de tiesa y con ese porte superior de elegancia.

-.-Da (si)- respondió Yuriy sin interés.

-.-Como les decía….-

Los ojos azules volvieron a posarse en su cuaderno, donde aparentemente tomaba apuntes. Pero desde hacia una hora que garabatos sin sentidos llenaban la hoja.

Al despertar esa mañana (principalmente porque la Neko le salto encima, maullando por comida) tuvo un accidentado comienzo por caerse del sofá.

-.-Hn

Dado que el espacio no era muy grande, no era de extrañar que eso ocurriera. Sonrió. Lo curioso del asunto eran las cobijas que en el suelo lo enredaron.

Él no se había acostado con ellas, no tenía tantas para dos personas, por ello supo que Kai ya debería de haberse ido, y antes de partir se las coloco.

Ese un gesto extrañamente amable viniendo de Hiwatari.

Su sonrisa creció un poco mas, aun rayando el cuaderno con formas indefinidas.

¡MOMENTO¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?...Arg! que molesto¿Por qué de repente estaba actuando de esa forma? Era como si él…como si….

-.-Hn- mascullo frotándose el puente de la nariz.

Bien, tranquilo, que no te domine la presión. Esto es….

…..

….bueno no sabía que era, pero SI sabía que debía buscarle una explicación rápido, o se enloquecería.

-.-¡Joven Ivanov!- exclamo la profesora golpeando su escritorio con el pesado libro

Yuriy dio un pequeño saltito en su puesto, nadie lo noto, por lo que miro a la mujer fastidiado por la forma tan brusca en que fue apartado de sus pensamientos.

Pero lo llamativo de la situación era ver a Kai junto a la profesora algo molesto, quizás porque ella lo había levantado a rastras del puesto.

Ya no dejaban dormir en ningún lado.

-.-Bien, usted y Hiwatari acaban de ofrecerse a traer unos libros de la biblioteca- ordeno la mujer

-.-Hn

Gruño el pelirrojo parándose. Kai no lo miraba, parecía que se iba a quedar dormido otra vez. Y a sus espaldas, Yuriy pudo escuchar los suspiros soñadores de las chicas.

Aun no entendía que le veían.

-.-Vamos, muévanse- apremio la profesora empujando a Hiwatari a la salida.

-.-Hn- mascullo Kai saliendo del salón.

Esto iba a ser más complicado. Ninguno se había hablado desde el día anterior, y él aun le debía una explicación. Aunque sinceramente no podía explicar algo que no entendía.

-.-Hn- farfullo yendo tras el bicolor.

Perfecto, él necesitaba pensar y que mejor que tener a Kai cerca…

….maldita ironía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Hn

Llegar a la biblioteca no fue problema para Kai. Los pasillos estaban solitarios y ese lugar desértico.

-.-Hn

El problema era alcanzar los libros de la parte superior del estante él SOLO

-.-Hn- resoplo cansado. Miro hacia arriba. No alcanzaba, no importaba cuando se estirara- Hn

Las escaleras se habían dañado, y considerando que no habían bancos, asientos o alguna silla que le prestaran (malditos tacaños) no tenia mas opción que seguir intentando.

-.-Hn

Ivanov estaba en otra parte de la biblioteca, buscando otros libros. Así terminarían mas rápido, además necesitaba estar solo, así podía analizar mejor la situación.

Agacho la cabeza, atrás suyo una pila de libros mostraban su eficiencia de la ultima media hora. Cansado se apoyo contra el estante.

Había estado inquieto toda la mañana, y por más que quisiera convencerse de que todo estaba bien, y que Boris no haría nada, sabia que no era así.

Le mataba saber que las cosas no terminarían con esa frase.

Apretó los puños en frustración. Los brazos contra el estante, y la cabeza apoyada en ellos, hacia que mechones de cabello se fueran hacia abajo por cuestiones de gravedad.

Los ojos fuego destellaron, su dueño se mordió el labio inferior.

No sabia que hacer….

…Boris era un maldito bastardo, con una estúpida y posesiva actitud.

-.-Hn- resoplo cerrando los ojos.

…lo único que se le ocurría era alejarse del pelirrojo sin ser demasiado evidente, un cambio abrupto llamaría la atención, y eso era lo que menos deseaba en este momento. No, si como suponía, Boris lo estaba vigilando.

-.-Hn

Tal vez eso seria suficiente para cuidar que Yuriy no corriera peligro, pero no podía asegurarlo.

-.-Hn- gruño molesto

Aunque aun tenía un punto a su favor, Boris no sabía quien era Ivanov, y por el bien del pelirrojo eso debía seguir así.

-.-Hn- respiro hondo, no le importo si se le dolía el pecho o si se lastimaba, incluso sus puños estaban tan apretados que se hacia daño.

Frunció el ceño, sus ojos destellaron como nunca lo habían hecho.

-.-Maldita sea.

Y eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios, porque toda la frustración y la rabia que sentía no podía expresarla como debería.

¡Maldito bastardo!

¡Maldito infeliz manipulador!

Golpeo el estante sin moverse. Este a pesar de su gran consistencia, tembló.

Le tardo unos minutos recobrar la postura, esa que amenazaba con tirar todo al suelo en esas ganas destructivas que sólo la censaste pudo calmar.

-.-Hn

Sin embargo, ese respeto por los libros estuvo a punto de irse al diablo…

….todavía tenia ganas de romper algo y hacerlo mil pedazos.

-.-Hn

Mas su exterior seguía imparcial, neutro, inmutable a eso que lo carcomía por dentro, que lo sumergía en la oscuridad.

-.-Hn- resoplo cerrando los ojos. Abriéndolos cuando alzo la mirada hacia el libro que no podía alcanzar.

Frunció el ceño, estirándose. Gruño. No podía alcanzarlo, por lo que tercamente comenzó a escalar.

Tal vez debería empezar con algo fácil. Alejarse de Ivanov no podía ser tan difícil, después de todo siempre discutían…

-.-Hn- ya casi llegaba. si no se llevaran bien.

-.-Hn

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el libro. Intentando distraerse y no pensar en lo que alejarse de Yuriy podría significar. Después de todo, él era la segunda persona con la que pasaba tanto tiempo. La primera…no importaba ahora.

-.-….

Claro que estar a 30 centímetros del suelo, pensando en otra cosa que no sea colocar bien los pies y las manos mientras se escala puede ocasionar uno que otro desliz.

-.-…..

Digamos que el bicolor no esperaba resbalar, mas sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa, tardaron una milésima de segundo en calcular una perfecta caída…

-.-¡Te tengo!

…que no concluyo cuando alguien lo sujeto por debajo de los brazos.

Eso SI lo tomo por sorpresa, por lo que Kai tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de girar a ver quien era.

-.-Hola

La visión de un atractivo pelinaranja sonriéndole no fue suficiente para que reaccionara.

-.-…

No entendía como no sintió a Brooklyn acercarse, ni como llego tan rápido para ayudarle. Mucho menos, como es que ahora, su espalda estaba apoyada en el pecho contrario.

La expresión de Brooklyn se suavizo en un verdadero gesto que no se veía forzado a mostrar ante los demás, por esa expresión en Kai sin rastros de indiferencia.

-.-Ah…-musito Kai recordando algo.

Se trataba de cierta Neko que le podía cuidar, por el hecho de tener que alejarse de un pelirrojo.

-.-Yo…

-.-Hn

Sin embargo antes que Kai pudiera comprender la situación, fue jalado repentinamente, lejos de los brazos de Brooklyn para ser rodeado posesivamente de la cintura.

-.-….

Con la mirada al frente y las manos sobre el pecho con el que choco. Kai estaba dispuesto a que le explicara que ocurría, y no le molestaba que fuera con dibujos, plastilina, o en su defecto: títeres.

Pues, mientras unos brazos le envolvían insistentemente…

-.-Hn

…escucho ese despectivo sonido que le hizo alzar la mirada, los ojos fuego se abrieron mucho al verse tan cerca del causante de todos sus problemas: Yuriy Ivanov.

-.-Hn- gruño Yuriy sin mirar a Kai, totalmente centrado en Brooklyn

-.-….

Había que comprender un poco al pelirrojo, su mente estaba tan confusa y conflictiva últimamente, que se le olvido que, a quien abrazaba con tanta insistencia era el hosco Hiwatari de mordaces ojos carmín.

**ZAPE**

Donde ese golpe resonó por toda la biblioteca. Incluso Brooklyn entrecerró los ojos por tan brusco y doloroso movimiento, del arisco bicolor que consiguió su libertad.

-.-¡¿Por qué demonios me golpeas?!- reclamo Yuriy molesto.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo, estúpido Hentai?!- contraataco Kai

El pelinaranja los observo sin entender realmente de que iba la situación.

-.-¡¿Hentai?!- repitió el pelirrojo- ¡No he hecho nada!

En eso tenia razón, sin embargo Kai no pudo pensar mucho en ello cuando recordó que no estaban solos. Sin mediar mas con Ivanov, dio media vuelta hacia Brooklyn.

-.-….

…pero él ya no estaba.

-.-Hn- gruño Kai volviendo hacia Yuriy. Realmente le traía muchos problemas, ni siquiera cuando intentaba ayudarle le colaboraba- ¡Trae ese libro!- ordeno molesto, señalando lo que no pudo alcanzar- ¡Y lleva esos a registrar!

Mostro la pila de libros en un rincón.

-.-¿Por qué…?- intento refutar Ivanov

-.-Porque yo los busque, porque yo los organice, y porque sin no lo haces te juro que lo lamentaras- amenazo Kai bastante molesto.

-.-….

Un ligero asentimiento entrecerró los ojos carmín antes que su dueño diera media vuelta para salir.

-.-¿Qué le pasa?- se pregunto Yuriy algo desubicado por el repentino mal humor.

Ajeno a cualquiera cosa que tuviera que ver con el pelirrojo, Hiwatari ya había salido de la biblioteca. Dio unos cuantos pasos por el solitario pasillo antes de recostarse contra el gran ventanal al otro extremo de la puerta.

-.-Hn

Alejarse de Yuriy iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensó. Su relación con él no era precisamente normal, siempre discutían, la indiferencia no le molestaba, ni siquiera los crudos comentarios, y aun cuando lo había golpeado numerosas veces, todavía estaban juntos.

Se detuvo en ese último pensamiento. Era cierto que no le gustaba que se le acercaran tanto e Ivanov siempre terminaba rompiendo su espacio personal, pero…Brooklyn también lo había hecho, y jamás lo había golpeado.

-.-….

¿Por qué?...bueno, también había que ver que el pelinaranja no lo ponía nervioso, y por ello no había razón para alejarlo.

-.-Hn- farfullo incomodo, desechando lo ultimo.

El punto era¿Cómo alejarse de una persona que esta acostumbrada al maltrato?

Kai se rio por lo bajo, divertido. Yuriy era tan extraño. Sonrió un poco mas, quizás por eso resultaba tan divertido estar con él.

-.-Hn

Pero se estaba desviando del tema.

No tenía tiempo para cuestionar sus emociones. No había caso de todas formas, jamás se había sentido así, por lo que era inútil tratar de ponerle nombre a algo que él no conocía ni entendía.

Lo único que debía ocupar su mente ahora, era buscar la forma de alejarse de Yuriy. Lo cual resultaría mas fácil sino tuvieran que hacer la maldita tesis juntos, y el pelirrojo no cuidara de la Neko.

-.-Hn

Kai siempre podía buscar otra pareja para el trabajo luego de tener un muy buen argumento que después le inventaría a la profesora, y el cuidado de la Neko podría dejárselo a Brooklyn, él no parecía mala persona, estaba casi seguro que la trataría bien,

-.-Hn

Apoyo la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana. No sabía porque comenzó a sentirse vacio.

-.-¿Podrías llevar al menos la mitad?- áspero una voz de mala gana.

Sin prisa Kai giro hacia el pelirrojo que llevaba los libros que casi le tapaban el rostro.

La usual indiferencia en las perfilas facciones del bicolor hizo que Yuriy frunciera el ceño, molesto por la inusual emoción que (de ser medicamente imposible) juraría hizo saltar su corazón.

¡Malditos sentimientos ¬///¬!

-.-Da (si)- accedió Kai moviéndose. No por amabilidad o consideración hacia el otro.

Más bien, si llegaba al salón con las manos vacías esa mujer lo castigaría el resto de su vida. Por el momento no podía permitir más amonestaciones en su expediente, una más y llamarían a sus tutores.

Tal vez estaba siendo un poco exagerado, en realidad no le importaba si era así, sólo quería evitar darle motivos a Boris.

Suspiro. Lo único que quería era que todo esto acabara. Miro el solitario pasillo, apretó los libros contra su pecho inconscientemente.

Curioso por la inquieta actitud, Yuriy le miro unos segundos. No entendía que le ocurría, Kai se veía distante, como si una sombra negra se cerniera sobre él.

Y cuando entreabrió los labios para hablar…

-.-Gracias, pueden sentarse-

…ya habían llegado al salón. Demonios. Refunfuñando, Yuriy dejo los libros en el escritorio de la profesora para luego sentarse de mala gana en su puesto.

Kai se fue al otro extremo del salón, sentándose sin ganas, aparentemente aburrido, mirando algún punto de la nada entre la profesora y el pizarrón.

No, aquí había algo raro, algo no andaba bien, ni siquiera habían hablado durante el regreso al salón. Bueno, las discusiones también son un tipo de plática, uno muy extraño, pero el único que conocían ambos.

Resoplo deslizándose en el pupitre. Su resiente interés en Kai comenzaba a ser un problema, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

Miro fijamente la cabeza rubia delante de su puesto. Había pensado que tal vez hablar con Julia le daría otro punto de vista frente a esta molesta e incomoda situación, sólo que no sabia de que hablaba con ella.

-.-Hn- frunció el ceño

Una parte aun rebelde de su interior, se rehusaba a decirle algo a la chica ¡Su orgullo lo impedía! No porque se tratara de una mujer, todo lo contrario, tal vez lo que necesitaba era la perspectiva femenina.

Sin embargo, era bastante complicado aceptar y admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Es decir, esas extrañas emociones debía de ser algo mas, no necesariamente lo que su interior gritaba en una voz tan tenue y lejana que Yuriy se hacia de oídos sordos.

¡El orgullo primero!

Sin olvidar que el pelirrojo era terco como una mula.

-.-...

Claro que si había algo tan terco como Yuriy, era el SUBCONSCIENTE del mismo.

Esa traicionera y conspiradora parte de su ser que mas de una vez lo había metido en problemas como si se tratara de otra persona, o una segunda personalidad, comenzaba a rebelarse.

Era el pequeño demonio de Ivanov, su alíen interno, ese que sin pensarlo te apuñala por la espalda.

Por eso, y SÓLO por eso anoche…bueno….él…

Inevitablemente Yuriy se sonrojo violetamente por el recuerdo de tener a Kai bajo su cuerpo, tocándolo como lo hizo…

-.-Besándolo…-susurro bien bajito.

….

Bueno no, eso fue…fue…un ¿accidente?... ¡Si eso! Fue un accidente. No tenía porque darle tanta importancia a la placentera sensación.

….

….

….

¡Esperen! Eso no sonó como debería. Avergonzado y algo molesto, Ivanov agacho la cabeza, apoyando la frente en la mano, dándose suave golpecitos como si eso sacara los "malos" pensamientos.

-.-Hn- resoplo intento pensar en otra cosa, moviéndose para levantar su maletín del suelo. Colocándolo en las piernas al incorporarse.

Pero hay que ver lo que hace el subconsciente de Yuriy cuando quiere conseguir algo. No es como si buscara algo muy difícil, o imposible, pero esto era como una guerra, una que amenazaba con tortura al pelirrojo hasta que hiciera algo ¡cualquiera cosa!

El subconsciente no era exigente, pero se rehusaba a seguir como estaba.

Por ello Yuriy casi se cae de su asiento. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, cuando la mirada puesta en el pizarrón parecía haber visto un fantasma, o de plano, un extraterrestre.

Cabe señalar, que resulta normal cuando se esta aburrido (las lecciones de literaturas impartidas por esa mujer no eran precisamente una fiesta) se comiencen a pensar en otras cosas. Música, una película, o incluso soñar despierto.

Yuriy por su parte tuvo un peculiar sueño, en el que vio a una persona igual a él arrinconando a otra contra el pizarrón.

Esa replica imaginaria de su mente, lo tenían a él y a quien reconoció como Kai Hiwatari delante de toda la clase sin que nadie pudiera verlos.

Los labios sonrojados, entreabiertos y humedecidos del bicolor, por lo que identifico como un anterior y demandante beso, lo congelo en su puesto, mientras detallaba más del rostro sonrojado de ojos cerrados.

Kai mantenía esa pecaminosa expresión de inevitable placer, donde le permitía a sus labios abrirse y cerrarse, exhalando suaves suspiros que Yuriy no podía escuchar desde su puesto.

Fácilmente abría caído bajo el encanto de tan excitante visión, sin embargo, notar el motivo por el que Kai estaba así, lo hizo tambalearse.

Su "otro yo" el que estaba con el bicolor le daba la espalda, sin embargo sabia perfectamente lo que hacia. Le besaba el cuello mientras las manos bajaran por la estrecha cintura hasta la cadera. Palpando por encima de la ropa en una enloquecedora lentitud.

Ahí comenzaron un lento vaivén, guiando el cuerpo de Hiwatari de arriba hacia abajo, sujetándolo con una suave fuerza de las caderas, frotando sus cuerpos entre si.

Yuriy vio pasmado como su "otro yo" comenzaba a moverse en el mismo ritmo ascendente y descendente contra el otro. El rostro del pelirrojo se sonrojo violentamente, era como si lo estuvieran "haciendo" contra el pizarrón, y él ¡¡LOS ESTABA MIRANDO!!

Escandalizado se vio lamer el cuello de Hiwatari, en respuesta el bicolor tiro la cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio. Kai apretaba con fuerza los ojos, dejándose hacer. En realidad no parecía él, este "Kai" era más dócil, no tan violento.

Siendo ese gesto el que pareció nublar cualquier otro pensamiento del pelirrojo, simplemente viéndose morderle el cuello, marcando la pálida piel, enloqueciendo por la suave textura ahora ligeramente humedecida.

Lo alarmante de la situación comenzó cuando introdujo una mano dentro de la desarreglada camisa del colegio, palpando el plano abdomen, acariciando y haciendo caminos imaginarios por su piel.

La otra mano encontró más cómodo resbalar por la cadera, siendo suficiente presionarlo más contra el pizarrón y su cuerpo, para que Hiwatari alzara la pierna. Yuriy la sujeto, enredándola en su cadera en busca de un contacto más directo. Su entrepierna en pleno contacto con la contraria, aun por encima de la ropa

-.-Ahhh- gimió Kai con los ojos cerrados, abrazándose con fuerza al cuello del pelirrojo, como si ese fuese su único soporte o se caería.

Y eso fue perfectamente audible para Yuriy, quien adherido al puesto abrió mucho los ojos. Totalmente sonrojado, por el rostro contrario que con un tinte carmín en las mejillas, parecía haber cierta indecisión.

Este "Kai" era una visión virginal, y el pelirrojo casi se desangra por la nariz por el pudor que parecía encender a su "otro yo"

El cual consiguió eliminar cualquier vacilación una vez dio una estratégica embestida que hizo gemir al bicolor, haciendo de nuevo su cabeza hacia atrás, donde Ivanov le lamia y daba suaves mordidas en su garganta.

-.-Yu…ahh..Yuriy…- gimió por el calor y el lento y desesperante vaivén. Al que se le sumo la mano que bajo despacio el cierre de su pantalón luego de haberlo desabrochado.

Se dio cuenta que le quedaban flojos, lo cual fue oportuno una vez los bajo un poco, permitiéndole cubrir lo enteramente necesario. Provocando un estimulante temblor en Hiwatari, cuando se abrazo con insistencia a su cuerpo.

-.-Yuriy…-gimió en su oído, respirando cerca de su piel.

Y Yuriy…

….bueno, el pobre pelirrojo al borde de un colapso, entre un ataque cardiaco y una hemorragia nasal, miraba totalmente ido la "bonita" escena que su traicionero subconsciente recreo para él.

-.-¡Yuriy!...ahhh….ahhh…

….

-.-¡JOVEN IVANOV!- exclamo la profesora a punto de lanzarle el borrador de la pizarra.

Cabe mencionar que a Yuriy casi se le va el alma del susto. Hasta se encogió de hombros como si un aura sombría de pronto callera sobre él.

La menuda mujer frunció el ceño, ajena de la impresión de su alumno, quien apenas se recuperaba del impacto inicial. Hacia mucho que estaba llamándole.

-.-Venga por su libro- ordeno de mala gana. Para eso les había pedido que fueran a la biblioteca, Ivanov se percato cuando un rápido vistazo le mostro que sus compañeros tenían los diferentes libros que ellos trajeron.

-.-Chto? (¿Qué?)- mascullo Yuriy como si no entendiera el lenguaje en el que le hablaba.

Y es que él no podía pararse, no cuando se percato que tenía un "pequeño" problema entre las piernas que se disimulaba bastante bien con el maletín sobre ellas.

-.-Vamos muévase- indico la profesora- No tengo todo el día.

Ah no, ni de chiste Yuriy se pararía, así lo castigaran por el resto de su vida.

-.-Yo voy por el- sonrió Bryan poniéndose de pie.

Perfecto su cínico y sarcástico amigo sabia que algo no iba bien…

…¿Qué más podría salirle mal?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, debía de ver el lado bueno….¡Esperen¡No había uno!

-.-Hn

Digamos que después de tan vergonzosa escena, Yuriy estaba dispuesto a conversar con Julia, aunque le doliera el orgullo, aunque la mitad de su ser se debatiera entre la indecisión, e incluso aunque debía mandar todo la diablo y sentarse a pensar seriamente lo que ocurría.

-.-Hn

No quería otra de esas escenas. Sabia que había personas que eran obligadas por una parte interior a realizar cosas que no deseaban, pero esto era ridículo.

Aparentemente su subconsciente creía que mostrándole imágenes XXX, lograría que se sentara a meditar¿y que creen? Tenía toda la razón.

-.-Hn- suspiro ya mas tranquilo

La hora del almuerzo llego como la salvación, pues el pelirrojo salió prácticamente corriendo. Nada de lo que estuviera orgulloso, peroooo….debía hacerlo, quizás las largas horas de clases (una maldita eternidad) lograron calmarlo y ahora no sentía tanto "calor" sin embargo necesitaba estar solo.

Salir al patio fue su única opción a la anhelada paz. El frio de la nieve alejo a los demás estudiantes, mas encontrar una banca seca fue complicado, pero valió la pena. Ahora Yuriy tenía una bonita vista nunca antes notada: los arboles y el suelo cubiertos de una blanca capa de nieve en un agradable toque, sin embargo el pelirrojo no salió a admirar el paisaje.

-.-Hn- frunció el ceño

No había caso darle mas vueltas al asunto, su problema (como ya lo sabia) era Kai.

-.-Hn

Lo que no sabia, era que "tipo" de problema era.

-.-Hn

No podía ir con Julia en este momento.

-.-Hn- gruño sonrojándose un poco.

¡Esto era ridículo! Jamás le había ocurrido algo así.

-.-Hn

Se sonrojo mucho más. De acuerdo, Bryan la otra vez provoco algo parecido con su estúpida historia. Pero de ahí a alucinar él sólo había una gran brecha, una que no estaba seguro de querer cruzar.

-.-Hn

También estaba consiente que no podía seguir así o enloquecería, su subconsciente ayudaría en ello. Suspiro. Bien, estaba dispuesto a considerar lo que sea por descabellado que parezca.

-.-…..

….

….

….

También había que ver lo testarudo que era Yuriy.

De acuerdo, comencemos con algo fácil: Kai. Bueno, Kai es….molesto, insoportable, terco, obstinado, y realmente fastidioso

Suspiro de nuevo, esta vez bajando la cabeza unos segundos, volviendo a subir la mirada sin cambiar su posición. Las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sus piernas semi estiradas, sentado sin cuidado en una posición más despreocupada.

Sabía que había algo más allá del hecho que Hiwatari fuese un imbécil.

A ver, además de TODO eso, el bicolor también era la única persona que lo insulta. O al menos tiene el valor de hacerlo de frente.

-.-Hn, también golpea duro- murmuro molesto de las injustificadas acciones hacia su persona.

Que él no devolviera los golpes se le hacia extraño, no porque fuera violento, pero tampoco era masoquista, y la agresión de Kai no era precisamente una suave caricia.

-.-Hn

Pero si lo pensaba bien, Hiwatari no lo hacia con la intención de lastimarlo. De acuerdo que dolía Y MUCHO, pero no eran gestos violentos o cargados de odio.

Mas bien, era su extraña y molesta forma de comunicarse…o quien sabe por que diablos lo hacia

¡El punto era!...que Kai no lo hacia con odio, y eh ahí la razón por la cual no los devolvía. No es como si se sintiera agredido.

-.-O en realidad si soy masoquista- ironizo.

Sonrió por ello. Solucionado ese punto pasemos a otro más importante: ambos discutían, con mucha frecuencia

-.-Hn- resoplo aburrido.

Kai era tan malditamente obstinado, no cedía ante nada. En eso ambos se parecía, por eso siempre discutían.

Sin embargo el bicolor era la primera persona que le hablaba sin importarle lo demás, podían confiar en que no titubearía en decirle las cosas, no tendría miedo ni trataría de suavizar las cosas con palabras bonitas.

Hablaría cuando tuviera ganas, y opinaría sin importarle nada más. No saldría con pensamientos frívolos ni tampoco con la filosofía de Kant. Opinaría si es que acaso quería hacerlo y al diablo lo demás.

Claro que tratándose de si mismo, el bicolor era tan cerrado como el pelirrojo.

Tampoco es como si Yuriy necesitara mucha comunicación, podía leer a través de los bonitos ojos fuego cada efímero gesto porque…

-.-Hn- mascullo encogiéndose, deslizándose un poco en la banca, frunciendo el ceño, intentando ignorar el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

…él…bueno, a él esa actitud se le hacia familiar ¡si eso!

-.-Hn- suspiro derrotado.

Una parte de su ser sabia que era extraño tomarse tantas molestias por una persona, no importaba si era molesto. Mas no había una explicación razonable para estas cosas ¿cierto?

-.-¡¿Pero que cosas?!- se pregunto frustrado, forzándose a buscar explicaciones.

No quería decirlo, aceptarlo seria aceptar que alguien tenia control sobre él, sin mencionar que jamás se había…

-.-Hn- gruño

No mintió cuando dijo que lo quería para él. Yuriy suavizo su expresión. Quería que los ojos carmín lo miraran sólo a él y a nadie más. Sonrió un poco. No tenia porque ponerle nombre a esto, simplemente debía sentirlo.

Sonrió divertido. De acuerdo. Lo admitía, ya estaba cansado de negarlo. Aparentemente no era muy bueno engañándose.

-.-Me gusta- mascullo despacio, sintiendo una agradable emoción de calor en el pecho.

**PUM**

Hasta que esa bola de nieve le dio en la cabeza.

-.-¡Ey!- reclamo el pelirrojo

-.-Te estaba llamando- justifico la voz intrusa parada a pocos metros.

La visión de Kai Hiwatari ahora no resultaba muy alentadora. Mas Yuriy se recupero de la impresión inicial, una vez se percato que el frio bicolor no parecía querer acercarse más.

-.-¿acaso no te han enseñado a no ser tan idiota?- áspero Yuriy.

-.-Claro, por eso te lance una bola de nieve- ironizo Kai con una molesta sonrisa. Esa que curvo los delgados labios, logrando que Ivanov frunciera el ceño para luego sonreír cínicamente.

El bicolor también llevaba una gruesa chaqueta, donde su pálida piel hacia una imagen irreal con la nieve, semejante a una frágil figura de cristal a pesar que el osco Kai no lo fuera.

-.-Deja que te muestre una charla civilizada- sonrió Yuriy armando una bola con la nieve.

-.-Ivanov no actúes como un crio.

**PUM, PUM**

Ivanov comenzó a reírse. Si bien, Kai paro la primera bola al colocar las manos como escudo, pero la segunda le dio en la cara.

-.-….

Quitándose la nieve del rostro, Kai asesino con la mirada a ese molesto pelirrojo que no dejaba de reír.

-.-Esta bien, esta bien…-dijo Yuriy entre risas- Déjalo así¿Qué querías?

¿Dejarlo así? Ah no, Ivanov le lanzo dos bolas de nieve¡Esto era la guerra!

-.-Hiwatari…- intento detenerlo.

**PUM, PUM**

…pero no fue suficiente. Yuriy también se escudo en sus brazos.

**PUM**

Siendo inútil cuando desde otra posición, la nieve le dio en la cabeza.

-.-Hn- sonrió el pelirrojo por el bicolor que aun tenia una bola en la mano. Amenazando por si aun tenía ganas de seguir con esto.

Ivanov estaba dispuesto a borrar esa molesta sonrisa de superioridad. Después de todo adoraba los retos.

Así, y sin saber el motivo de ello, una guerra de nieve comenzó. Ambos corriendo entre los arboles, ocultándose y armando proyectiles que a veces impactaban en el contrario.

Los dos eran rápidos, difíciles de apuntar; siendo eso lo más divertido del asunto.

El extraño juego que Kai no había realizado debido a los contantes viajes, lo frenaron de golpe con una bola en la mano.

¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?!...acaso… ¿acaso estaba jugando?

**PUM**

El golpe en su hombro lo derribo gracias al suelo resbaladizo, haciéndole caer de espaldas en la nieve.

-.-Hn- se quejo Kai mirando las ramas desnudas de los arboles. No se movió, no se había hecho daño, pero no tenia deseos de hacerlo.

Estaba algo confundido. Exactamente ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Jugar?...se suponía que se alejara de Ivanov, no que jugara con él.

-.-¿Te rindes?- pregunto, cuando la cabeza pelirroja de Yuriy Ivanov entro en su campo de visión una vez se inclino un poco.

-.-Hn- gruño Kai, moviéndose rápido para golpear con su pierna, haciendo un barrido que tiro al otro a su lado.

-.-Hn- se quejo Yuriy- Creo que no….bueno, digamos que yo gane

El golpe en su pecho por parte del bicolor le sacó el aire.

-.-Bien…entonces un empate- mascullo sonriendo divertido de la extraña situación.

Momentos de cómodo silencio se dieron entre ellos, mientras miraban el cielo gris, aun acostados en la nieve.

-.-Yuki (nieve)- musito Kai

-.-¿Eh?

-.-Esta nevando- completo-Terminaron las clases por la nevada.

-.-….

¿No hay clases?

Despacio Yuriy giro la cabeza hacia Kai, el lucia igual que siempre; sereno, inmutable, tranquilo, pero algo no iba bien. Sin prisa volvió su atención al cielo, de verdad estaba nevando, pero…

-.-¿Viniste sólo a decirme eso?- inquirió con el mismo tono de voz neutro de siempre.

-.-Net (No)- dijo Kai con la mirada perdida en algún punto del firmamento- La profesora quiere un avance del proyecto para el lunes.

Digamos que el bicolor no tuvo tanta suerte convenciendo a la mujer de un cambio de pareja. Suspiro. Las cosas no salían como deberían.

Considerando que no tenían NADA elaborado, suponía que tomaría algo de tiempo desarrollar los puntos requeridos.

-.-Escucha…-dijo Kai sentándose para ponerse de pie, seguido del otro-…ahora estoy ocupado.

Aunque quizás aun tenia una ultima salida. Una de la que Ivanov se dio cuenta, pues enarco una ceja con desdén una vez ambos estuvieron frente a frente.

-.-Hn

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron ¿acaso creía Hiwatari que él iba a hacer todo el trabajo SOLO?

-.-….

Aparentemente si por la expresión de los ojos carmín.

-.-Bien- accedió Yuriy en un gruñido- Pero te costara

Condiciono con una cínica sonrisa que entrecerró los ojos carmín en desconfianza. Algo dudativo por ese gesto.

-.-¿Qué quieres?

-.-Ya lo sabrás- sonrió Yuriy

-.-Hn- accedió Kai ya caminando de vuelta al interior.

**SSSHHHHHHHHH**

Donde la bola de nieve que le paso por el frente ocasiono que se detuviera.

Lastimosamente el camino estaba un poco resbaladizo. Y fue un poco confuso para Kai cuando se fue de espalda, ser atrapado por Yuriy.

-.-…

Las manos en la cintura y la espalda mantenían al bicolor inclinado hacia atrás, con el pelirrojo tan cerca que podía verse reflejado en sus ojos azules. Sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, sin tomar en cuenta la chaqueta o los guantes de Ivanov.

Sin embargo eso paso por alto, y los preciosos segundos en lo que Kai mantuvo esa expresión de desconcierto, rompiendo cualquier indiferencia, nublaron la razón de Yuriy hasta que vio los ojos carmín destellar.

-.-Hn- gruño Kai incorporándose.

Era molesto permanecer así. Esa era una posición que se le hacia muy delicada, como si fuera una chica.

¡Y él NO era una chica!

-.-Hn- mascullo molesto, dando media vuelta hacia el destino original.

Yuriy sonrió divertido. Era tan fácil molestar al bicolor y conseguir que en sus ojos no hubiera nadie más.

Pero para Kai no era nada cómodo sentir su corazón palpitar mas rápido cada vez que lo tocaba. No le gustaba sentirse confundido. Frunció el ceño.

-.-Hn- resoplo Kai empujando la puerta que los conduciría al interior.

-.-….

-.-….

Lastimosamente lo que encontraron del otro lado los tomo por sorpresa. Dejándolos inmóviles en sus puestos.

"Oh no" pensó Hiwatari con el corazón en la mano.

El "Crack" del seguro siendo retirado, hizo que Yuriy viera fijamente el cañón de la pistola que le apuntaba a la cabeza. Tan cerca que simplemente dejo de pensar por un momento.

Sin embargo, termino entrecerrando los ojos por la amenaza del hombre al frente suyo, mismo que le sonrió por su gesto. Ya había visto a esa persona antes.

-.-Privet Kai (Hola Kai)- saludo irónico el mayor.

"Por favor no" rogo una ultima vez el bicolor sin moverse frente al arma que apuntaba a Ivanov. Mostrando una imparcial calma que no tenía en sus neutras facciones.

-.-Boris.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: o.o

Ro: oO

Ann: OO….¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!¡¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!!

**CRASSSSHHHHHHHHH, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM **(ataque de Fans molestas ÒO)

Ro: cof, cof X.x

Ann: Vale, lamento cortarlo ahí x.x, pero no se me ocurrió como seguirlo TT¬TT

Ro: cof, cof, esto es injusto por que yo también tengo que sufrir por tus acciones Ann-No-Baka ¬¬

Ann: por que si ñ----n. Bien, espero me perdonen si esta algo aburrido el capitulo oÔ, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió TT¬TT

Ro: eso considerando que lo escribió muchas veces u.u, y todas las borro n¬nUU

Ann: Da TT¬TT, sean amables Ne

Ro: Bien, se les recuerda que no se pueden responder los Reviewers o.o, pero en el profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann ****Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t ****t**** p / w ****ww****f**** a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despiden

Ann y Ro¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO n0n!!


	10. FAR AWAY

Ann¡¡VOLVÍ n0n!!¡Trasmitiendo desde la laptop de mi one-san n0n! Culpa de un virus en mi computador ¬¬

Ro: La triste y trillada historia de su vida u.u

Ann: Da TT-TT….por otro lado o.o esperamos hayan pasado una feliz navidad n----n. Les deseamos un prospero año nuevo n0n

Ro: Pronto Ann iniciara la universidad u¬uUU, así que no se acostumbren a las actualizaciones rápidas Ne o.o

Ann: Da TT¬TT

Ro: De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO 10: FAR AWAY

Había un sonido distante, efímero. Un lejano murmullo que comenzó a taladrarle la cabeza. Todo estaba oscuro, le daba vueltas, le dolía en una insoportable sensación.

-.-Hn

Intento enfocar algo, centrarse para darle sentido a las formas discordantes y nublosas que se debatían entre matices de gris y negro.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos. Trato de moverse sin éxito. Atontado como estaba sólo atino a entreabrir los ojos bajando la mirada; poco a poco comenzó a enfocar las cosas.

-.-Oh…ya despertaste, comenzaba a pensar que estabas muerto.

La observación de la voz intrusa le hizo cerrar los ojos; su dolor de cabeza aumento.

-.-¡Ey! Ey no….no te duermas, mantente consiente- exigió.

-.-Hn- Se quejo por lo bajo. La insistente voz se aferraba en mantenerlo despierto entre la punzante sensación.

-.-¡Oye!

Las exclamaciones no ayudaban a calmar su dolor. Sin embargo se forzó a alzar la mirada hacia donde suponía provenía la voz.

-.-Muy bien, no te duermas- indico despacio.

Todo comenzó a ser más claro, las imágenes se volvían nítidas. Aun aturdido distinguió la delgada figura de una chica del otro lado del cuarto.

-.-Hn- gruño apretando los ojos. Intento ponerle orden a sus pensamientos.

-.-No te desmayaste de nuevo ¿verdad?- pregunto la joven luego de la eterna inactividad

-.-Cállate, eres muy ruidosa- mascullo fastidiado.

-.-Hn

El gruñido en ese gesto familiar, le obligo a mirarla. Ella era una atractiva mujer de cabello azul y penetrantes ojos agua marina. Las finas facciones parecían molestas por el comentario.

Restándole importancia a su única compañía, intento moverse; sus manos tras la espalda estaban esposadas a un tubo. Resoplo, además de querer saber donde estaba, también necesitaba averiguar porque diablos estaba amarrado.

Los ojos azules de Yuriy Ivanov destellaron molestos. Suspiro al mirarla, ella aparentemente también estaba esposada a lo que identifico como uno de esos tubos del agua o gas.

Detallando mejor el lugar, parecían estar en un sótano.

-.-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el pelirrojo. Ella no le miraba, bastante interesada en intentar verse las manos.

Yuriy resoplo, la chica no parecía querer hablarle. ¡Perfecto! Lo único que le faltaba, una persona orgullosa, tan terca como Hiwatari.

…

…

…

Sus pensamientos cesaron de golpe. ¿Dónde estaba el bicolor? En el pequeño sótano sólo estaban ellos dos.

La cabeza volvió a dolerle. No recordaba nada después de ser apuntado con el arma. Intentar pensar más allá le dolía.

-.-Izvini (lo lamento)- musito Yuriy bajito y de mala gana. Disculparse no era lo suyo, pero necesitaba respuestas.

La joven le miro de reojo, la seriedad de sus facciones desaparecieron en segundos, suplantada por una irónica sonrisa.

-.-Soy Mariam- sonrió- Yuriy ¿Cierto?

Ivanov enarco una ceja desconfiado.

-.-¿Sabes? Llevas una hora inconsciente…- dijo Mariam ignorando el recelo ajeno-…comenzaba a preocuparme. Aunque después pensé: "Muerto no le sirve"…

-.-¿Quién eres?- interrumpió Yuriy . La peliazul no le miraba, de nuevo tratando de ver sus manos.

-.-Mariam- sonrió dejando de hacer lo-que-fuera-que-hacia- De todas formas no creí que te golpearan tan fuerte. Bueno, que se puede esperar de un bruto como Boris.

-.-¿Boris?- repito Yuriy en un murmullo apagado.

Su cabeza dolió. Por primera vez sintió la humedad en el cuello de la camisa. Miro por encima del hombro. Una oscura mancha de sangre teñía la prenda.

-.-Hn- gruño. Ya recordaba, alguien lo golpeo por detrás.

-.-…pero veras, el que ese hombre sea un maldito bastardo hará mucho mas interesante y placentera la venganza- dijo Mariam

La extraña joven seguía interesada en ver hacia atrás. Mas Yuriy calló cualquier incógnita una vez escucho un extraño "Click"

Mariam sonrió complacida, mostrando sus manos libres de esposas, salvo por la que aun aprisionaba su muñeca izquierda.

-.-Impresionante Ne- dijo abriendo el otro lado.

El recuerdo de cierto molesto bicolor que abría candados lo asalto de repente.

Ajena a ello, Mariam se acerco, colocándose tras el pelirrojo, alzando las manos para revisar la herida en su cabeza. Yuriy se mordió los labios por la incomoda y punzante sensación.

-.-No parece estar tan mal- señalo dirigiéndose a las esposas.

Ivanov no había reparado en ellas hasta que la peliazul las toco. Estaban tan apretadas que ya no sentía los dedos. Es como si sus manos estuvieran hinchadas a falta de circulación.

-.-¿Quién es Mariam?- pregunto apretando los ojos cada vez que tocaba donde no debía.

-.-¿Eh?- inquirió confundida, alzando la mirada.

-.-Te pregunte quien eres, dices que Mariam, y no me salgas con que "Mariam soy yo"…-gruño Yuriy de mala gana-…tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está matando, fui golpeado, amarrado y secuestrado, así que ¡Necesito una maldita respuesta!

-.-…

"Click"

Las esposas se abrieron. Adolorido se sobo las manos. La peliazul se movió para sentarse al frente, riéndose por lo bajo.

-.-Valla que te gastas un carácter- señalo divertida, palmeándole el hombro.

Para los agarrotados músculos del pelirrojo, un gruñido fue su respuesta sin hacerle gracias el gesto.

-.-¿Cómo conoces a Kai?-

-.-¿Por qué eso es importante?- inquirió Yuriy llevándose una mano tras la cabeza. Tocando suavemente la herida aun abierta.

-.-Por qué…-respigo Mariam rodando los ojos- …así podrás entender mejor.

-.-Hn, somos compañeros de clase- respondió sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo, colocándolo en su cabeza.

-.-¿Sólo eso?- dijo enarcando una ceja, algo sorprendida.

Yuriy se sintió repentinamente analizado. Por lo que frunció el ceño desconfiado, familiarizado en ese gesto tan propio de cierta amiga rubia.

Juila también lo interrogaba cuando no le creía, y él siempre reaccionaba a la defensiva.

-.-¿Qué mas podría ser?- pregunto poniendo presión en la herida sin lastimarse.

-.-Bueno, tal vez ¿amigos?- tanteo Mariam.

-.-Hn, no, no nos llevamos tan bien- informo Yuriy cerrando los ojos de dolor.

Esta vez fue ella quien frunció el ceño. Cruzándose de brazos algo molesta.

-.-Creí que querías sinceridad- señalo- Pero no puedo ser honesta si tú no lo eres.

-.-¿De qué hablas?- cuestiono Yuriy mirándola- No estoy mintiendo.

-.-Si Kai te odiara no habría caso que te trajeran- acuso dándole suaves golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice

-.-No dije que lo odiara- refunfuño Yuriy- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

La peliazul parecía ser consciente que no le estaba siendo del todo sincero. Bufo cansada. Lo único que le faltaba además de ser secuestrada era estar con alguien tan harisco.

-.-Estoy aquí porque quiero- respondió de mala gana.

Genial. Esto era perfecto. Dos personas totalmente necias confinadas.

Largos minutos de mirarse a los ojos, con el único y constante goteo de un tubo mal apretado, hizo más palpable el olor intenso de la humedad.

-.-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- gruño Yuriy notando que era él quien estaba en desventaja en esto de la información.

-.-Hn- mascullo Mariam. Dudo tan sólo un segundo- Escuche que Boris quiere dar un golpe en la oficina de un cliente suyo. El objetivo es un diamante. El sistema de seguridad es impenetrable, lo sé, ya lo intente. La única forma es conocer la contraseña. Créeme que no es nada por computador, ningún código binario funciono, y no vi indicios de una grabación de voz, huella dactilar o revisión de retina. No tengo idea de cómo se abre ese cuarto, sólo sé que si no conoces la contraseña, la única forma de salir es muerto en una bolsa. Sinceramente no sé como Kai podrá entrar…

-.-…

Fue como si la mente de Yuriy dejara de funcionar, o tal vez el golpe en la cabeza era más grave de lo que pensó. Como fuese, una extraña ansiedad le oprimió el pecho.

-.-Espera…-divago algo confundido por la información- ¿Trataste?... ¿trabajas para ese tal Boris¿o eres una ladrona?

-.-No una ladrona- tacho Mariam- ¡Una grandiosa ladrona! Así conocí a Kai ¿Sabes? Intente robarle a su abuelo pero me capturaron. Termine encerrada en un cuarto parecido a este. Y mientras esperaba que mi equipo viniera por mí…

-.-¿Equipo?- interrumpió Yuriy.

-.-Si ¿no creerás que trabajo sola?- señalo incrédula- De todas formas, en mi placentera estancia, un buen día alguien abrió la puerta. No habían guardias, sólo Kai que me libero. Creo que lo hizo para vengarse de su abuelo o Boris; no estoy segura. Como fuera, no me gusta deber favores, así que heme aquí.

-.-Te dejaste atrapar por qué…-tanteo Ivanov con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-.-Porque de verdad quiero ese diamante, y fastidiarle la vida al bastardo de Boris- se rió cínica.

El pelirrojo acaba de notar algo, en realidad no conocía nada del bicolor. Como podía….involuntariamente se sonrojo…bueno, como podía gustarle alguien sin saber nada.

-.-¿Cómo planeas ayudar a Hiwatari?- pregunto Yuriy no muy seguro de confiar en una persona tan discordante.

Era la chica más extraña que había conocido en su vida. Seguramente se llevaría bien con Julia.

-.-¿Hiwatari¿Lo llamas por su apellido? De verdad no se tienen confianza- ironizo Mariam intentando no parecer confundida- Comienzo a dudar que seas el motivo por el que Kai vaya a esa trampa mortal. ¿Será que Boris le falla el sentido común, o finalmente estará envejeciendo?

Volvió a reírse de sus extrañas divagaciones. Indiferente al dolor de cabeza que a Yuriy le obligo a bajar la mirada.

-.-¿Qué quieres decir?- musito intentando no pensar. Tratando de convencerse de no poder (personalmente no quería) ser el causante indirecto de la…muerte de Kai.

El sólo pensarlo le producía una punzante sensación en el pecho.

-.-Bueno, yo soy un maravillosa ladrona…-expreso Mariam alzando las manos en símbolo de grandeza- Pero no he tenido tanto contacto con Kai como para que haga algo por mí. Boris será un desgraciado, pero no secuestra con el fin de pedir rescate, resulta riesgoso, y a mí no me cree una amenaza- gruño molesta- Pronto enviara a alguien para que se deshaga de mi, pero tú eres un caso diferente.

Genial, como si su vida no fuera lo suficientemente complicada ahora, debía cargar en la conciencia con hacer algo mal (no sabía que) para meter en problemas al bicolor.

Sinceramente no quería pensar en ello en ese momento. Sin mencionar que resultaba más fácil asegurar (y lógico también) que Kai actuaba por un simple impulso de bienestar hacia su persona que buscar otra razón.

-.-Hn

Tanta información termino por enloquecer sus sentidos, que renuentes se enfocaban en un solo objetivo: ver a Kai. Tenerlo de frente ayudaría mucho.

-.-¿Cómo planeas ayudar a Hiwatari?- repitió

-.-Espero- determino Mariam con sencillez, consiguiendo que el otro enarcara una ceja. Suspiro- La casa. Espero que se vayan todos.

-.-¿Él está aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber…

-.-¡Oye!-

…Pero termino reclamando al abalanzarse sobre Yuriy. Colgándose de su brazo, impidiéndole que se parar.

-.-¿A dónde crees que vas?- cuestiono sin soltarlo.

-.-Hn

¿Cómo a donde? Pues por ese estúpido bicolor. Mariam afilo la mirada por la muda respuesta.

-.-No puedes salir- prohibió- Nos descubrirán y por si no los has notado no somos invulnerables a las balas.

-.-¿Cuál es el plan¿Dejar que lo maten?- mascullo fastidiado Yuriy

-.-El plan es esperar que todos se vayan- repitió Mariam- De verdad quiero hundir a Boris y ni tú ni nadie lo estropeara.

-.-Si el tipo es tan inteligente que te hace pensar que es descuidado- refunfuño intentando soltarse. Los brazos femeninos se cernían a su cintura, sacándole parcialmente el aire cuando ella se le tiro encima.

-.-No he dicho que la solución este en la casa- se molesto- Sólo necesito que Boris se vaya, mi equipo se hará cargo de los guardias. Mientras tanto ¡esperamos aquí! Además Kai sabe del plan.

-.-…

Yuriy dejo de luchar. Mirando atento, pidiendo una silenciosa explicación.

-.-Escucha…mi hermano ya debió de informarle

-.-¿Y si no lo hizo?- cuestiono desconfiado

-.-Seguramente morirá- mascullo Mariam- ¡Estoy bromeando! Claro que le aviso, también estoy poniendo mi vida en sus manos- reclamo por el terco pelirrojo que de nuevo intentaba quitársela de encima- Cielos hombre, cálmate, todo saldrá bien.

La peliazul gruño frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que sin la herida en la cabeza, Ivanov había mucho habría salido del sótano.

-.-Entiende esto…-regaño- …Kai también quiere deshacerse del bastardo, sabe que va a una trampa, sin embargo se arriesga ¿está bien?

Una trampa. Yuriy sonrió irónico. Claro lo único que necesitaba era una maldita trampa que disminuyera la probabilidad de supervivencia del bicolor.

Estúpido e inconsciente Hiwatari, cuando viera al imbécil lo iba a…

….

Suspiro. Le bastaba verlo, después arreglaría esos detalles.

-.-Hn- bufo mirando a otro lado. Aun no se acostumbraba a esa repentina muestra de interés.

-.-Ok…-tanteo Mariam alejándose despacio, asegurándose que no intentaría nada- Bien, esperaremos- sonrió sentándose al frente- Para ser sólo compañeros te preocupas demasiado.

-.-Hn

-.-Si, si. Lo sé, no es mi problema- dijo con ademanes de la mano, restándole importancia- Sólo esperaremos.

-.Hn

Esto parecía un mal sueño. ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

¿En qué diablos estaba metido Kai?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tosía, se estaba ahogando. Ese golpe en las costillas había nublado su visión por uno eternos segundos. Derribándolo, donde arrodillado no tuvo más opción que sujetar su abdomen, doblegado en el suelo

Un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Tosió el líquido rojizo con los ojos cerrados, reponiéndose del golpe.

-.-Hn- se quejo moviéndose despacio

Tuvo que morderse los labios. Ayudándose de una mano para sentarse. Estaba sólo, adolorido, sangrando. Ya ni siquiera quería saber porque lo golpeo esta vez.

Tosió de nuevo. Escupiendo a un lado la sangre que invadía su boca.

-.-Hn

Finalmente se sentó pesadamente contra el borde de su cama. Ojos fuego mirando algún punto de la nada, con el conocido vacio de la oscuridad. Esa que lo envolvía en una reconfortante sensación de olvido.

Resoplo bajando la mirada. Hubiera sido más fácil caer desmayado, así no tendría que lidiar con su cuerpo.

-.-Kai

La puerta se abrió. EL llamado en voz de un pelinegro no logro alertarlo ni moverlo un poco.

-.-¿Estás bien?- pregunto acercándose sin obtener respuesta- Kai…

Repitió. Esta vez el bicolor se movió, escupiendo a un lado más sangre, importándole muy poco si manchaba el suelo.

-.-Estoy bien Ray- dijo sin expresión. Alzando los ojos fuego.

Ray Kon. Se permitió una torcida sonrisa por verlo parado al frente.

-.-Boris nos quiere abajo- dijo el pelinegro ayudándole a ponerse de pie a pesar de la renuencia de Kai en querer ayuda.

Si Ivanov era la segunda persona que dejaba entrar en su vida, indudablemente Ray sería la primera. Irónicamente Kon trabajaba para Boris. Tenían la misma edad pero eso no lo frenaba de jalar el gatillo de su **SIG P220**entre su chaqueta.

-.-Déjame ver eso- indico Ray tomándole el rostro para ver el delgado hilo de sangre resbalar por la frente.

-.-Estoy bien- repitió Kai, retirándole la mano con un suave movimiento.

Ray no dijo nada. No parecía afectarle el gesto, limitándose a ir hacia el armario mientras Kai se quitaba la camisa e intentaba no gritar de dolor por ello.

Saco ropa limpia. Permaneciendo de espaldas, dándole tiempo de desvestirse, de valerse por sí mismo como a Kai le gustaba.

El pelinegro era una persona tranquila, no trabajaba con Boris por gusto sino para estar cerca del terco bicolor. Tan cerca como el bastardo lo permitía.

Ya no resultaba extraño que ese hombre intentara matarlo. Han sido tan innumerables las veces que ya perdió la cuenta. Pero Ray era bueno, MUY bueno, y útil en sus misiones.

Kai se había convertido en su hermano, la única familia que tenia. Crecieron juntos, cuando Boris lo "adopto" debido a la muerte de sus padres, y lo convirtió en lo que es ahora. No se iría hasta que Hiwatari lograra escapar, o él mismo matara a Boris.

-.-Hn- gruño el bicolor.

Aflojando el agarre con el que sujetaba la ropa, Ray dio media vuelta. Una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios mientras se acercaba.

-.-¿Qué pasa Neko, no te dejaron jugar hoy?- pregunto Kai poniéndose la camisa negra ofrecida. Maldijo por lo bajo. La falsa expresión de su amigo no lo engañaba.

Sin embargo el apodo suplanto el ligero gesto por un sincero gesto.

-.-Ne, no es nada- dijo Ray intentando no detallar demasiado en los hematomas que marcaban la pálida piel- Ese imbécil me ha tenido por todo el país ¿sabes? No he tenido ni un día libre.

Comento quejándose, aunque en realidad sonreía al sentarse junto a Kai. Hacía mucho que no se veían, y ahora que lo hacia lo encontraba (como casi siempre) lastimado. Lo inusual de la situación radicaba en el pelirrojo en el sótano.

-.-Te está gastando- dijo Kai sin interés. Si Boris no podía matar a Ray, lo iba hacer renunciar a la fuerza.

El bastardo tenía una inexplicable y posesiva actitud hacia él.

-.-Hn

Kai cortó sus pensamientos. El dolor le obligo a quejarse. Se había roto una costilla y hasta ahora reparaba en ella.

-.-Mandarte herido a una misión es extraño- señalo Ray, estirándose hacia la cómoda cercana, sacando de un cajón una venda- Deberías quedarte. Alza

EL bicolor se subió la prenda, permitiendo que le vendara. Quedarse no era una opción. Boris mataría a Ivanov y le haría mirar así como tantas veces intento hacer con Ray.

Por eso el apodo. El pelinegro parecía tener las vidas de un Neko.

-.-Hn- se quejo

-.-Lo siento- musito Ray

Kai resoplo, no quería sentir que alguien moría por su culpa. Mucho menos si ese alguien era Yuriy Ivanov.

-.-Listo- indico Ray

Ponerse otros pantalones y zapatos le tomo unos eternos segundos hasta estar listo.

-.-Iremos hasta la Abadía del lado norte, en las afueras de la ciudad, interceptaremos una limosina y suplantaremos a Van Dork Yuliani. Viaja sólo hasta donde sabemos….

Ray le explicaba mientras caminaban por la casa hacia la puerta principal. Mostrándole fotos, indicándole cada paso con precisión, no porque fuese un idiota y no comprendiera la situación, sino porque siempre se preocupaba demasiado de su bienestar.

-.-Nuestro objetivo es robar el diamante, tú sólo preocúpate por la caja fuerte, notros nos haremos cargo de los guardias- dijo Ray abriendo la puerta de una camioneta.

-.-Hola Kai-

Fue el saludo individual del grupo de hombres en el interior. En los únicos que detallo fue en Iván y Serguei. Los dos nuevos miembros fueron ignorados.

Ambos se subieron al auto. Ray desde el puesto del copiloto seguía explicando. Kai no entendía todo lo que decía, aun estaba algo aturdido, dolido, sólo quería descansar un momento.

Anteriormente dijo que viajaba de un lado a otro por los negocios de su abuelo. Eso no era mentira. Las empresas Hiwatari eran unas multinacionales muy exitosas.

Sin embargo Boris tenía ese peculiar pasatiempo. No porque necesitara el dinero, más bien, era por diversión. Poder quebrantar la ley sabiéndose intocable, jugando con las vidas humanas, apostando con ellas.

Hasta ahora Kai no sabía si su abuelo estaba involucrado (o al tanto) de lo que su segundo hacia. Tampoco le importaba, Volter dejo de ser su problema desde hace mucho tiempo.

-.-¡Kai!- llamo Ray haciéndole dar un pequeño salto en su puesto.

-.-Estoy bien- repitió Kai por la reprochante mirada.

-.-Hn, llegamos- mascullo el Neko

Hiwatari no se dio cuenta del momento en que los demás se bajaron. Suspiro saliendo de la camioneta. Los ocupantes de la limosina estaban metidos en la cajuela.

-.-¡GUAU!

-.-¡Yeb! (Maldición)- exclamo Serguei alejándose de la puerta abierta de la limosina- Estúpido perro.

-.-Deshazte de él- sugirió un hombre joven con el arma en la mano.

-.-…

Con el brazo estirado, el "Crack" del seguro de la **DAO** de Hiwatari, y el cañón apuntando la cien contraria cualquier movimiento ceso.

-.-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- reclamo el joven asustado de los destellantes ojos fuegos que como un infierno no inmutaron las siempre neutras expresiones- Kon dile que baje el arma- se quejo.

Una cínica sonrisa curvo los labios de Ray. Iván y Serguei le imitaron, asustando al pobre muchacho.

-.-No matamos animales- dijo Serguei cruzándose de brazos, reprochando la estupidez contraria al negar con la cabeza.

-.-Aunque Hiwatari podría hacer una excepción contigo- secundo Iván en burla.

-.-Ya, tranquilos- intervino Ray- Kai baja esa cosa, tenemos que movernos.

Entrecerrando los ojos en una muda amenaza hacia el nuevo, Kai termino obedeciendo. El Neko saco al hermoso Golden Retriever de la limosina.

El bicolor sabía que no podían llevarlo, así que se inclino un poco (sólo un poco por su herida) sosteniendo el collar del can para caminar hacia la abadía.

-.-Muy bien señores, ya saben el plan, saldremos en 10 minutos- ordeno Ray

A una considerable distancia, Kai ya no tenía necesitad de llevar al perro. Este caminaba a su lado.

-.-¡Niño!- llamo divisándolo en la orilla del congelado rio.

El aludido se puso de pie. Kai aminoro el paso, había algo extraño, o quizás estaba paranoico por el cansancio.

-.-¿Quieres un perro?- ofreció el bicolor

-.-Si señor- sonrió el niño sin el gesto entusiasta de un infante. El cabello verde, la astuta mirada, y la irónica sonrisa comenzaban a hacerle dudar- Muchas gracias, me llamo Joseph- se presento extendiendo una mano.

-.-Hn- mascullo inseguro, titubeando un segundo antes de aceptar el saludo.

-.-Que tenga una agradable tarde

Llevándose el perro, Kai metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Hacia frio. Despacio dio media vuelta, dolía si respiraba o caminaba muy rápido. Se llevo una mano a la parte afectada.

Alzar su arma lo lastimo hasta el punto en que todo se oscureció y creyó que se iba a desmayar.

-.-Hn

Sonrió. Claro que sabía que iba a una trampa. Boris no lo quería muerto, sólo que sufriera con un disparo, o si sorpresivamente era atrapado por la policía.

Estar encerrado lo enloquecería.

Volvió a sonreír. Sus pasos hundiéndose en la nieve, lo llevaron a mirar el cielo gris hasta que subió a la limosina. Los demás ya estaban dentro vestidos con elegantes smokings como si fueran guardaespaldas.

-.-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ray viendo a Kai colocarse dos audífonos.

-.-Un Ipod- respondió sacándolo del bolsillo.

A sabiendas de que el bicolor sólo debía bajar una vez estuviera controlada la situación, no era necesario que se cambiara. Por lo que Ray no dijo nada más.

Aun cuando sabía que Kai no llevaba ese aparato al salir. Pronto los ojos fuego le hicieron una silenciosa invitación.

-.-¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no escucho música- determino Ray con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta era la última vez que Yuriy Ivanov viajaba en una pequeña van, con ese grupo de desquiciados.

-.-Hn

Ahora transitaban por un camino empedrado, haciéndole gruñir tras cada salto con el que se golpeaba con la puerta.

Considerando que las computadoras ocupaban la mayoría del reducido espacio. Yuriy se recordó nunca, jamás, mientras viva, volver a subirse a un auto con ellos.

-.-Llegamos- dijo quien conducía. El hombre de cabello bicolor giro hacia la parte trasera- ¿Que tenemos Joseph?

-.-En eso estoy Ozuma-

Sentado cerca de la puerta trasera, sobre una caja, Yuriy analizo a los presentes tratando de convencerse que podía confiar en ellos. O que al menos sabían lo que hacían.

-.-Guau

Pero la presencia de ese perro una vez recogieron a Joseph no ayudaba a convencerlo. Mirara, por donde lo mirara, ellos parecían tener alrededor de su misma edad, salvo por el enorme rubio, y quien parecía ser el líder que lucía mucho menor

Resoplo, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, él prácticamente se subió en el vehículo a pesar de la negativa inicial.

-.-¿Por qué el rojo aun esta aquí?- se quejo el intimidante rubio sin lograr inmutar a Ivanov.

-.-Vamos Dunga, no esas tan duro, está preocupado por su amigo- dijo Mariam desde el asiento del copiloto.

-.-Sera un estorbo- gruño inconforme Dunga

-.-Él no va a bajarse- señalo Ozuma con una familiar y fría actitud, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad e iba a la parte trasera- Se queda contigo Joseph

El pequeño joven, sumergido en las computadoras no pareció escucharle.

Yuriy los repaso. Según dijo Mariam mientras esperaban en el sótano; Ozuma era quien aceptaba los trabajos, investigaba antes de moverse, y acompañaba a la peliazul, vigilando desde afuera, mientras ella y Dunga robaban el objeto en turno.

Quizás el enorme rubio no era tan ágil, y su peso le impedía quedar suspendido por una delgada (pero firme) cuerda a veinte metros del suelo, sin embargo podía sostener dicha cuerda y a Mariam, desde cualquier ubicación.

Joseph era hermano de la única chica, un lunático de las computadoras. Cámaras de seguridad, alarmas, combinaciones inalámbricas y cualquier cosas conectada a la red, él podía romperla.

-.-Ozuma- llamo Joseph desconectando los audífonos.

-.-_Eso fue fácil_

_-.-Quizás demasiado, no me gusta_

_-.-Tranquilos, sólo esperamos a Kai y Ray, y nos largamos_

Por los parlantes de la camioneta, se escucho el sonido de armas siendo cargadas. Después de eso todo quedo en silencio.

-.-Muy bien, quiero saber donde esta Hiwatari- ordeno Ozuma- Ustedes dos alístense, vamos a salir.

Ajeno a las armas que tomaban, y las cosas que guardaban en una maleta. Yuriy se acerco a Joseph, el perro que descansaba sobre su pierna le siguió. Ambos abriéndose pasó entre Ozuma y Dunga.

Los monitores mostraron cuatro hombres entre la salida de la cocina, las ventanas del segundo piso, y la puerta principal. Siendo un pelinegro parado en el pasillo, con las manos tras la espalda el que llamo su atención. Aparentemente cuidando la enorme puertas tras su espalda.

-.-Ese es Ray- señalo Joseph dando unos golpecitos en la pantalla- Es muy cercano a Hiwatari ¿Sabes? Por eso creo que se encuentra en esa habitación. No hay cámaras en el interior, pero los planos de la casa indican que hay algo grande del otro lado. Algo que consume mucha energía.

Informo con una sonrisa por el descubrimiento, aun revisando las otras pantallas. Ivanov escucho en silencio, viendo fijamente las puertas custodiadas por el Neko.

-.-Le di un trasmisor. La señal proviene de él- señalo Joseph tecleando presuroso. La imagen de Ray quedo en una oscura silueta donde un intenso punto rojo en su bolsillo hizo sonreír al peliverde- Ozuma, ya lo tengo.

El bicolor se acero. Su ceño fruncido denoto la desconfianza de que otra persona cargara con el trasmisor disfrazado de Ipod. Mismo que tenía una grabación que informaba el plan. Por eso odiaba dejar mensajes; demasiado riesgoso. Nada como hablar frente a frente, pero tuvo que dejarse convencer de los demás.

-.-Son amigos- excuso Mariam con los brazos en el respaldar del asiento, y el rostro apoyado contra estos- Kai no se iría sin Ray

Yuriy enarco una ceja volviendo su atención en el monitor ¿Esa persona era importante para el terco Hiwatari?

-.-Muévanse- dijo Ozuma dando por terminada la charla

-.-¡Esperen¿Quién tomo a mi bebe?- reclamo Dunga extendiendo los enormes brazos todo lo que el reducido espacio lo permitía

-.-Nadie tiene tu estúpida pistola- mascullo Mariam luego de segundos de silencio, en los que se miraron en incomprensión.

-.-Muy bien, rojo ven acá- dijo Dunga, e Ivanov frunció molesto el ceño, pero igual se acerco.

-.-Vamos hombre¿para qué querría tu arma?- resoplo Mariam aburrida.

Ajeno a la explicación. Ozuma detallo como el pelirrojo era requisado de arriba abajo. No le gustaba que estuviera con ellos. Mas, su desconfianza se vio suplantada por los bonitos ojos agua marina de Mariam y su fuerte insistencia. Quizás ella estaba siendo demasiado condescendiente, o él se estaba dejando manipular de ella.

-.-Hn- bufo receloso. Dunga le imito segundos después de comprobar que Yuriy no tenía su arma. Su preciosas **P35**¿Dónde había dejado su hermosa 9mm?

-.-Andando- dijo Ozuma abriendo la puerta trasera- Joseph no le quites la mirada de encima.

Señalo a Yuriy antes de bajarse. El peliverde sonrió en respuesta.

-.-Estaremos en contacto- sonrió Mariam tocando el audífono en su oído. Guiñándoles un ojo antes de abrir la puerta.

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio, salvo por el can que se acostó junto a Joseph, y los pasos en la nieve antes de desaparecer por completo.

-.-Te apellidas Ivanov…¿verdad?

-.-….

…

…

…

-.-Oh yeb (Oh maldición)- mascullo Joseph una vez giro hacia el pelirrojo.

Estaba completamente solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba tranquilo. El dueño de la casa había salido de vacaciones, y los seis guardias ahora muertos, yacían en un armario.

Las cámaras de seguridad no fueron inutilizadas. Ray resoplo bajando la mirada hacia su bolsillo derecho. Las cámaras no eran visibles, estaban escondidas entre la casa según informo el dichoso Ipod en su bolsillo.

Comenzó a sentirse estúpido por aceptar lo que ese aparato decía. Sin embargo Kai parecía bastante seguro.

La situación no estaba dada para confiar en cualquiera. Ray estaba tenso, especialmente por ver que las mucamas, jardineros, cocineros o mayordomos no estaban. En la mansión no había nadie más que los seis guardias muertos.

-.-Hn

Quizás el Ipod era una trampa de Boris. No podía darse el lujo de esperanzarse, se había vuelto casi tan desconfiado como el mismísimo Hiwatari, pero si el bicolor creía en esa cosa, no dudaría en seguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno.

-.-_Ray- _se escucho desde el audífono del pelinegro.

-.-¿Qué sucede Serguei?- pregunto sin interés, y la misma indiferencia que le acompaña durante sus trabajos.

-.-_Tenemos un grupo de personas en la entrada, dicen que quieren ver a Kai_- comunico.

El Neko sonrió divertido, recordando la parte del mensaje: "_Llegaremos por la puerta principal sin intenciones de pelea…"_

_-.-_Voy para allá- dijo Ray

La puerta tras suyo le hizo dudar un momento. Indeciso se movió, caminando por el largo pasillo hasta desaparecer.

Una delgada figura salida de una esquina miro el camino ¿Quién diría que entrar sería tan fácil? Yuriy Ivanov sólo espero que todos fueran a recibir al grupo de ladrones para entrar por la puerta trasera.

Llegar no fue difícil, recordaba el croquis de la mansión. Esperar fue lo complicado, la impaciencia lo mataba.

Afortunadamente Ray ya se había ido, así que saliendo totalmente de su escondite, camino hacia la puerta anteriormente custodiada. Su mano en la perilla dudo, no sabía que encontraría del otro lado, o si resultaba prudente abrir.

-.-Hn

Frunciendo empujo la puerta semi abierta. Un inmenso estudio (más grande que su apartamento) en penumbra, albergaba altos estantes llenos de libros hasta el techo, y unos asientos de cuero negro que formaban un pequeño semi-circulo junto al mini bar. No había ventanas, sólo una enorme estancia de forma ovalar.

El pelirrojo permaneció en silencio. Su corazón pareció detenerse, así como se le olvido respirar. Una inusual alegría le obligo a sonreír, alejando el peso que llevaba encima, colmándolo de una plena tranquilidad.

Todo lo que él quería y necesitaba ver estaba dándole la espalda, sentado encima del escritorio cerca de los estantes, con los brazos sobre las piernas, aparentemente pensando.

Yuriy se movió, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Atrayendo la atención de ocupante semi encorvado por la posición, que giro un poco para verle.

Ojos fuego encontraron los azules, e Ivanov sonrió caminando rápido hacia el estúpido bicolor que le miraba sin comprender. Aturdido, quizás demasiado sorprendido como para asimilar su presencia.

Despacio Kai se bajo del mueble, como si no creyera lo que sus ojos mostraban. Donde su pecho se oprimió, el corazón latía muy rápido por la repentina e inesperada euforia.

-.-¿Ivanov?- mascullo confundido

El pelirrojo se acercaba, la venda alrededor de su cabeza le hizo sentir culpable.

-.-¿Qué estás haciendo…?

La suave presión de un par de labio callaron sus palabras. Kai tembló por el osado contacto. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, especialmente cuando la mano alrededor de su cintura, y su hermana en la nuca lo jalaron más cerca de Yuriy.

Por acto reflejo, coloco las manos en los brazos contrarios mientras sentía la suave caricia de esa lengua intrusa deslizándose por sus labios entreabiertos.

Se vio obligado a cerrar fuerte los ojos una vez Ivanov encontró su objetivo. Lentos toques en su lengua intentaban incitarlo a seguir el caliente ritmo.

Resultaba imposible no temblar por la húmeda unión, donde el bicolor dejo convenientemente de pensar. El torrente de emociones inconexas e increíblemente placenteras nublaba la razón.

Movió los labios, cerrándolos contra los de Yuriy. El sensual movimiento produjo una explosión en todos los sentidos por el ritmo marcado, y las lenguas queriendo llegar a la locura.

Yuriy necesitaba el sabor de fuego en su boca, ese que lo abrazaba en un placentero calor. Sin pensar lo jalo más cerca, Kai aun marcaba un espacio entre ambos que no quiso romper.

Sin embargo la distancia era perfecta, un sutil roce que lo estremecía. Ivanov lo necesitaba así, ni un milímetro más lejos. Debía asegurarse que de verdad estaba con él, que se encontraba bien.

Él mismo no pudo evitar suspirar por el beso correspondido. Todo lo que tocaba en la húmeda boca era suave, nada comparable a la exaltación que desataba el contacto. Exigiéndole a apresar el cuerpo contrario.

Ivanov no estaba pensando, dejo de hacerlo cuando vio a Kai, sólo se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, de ninguna manera le besaría estando consciente de ello.

….

….

Fue ahí donde la conciencia del pelirrojo (siempre dispuesta a ayudar) le hizo ver que no sólo besaba a Kai, sino que además lo obligo en un principio.

Agitado, Yuriy se alejo despacio, ligeramente avergonzado por tan impulsiva acción. Ignorando el reclamo interior por dejar de tocarlo. Sus manos renuentes no aflojaron la presión, manteniéndolo tan cerca que podía verse reflejado en el mar de fuego.

Los atrayentes labios sonrosados de Hiwatari, ahora humedecidos amenazan con distraerle cada vez que se abrían y cerraban en busca de aire.

Ajeno a la batalla mental del pelirrojo sobre acercase o no, Kai lo confundió con otra cosa, después de todo lo veía distraído y demasiado pendiente de sus movimientos. Quizás le ocurría algo malo a Ivanov.

Más desecho el pensamiento al darse cuenta de la cercanía. Un involuntario sonrojo lo llevo a fruncir el ceño, algo molesto por dejarse afectar de esa forma.

Yuriy sonrió complacido de ser el causante de ese gesto. Kai arrugo graciosamente la nariz en fastidio, resoplando molesto.

-.-Esa es una curiosa forma de saludar- dijo el bicolor en aparente desinterés. Aflojando la presión que sus manos imprimían en los brazos contrarios. Manteniendo la cabeza ligeramente alzada para poder verle fijamente.

Era normal que quisiera una respuesta. Sin embargo Yuriy no sabía que decir. De repente se vio analizado por los ojos carmín, y él sin poder pensar nada coherente se puso nervioso.

Un sencillo "me gustas" surco su mente. Pero fue un pensamiento tan efímero que no le prestó atención. La idea de decir algo así, inexplicablemente lo aterro.

-.-Tropecé- dijo Yuriy. Maldiciendo su falta de imaginación.

-.-¿Tropezaste?- repitió Kai enarcando una ceja en duda. La afirmación contraria le iba hacer indagar más en el asunto, sin embargo su atención fue absorbida por la venda alrededor de la cabeza pelirroja.

No creía que Ivanov fuese sincero y respondiera si se encontraba bien. Por ello alzo despacio las manos, colocándolas a cada lado de la cabeza, rozando los mechones de cabello que sobresalía entre la venda.

Los ojos azules cerrándose en incomodidad fueron su respuesta.

-.-Izvini (perdón)- musito bajito Kai

Él no quería que nada de esto ocurriera, simplemente se le escapo de las manos, no supo cuando dejo que Ivanov se acercara tanto.

Suspiro. Despacio se alejo. Yuriy le miraba atento, permitiendo que retrocediera, notando la mano en el abdomen y el dolor que las neutras facciones pretendía ocultar.

Frunció el ceño. Aun no sabía quién era el que lastimaba al bicolor.

Sin moverse. Yuriy lo vio apoyarse contra el escritorio, tan cerca como para verlo modular su respiración, esperando que el dolor pasara. Obligado a cerrar los ojos.

-.-No te conozco- soltó el pelirrojo, frente a Kai.

El bicolor abrió los ojos, la indiferente mirada parecía curiosa de sus palabras, donde su dueño sonrió después.

-.-Yo tampoco te conozco-

Un extraño y cómodo silencio se instauro entre ambos. Yuriy termino devolviendo el gesto.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado, nunca lo hacían. No sabían nada de sus familias, amigos, o de sus vidas en general.

El pelirrojo comprendía ahora. Todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, ese tipo de cosas resultaban irrelevantes. Sólo les gustaba la compañía contraria, hablar cuando se debía, callar cuando era oportuno hacerlo.

Además, la sonrisa de Hiwatari le indicaba que tendría tiempo para conocerse. Yuriy acepto el ofrecimiento en silencio.

**CRACK**

…

…

…

Los pensamientos cesaron. El sonido les hizo girar hacia la única entrada.

…un disparo.

…un cuerpo cayendo.

…todo quedo en silencio.

CONTINUARA:

Ro: OO

(Fans furiosas ¬¬)

Ro: Ann ó.o….

….

Ro: OOUUU

(Fans con objetos corta punzantes ¬¬XX)

Ro¡¿Ann donde estas TT0TT?!

….

(Fans dispuestas a un ataque ÔÓXXXX)

Ro¡¡ANN NO ME DEJES TT0TT!!

(Fans acercándose peligrosamente ¬¬XXXX)

Ro: o.o….jejejejeje, saben, creo que mi mamá me llama, así que o.o….¡Adiós!

Como saben, no se pueden responder sus encantadores Reviewers aquí u.u, pero lo hago en mi profile n---n, así que para llegar sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t ****t**** p / w ****wwf**** a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n------n

Bueno, cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann¡¡¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA TT0TT!!

Ro¡¡NO ME DEJES SOLA TT0TT!!

**"NO TE TOMES TAN ENSERIO LA VIDA, TOTAL NO SALDRAS VIVO DE ELLA"**


	11. BEST OF YOU

Ann: o.o

Ro: oÔ

(Fans molestas por la demora ¬¬XXX)

Ann: o.oUUU

Ro: o.ò

(Fans sacando objetos corta-punzantes ¬¬)

Ann: Konichiwa Ne n¬nUU, ¿podrían bajar las armas TT-TT?

Ro: No creo que te escuchen TT-TT

Ann: ¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! GOMEN NASAI POR LA DEMORA TT0TT, no fue intencional o.o, el disco duro de mi computador se daño TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

Ro: El técnico siempre le dice o.o: "Ya casi lo tengo listo" y como estábamos esperando que se rescatara la información oO, pues Ann se demoro u.u

Ann: ¡¡Mis animes TT0TT!! ¡¡Mis doujinshis TT¬TT!! ¡¡Sufro por no saber si se pueden salvar TT0TT!!

Ro: u.u, Ann tuvo que re-escribir todos sus Fics o.o, incluyendo los Reviewers u¬uUU, lo que tomo más de lo previsto o.o

Ann: TT0TT

Ro: Yo no tengo computador u.u, así que esto es trasmitido a ustedes gracias a: ¡El otosan de Ann n0n!

Ann: Considerando que es el único computador de mi casa o.o (que aun sirve TT-TT) tenemos que repartirlo entre mi papá, mi hermanita TT-TT, y yo, lo cual, es tortuoso, la única hora en la que lo puedo usar es en las noches o.o

Ro: Bueno, esto se está haciendo muy largo oO, BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO ONCE: BEST OF YOU (Lo mejor de ti- Foo Fighters)

Existe un tipo de silencio que oprime el pecho, el corazón parece detenerse, y el aire se reprime como si una mano estrujara los pulmones en una angustiante sensación.

Así no se respira, no se siente nada más que el aire pesado de los alrededores.

Una exclamación muda muere en la garganta de Kai Hiwatari. Los ojos carmín puestos en la figura que yace en el suelo capturan toda su atención. Tan centrado que no advierte los pasos intrusos de quien entra con calma en el estudio: pistola en mano.

-.-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé

Las palabras tardan unos segundos en ser entendidas. Los ojos fuego se abren más de lo normal, mira con sorpresa, aun en shock, al hombre mayor que le sonríe con una divertida expresión a modo de saludo.

Boris disfrutaba de la angustia ajena, especialmente cuando el bicolor vuelve su atención en el cuerpo inmóvil que los separa. Es difícil no sonreír cínico una vez que el herido suelta un quejido y el bicolor parece querer llorar, pero no lo hace, de su expresión pasmada sólo sale un respigo ahogado.

-.-Ray aun no está muerto- comenta Boris- Lo deje vivo para ti

Junto a Hiwatari, Yuriy Ivanov también mira al pelinegro en la mitad de la habitación, acostado boca abajo. La sangre acumulada a su alrededor, y el hecho de parecer consiente privan cualquier emoción.

Es Kai quien da un paso una vez el Neko comienza a moverse, haciéndose un ovillo por lo que supone es una herida en el abdomen.

**CRACK**

Aunque no tiene necesidad, Yuriy de todas formas toma la muñeca del bicolor a pesar que él ya se había detenido en el mismo instante en que escucho el seguro de la _**DAO **_retirarse

La nueve milímetros de Boris le apunta. Una desagradable mueca curva los labios del hombre.

-.-¿Sabes Kai? No había pensado en llegar tan lejos…- admitió-…pero luego de escuchar la plática tan interesante de esa jovencita, y el joven Ivanov aquí presente, no pude evitar intervenir.

Yuriy se sintió idiota, debió prever que los estaban espiando, suponer que habían micrófonos o al menos una cámara.

-.-No me gustan las traiciones- dijo Boris fingiéndose dolido- No porque crea que una niña con su grupo de inexpertos amigos pueda ganarme, sino porque tú piensen, o siquiera contemples la posibilidad de alejarte, aunque sabes que es imposible con un plan con tantas falencias como este.

Kai no parecía estar escuchando, no podía despegar los ojos del cuerpo sangrante de Ray, quien en el suelo se abrazaba del abdomen. La sangre no cesaba.

-.-Estas perdiendo tú capacidad deductiva- señalo. Una sombra oscura se cernió a su alrededor por la seriedad de sus palabas y el dejo de enojo en la voz

El pelirrojo no debió esforzarse mucho para deducir que le era atribuido el descuido del bicolor. Especialmente cuando los oscuro ojos lo culpaban de haber desequilibrado a su perfecto alumno.

-.-Mátalo

Con el corazón en la mano, Kai aguanto la respiración al alzar la mirada. Él no bromeaba, ese demandante tono de voz lo asusto más que cualquier cínico comentario.

-.-Mátalo…- repitió Boris. El _**CRACK **_de su arma lleno la habitación por apuntar a Ray- …o él muere.

La condición inhibió los pensamientos de Yuriy, casi tan rápido como el bicolor palideció con la idea.

Notando el trance de su alumno, Boris no tuvo ningún problema en jalar el gatillo. El disparo en el brazo de Ray arranco un gemido de su dueño que sólo atino a encogerse en su puesto.

Hiwatari reacciono, un miedo pocas veces experimentado desencadeno el pánico en todo su cuerpo. La angustia y indecisión se desvaneció cuando su mirada choco contra la del mayor.

La muda amenaza le hizo ver que planeaba disparar de nuevo; Kai sólo sentía que su amigo se iba de un momento a otro, por lo que sin pensar llevo una mano tras la espalda.

Complacido, Boris sonrió por verlo apuntarle a Yuriy. El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos. El brazo contrario se alzo dejando el cañón del arma tan cerca de su cabeza, que el roce metálico lo erizó.

El bicolor le miro casi de inmediato. Ojos azules y carmín se conectaron por un breve instante que comparado con la eternidad era fútil y efímero. El estomago de Ivanov se encogió como si hubiese leído la mente contraria.

Kai volvió su atención a Boris, dejo de apuntarle al otro para presionar la _**DAO**_ contra sí mismo; apoyo el cañón en amenaza en su sien.

El mayor enarco una ceja; una ligera sonrisa le siguió casi de inmediato. Así que su estúpido alumno le amenazaba con suicidarse antes de ver morir a alguno de los dos.

Hm…quizás podía sacar provecho de esto.

-.-Ka…

Si bien, Yuriy intento llamarle en cuanto dio el primer paso. Boris le apunto con su 9 mm

Ignorando cualquier cosa, Kai se acercaba a paso lento a su maestro. Sus movimientos eran lentos, meticulosos para no alertarlo. No quería que Yuriy muriera.

Más, cuando estuvo a pocos pasos, fue jalado por la cintura, asido contra el cuerpo contrario sin que ninguno de los dos bajara su arma.

De las facciones nuestras de Kai Hiwatari destello un brillo asesino que sobresalía a pesar de haber recuperado el control de sí mismo.

-.-Si mueres, no sólo los dejare vivir, sino que hare de sus vidas un infierno- sentencio Boris con seriedad- Desearan haber muerto cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

-.-…

El breve mutismo del neutro bicolor, fue roto al sonreír en un torcido y cínico gesto.

Boris enarco una ceja. Hiwatari no cedía, de hecho su expresión desafiante y altanera le hizo dudar. A Kai no parecía importarle morir ahora, o eso podía distinguir en sus ojos; así como también distinguía el poco interés en Ray o el pelirrojo si llegaba a jalar el gatillo.

Por primera vez en su vida, no supo descifrar las intenciones tras el frio exterior. No alcanzaba a ver si la muda amenaza hacia su propio bienestar era sólo para salvar a los otros dos, o en verdad planeaba suicidarse dada la oportunidad.

-.-Hn-

Boris frunció el ceño con un gruñido.

El bicolor no dejaba de sonreír en ese sádico gesto en su máxima y pura expresión. Sabía que el hombre no podía dejarle morir, seria sospechoso que el nieto de Volter apareciera muerto, o en su defecto…que no apareciera.

Aun así, la solución no era factible, los suicidios parecían ser comunes entre los adolecentes, las laceraciones, hematomas, y contusiones en su cuerpo a pesar de ser difíciles de explicar, no era nada que un buen soborno no pudiera cubrir.

Sabía que era arriesgado, mas no podía importarle menos. Sólo esperaba que el bastardo aceptara el trato.

-.-Tú vienes, ellos se quedan- condiciono Boris. Lo jalo más cerca. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin obtener resistencia.

Sin esperar respuesta, y con las armas en alto. Kai siguió el ritmo impuesto. Camino hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a un herido Ray y un indeciso pelirrojo que no sabía qué hacer.

Él le daba la espalda, se alejaba despacio. Yuriy sentía un fuerte y desesperante palpitar en el pecho. La angustiante ansiedad de perderlo lo estaba matando.

Cuando la puerta del estudio se cerró, Boris y Kai desaparecieron de su campo de visión, se quedo sólo con Ray.

Sin pensarlo dio largos pasos hacia la puerta; en la mitad se detuvo. Estaba junto al Neko que en el suelo parecía respirar con normalidad. Indeciso Yuriy miro la puerta y al cuerpo herido.

-.-Hn

Maldita inseguridad.

No era crueldad, sus prioridades estaban establecidas, su prioridad acababa de salir por la puerta.

El pelirrojo desecho sus pensamientos al agacharse. Desgraciadamente su prioridad lo golpearía, o en el peor de los caso se alejaría de su vida si se enteraba que no hizo nada por su amigo.

-.-Oye…-llamo Yuriy sujetándolo de los hombros.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- se quejo Ray. Alzo la mirada una vez comenzó a sentarse- Maldito desgraciado.

Farfullo sujetando su brazo herido. Sin embargo esa voz (aunque molesta) no se parecía a la de un moribundo.

Ivanov le miro fijamente, la sangre en la camisa no mostraba ninguna laceración, no había salida del líquido rojizo.

-.-¿Una trampa?- tanteo confundido.

-.-¿Eh?- inquirió Ray. Su intento por colocarse un pañuelo en la herida abierta, se vio interrumpido por mirarle como si notara su presencia por primera vez.

-.-Hn

No tenía intenciones de saber los motivos del Neko, así como tampoco quería saber de dónde saco la sangre que simulo la herida mortal. Por lo que no quiso detallar en el paquete sacado bajo la prenda, que aun brotaba un constante pero pausado hilo de sangre.

Fastidiado se puso de pie. Cada segundo perdido Kai se alejaba.

…

…

..

Sin moverse vio la puerta abrirse un poco. Apenas para dejar entrar un rayo de luz y la mano que arrojo un objeto, que llego rodando hacia ellos.

Yuriy y Ray abrieron mucho los ojos al identificar el curioso objeto de forma ovalar.

Eso…eso era…

…una granada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin dejar de retroceder, Kai cerró la puerta del estudio tras de sí con un movimiento descuidado.

El hombre que le acompañaba, la mano asida a su cintura, y el espacio nulo entre ambos cuerpos carecían de importancia mientras no se cerciorara que Yuriy y Ray estuvieran a salvo.

Ambos sostenían la mirada. Boris no aflojaba su agarre, importándole muy poco o nada si la presión lastimaba al bicolor debido a las contusiones en las costillas.

Pero había algo que no estaba bien, Kai lo sabía, desconfiado entrecerró los ojos; su maestro sonreía con especial deleite.

Mas, de ese denso y prolongado silencio surgió un golpe mental, Hiwatari comprendió la situación, demasiado familiarizado con los sádicos pensamientos de ese hombre como para asimilarlo.

Sin pensar giro. El aire se le fue con el brusco movimiento, su vista se oscureció por el dolor, mas, fue suficiente para advertir la presencia intrusa de un enorme rubio.

Adolorido y sin enfocar con claridad, el bicolor lanzo una patada que le corto la respiración y casi lo lleva al mundo del dulce olvido. Boris aun lo sujetaba, mas lo soltó por el ataque directo que pretendía golpear a Hiwatari en el rostro.

Tambaleante, Kai soltó su _**DAO **_ cuando resulto muy pesada para sostenerla. Él no tenía intenciones de matar a nadie, mucho menos a alguien que lo atacaba sin armas

Tal vez no debería pensar en el bienestar de su oponente, cuando era él quien se encontraba en desventaja. En ese estado no podía anticipar los golpes; su único fuerte era aprovechar su contextura delgada frente al fornido cuerpo rubio. Forzó su velocidad hasta que los músculos palpitaron y pedían descanso.

Boris se agacho, recogió la pistola con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción por el enfrentamiento. Kai comenzaba a ganar la pelea a pesar de su condición.

Eran dignos de admirar los golpes repartidos en lugares estratégicos, aun cuidado de no dañar demasiado los puntos vitales, a pesar de ser golpeado tan salvajemente. Era realmente divertido, Kai recibía más de la mitad de los golpes.

Señalar que ese era uno de los hombres de Boris, seria insultar la inteligencia del bicolor. Seguramente su maestro lo quería inconsciente para deshacerse de Yuriy y Ray. Frunció el ceño. No cedería así se encontrara moribundo, aun si…

….aun si debía matar a su contrincante.

El sabor a sangre en la boca, el ardor en su garganta por la falta de aire, y la dolorosa agitación que le quemaba la piel, no le importaba. Nada le importaba salvo cerciorarse de la seguridad de esos dos.

Boris sonrió por el cambio en el ataque. Si Hiwatari planeaba eliminar al rubio, él no lo detendría, de hecho sería muy interesante de ver.

_**CRACK**_

…

…

…

Un disparo.

Todo movimiento ceso. Nada se escucho, el sonido seco aun hacía eco en los oídos.

Kai no se movió, se había detenido súbitamente. Sus ojos puestos en el rubio no mostraban ninguna emoción. En realidad no supo cuando se llevo una mano al abdomen. Bajo la mirada, alejo un poco la mano de su cuerpo…estaba manchada de sangre.

…le habían disparado.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!

Le escucho reclamar a Boris. Sin embargo, aturdido como estaba, no atino a reparar en la conversación o en los subordinados que se aproximaban.

Su cuerpo no coordinaba, como si las terminaciones nerviosas se hubieran dañado por el impacto. No sentía dolor, sólo un profundo desconcierto.

Retrocedió despacio hasta chocar contra una pared. Una desgarradora quemazón le hizo reaccionar. El dolor se desencadeno. Se tambaleo incapaz de mantener su peso; despacio se deslizo, un rastro rojo se vio hasta que pudo sentarse.

Los acopiados respiros intentaban no desesperarlo, ni forzarlo a buscar más aire. Se ahogaría de respirar más rápido.

-.-Teníamos un trato- dijo un joven bajito de cabello bicolor- Ningún miembro de mi equipo muere.

La vista borrosa de Kai se centro en el peculiar bicolor y su acompañante femenina que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

-.-¿Estás bien Dunga?- pregunto la peliazul cuando se arrodillo junto al enorme rubio.

-.-Si, si, si- mascullo el aludido moviendo la mano como si le restara importancia al asunto.

Hiwatari no pudo seguir la conversación, uno de los hombres de su maestro se acerco con segura intenciones de ayudarle.

-.-Hn

Con el ceño fruncido, sangrando por la comisura de los labios y la frente, Kai lucia como un animal salvaje que promete atacar así le cueste la vida.

-.-Ey…-llamo una voz suave-…tranquilo.

La peliazul se acerco despacio para no asustarlo una vez relevo al subordinado de Boris.

-.-Soy Mariam ¿recuerdas?- dijo ella arrodillándose

Demasiado cansado como para analizar la situación, Kai dejo de escucharla, para ver a Boris. Sus ojos apagados siguieron los movimientos de quien acataba las órdenes del mayor. Habían lanzado algo dentro del estudio.

No le fue difícil identificar que era. El tiempo se detuvo para él. El lento palpitar de su corazón se le incrusto en los oídos como una cruel sinfonía.

"No"

Pidió cuando la granada cayó dentro del estudio.

"Por favor no"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un silbido en los oídos. Sordo a cualquier otro sonido abrió ligeramente los ojos, el paisaje apocalíptico del estudio revelaba obtusas formas de un oscuro fuego.

Los pequeños incendios de la madera ardiendo, el desorden de un techo a punto de colisionar, y los objetos hechos añicos simulaban bastante bien un campo de guerra.

El pelirrojo se encontraba boca abajo, absorto en las figuras sombrías del fuego. No podía moverse, aunque en realidad no se le ocurrió hacerlo, demasiado aturdido como para coordinar pensamientos.

-.-Oye… ¿estás bien?

Una sombra se arrodillo a su lado, misma que le ayudo a incorporase, aunque Yuriy no supiera de quien se trataba y su voz no fuera más que un remedo grave y lejano de alguien hablando.

-.-Oye- volvió a llamar sujetando al pelirrojo de los hombros, tal vez algo inseguro de que pudiera permanecer sentado por sí mismo- Tenemos que irnos…sino nos apresuramos se lo van a llevar.

"¿Llevar?"

La pregunta hizo eco en su cabeza. Por varios segundos no tuvo importancia ni trascendencia alguna. Mas la realidad lo pateo tan fuerte que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. La cabeza iba a estallarle.

-.-¿Entiendes lo que te digo?- insistió el extraño al presionarlo de los hombros.

Los ojos azules se abrieron. Ivanov se forzó a conectar hechos lógicos. La cabeza le dolía. Desubicado alzo la mirada. Esa figura distorsionada comenzaba a tener sentido.

-.-…

El amigo de Kai ligeramente cubierto de tizne, y con una que otra laceración menor (sin contar la herida de bala en el brazo) lo movía de los hombros a modo de mantenerlo consiente.

-.-¿Ray?- titubeo Yuriy aun atontado

-.-¡Sí!- exclamo el Neko con una sonrisa de satisfacción por conseguir su atención- Te llamas Yuriy ¿cierto?

Ivanov asintió torpemente mientras se paraba con ayuda del otro. No soportaba el dolor de cabeza, su visión se iba tras cada insignificante movimiento.

-.-Vamos- apremio Ray dándole un golpecito suave en el brazo a modo de espabilarlo.

-.-¿A dónde?- pregunto Yuriy alzando despacio la cabeza

-.-Por Kai

Las imágenes se acoplaron en una molesta sensación que le impidió coordinar la mitad de sus pensamientos.

En silencio se movió. Siguió al Neko. Tenía un vago recuerdo antes de la explosión, fue el pelinegro quien lanzo lejos la granada, de no ser por él ya estaría muerto.

-.-¿Estás bien?

-.-Si Sergei, ¿Dónde está Kai?- pregunto Ray sin aminorar su paso. Yuriy le seguía atrás- ¿Y el nuevo?

-.-Muerto- informo el más alto sin interés- Ivan nos espera, vamos

Se podría decir que la aparición una tercera persona no fue importante para el pelirrojo. Él caminaba más despacio, constantemente se apoyaba contra la pared en busca de apoyo.

El dolor le hizo retomar su antigua inspección en las heridas. Alzo despacio una mano sin dejar de caminar por el pasillo. Sin rozar demasiado sintió la humedad tras la cabeza, esa parte en particular se sentía más blanda de lo normal.

Su mirada azul detallo en los dedos manchados de sangre. También sentía el cuello y parte de la camisa, mojados de la espesa sustancia.

-.-¿Estás bien hombre?- pregunto un joven bajito caminando al mismo paso del pelirrojo, que le miro con desdén y algo de desconfianza.

Estar semiinconsciente no lo hacía más estúpido.

-.-Me llamo Ivan- se presento el bajito intentando tranquilizarlo.

-.-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- cuestiono Yuriy ronco.

-.-Necesitábamos atraer a Boris. Intencionalmente el grupo de Mariam dejo que escucharan su conversación- informo Ray- Ella dice poder (gracias a su loco hermano) obtener las pruebas necesarias que lo incriminen. Sin embargo necesitábamos algo más directo en caso que lo demás fallara. En este momento, todo se está grabando aunque no es trasmitido directamente; la información se almacena en una band entre el bosque.

-.-…

Ivanov tardo un momento en procesar la información. Sin decir nada dejo de caminar, los demás le imitaron con curiosidad.

-.-¿Pusiste a Hiwatari en peligro para traer a ese bastardo?- reclamo Yuriy con una calma que no sentía. Sus ojos destellaron en una ira poco experimentada.

-.-¿Lo llamas por su apellido?- pregunto Ivan confundido de la poca confianza.

Ignorando al otro. Yuriy se centro en los ojos dorados, y el ceño fruncido de su dueño, quien más adelante le miraba receloso, no realmente fiado del pelirrojo.

-.-Kai ya sabía del riesgo en el plan- aseguro Ray luego de un largo silencio.

-.-¿Sabía que te ibas a morir frente de sus ojos?- tanteo al enarcar una ceja.

La expresión del bicolor ante su amigo herido no parecía una actuación. Estaba seguro de haber visto una parte de su ser derrumbarse.

Los ojos de Ray se agudizaron como los de un verdadero gato. Sabía que le hizo daño, y aunque esa no fue su intención, fue un movimiento repentino que surgió en su encuentro con el grupo de Mariam.

La chica le entrego un chaleco anti-balas y unos cuantos paquetes de sangre, para comunicarle con una sonrisa que se le antojo macabra, un tranquilo: "Te tienes que morir" que termino aceptando.

Entendía que Boris no titubearía en dispararle, de hecho podía asegurar que si no lo hacía, no se sentiría del todo confiado. Por eso, y sólo por eso accedió a la descabellada idea, aunque en ningún momento planeo lastimar a Kai.

-.-Mis motivos no te incumben- sentencio Ray. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a continuar su camino.

Sergei e Ivan, le siguieron sin decir nada. Yuriy frunció el ceño antes de alcanzarlos.

Debía darle la razón al Neko, nada de lo que digiera justificaría lo hecho, sencillamente porque para Ivanov, Boris no significaba nada como para causarle daño a Kai.

Bufo molesto, cansado de todo, sólo quería encontrar a Hiwatari.

-.-Hn

…eso si primero no se desangraba. La cabeza iba a estallarle, las piernas le temblaban del esfuerzo realizado; su cuerpo pronto cedería. Respirar era cada vez más difícil. Mas dejo de lado sus pensamientos al ver que los demás se detenían cerca de la enorme puerta principal, ahora abierta.

La salida estaba a pocos pasos, sin embargo Ray sin girar a mirarle, hizo un movimiento con la mano para que aguardaran, seguidamente hizo un par de señas, y los otros dos se dirigieron agachados a las ventanas.

Dudoso, Yuriy se acerco al más bajito, que junto a una ventana le parecía quien se encontraba mejor oculto.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- mascullo Ivan cargando su arma

Sin entender la situación, el pelirrojo se asomo un poco. Miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia el frio paisaje. Abrió grandes los ojos ante la escena que se desarrollaba a pocos metros. De espaldas a él estaba Mariam; Ozuma se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo…herido según veía la nieve manchada de sangre. Dunga a varios metros lejos de ellos, era sostenido por dos hombres igual (o más) grandes que él.

-.-Teníamos un trato- recordó Mariam con el ceño fruncido

-.-Eres una chica lista, muy astuta si me permites reconocerlo- alabo Boris. Sus sonrisas y halagos no eran agradables para ella- Deberías supones que esa sagacidad es un problema para mí; no me puedo dar el lujo de dejar cabos sueltos. Y eso es lo que eres tú mi niña, tú y tus amigos.

Rodeados por los subordinados como estaban. Mariam fue obligada a soltar su arma en cuanto Ozuma la empujo antes de que le dispararan.

Él estaba herido por su descuido y en ese momento odio mucho más al bastardo que se atrevió a lastimar a su líder. No fue Boris quien jalo el gatillo, mas era el causante indirecto de la situación.

-.-Ten…cuidado- advirtió Ozuma en voz baja. Apretó su hombro para disminuir la hemorragia.

Mariam estrujó los puños, frunció el ceño, y gruño por lo bajo ante la divertida expresión del bastardo. Incluso Dunga fue golpeado para evitar su intervención, y ahora permanecía al margen del círculo en el que sus amigos se encontraban.

Más de 15 hombres les cercaban, no había una salida viable.

-.-En un principio me pareció un poco extraño que quisieras colaborar de tan buena gana conmigo- dijo Boris que junto a uno de los cuatro autos en los que llegaron, se apoyaba sin interés- Pero me dije "¿Por qué no?" la gente cambia, así que accedí. Sin embargo como dije querida, eres una chica lista, así que investigue un poco, ¿y qué crees? Mis hombres encontraron una pequeña band en el bosque.

Los ojos aguamarina de Mariam se dilataron al verle señalar con descuido la posición de su hermano.

-.-…mi desilusión fue mayor a ver que trasmitían en una frecuencia de onda corta, que no fue difícil de irrumpir. Quizás esperaba más de usted, algo que no fuera el patético grupo de principiantes que son.- resoplo desilusionado- …por eso…

**BBUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

La tierra tembló, la explosión en el bosque le dio vida al sombrío paisaje.

Mariam ahogo un grito, sus labios se partieron en muda sorpresa entre la angustia y el horror de saber que en esa dirección sólo estaba la band…

…con su hermano

No había nada más en un radio de 30 km

-.-No…-mascullo casi sin voz. Dio un paso hacia adelante como si quisiera llegar con Joseph. Un zumbido la detuvo.

…

…

…

…una pulsación en el pecho fue acompañada de una extraña sensación que freno cualquier movimiento. Se sentía desubicada.

-.-¡Mariam!- grito Ozuma

Aturdida, bajo la mirada, su camisa se manchaba de sangre. Alzo despacio una mano, comenzaba a sentirse mareado, toco la herida que le atravesaba el pecho. Con los dedos manchados de sangre giro un poco hacia Ozuma

Lo último que pudo ver antes de caer al suelo, fue la expresión desencajada de su líder.

Incluso Dunga dejo de poner resistencia al verla en el suelo. Su pálida piel combinaba con la blanca textura de la nieve, esa que absorbió la sangre en una tétrica apariencia, semejante a una cama de flores rojas.

…tan mortalmente bella

Yuriy no quiso ver más. Se alejo un poco antes de escuchar un par de disparos, más zumbidos por los silenciadores en los cañones.

Fue ahí donde detallo en algo importante. Sin pensarlo volvió a mirar por la ventana…

…Kai no estaba

Miro a Ray; él estaba hablando por un radio. Como si diera una orden, las balas surcaron en un silbido que rompió el viento, entre los hombres de Boris.

Del techo, francotiradores bajo las órdenes del pelinegro iniciaron una pequeña guerra.

-.-¡Abajo!- grito Ivan. Tomo el brazo de Yuriy para obligarle a agacharse.

El vidrio se rompió. El pelirrojo coloco las manos en la cabeza mientras los pequeños zumbidos se estrellaban en las paredes.

-.-Malditos mal nacidos- gruño Ivan en cuanto todo ceso.

El bajito se incorporo un poco, lo suficiente para disparar por la destrozada ventana, no sin antes retirar los restos de vidrio de su ropa.

Yuriy arrodillado se asomo con cuidado. Los subordinados de Boris se escondían entre los autos y los arboles; disparaban al techo, las ventanas de la casa y cualquier lugar en el que detectaran movimiento.

Pero el pelirrojo se centro en Boris, él se subía a uno de los autos junto a otros tres hombres que disparaban a traes de las ventanas.

-.-Hn

Con un gruñido Ivanov se puso de pie, resguardado por la pared. Respiro hondo antes de ver el largo pasillo desgraciadamente repleto de ventanas, con apenas cortos intervalos de protección.

Resoplo cansado…

-.-¡Oye!- llamo Ivan

…antes de salir corriendo. Y dolía, dolía mucho la herida en su cabeza, especialmente cuando los vidrios comenzaron a romperse a su paso, le estaban disparando tan cerca que detenerse dignificaría un suicidio.

Alzo las manos protegiéndose de los vidrios que volaban. Estaba seguro que ese camino lo conduciría a la cocina. Ahora no quería detenerse a pensar el porqué de este acto suicida, su única seguridad era alcanzar al bastardo de Boris.

Pronto visualizo la puerta de la cocina. Sin detenerse la empujo en cuanto salto hacia adentro, se tiro al suelo a modo de protección. Noto que los disparos cesaron; alzo la cabeza, ahí no habían ventanas.

Tambaleante se incorporo. Agitado y a punto de desmayarse se dirigió a la puerta que lo conduciría al exterior. La mortecina luz del sol lo cegó. Su cabeza iba a estallarle.

Se dio sombra con una mano. El blanco paisaje, nubloso para él, le mostro un auto que se alejaba a pocos kilómetros. La imagen difusa le obligo a moverse torpemente.

En realidad no sabía que pretendía hacer en esa lastimera posición ¿Qué haría si acaso llegaba a alcanzar el auto? Decidió pensar en ello cuando se encontrara en esa posición, ahora simplemente siguió avanzando lentamente por la blanca consistencia que le hundía los pies más arriba de los tobillos

Era difícil y de vez en cuando tropezaba, pero cuando llego a una pequeña colina se quedo estático ante la escena. Ray a pocos metros del auto le disparaba a los neumáticos, agachado en el suelo para evitar a quienes disparaban por las ventanas.

La moto tirada a su lado le hizo entender porque llego primero.

El auto patino, de los cuatro hombres, dos estaban muertos, uno cayó en la carretera, el otro en el automóvil se mecía como un muñeco de un lado a otro debido a las maniobras del conductor en recuperar el control

Boris iba en el puesto del copiloto, o eso alcanzo a distinguir antes que el auto se internara en el bosque. Sin detallar más en la escena, Yuriy bajo corriendo la pequeña colina. Alcanzo a escuchar como el auto chocaba.

Ray también salió corriendo. Sergei que le acompañaba fue tras él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había un ruido extraño. Una sensación incomoda y el amargo sabor de algo que no iba bien.

Todo estaba oscuro, no sabía desde cuando mantenía los ojos cerrados, o si, desde hacía mucho miraba ese punto en la nada.

Los ojos apagados no distinguían formas, ni sus oídos percibían sonidos. Parpadeo despacio, como si le costara hacerlo. Las consecuencias de sus actos le hicieron volver a la realidad, la herida en el abdomen lo obligo a apretar los ojos.

La humedad de la sangre le hizo tocar la parte afectada. El improvisado vendaje parecer detener la hemorragia. Cuando intento moverse su sistema colisiono…

…¿Dónde estaba?

Palpo el lugar: el estrecho lugar.

Estaba encerrado en lo que identifico como la cajuela de un auto debido al movimiento y el ruido que finalmente pudo identificar como el motor del vehículo.

Su respiración se volvió pesada. Se estaba ahogando, no podía respirar, le dolía hacerlo.

Boca arriba como estaba, comenzó a golpear la puerta de la cajuela. Quería salir, se estaba desesperando. El espacio se reducía cada vez más, le ahoga, lo lastimaba; golpeo tan fuerte que termino lastimándose las manos.

Desesperado miro la tapa metálica que le impedía salir. La toco con las manos, desde que despertó supo que no podía salir.

Como si se extinguiera una llama, la mirada carmín se fue opacando, el aire se iba, estaba demasiado enajenado como para importarle. La sangre que se resbalaba por su costado amenazaba con devolverlo al mundo de la inconsciencia.

Estaba cansado…sólo…sólo quería dejar de pensar.

Se estaba hundiendo en un pozo negro del que ya no le interesaba salir. Estaba harto que su vida se resumiera a estos momentos, siempre a la expectativa de cuando seria la próxima vez que lo golpearan y su estúpida debilidad lo llevara a esos lugares estrechos que lo desconectaban de la realidad, arrastrándolo a esos rincones oscuros que rayaban en la demencia.

La molestia inicia hacia tan patéticos pensamientos se desvaneció en cuanto el auto comenzó a saltar.

Por instinto coloco los brazos a modo de escudo contra la cabeza. El terreno irregular lo llevo a golpearse de arriba, abajo al compas de los saltos del vehículo.

El lacerado abdomen nublo su vista en una vertiginosa sensación cuando se rompió la segunda costilla. La sangre invadió su boca, y por un segundo tuvo la impresión que moriría ahogado.

Un último y brusco movimiento volvió todo muy confuso. El aturdimiento lo envolvía en un lento abrazo en el que todo se veía borroso, los sonidos se iban tras cada parpadeo que detenía el tiempo en un efímero momento sólo para él.

Parpadeo despacio. Ignoraba porque se habían detenido, eso no resultaba importante ni trascendente. Al borde de la inconsciencia distinguió un atisbo de luz, no era nada más que un remedo delgado de luz solar, sin embargo fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

Aturdido como estaba, no sabía de dónde provenía el mortecino destello por lo que tardo un momento antes de moverse.

Estiro despacio una mano, su objetivo no parecía lejano, y fue como si empujara una puerta que se ha mantenido mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, pues la luz que le sucedió fue tan repentina que lo cegó.

Tratar de ponerle orden al ligero murmullo de los arboles sería demasiado para el fatigado bicolor que sintió la brisa como un trago refrescante de vida. La cajuela se había abierto, quizás por el impacto del auto contra los arboles.

Kai no detallo en el motivo. Sus instintos entorpecidos por el dolor y el cansancio, optaron por la lógica de la supervivencia, guiado por un sentimiento casi animal salió de la cajuela para caer al suelo.

-.-Hn

…dolió tanto que arrodillado sólo pudo sujetarse el abdomen. Escupió a un lado la sangre que invadía su boca, mientras sus dedos se enterraban la nieve como si intentara soportar la situación.

La inmaculada pureza ahora manchada de la sustancia rojiza producía una hermosa y tétrica belleza. La piel nívea marcada con heridas más o menos profundas mostraba el encanto de la vida en su máximo esplendor.

El bicolor no podía respirar muy rápido, se ahogaría si se desesperaba, aun tenia la conciencia suficiente como para detallar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero de entre ese maravilloso silencio natural, unos pasos cercanos lo obligaron a alzar la mirada entre mechones de cabello…

…él conocía esa figura tambaleante que se detuvo a pocos metros con la respiración descontrolada, viéndose obligado a abrir y cerrar los finos labios en busca de aire.

Los ojos azules de Yuriy Ivanov detectaron lo que tanto había estado buscando, una irracional euforia lo invadió en una inexplicable sensación de bienestar.

Agotado, Ivanov no se puso a detallar en nada más que no fuese el bicolor arrodillado en el suelo. Al primer paso del pelirrojo Kai reacciono…

…necesitaba estar con él, así que forzó su cuerpo a moverse. Incorporarse arranco un gemido ahogado de sus labios.

…una, dos gotas de sangre. La débil y temblorosa figura que luchaba por permanecer de pie mantenía una mano en el abdomen y la mirada agachada por el dolor.

Yuriy dejo de caminar al tercer paso; no únicamente por verle al borde de la inconsciencia, y un paso más cerca de algo que no quiso contemplar, como sólo la muerte puede señalar. Era la figura alta y sombría que salía de la puerta del copiloto la que lo helo.

Con una herida en la cabeza, y la sangre deslizándose rápidamente por la frente y la nariz, Boris parecía realmente molesto.

La mirada dilatada por la rabia, hacían ver mucho más profundas las cuencas de los ojos, de lo que verdaderamente eran. Esa expresión lunática y demente hizo que el tiempo se detuviera en el mismo instante en que Yuriy le vio sacar el arma de la chaqueta ligeramente maltrecha por los acontecimientos.

Ojos azules se pasaron en el bicolor que no reparaba en el hombre que le apuntaba a traición por la espalda.

**PUM**

…

…

…

El peso sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo detuvo todo movimiento como si los arboles a su alrededor olvidaran el canto susurrado por el viento.

Sería difícil determinar los pensamientos de Ivanov tras el disparo. Su cerebro en blanco no coordinaba ninguna función mental o motora.

Los ojos bien abiertos miraban al frente con una sorpresa que le asustaba. El vacio en la boca del estomago le hizo tambalearse.

Tieso como una tabla, Yuriy Ivanov mantenía los brazos estirados con un arma en las manos.

En realidad (considerando su herida en la cabeza) no supo como recordó que tenía la preciosa 9 mm de Dunga en la base de la espalda.

Esconderla en la camioneta no fue difícil, así cuando el rubio lo requiso no pudo encontrarla. Sin embargo eso no resultaba significativo, no cuando acaba de disparar.

Las heridas en su cuerpo y la poca experiencia en el manejo de armas le hicieron fallar, lo cual resultaba (en cierta forma) un alivio para e pelirrojo que no era un asesino, sin embargo el disparo si dio con su cometido, pero no de manera mortal.

Boris se retorcía en el suelo por la bala que le atravesó la oreja. Soltar su pistola fue inevitable.

Para Yuriy ya no resultaba importante, su cuerpo cansado y la lucha interna por mantenerse consiente regreso de inmediato a su único interés en cuanto el peligro desapareció.

Los ojos carmín de Kai Hiwatari le miraron completamente ajeno de lo sucedido.

Ivanov tiro el arma en la nieve justo antes que el bicolor se lanzara sin pensarlo contra él, utilizando las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban para ello.

Considerando la poca resistencia de Yuriy, fue inevitable irse hacia atrás cuando esos brazos le rodearon la cintura, y el cuerpo contrario hizo contacto con el suyo.

No se puede negar que fue doloroso, la visión se volvió nublosa, y las heridas produjeron una vertiginosa sensación.

La nieve se mancho de más rojo. La mente de Yuriy dejo convenientemente de pensar en cuanto la suave presión de un par de labios selló los propios en una perfecta unión.

Ese no fue un accidente, Kai lo beso sin pensar en algo, y ahora ambos sentados en la nieve (Ivanov con las piernas separadas y Hiwatari entre ellas para estar más cerca) necesitaban de ese gentil contacto.

Un fino roce que no dio para más cuando el bicolor reacciono.

Sin pensarlo se alejo rápido. Yuriy parpadeo varias veces, mirándolo como si jamás en la vida lo hubiera visto, completamente desubicado por la impulsiva acción.

Las pálidas mejillas con uno que otro hilo de sangre a causa del golpe en la frente se sonrojaron furiosamente. El pelirrojo sonrió.

Si Hiwatari aun podía sonrojarse significaba que no estaba tan mal. Incluso parecía (o lo intentaba) algo molesto, como si él fuese el culpable de sus acciones.

-.-Hn…tropecé- determino Kai. Yuriy sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el estomago por oírle hablar.

-.-Me gusta tropezar contigo- admitió el pelirrojo al jalarlo despacio del brazo y envolverlo en un cálido abrazo.

…así era como lo necesitaba.

Kai se dejo hacer. Estaba cansado, sus ojos se cerraban por fin sintiendo que todo estaba bien.

Aturdido y a punto de desmayarse, Yuriy distinguió vagamente una figura incorporarse varios metros atrás de Kai. Con parte del rostro cubierto de sangre, Boris se alzaba de nuevo con la pistola en la mano.

A pesar que las miradas se encontraron, el pelirrojo ya no tenía fuerzas, aun cuando descifro lejanamente las intenciones del hombre, sólo pudo estrechar un poco más al bicolor entre sus brazos.

…lo sentía tan lejos ahora.

**PUM**

Un segundo disparo alerto a las aves de los arboles cercanos. Aun abrazados ambos cayeron en la nieve…

…un tétrico silencio cubrió el bosque.

**I´VE GOT ANOTHER CONFESSION TO MAKE **(Tengo una confesion que hacer)

**I´M YOUR FOOL** (soy tú tonto)

**EVERYONE´S GOT THEIR CHAINS TO BREAK** (Todos tienen que romper las cadenas..)

**HOLDIN´ YOU **(…que tú sostienes)

**WERE YOU BORN TO RESIST OR BE ABUSED?** (¿Naciste para resistir o para que abusen de ti?)

**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?** (¿Esta alguien tomando lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?)

**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?** (¿Esta alguien tomando lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?)

**ARE YOU GONE AND ONTO SOMEONE NEW?** (¿Te vas y consigues alguien nuevo?)

**I NEEDED SOMEWHERE TO HANG MY HEAD** (Necesito un lugar para colgar mi cabeza...)

**WITHOUT YOUR NOOSE** (...sin tus trampas)

**YOU GAVE ME SOMETHING THAT I DIDN´T HAVE** (Me diste algo que no tenia...)

**BUT HAD NO USE** (...pero no tiene uso)

**I WAS TOO WEAK TO GIVE IN** (Estaba muy debil para rendirme)

**TOO STRONG TO LOSE** (Muy fuerte para perder)

**MY HEART IS UNDER ARREST AGAIN **(Mi corazon esta de nuevo bajo arresto)

**BUT I BREAK LOOSE **(…pero me escapo)

**MY HEAD IS GIVING ME LIFE OR DEATH **(Mi cabeza me da una vida o una muerte)

**BUT I CAN´T CHOOSE** (...que no puedo escoger)

**I SWEAR I´LL NEVER GIVE IN** (Juro nunca rendirme)

**I REFUSE** (…me rehuso)

**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?** (¿Esta alguien tomando lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?)

**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?** (¿Esta alguien tomando lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?)

**HAS SOMEONE TAKEN YOUR FAITH? **(¿Alguien se ha llevado tú fe?)

**ITS REAL, THE PAIN YOU FEEL** (Es real el dolor que sientes)

**YOU TRUST, YOU MUST** (Confia, debes...)

**CONFESS** (...confesar)

**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?** (¿Esta alguien tomando lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?)

**OH...**

**OH...OH...OH...OH...**

**HAS SOMEONE TAKEN YOUR FAITH?** (Alguien se ha llevado tú fe?)

**ITS REAL, THE PAIN YOU FEEL **(Es real, el dolor que sientes)

**THE LIFE, THE LOVE** (La vida, el amor)

**YOU DIE TO HEAL** (Tú muerte cura...)

**THE HOPE THAT STARTS **(...la esperanza que comienza...)

**THE BROKEN HEARTS** (...en los corazones rotos)

**YOU TRUST, YOU MUST** (Confia, debes...)

**CONFESS **(...confesar)

**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?** (¿Esta alguien tomando lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?)

**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?** (¿Esta alguien tomando lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?)

**I´VE GOT ANOTHER CONFESSION MY FRIEND** (Tengo otra confesión que hacer mi amigo)

**I´M NO FOOL** (No soy tú tonto)

**I´M GETTING TIRED OF STARTING AGAIN** (Me estoy cansado de comenzar otra vez...)

**SOMEWHERE NEW** (...en un lugar nuevo)

**WERE YOU BORN TO RESIST OR BE ABUSED?** (¿Naciste para resistir o para que abusen de ti?)

**I SWEAR I´LL NEVER GIVE IN** (Juro que nunca me rendire)

**I REFUSE** (…me rehuso)

**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU? **(¿Esta alguien tomando lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?)

**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?** (¿Esta alguien tomando lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?)

**HAS SOMEONE TAKEN YOUR FAITH?** (Alguien se ha llevado tú fe?)

**ITS REAL, THE PAIN YOU FEEL** (Es real, el dolor que sientes)

**YOU TRUST, YOU MUST** (confia, debes...)

**CONFESS** (...confesar)

**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?** (¿Esta alguien tomando lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?)

**OH...**

CONTINUARA:

Ann: OOUUU

(Fans molestas ¬¬)

Ann: ¿Ro? óÔ

…



(Fans con objetos armas òó)

Ann: ¡¿Ro, donde estas TT0TT?!

…

(Fans cada vez más cerca ¬¬)

Ann: OOUU…recuerden que aun no me pueden hacer nada TT¬TT, ¿Quién terminara el Fic TT.TT?

(Fans inconformes que no pueden avanzar ¬¬)

Ann: TT-TT….el lado bueno, es que con todo este tiempo libre tengo casi terminada la continuación n--n, recuerden que el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo Ne o.o. Por cierto, la canción la traduje yo o.o, así que si ven algún error háganmelo saber n—n.

Como saben, no se pueden responder sus encantadores Reviewers aquí u.u, pero lo hago en mi profile n--n, así que para llegar sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Bueno, cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡No me maten TT0TT!

Ro: ¡Yo no soy la que escribo TT0TT!


	12. SOMETHING STUPID

Ann: ¡¡NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD BLANCA NAVIDAD n0n!!

Ro: Ann oÔ

(Fans molestas por la demora ¬¬XXX)

Ann: n-----n

Ro: o.ò

(Fans sacando objetos corta-punzantes ¬¬)

Ann: ¿Eh o.o?... Konichiwa Ne n----n. ¡Feliz navidad a todas (os) n0n!

Ro: Creo que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación u¬uUUU

Ann: ¿Por qué n---n? Es navidad (o al menos durante unos días mas ) y acepto que me demore un "poquito" XDDDUUUU, demo ya estoy aquí n0n.

Ro: No creo que eso sea simplemente "un poquito" u-û

Ann: ¡Rudolf era un reno que tenia la nariz, roja como un tomate y por eso era tan infeliz °¬°!

Ro: XDD, bueno, esto se está haciendo muy largo (Considerando que Ann me esta ignorando ) BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**. **ADVERTENCIA LEMON **están avisado Ne o///o

CAPITULO DOCE: SOMETHING STUPID

Martes; otro día en su desastrosa vida. El cielo igual de gris, el clima absolutamente frio, y la usual monotonía con la que transcurrían las cosas le hizo suspirar.

Su reflejo en el vidrio se mostraba aburrido. El auto en el que viaja no parecía llamar realmente su atención, pues lo transportaba al último lugar al que quería ir en ese momento: A casa de su abuela.

Suspiro harto. Los ojos azules fijos en las frías calles mostraban a Yuriy Ivanov envuelto en un inusual letargo. Seria mentira afirmar que estaba bien, no sólo porque hacías tres semanas salió del hospital y aun se sentía terriblemente adolorido, sino que un profundo vacio en el pecho le recordaba que algo le faltaba y no lo conseguiría…quizás nunca.

-.-¿Pasa algo amor?

La familiar voz a su lado le hizo ver de reojo a la elegante mujer (aun joven) El cuidado y reluciente cabello pelirrojo permanecía recogido en un fino peinado, que hacia juego con la aristocrática ropa de ejecutiva. Su madre siempre había sido una mujer hermosa.

Yuriy dejo de verla para detallar sin interés en el hombre en el puesto del copiloto. Él era una persona seria, de mirada adusta, y el cabello algo cano. Por el momento hablaba por celular, seguramente con alguno de sus clientes.

-.-Disculpa cielo- pidió la mujer cuando su celular sonó- ¿Diga?

Hasta ahí la preocupación le duro a la ocupada ejecutiva. Yuriy resoplo en conformismo al volver su atención en el sombrío paisaje de la ventana.

Además de tener el pequeño problema que se arraigaba en su pecho y lo desesperaba casi hasta caer en la angustia, ahora debía soportar a esas personas desconocidas para él.

La absurda, hipócrita e inexistente relación familiar surgió de nuevo esa mañana cuando alguien toco la puerta de su apartamento y: ¡Sorpresa!

-.-Hn- suspiro cansado.

Había pasado 15 días hospitalizado, 3 semanas solo en su apartamento (salvo por las visitas diarias de Bryan, Julia, el casero y su esposa) y ellos aparecen un buen día con el único pretexto de querer jugar a ser padres. Resoplo. Sus progenitores lo querían llevar donde su abuela para atenderlo mejor. Como si ahí cupieran todos.

Además era una manera diferente de ignóralo. Al menos cuando están separados, Yuriy sabe que le prestan atención sólo por el dinero mensual que recibe.

Ojos azules se posaron al frente, pronto llegarían a un semáforo. Miro a su padre ocupado en sus asuntos, para después centrarse en su madre, ella le sonrió un momento. Coloco una mano sobre la suya en un precioso momento antes de apartarla y seguir discutiendo por celular.

El auto se detuvo por la señal en rojo. Yuriy dio un último vistazo antes de abrir la puerta. Se bajo despacio y cerro con suavidad.

Sin prisa comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta; volvería a ese viejo edificio que reconocía como hogar.

Alzo la mirada. Quizás sus padres notaria su ausencia cuando llegaran donde la abuela. Si tenía suerte, posiblemente (y rogaba porque así fuera) lo recogerían de nuevo en la mañana.

-.-Hn

Resoplo al agachar molesto la cabeza. De verdad no tenía ganas pensar en sus progenitores, o en los enormes edificios de esa calle poco transitada, ni siquiera en el maldito frio y el eco de sus pasos.

Estaba molesto, enojado consigo mismo. Quería gritar, romperlo todo hasta jadear de cansancio. Deseaba desquitar la ira que lo invadía, expresar la impotencia que lo carcomía cada estúpido día de su maldita vida.

…quería…quería…

-.-¡Argh!- gruño al golpear una pared a su lado. La poca gente lo ignoro, evitando caminar cerca.

Yuriy jadeo. Algo parecido a un pequeño grito ahogado que reprimido, le obligo a morderse los labios. Se forzó a moverse después de unos minutos. Camino con pasos desganados, no tenia deseos de hacer nada.

…sería perfecto si el tiempo se detuviera, que dejara de repetirle una y otra vez (como si algún chiste cruel se tratar) que algo le faltaba.

-.-Hn

Afilo la mirada en fastidio. Hacía tres semanas que le dieron de alta; paso 15 días internado por las contusiones menores y el golpe tras la cabeza, y entre ese largo mes con seis días, Yuriy Ivanov se sentía vacio.

"Eso" que le faltaba era un bicolor de ojos carmín. Gruño por lo bajo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea del paradero de ese estúpido niño. Ignoraba donde estaba, si estaba bien, o si acaso él…

-.-…

Negó suave la cabeza. Pensar que estaba muerto producía una desagradable sensación en la boca del estomago. Sin embargo los días pasaban y Yuriy empezaba a considerar cada vez más la idea.

Cerró los ojos algo cansado durante un fútil instante. Las tres escaleras que lo conducían al interior de su edificio le mostraron que llego más pronto de lo que había contemplado. Sin prisa subió por ellas y empujo la puerta que lo conducía al interior.

Por un efímero momento contemplo las escaleras y el ascensor. No tuvo que pensar demasiado cual de los dos tomaría, después de todo no tenía prisa en llegar a su apartamento en el piso siete.

Era extraño; comenzaba a olvidar el calor de su cuerpo, incluso su aroma se desvanecía. Yuriy jamás había perdido a alguien pero suponía que así era como debía sentirse.

Miro los escalones de madera crujir con cada uno de sus pasos. El recuerdo de ese día era demasiado vago, tan confuso que le costaba recordar o conectar hechos lógicos. Como si se tratara de una película vieja a la que le han cortado partes.

Y si lo pensaba con cuidado, no conocía mucho de Boris o de esa extraña organización con la que Hiwatari se vio involucrado. Cuando despertó lo hizo solo en un hospital desconocido, sin alguien que pudiera informarle algo importante que no implicara su propio estado.

En ese instante todo se desvaneció, como si hubiera sido un sueño. Nadie le daba razón del bicolor y nadie sabía dónde podía encontrarlo.

Volvió a suspirar cansado, últimamente lo hacía mucho. Esto resultaba cruel. La única persona que había cambiado su monótona vida se desvanecía en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido.

Frunció el ceño. Ese imbécil siempre le causaba problemas así no estuviera presente. Cuando lo tuviera al frente él lo iba a…

-.-…

…le basta con verlo, después arreglaría esos detalles.

-.-_Esto es muy útil… ¿no lo conocía?...Oh bueno, permíteme te explico, tal vez es un poco doloroso al principio…_

Esa voz femenina se le hacía vagamente familiar.

-.-…_pero una vez que te acostumbras se siente muy bien._

Sintió un conocido Deja Vu en los dos últimos escalones que lo conducían a su piso. Un aturdimiento tan familiar que enarco una ceja con duda.

-.-…_es muy útil, así que guárdalo bien ¿de acuerdo?... ¡Ah! también tengo algo mas por aquí, seguro lo vas adorar. _

Antes de llegar, Yuriy se hizo a un lado contra la pared. Un hombre bajaba un par de asientos en las manos seguido por otros que cargaban muebles similares o más grandes. Según veía se trataba de una mudanza, o los ladrones comienzan a perder la vergüenza.

-.-¡Aquí esta!...lo encontré, mira.

-.-…

Hay quienes dicen que se necesita sólo dos segundos para destruir la vida de alguien. Yuriy Ivanov sólo necesito ver a la anciana esposa del casero junto a un joven bicolor para abrir mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa.

Esa persona junto a la mujer le daba la espada; no fue necesario detallar en nada más que eso.

-.-Joven Ivanov…-saludo alegre la anciana- … ¿Qué está haciendo?

Señalo curiosa una vez el aludido se acerco corriendo con el único propósito de taparle los ojos al muchacho bajito con quien hablaba.

-.-¿Qué está haciendo usted?- debatió Yuriy molesto.

-.-Oh pues…-divago por el indirecto abrazo en el que la espalda del bicolor termino apoyada en el pecho ajeno. Eso la hizo sonreír.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que la posición lo obligaba a mantener sus cuerpos separados por una sutil distancia. El roce los erizaba en una mezcla de emoción e inseguridad difícil de explicar.

No por ello podía pasar por alto esa mirada cómplice. La esposa del casero tenía que ser. De todos los departamentos de la ciudad, él tuvo que parar con ese par de pervertidos.

-.-…vera, mi esposo me ha hablado tanto de este lindo jovencito que me dije: "Miriam tienes que conocerlo" Así que aquí estoy- las arrugas en su rostro fueron aun más notables al sonreír amable- Le decía cariño, que esto es muy bueno, lo sé por experiencia.

Aseguro pasándole un botecito al más bajo, que alcanzo a tantearlo antes que Yuriy se lo arrebatara. La otra mano aun le cubría los ojos.

-.-También tengo esto. Seguro lo encuentran interesante- señalo entregándole una bolsa.

-.-Escuche, nosotros no somos…- comenzó Ivanov

-.-Oh, cuidado- interrumpió la mujer al hacerse a un lado.

Yuriy no tuvo más opción que soltarle. El bicolor dio la vuelta despacio, y ahí lo tenía: Kai Hiwatari.

En silencio ambos se movieron hacia una pared. Varios hombres pasaban con cajas y muebles que llevaban a la parte inferior del edificio.

Y en ese momento, por alguna absurda razón que implicaba el golpe de un sofá, Yuriy tropezó. Aunque ser empujado definiría mejor la acción, igual no detallo en el motivo por el familiar Deja Vu que lo llevo a chocar con Kai como efecto retrospectivo de la situación.

-.-…

…ambos tropezaban mucho, siempre había sido así, su relación se resumía en esos encuentros accidentados que los hacían insultarse mutuamente.

Sin embargo, esta vez el pelirrojo no refuto por verse obligado a presionar a Hiwatari contra una pared, siendo el bicolor quien se quejo por el brusco movimiento y el golpe tras la cabeza que bajo la venda de su frente y le cubrió los ojos.

-.-¡Joven Ivanov!

Gracias a la exclamación tras la espalda el aludido observar de reojo a ese hombre junto a su mujer, que le hacía señas a modo de llamar su atención, aunque sólo se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

-.-Diablos- gruño Yuriy por lo bajo.

-.-Espere, quiero entregarle algo- aseguro el anciano casero con toda la intención de atravesar el congestionado lugar donde muebles circulaban de un lado a otro.

Ivanov abrió grande los ojos, ni siquiera detallo en lo cerca que estaba de Kai, simplemente se limito a buscar las llaves de su apartamento.

-.-Oye…-llamo Hiwatari en su oído. Estaba tan cerca que podía hacerlo- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La carencia de visión comenzaba incomodarle por la invasión a su espacio personal y el constante movimiento que rozaba cada vez su cuerpo con mayor insistencia.

Eso no era bueno, Yuriy se erizo por las palabras en esa voz seria y firme contra su piel, y la respiración caliente que comenzó a representar una seria distracción.

-.-Espere joven Ivanov- dijo el casero- Ya voy

Aseguro en pose dramática como si fuera a salvarlo de algún peligro. Por el paquete de condones que pudo verle en una mano, comprendió porque el hombre pensaba de esa forma.

-.-Tishe Glùpîypí (cállate imbécil)- áspero Yuriy de igual forma en su oído.

Comenzaba a sentirse incomodo de la posición, y sumamente presionado por el acercamiento del casero que se hecho a ese rio de muebles con el único propósito paternal de tener una charla con ambos jovencitos en pleno proceso hormonal.

Aunque mientras el pelirrojo buscaba las llaves del apartamento en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, tuvo tiempo suficiente de disfrutar el agradable cosquilleo de sentir a Kai tensarse debido al roce de sus palabras.

Los muebles tras la espalda le restaban movimiento. Intento concentrarse en buscar, y no en la persona que tenía encerrada contra su cuerpo, y la pared.

-.-¿Qué esas esperando idiota?- reprendió Kai incomodo. El encierro amenazaba con impacientarlo. La presión de no tener salida podía ponerlo muy nervioso.

-.-Podrías ser mas gentil ¿sabes?- bufo Yuriy de mala gana por la agresividad en sus palabras. Aliviado consiguió sacar las llaves del bolsillo.

Algo torpe abrió la puerta. Sin delicadeza empujo al bicolor al interior para así cerrar de un portazo que resonó en la solitaria estancia.

-.-¡Joven Ivanov!- llamo la voz del casero desde afuera.

El pelirrojo retrocedió aun con Kai en brazos. La mirada fija en la puerta templo al ver que la cerradura cedía. El endemoniado anciano tenía una copia de sus llaves.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- gruño- Por aquí

-.-O…oe

Torpe por la venda en los ojos, Hiwatari fue jalado bruscamente de la mano mientras era guiado por el apartamento. Ahí tuvo que soltar la bolsa negra para retirar con su mano libre lo que le impedía ver.

Ambos entraron en la habitación. Yuriy lo llevo rápido a la ventana donde él salió primero. Las escaleras de incendio era su objetivo.

-.-¿Chto…? (¿Qué…?)- dijo Kai por el viento que le removió el cabello y la extraña situación de la que huían como si un asesino los viniera persiguiendo.

-.-¡Sube!

En silencio termino aceptando lo que decía. Sujeto las frías barras de la escalera metálica entre sus manos y comenzó a subir. El pelirrojo le seguía de cerca.

Considerando lo cerca que estaban de la azotea, no demoraron mucho en llegar a ella. Kai salto hacia el suelo asfaltado y se aparto para que Ivanov pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Posteriormente camino hasta el otro extremo, donde acabo sentándose en el mediano muro que lo rodeaba. Si acaso se iba de espaldas tendría una linda caída de la que no sobrevivirá.

Sonrió complacido por el vacio en el estomago y el fuerte viento, mientras Yuriy seguía sin moverse de la base de la escalera. Desde ahí miraba hacia abajo hasta que se alejo de golpe.

…tal vez el anciano del que huían salió por la ventana de su habitación. Kai no estaba muy seguro de ello ni tampoco le importaba demasiado.

-.-Hn

Refunfuñando unas cuantas maldiciones, Ivanov giro. Parecía realmente enojado, aunque el bicolor ignoraba el motivo.

-.-…

Después guardo silencio cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Ya recordaba quien lo acompañaba. Y eso fue incomodo para ambos. ¿Qué se le dice a la persona que casi muere por tú culpa?

Kai tiro la cabeza hacia atrás. El cielo gris anunciaba una pronta tormenta.

-.-…

Sin mediar palabra, Yuriy se acerco. Camino sin prisa ni ganas. No le gustaba el mutismo entre los dos. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de gritarle por desaparecerse durante un maldito mes sin dar señales de vida.

El bicolor lo sintió sentarse a su lado. El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza; le hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento antes de tomar aire y decidirse a hablar.

-.-Escucha Ivanov…-titubeo un momento. No es como si se sintiera obligado, después de todo vino voluntariamente, es sólo que…era incomodo- yo…lo siento

-.-¿Eh?

Eso no era lo que esperaba oír. Yuriy lo miro en desentendimiento una vez giro la cabeza. Kai arrugo la nariz en un gracioso gesto de falso enojo, aun así, imaginaba que él necesitaba una justa explicación.

-.-Mi abuelo es dueño de una empresa multinacional. Boris…era su mano derecha, se pude decir que fue quien me crio desde los 12 años- comento sin mirar en ningún sitio en particular

-.-¿Y es su costumbre, involucrarse los sábados con mercenarios?- pregunto sin tacto.

Hiwatari sonrió de lado. En cierto sentido cínico, resultaba reconfortante que su relación incordial siguiera como siempre.

-.-Soy bueno abriendo cerraduras ¿sabes?...muy bueno- musito en un hilo de voz.

Ser hábil en eso no lo orgullecía, después de todo aprendió a la fuerza para poder escapar de los espacios cerrados que su maestro imponía como castigo.

-.-Como sea…lo único que Boris quería era que lo ayudara con una estúpida combinación

Bueno, esa no era la explicación más detallada, pero Ivanov agradecía el intento aunque ya supiera de antemano la información (gracias a Mariam) Tampoco es como si conocer el motivo cambiara los hechos.

-.-¿Y la chica?...¿qué paso con ella?

-.-¿Mariam?- tanteo Kai ante el asentimiento contrario- En coma. Los médicos no aseguran que pueda despertar, sufrió un trauma en la cabeza y perdió mucha sangre.

-.-¿Su hermano?

-.-Muerto

-.-¿Boris?

-.-…-Kai resoplo- Desapareció del hospital

-.-…

-.-…

-.-¿Y?- insistió Yuriy

-.-¿Y qué?

Un gruñido fue expresado por lo bajo ante la falta de información, por lo que el bicolor rodo los ojos exasperado. Entre menos supiera sería mejor, la información estándar estaba bien ¿Por qué le dificultaba las cosas?

-.-Ozuma se lo llevo- respondió Kai cruzándose de brazos en inconformidad, como si se viera obligado a hablar- Quiere vengarse, y Ray no lo impidió mientras no involucre a la empresa de mi abuelo.

Las investigaciones no son buenas, especialmente cuando se tiene a más de una docena de "guardaespaldas" (cofcof-asesinos-cofcof) que bien podrían conformar un mini ejército. El Neko no tenía ganas de convertirse en un fugitivo tan pronto.

Además a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle lo que hiciera Volter. Kai ya había sufrido lo suficiente, era su turno de descansar.

-.-¿Dónde estuviste este tiempo?- pregunto Yuriy sin mostrarse especialmente interesado. Su mirada al igual que la contraria yacía en algún punto inexistente de la nada.

-.-En el hospital

Durante un efímero segundo le miro de reojo para después volver su atención al frente. Por la venda en su cabeza no podía negar la respuesta. Tampoco recordaba que Hiwatari gozara de un buen estado físico en su último encuentro.

Claro que una herida de bala, dos costillas rotas, y contusiones en todo el cuerpo no lo hacía el candidato perfecto para ser dado de alta. De hecho, ese día Kai consiguió eludir al Neko, y así poder escaparse.

Él ya se sentía bien, no le dolía más que lo necesario, considerando su largo periodo de inactividad en una cama de hospital. Ray era muy exagerado, no necesitaba permanecer en el lugar.

-.-Tengo recuerdos ambiguos- comento Yuriy- ¿Cómo fue que nos salvamos?

-.-Ray le disparo a Boris- respondió. Distraído, comenzó a balancear los pies de manera desacompasada en busca de distracción- Dos tiros: uno en el hombro, otro en el abdomen.

-.-¿Qué tipo de venganza quiere Ozuma?

El pelirrojo ignoraba desde cuando comenzaron a hablar de esa forma tan insensible tratándose de la vida de otra persona, o incluso refiriéndose a las propias.

-.-Lo va dejar morir- soltó Kai- Ray cree que lo secuestro para mantenerlo consiente, y dejarlo morir.

Si te sacan de un hospital antes de tiempo, las heridas abiertas pueden infectarse y comenzar a carcomer el cuerpo por la infección. Y eso, era mucho más desesperante que la muerte.

-.-¿Y la gata?-

El cambio brusco en la conversación tomo desprevenido a Yuriy, quien luego de la impresión inicial la busco con la mirada como si pretendiera encontrarla en la azotea.

-.-Ne znayu (No se)- respondió el pelirrojo finalmente.

-.-Hn

Durante un rato eso fue lo último que se escucho. La mirada carmín aun no lo encaraba. Su expresión inmutable no cambiaba, lucia tan tranquilo como siempre aunque eso no fuese cierto.

-.-¿Quieres quedártela?

-.-¿Eh?

-.-La gata- puntualizo Kai. Esta vez giro un poco la cabeza para mirarlo- ¿Quieres quedarte con ella?

-.-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Yuriy al enarcar una ceja en duda y entrecerrar los ojos con desconfianza.

-.-Voy a regresar a Japón. Necesito saber si la quieres o me la llevo- soltó sin delicadeza y la usual frialdad con la que trataba los asuntos intrascendentes.

-.-¿Japón?- repitió

Sin prestarle atención, Hiwatari se paro. Camino unos cuantos pasos para ver mejor el paisaje de edificios cercanos, y las calles poco transitadas.

-.-¿Te vas a ir?- insistió el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Para siempre?

-.-No se

Apretó los puños. Todo el autocontrol y la frialdad meticulosa con la que calculaba las situaciones se esfumo tan rápido que sólo dejo cabida para una irracional ira.

-.-¡¿Acaso eres imbécil?!- reclamo Yuriy- ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que casi me muero?!

Desubicado por el alza de voz, Kai giro despacio. Ivanov se había parado y caminaba hacia él. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-.-No fue mi culpa- gruño el bicolor- Intente alejarte de todo.

-.-¡Ah! ¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?!- cuestiono- ¡Igual eso no evito que quisieran volarme la cabeza! ¡¿Verdad?!

-.-¡¿Qué sugieres que haga?!- reclamo Kai también alzando la voz. Por mucho que entendiera la impulsiva reacción (cualquiera se enoja cuando casi lo matan) no le gustaba que lo gritaran- ¡Ya me disculpe!

-.-¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta que me enamore de ti maldito imbécil?!

-.-…

Ante eso fue sumamente difícil seguir el hilo de la situación. La discusión murió en la garganta de Kai cuando sus labios entreabiertos se cerraron.

Es como si le hubieran hablado en otro idioma. El eterno momento que tardo para conectar hechos lógicos, vino acompañado de un tenue rubor en las mejillas, los ojos abiertos grandes de la sorpresa, y el latir ligeramente acelerado de su corazón.

-.-….

…después sólo pudo reírse.

-.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- gruño Yuriy

Esa no había sido la mejor confesión y lo admitía, había sido algo gritada, pero no pudo evitarlo, el idiota quería irse. Casi lo matan por ir tras él ¿y ahora simplemente se marcha?

-.-Hn- bufo por lo bajo. El bicolor no dejaba de reírse, incluso se movió un poco para intentar calmarse, casi dándole la espalda.

-.-¿Acaso…acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?- pregunto Kai entre risas- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-.-¡Oye!- reclamo Yuriy dando un paso hacia adelante, el único y ultimo antes de detallar en algo en particular…

…desde ese ángulo podía verlo sonrojado.

Parpadeo curioso. Su cuerpo se relajo un poco. Él mismo tenía las mejillas teñidas de carmín. Sonrió ligeramente. Así que el imbécil se escondía tras esa risa, no era en burla o desprecio, incluso (y ahora que lo notaba) parecía algo nervioso.

Para Kai era difícil ponerle nombre a lo que sentía. Ese maldito Ivanov siempre ponía su mundo al revés.

-.-…

El que convenientemente desapareció cuando fue tomado del brazo y obligado a girar. Encaro los ojos azules por un efímero instante antes de sentir la suave presión de un par de finos labios.

El pelirrojo ya no quería esperar. Le daba lo mismo si lo golpeaba después, sólo quería sentirlo así. Lo acerco lentamente, mientras sus labios se movieron para capturar los contrarios durante unos preciosos instantes en los que incluso llego a morderlos en un par de ocasiones Antes de alejarse los lamios en una pausada caricia.

La separación fue lenta, lánguida y tan suave que Kai tardo en recuperarse. Un inusual letargo le obligo a abrir los ojos sólo para encontrar la intensa mirada de ojos azules. Y lo admitía, se sintió algo cohibido por la forma en que lo estudiaba.

Mas para Yuriy era simplemente imposible mirarlo de otra forma; estaba muy nervioso como para detallar en otra cosa.

Hiwatari era terco, testarudo como ninguna otra persona que conociera, y sabía que si acaso llegaba a sentirse un poco incomodo se cerraría a él, incluso podía alejarse alegando sobre lo molesto que resultaba la invasión a su espacio personal.

…ahora no era un buen momento para ser rechazado, seguramente nunca lo seria.

Sin embargo intento calmarse. Sus manos en los brazos contrarios aflojaron su agarre. Lo había estado sujetado tan fuerte que por un momento se pregunto si acaso le había hecho daño. Mas fue un acto reflejo para evitar un posible escape.

-.-…

Sus manos bajaron despacio, tantearon por si acaso veía un atisbo de rechazo en los ojos carmín. Dudoso y aun inseguro (Yuriy le tenía mucho aprecio a sus brazos como para que Kai se los rompiera si acaso se enojaba) lo sujeto de la cadera sin llegar a romper la leve distancia que los separaba. Ahí espero.

Intento aguardar paciente por su reacción, pero el corazón le palpitaba rápido en una molesta ansiedad mezclada con el miedo natural de una negativa.

Kai no reaccionaba. Era cierto que entre ambos habían ocurridos algunos roces, incluso uno que otro ligero (e intenso) beso, pero esta era la primera vez que Ivanov quería algo más.

Bueno, al menos sabia que el pelirrojo no lo "atacaba" (casi hasta atreverse a meter las manos bajo la camisa) sin motivo. De hecho parecía tener una muy interesante razón que le hizo sonrojar mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-.-…

…debía decir algo. Reprimió una exhalación. Juraba que intento hablar, incluso entreabrió los labios con palabras mudas generadas por la primera gota de lluvia que le cayó en la nariz. Con ello su atención se la llevo el cielo gris.

Pronto una intensa e inusitada lluvia surgió con un fuerte estruendo. La mirada carmín se alzo. El agua le obligo a cerrar los ojos. Esa agradable y conocida sensación pareció calmarlo.

Cosa que comenzaba a impacientar a Yuriy. Acababa de exponerse, y lo que menos quería era una maldita respuesta. No pedía mucho. Frunció el ceño. Entreabrió los labios…

-.-…

…y no dijo nada.

Un par de brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello para jalarlo en un gentil abrazo, que le hizo parpadear en desconcierto. Un ligero rubor remarco el carmín de sus mejillas, y las manos que soltaron al bicolor en un momento de duda se demoraron en asir de nuevo el delgado cuerpo.

Aun perplejo, Yuriy lo estrecho entre sus brazos primero de manera suave para ir apretando gradualmente la unión hasta que ambos cerraron los ojos.

Se sujetaban fuertemente como si nunca quieran soltarse.

-.-Eres un idiota- susurro Yuriy

-.-Cállate Ivanov

La lluvia se intensificaba conforme transcurrían el tiempo. Ambos estaban empapados, y no podía importarles menos.

Finalmente tenía a ese estúpido niño consigo. Lo demás resultaba superfluo e insignificante ante eso, porque era delicioso el contraste del clima frio y el cálido cuerpo que junto al suyo intentaba mantener el calor corporal.

Kai tembló. Ignoraba si de frio o de un sentimiento mucho mayor. Ahora no quiso detallar en eso.

Durante unos preciosos minutos los dos permanecieron quietos. Sin mayor comunicación que las suaves respiraciones que comenzaban a quebrarse por el gélido ambiente.

La temperatura empezaba a descender. Y pese a lo cómodos que se sentían, lo que menos querían era una pulmonía.

-.-Hn…-mascullo Yuriy alejándose despacio.

Tomo al bicolor de los hombros. Ahí la sincera mirada carmín lo analizaba con espontánea curiosidad. Y fue inevitable no notar lo vulnerable que se veía bajo la lluvia. Lo tenía a su merced.

-.-Vamos- indico con el ceño fruncido y la mirada en otra dirección, como si fingiera desentendimiento frente al notable rubor en sus mejillas.

-.-Eres una persona bastante extraña ¿sabías?- señalo Kai por verlo… ¿cohibirse?

Sonrió divertido sin rastro de ironía o cinismo. En realidad era un sentimiento bastante agradable, aunque un poco incomodo por esas malditas mariposas que revoloteaban como locas en su estomago.

-.-Tishe (cállate)- bufo Yuriy porque sus emociones pudieran ser vistas con tanta facilidad.

Sin más lo tomo de la mano (como acto reflejo) para guiarlo entre el corto recorrido hacia la escalera de incendios.

Intento ir primero por si el torpe bicolor se resbalaba con el metal mojado, pero Kai lo golpeo en el pecho.

-.-Hn- gruño.

Él no necesitaba que lo cuidaran, no era la damisela en apuros que necesita de un príncipe en su caballo blanco. Un ligero rubor le hizo arrugar la nariz en disgusto. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupara por él (además de Ray claro está)

-.-Podrías ser más amable- sonrió Yuriy al sobarse el lugar agredido.

Al menos sabía que no era el único expuesto por sus emociones. Resultaba sumamente divertido verlo sonrojado, pues el problema compartido lo hizo sentir más tranquilo.

-.-¿De qué te ríes?- áspero Kai con el ceño fruncido.

-.-De nada- aseguro Yuriy sin dejar de sonreír. En parte lo hacía para recordarle a Hiwatari su notable situación, y lo mucho que podía hacerle sufrir con ello. Había esperado un mes, tenía derecho a molestarlo un poco.

-.-Idiota- mascullo, y sin más comenzó a bajar.

La lluvia aun lo mojaba. Las gotas de agua escurriéndose por su cabello lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos sin llegar a detenerse.

Le encantaba esa sensación de bienestar que sólo las tormentas pueden ofrecer. Sonrió tranquilo. Las manos fuertemente sujetas de las barras metálicas, cuidaban de no resbalar hasta llegar a la rejilla que como suelo, lo situaba junto a la ventana del cuarto del pelirrojo.

En silencio se hizo a un lado, Ivanov no demoro en acompañarle. Ninguno dijo nada. Yuriy miro la ventana como si esperará que el casero saliera por ella.

Lo medito sólo un poco más. Kai comenzaba a temblar, aunque al mirarlo fingió demencia al girar el rostro hacia otro lado.

-.-Hn

Resoplo. Si él anciano aun permanecía en el interior sólo quedaba echarlo lo más rápido posible para evitar una embarazosa charla.

Con cuidado se metió por la ventana. La habitación estaba bien, tan solitaria como debería de estar. Camino dudoso a la puerta donde termino asomándose para estar seguro que no hubiera moros en la costa.

-.-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kai por la excesiva precaución que por un momento le hizo contemplar la idea de estar en peligro.

-.-Shhhhhhhhh

Rodo los ojos. Bufo resignado mientras Ivanov volvía sobre sus pasos; él se desvió hacia el armario para sacar ropa seca que le lanzo antes de salir de la habitación. Necesitaba asegurarse que el entrometido anciano no estaba en el apartamento.

Camino sigiloso por el corto trayecto hacia la sala-cocina. Todo lucia bien, no había nada extraño salvo por esa bolsa negra en el suelo, que Kai anteriormente llevaba.

Curioso se agacho a recogerla…

-.-ò///Ô

…apenas la abrió la volvió a cerrar con fuerza. El interior no era precisamente alentador, lo hizo sonrojar violentamente.

-.-Hn

Gruño por lo bajo e ignoro olímpicamente el rubor que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-.-Anciana pervertida- refunfuño. Sólo esperaba que Hiwatari no lo hubiera visto, ahora no tenía ganas de sus injustificados golpes…

…aun le dolían las heridas.

Sin centrarse demasiado en ello (porque de hacerlo seguramente tendría una hemorragia nasal con todas las imágenes mentales que podría elaborar gracias a los curiosos "implementos") camión hacia la puerta, donde le puso dos pasadores y cerro con llave; eso impediría la entrada del anciano así tuviera copias de sus llaves.

Aunque si tumbaba la puerta podría entrar.

El pelirrojo resoplo. Conociendo al hombre, la idea no le parecía tan descabellada. Sin embargo todavía insistía (por inútil que pareciera) en hacer respetar su privacidad.

Afilo la mirada en desconfianza al mirar la puerta durante un eterno momento antes de decidirse volver a su habitación entre maldiciones murmuradas.

-.-…

En la entrada, bajo el marco de la puerta Yuriy dejo de avanzar. Ojos carmín y azules se encontraron en completo silencio.

Ivanov miro en otra dirección. Camino hacia su armario en busca de ropa seca para él mientras fingía total desinterés en el bicolor que con la camisa en la mitad de los brazos, le mostraba la tersa textura de la espalda descubierta, y como la estrecha cintura se remarcaba deliciosamente fuera de la prenda y los pantalones desabrochados.

Kai interrumpió su tarea de ponerse una camisa seca por la intromisión ajena. Sin embargo no permitió que eso le afectara. Tomo aire antes de seguir vistiéndose.

De reojo, Yuriy le miro darle la espalda, e intento concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la piel desnuda y el recorrido que sus ojos hacían desde la base de la espalda a través de la espina dorsal. Incomodo volvió su atención en la ropa del armario.

Primero tiro la bolsa negra que traía consigo a ninguna parte de la habitación. Ahí respiro hondo al cerrar los ojos con pesadez. Sin prisa retiro su camisa mojada. La sostuvo con una mano para mirar de nuevo al bicolor, pero esta vez, giro para verlo de frente.

Acababa de recordar algo. Rápido y sin delicadeza, lanzo la camisa mojada lejos y se apresuro a tomar una seca que termino colocándose en un torpe movimiento.

Ajeno al pelirrojo. Kai ya había terminado de vestirse, mas, es muy difícil de seguir una línea de espacio-tiempo cuando alguien te abraza desde atrás.

Mentiría si digiera que no se tenso, por lo que trato de relajarse, de no darle importancia a los brazos que lo sujetaban de la cintura y pegaban su espalda al pecho del pelirrojo.

-.-¿Qué haces?- pregunto luego de esa eterna inactividad silenciosa en el que el único sonido eran las gotas de agua golpeando contra el vidrio de la ventana abierta.

-.-No has contestado mi pregunta- señalo Yuriy, e intento no sentirse demasiado incomodo con el ritmo acelerado que su corazón tomaba.

-.-No has hecho ninguna- dijo Kai, aunque vagamente intento recordar si se le paso algo.

Los brazos que lo estrecharon un poco más cerca no le ayudaban a centrarse, mucho menos cuando Ivanov se inclino para hablarse al oído.

-.-No pienso repetirla- dijo tercamente, incluso comenzó a considerar seriamente si tenía fiebre, porque sonrojarse tanto no podía ser normal.

-.-Si no lo haces no puedo saber de que hablas- refuto Kai tan paciente como podía considerando la cálida respiración contra su oído.

Que el corazón quiera salirse por la garganta no era algo precisamente agradable. Lo ponía nervioso, ansioso, como si quisiera alejarse pero al mismo tiempo quedarse.

-.-Eres un idiota Hiwatari- susurro con los ojos cerrados, embriagado por el aroma que creía olvidado

…Kai olía tan malditamente bien que su nariz rozo el grácil cuello. Trazo su recorrido con un lento gesto que le hizo cosquillas al bicolor.

-.-Ivanov…-llamo, y de verdad intento en concentrarse en alejarlo. Después de todo lo ponía en una incómoda situación. Necesitaba algo de espacio personal o el corazón se le saldría por la garganta.

… los finos labios ligeramente abiertos sobre su piel y un par de besos en el cuello bastaron para que todo quedara en blanco.

-.-Ivanov…- suspiro como único medio de ordenar sus pensamientos. Era una terca expresión de orgullo, no podía ser posible que el pelirrojo volcara todo en su ser y se sintiera tan malditamente bien.

Cerró los ojos, Yuriy empezaba a tocar puntos sensibles que conseguían erizarlo…

…y el imbécil se daba cuenta de ello, y sonrió para sus adentros cuando su lengua trazo un húmedo y caliente camino que hizo suspirar a Kai.

Aun así, el bicolor tentaba calmarse, no centrare en las mordidas que se alternaban con insinuantes besos, nada tímidos para ser el primer contacto real entre ambos.

Pero… ¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien que fue imposible no dejarse llevar de esa tensa relajación. Aturdido se dejo hacer, incluso movió la cabeza a un lado para darle más espacio, mas zonas para besar.

Y era difícil, porque a Yuriy le resultaba complicado no centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la invitante textura y los suspiros que su dueño le regalaba si lo tocaba.

-.-Hmm…eso…-gruño Kai por la fuerte mordida. Basto con aclarar su garganta (por sentirla quebrar) para colocar las manos sobre las que lo rodeaban y así ponerle algo de orden a las sensaciones-…eso duele.

Suspiro en un quejido molesto, y el pelirrojo recibió un merecido codazo por dejarle una marca (no necesitaba verla para saber que estaba ahí)

-.-Lo siento- sonrió Yuriy aunque no fuera así, y Kai lo sabía, por eso hizo un mohín de disgusto que no resultaba tan amenazante por sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

-.-Eres un idiota- musito al girar entre los brazos que se negaban a soltarlo.

-.-Bueno, este idiota aun espera que conteste su pregunta- insistió al encarar los ojos carmín, que tuvieron que alzarse un poco para verlo directamente, la diferencia de estaturas resultaba notable.

-.-No has hecho ninguna

Sus manos en el pecho contrario lo impulsaron hacia atrás. Necesitaba espacio con urgencia. Comenzaba a sentir calor…mucho calor

-.-…

…aunque después sólo pudo parpadear en desconcierto. Tal vez su cometido de alejarse funciono (Ivanov lo soltó sin oponer resistencia) sin embargo chocar contra el borde de la cama y caer sentado en ella no estaba dentro de sus planes

De hecho no recordaba estar tan cerca. Entrecerró los ojos en desconfianza al mirar a Yuriy sonreír. Definitivamente era un maldito pervertido.

-.-Quita esa expresión de tú cara- ordeno Kai con el ceño fruncido y un notable rubor.

-.-¿Cuál expresión?- sonrió divertido.

-.-¡Esa expresión!- señalo retrocediendo en el colchón ante el primer avance del pelirrojo.

-.-No tengo ninguna expresión- aseguro sin detenerse.

Ambos estaban descalzos (los calcetines son la primera cosa que se va cuando se está empapado) por lo que Kai no tuvo ningún problema en subirse por completo al colchón.

Y eso fue perfecto, él retrocedió hasta chocar contra la cabecera de la cama. Aunque Yuriy no estaba muy seguro de porque eso era algo bueno, pero tampoco reparo demasiado en el motivo; sin borrar esa (inexplicable) sonrisa se subió arrodillado.

-.-Si tienes una expresión- insistió Kai con terquedad. Ya no tenía a donde ir. Giro el rostro sólo para convencerse que la pared y la misma cama le impedían avanzar. Molesto volvió a encarar al pelirrojo que ya lo tenía acorralado.

-.-No se dé que hablas- debatió Yuriy divertido de la corta distancia entre ambos.

Esa actitud endemoniadamente sexy afilo la mirada carmín.

-.-Esa expresión…pervertida- señalo Kai encogiéndose por la cercanía.

-.-Estas exagerando.

Frente a frente como estaban, lo único que consigo fue que el bicolor terminara acostándose debido a la insistente presión con la que lo arrinconaba. Así termino hundiéndose en las almohadas, lo cual seguía siendo perfecto para lo que fuera que iba a suceder…

…Yuriy aun no quería contemplar ese detalle. Lo ponía nervioso. Pero al encerrarlo contra el colchón y su cuerpo, eso dejo de ser importante.

-.-Quita tú esa expresión- debatió Ivanov. Sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza sostenían su peso, generando ese sutil roce entre ambos cuerpos que mantenían al otro ceñudo.

-.-¿Cuál?

-.-Esa…- le susurro sobre los labios, dificultando que pudieran concentrarse en otra cosa- …como…como si fuera a hacer algo malo.

-.-No he…dicho eso-murmuró

-.-Oh…

Muy elocuentes no eran, no cuando la distancia comenzaba a reducirse, y el pelirrojo ignoraba si la necesidad de estar cerca lo hacía más desinhibido o se trataba de un sentimiento más fuerte y desconocido.

-.-…Eso es bueno- completo Yuriy embrujado por la cercanía que termino por desaparecer cuando poso sus labios sobre los del bicolor en un gentil toque.

Era suave, se movían al compas sin llegar más lejos; lo cual amenazaba con impacientarles.

Yuriy movió una de sus manos hacia el rebelde cabello para acariciarlo con discontinuos toques que no podían ser más coordinados debido a que toda su atención estaba puesta en los finos contornos sonrosados que capturaba entre los suyos.

Sin embargo, los dedos entre los mechones bicolores conseguían acelerar los latidos de su dueño, especialmente cuando movió su otra mano para retirar las hebras de cabello de su frente, donde le basto con poner un poco de presión para conseguir que Kai tirara su cabeza hacia atrás…

…así era más fácil tener acceso a húmeda boca. Deslizar su lengua adentro no fue difícil, pero estremecerse fue inevitable al hallar la contraria.

Al principio se rozaron, después se acariciaron en una caliente y húmeda danza. Demandante, y devoradora por la intensidad con la que se buscaban.

Embriagado coloco más presión y Kai tuvo que tirar su cabeza un poco más atrás para no terminar aplastado entre las almohadas.

Sin querer romper el contacto, el pelirrojo siguió el movimiento, su cuerpo rozo el contrario…y había algo increíblemente intenso en ello, pues los obligo a separarse.

-.-…

Ambos estaban sonrojados, respiraban agitados, se miraban directamente a los ojos hasta que Yuriy oculto su rostro en el cuello del bicolor.

-.-Ivanov…-llamo sólo porque podía. Le gustaba la facilidad que tenia para deslizar su nombre fuera de sus labios. La única cosa que podía articular- Hmmm

Un suspiro traicionero escapo desde lo más profundo de su garganta por el regreso de esos besos en su cuello. Removerse por el excitante cosquilleo fue necesario.

Intento concentrarse de nuevo. Entreabrió los ojos aunque de vez en cuando se cerraban incapaces de reparar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sin embargo, impulsado por un súbito frenesí de querer sentirlo más cerca, trato de alzar las manos.

Admitía que dudo por un momento porque estaba increíblemente nervioso…

-.-Hmmm

…más, toda indecisión se fue al diablo por la caliente lengua en su cuello. Despacio enredo los dedos en el cabello pelirrojo.

Yuriy respondió, sus besos subieron por el sanguíneo camino hacia el oído, ahí respiro agitado antes de lamerlo. Suspiro, las caricias de las manos de Kai en su cabello se trasladaron hacia el pecho. Lentos toques sobre la camisa que comenzaban a estremecerlo.

Su mano lo imito por la necesidad de acariciarlo. Bajo por ese pecho que subía y baja más acelerado de lo normal. Al final de la prenda se detuvo. El bicolor tenía las manos en su espada, aun lo tocaba por encima de la ropa y eso le hizo dudar.

-.-…

Pero…sentía la necesidad de verlo tan increíblemente "mal" que la idea comenzaba a ser realmente tentadora. Bajo la mirada sin alejarse, ahí vio su mano filtrarse dentro de la camisa.

Kai aguanto un poco la respiración cuando sintió los largos dedos rozar la piel de su abdomen como si no quisiera tocarla del todo.

-.-¿Eh?

Aunque después fue un poco confuso, pues la venda en su cabeza finalmente resbalo de tanto movimiento descuidado y le cubrió los ojos.

Yuriy se alzo para ver como el bicolor hacia el intento de quitarse la venda, pero antes que lograra su cometido, atrapo su mano y la coloco a un lado de la cabeza.

-.-¿Qué…?

Fue difícil formular una pregunta, Ivanov subía por el plano vientre dibujando figuras imaginarias que trazaban movimientos circulares alrededor del ombligo.

Empezaba a hacer calor. Yuriy se lamio los labios, lo tenía a su mercede, tan vulnerable y a la expectativa de lo que fuera hacer que se erizó ante la idea.

Hambriento de sus labios lo beso, invadió con ímpetu la boca de sabor a fuego e hizo que un delgado hilo de saliva resbalara por la comisura de los labios contrarios.

Inconscientemente se movió, tal vez necesitado de algo desconocido…

-.-Hmmm

…su cadera rozo la de Kai. Se movió despacio simulando una leve embestida.

"Oh Dios"

…y Kai definitivamente no ayudaba. El nuevo e invitante contacto entre su entrepierna lo estremeció hasta el punto en que se vio necesitado de aire.

No es como si el bicolor lo hubiera hecho a propósito, sólo fue un impulso por ser el pelirrojo quien lo provoco en primer lugar.

-.-¡Hmmm!- Kai se mordió los labios exaltado de esa nueva embestida sobre la ropa (bastante directa en su entrepierna)

Diablos. Sentía el rostro caliente. El hecho de no poder ver lo ponía muy sensible, extremadamente pendiente de cada efímero roce, principalmente por la naciente y dura erección que friccionaba con la propia.

Yuriy bajo la mirada. Su mano dentro de la camisa consiguió alzarla hasta que el mismo Hiwatari se levanto un poco para quitársela por completo (por ser suya toda la ropa le quedaba grande, un detalle que no pudo pasar por algo) y ahora el pecho descubierto parecía serle muy interesante.

Cuando volvieron a acomodarse, sostuvo de nuevo la mano de Kai (no quería que se quitara la venda de los ojos) y bajo la cabeza. Torturarlo un poco no estaba de más. Sonrió contra la piel expuesta y respiro sobre ella sin llegarla a tocar.

Necesitaba esa "venganza" por hacerle esperar 1 maldito mes.

-.-Hmmm

…escucharlo suspirar era una buena recompensa.

Kai templo por la inesperada y húmeda caricia de la lengua de Ivanov contra su descubierto pezón; lo lamia despacio, incluso llego a morderlo en un par de ocasiones con el único propósito de arrancar algunos gemidos traicioneros que le indicaran que podía trasladarse y prestarle la misma atención a su gemelo.

Era caliente, el aire que respiraba Yuriy en su piel ahora húmeda lo era. ¿Quién diría que él podía provocarlo de una forma tan censurable?

Resoplo de nuevo por la mordida contra su pecho. El pelirrojo utilizo su mano libre para deslizarse por una de las largas piernas, y flexionarla lo suficiente para tener contacto directo entre ambas caderas. Un gesto sencillamente erótico.

-.-Iva…Ivanov- llamo en un suspiro

El aludido se movió en respuesta hasta quedar a su altura.

-.-¿Hmmm?- mascullo Yuriy agitado. Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso desesperado.

La mano en la pierna del bicolor volvió sobre su recorrido para trazar en un fútil y efímero roce el cuerpo bajo el suyo; donde al llegar al rostro tiro de la venda hacia atrás.

-.-…

Ambos se alejaron luego de dar pequeños besos cortos. Ahora Yuriy podía mirarlo directamente. Los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe ante la sonrojada y vulnerable expresión de Kai…

…una imagen virginal que lo hizo sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-.-Hn…-mascullo Kai al mirar a otro lado con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera enojado. Lo cual es difícil de aparentar cuando se está en tan comprometedora situación- Yo…yo no…no.

-.-¿No?- repitió falto de aire. Enarco una ceja con duda e intento comprender- ¿No…que?

-.-No- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-.-…

Ante el desentendimiento, el bicolor afilo un poco la mirada con fastidio y vergüenza. Su mano libre (la otra aun era prisionera) se deslizo hacia la hombría (que comenzaba a despertar) del pelirrojo, a quien el tacto le hizo saltar.

-.-No- insistió Kai. Movió los ojos como si con ello quisiera hacer entender.

Pero para Yuriy era difícil concentrarse, Hiwatari aun no quitaba la mano de "ahí". De hecho comenzó a moverla despacio, muy despacio.

Necesitaba respirar, lo estaba provocando con tan poco que sólo pudo agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos…

…fue muy fácil dejarse llevar.

-.-E…espera ¿Qué?- pregunto de nuevo con el rostro encendido y la respiración descompuesta.

La mano se apretó sin lastimarlo, un excitante toque que le hizo morderse los labios. Aunque el bicolor reclamaba por la falta de comprensión.

Pero no podía pedir mucho si lo tocaba de esa manera. Tampoco es como si Kai supiera lo que hacía, parecía igual de sonrojado que el pelirrojo por eso que comenzaba a crecer bajo su tacto. Sin embargo creía hacerlo bien, o al menos eso adivinaba pues Ivanov suspiraba copiosamente si lo presionaba un poco.

…él tenía una habilidad increíble para calentarlo.

-.-…

Así que Yuriy atrapo su mano libre con ayuda del poco autocontrol que salió a flote justo a tiempo para evitar que le arrancara la ropa. Parte de su ser reclamo a gritos por tan estúpido movimiento.

-.-¿Qué…que quieres decir…con que tú no…?....Oh

Comprender no fue muy difícil.

-.-¿No?- cuestiono Yuriy, mitad sorprendido, mitad excitado con la idea.

Kai negó con la cabeza. Empezaba a sentirse incomodo, y sumamente avergonzado. Digamos que su inexistente vida sexual era gracias a Boris y su obsesión hacia él.

-.-Ah…eso es bueno-mascullo Yuriy. Mentalmente comenzó a prepararse para alejarse. Si él no lo había hecho no podía presionarlo, aunque la idea de ser el primero resultaba bastante tentadora y la mitad de su ser gritara porque le destrozara la ropa.

Pero no. Debía respira, calmarse, no podía violarlo, debía….

-.-…

…debía mandar todo al diablo y dejar de escucharse.

-.-Hmmm-suspiro extasiado y cerró los ojos cuando Kai movió su cadera. Al volverlos a abrir encontró la mirada de fuego con un brillo especial-…tú… ¿tú quieres que…yo…?

-.-¿No…quieres?- indago el bicolor

-.-…

Oh diablos. Yuriy le beso fuerte y caliente.

Entre el arrebato le soltó las manos. Kai también necesitaba tocarlo, sus manos se deslizaron ansiosas dentro de la camisa. Subieron por la espalda y de vez en cuando lo arañaban en respuesta a las mordidas del pelirrojo.

No había nada más que hablar, todo estaba dicho en esa criptica conversación. No necesitaban de muchas palabras, lo cual era una verdadera ventaja para evitar un momento incomodo, o al menos uno mucho mas bochornoso de lo que fue.

Ruborizado, Yuriy se alejo. De nuevo ataco el cuello con besos y mordidas que seguramente le dejarían marca. Su mano bajo por el pecho, sus labios le siguieron casi de inmediato. Despacio remarco el estrecho recorrido de la cintura hacia la cadera.

Tuvo que alejarse para quitarse la camisa que Kai había subido. Respiro agitado cuando su abdomen ahora desnudo rozo con el del bicolor. Mas su atención estaba puesta en los pantalones contrarios, esos que le mostraban complacido, que le quedaban grandes a su usuario.

Kai abrió mucho los ojos. El aire le falto repentinamente, casi hasta ahogarlo, donde los leve gimoteos no pudieron ser reprimidos por más tiempo.

La fría mano en su cadera siguió deslizándose hacia abajo. Ni siquiera tuvo que bajar la cremallera o desabrochar el pantalón, sólo se movió y la prenda bajo lo suficiente para cubrir lo enteramente necesario. Pero no contento con ello, resbalo mucho más abajo.

Del pantalón paso a la ropa interior, y ahí a su despierta hombría. Kai cerró los ojos por el escalofrió en la espalda.

Tal vez era algo extraño para Yuriy, mas no resultaba tan anormal como sostenerse a sí mismo.

-.-…

…pero definitivamente adoro ver ese semblante tenso de ojos cerrados y rostro encendido. Despacio cerró la mano alrededor de la naciente erección, y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo.

Kai gimió por lo bajo, sus manos en los brazos contrarios le apretaron fuerte. Hacía calor, el cabello comenzaba a pegársele al rostro y pecho tenía un peculiar brillo que sólo el sudor puede ofrecer.

-.-Ahh…ahnh

Los delgados labios se abrían y cerraban en busca de aire; sonrojados y húmedos por los contantes besos. Yuriy volvió a apresarlos, pero Kai no parecía tan concentrado en ello como en la mano que lo tocaba bajo el pantalón.

Ahora él temblaba, sus gemidos morían en el interior de la húmeda boca que lo asaltaba.

Para el pelirrojo era simplemente delicioso verlo rendido, sentir los jadeos que vibraban hasta extinguirse en el interior de su garganta. Excitarlo con el lento vaivén de su mano, y sentirlo temblar en busca de un contacto más osado, lo ponía dolorosamente caliente.

Él mismo comenzaba a descontrolarse por verlo en ese estado. Así que se alejo sólo para dejarlo respirar. El sonrojado rostro de ojos cerrados jadeaba sin poder evitarlo a pesar de morderse los labios de vez en cuando.

-.-N…no- gimió Kai-…es…espera ¡Ahhh!...no

Sus manos temblorosas intentaron empujarlo, aunque no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Ivanov lo ignoro, su mano libre bajo un poco más el pantalón para dejar descubierta la hombría que comenzaba a crecer en su mano.

-.-Te…estas mojando- comento Yuriy, y definitivamente fue la cosa más vergonzosa que Kai Hiwatari hubiera escuchado en su vida.

-.-Idiota…ahhh…no digas… ¡ahhh!

El bicolor debió morderse los labios, ese maldito pelirrojo comenzó a masturbarlo con más fuerza, más rápido, al igual que bajo la cabeza para besar su pecho, concentrando toda su atención en sus sensibles pezones.

-.-No… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Yuriy!

Los besos trasladados a su vientre cesaron. El aludido se estremeció por oír su nombre de esa forma tan sensual. Porque la voz de Kai se oía sexy en ese estado.

-.-…

De nuevo se coloco a su altura. Reprimió un gemido por esa visión acalorada, con el cabello húmedo en la frente, y los labios rojizos de los que escapaban los audibles quejidos.

-.-Ahh…ahhh

Comenzaba a dolerle. Las piernas le temblaban, y frente a la renuencia de Yuriy en dejarlo ir sólo pudo sujetarle fuerte de los brazos. Su rostro busco ocultarse en el pecho descubierto. Mover la cadera acorde al movimiento de esa mano cerrada en su endurecida erección fue imposible.

El placer lo cegaba, lo llevaba a buscar alivio del calor interior.

-.-Yu…Yuriy…-gimoteo por el inusual cosquilleo en la pelvis.

Ivanov lo sintió tensarse con las últimas rápidas caricias. Después el bicolor sólo pudo arquearse. Gimió audiblemente, su espalda arqueándose, la respiración convertida cada vez más y más en jadeos.

Y entonces se corrió con espasmos que recorriendo su cuerpo al venirse en un ronco gemido. Yuriy continúo con el bombeo hasta que el último temblor ceso.

Eventualmente tuvo que esperar que Kai alzara la mirada. Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y él seguía sin mirarle. Parpadeo curioso. Vagamente se pregunto si acaso le hizo daño.

-.-Oye…-llamo despacio al mover la cabeza en busca de la mirada de fuego.

Kai le apretó los brazos, y se encogió sin mirarlo. Desde ese ángulo pudo verlo realmente sonrojado, y entonces sonrió al comprender. Aparentemente él sólo estaba avergonzado.

Claro que no pudo entretenerse demasiado con ello, pues luego de unos dolorosos minutos (para él y su dura hombría) de inactividad, Kai aun tembloroso le rodeo el cuello y se movió bajo su cuerpo.

-.-Hmmm

Y Yuriy definitivamente tembló por la pierna que se enredo alrededor de su cadera y lo jalo más abajo. Ambos cuerpos se movieron, y el pelirrojo necesito morderse los labios y cerrar los ojos frente a ese impaciente cosquilleo.

-.-Estas… ¿estas…seguro?- pregunto Yuriy en un susurro a su oído- No…tenemos que…hacerlo ahora.

Considerando lo excitado que estaba, en verdad intentaba priorizar la situación, sería un problema si después el bicolor lo odiaba por presionarlo. Aunque siendo sinceros, no es como si tuviera mucha experiencia en ese campo, especialmente con un chico, lo cual era nula.

-.-Si…si tú no…no quieres, dilo- debatió Kai igual de agitado.

Claro que quería, y por la evasiva respuesta carente de negación, podía deducir que él también quería.

…oh bueno, entonces lo haría gritar por más. Sin mediar en otra cosa. Yuriy se apoyo en las manos para irse hacia atrás con el único propósito de estirarse hacia la mesita de noche, de ahí saco del cajón un botecito.

En seguida volvió a besarle, seguidamente sus manos en la cadera continuaron su proceso de bajarle el pantalón. Acaricio las largas piernas en un sensual toque al retirar la prenda hasta que el mismo bicolor la pateo lejos.

Cuando se deshizo de sus propios pantalones, parecía urgente la manera en que él y Kai lo retiraron.

Después ambos se miraron a los ojos, jadeando, sonrojados, completamente expuestos no sólo físicamente.

-.-ahh…hmmm

El contacto directo de la piel caliente los hizo temblar. Agitado, y con el corazón latiendo a mil. Yuriy se hizo un poco hacia atrás entre los brazos de Kai que lo asían con fuerza de la espalda, a penas lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

Quería ver cada una de sus expresiones mientras lo tomaba. Quería asegurarse que él lo viera mientras lo hacían, porque con ello quería cerciorarse que no había nadie más en su mente.

-.-Si te…duele…dilo- indico Ivanov entre tramos de respiración. Basto con un beso para que él lo dejara libre, y con ello poder acomodarse entre sus piernas abiertas.

Ambos estaban algo avergonzados por la desaparición de la ropa, pero resultaba realmente placentera la fricción.

Tenerlo excitado bajo su cuerpo lo impacientaba. Sin embargo, vertió un poco el líquido del botecito en sus dedos hasta que estuvo seguro que era suficiente.

Al principio acaricio la estrecha entrada sin traspasarla. Hizo círculos alrededor del apretado anillo mientras veía a Kai tirar su cabeza hacia atrás entre el placer y la expectativa.

-.-Hmmmm- el bicolor se mordió los labios con la primera intromisión. Más, no mostro signos de dolor.

-.-¿Estás…bien?- pregunto Yuriy ante el asentimiento contario. Despacio introdujo otro, esta vez Hiwatari tembló y su rostro se tenso en incomodidad- ¿Sigues…bien?

-.-Ahh…si…no te…preocupes- gimoteo Kai

Dudoso el pelirrojo comenzó a mover sus dedos adentro y afuera, con ligeros movimientos en forma de tijeras. Él estaba tan estrecho que el descubrimiento vino acompañado de un leve temblor y una fuerte exhalación.

Su propia erección clamaba por alivio. Comenzaba a dolerle por la falta de atención. Pero hubo algo que lo distrajo: Kai abrió mucho los ojos, se sujeto con fuerza se las sabanas al arquear la espalda y cerrar fuerte los ojos sin dejar de jadear frente a esa fuerte y placentera corriente electica.

-.-¡Ahh Yuriy!- gimió-Ahí…tócame…ahí otra vez.

Ivanov no tenía ni idea de donde toco. Sin embargo fue algo más o menos así…

-.-¡Ahhh!

…sonrió perverso de verlo tan necesitado.

-.-¿Aquí?- pregunto en fingido desentendimiento. Sus dedos presionaron ese lugar en especial. Kai tembló sofocado- ¿Te gusta?

-.-Ahhh…yo…hmmm…yo ¡oh Dios!

Eso fue suficiente, ya no podía esperar más. Se correría sólo por verlo así; por ello se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, lo miro gemir por sus caricias: una invitante y placentera imagen.

-.-Kai…-llamo sonrojado. Le gusto la forma en que pudo pronunciar su nombre, en la manera en que se deslizaba fuera de sus labios con tanta fluidez- ¿Puedo…?

-.-¿Qué?...Ah sí…ven.

El pelirrojo volvió a alejarse; le separo un poco más las piernas para situarse entre ellas de la manera que le pareció cómoda para los dos.

Despacio, coloco la punta de su erección en la estrecha entrada y empujo despacio. Kai intento relajarse ante la presión intrusa, sin embargo no pudo evitar jadear falto de aire. Cerro fuerte los ojos mientras ese intenso calor lo azoto con fuerza…

-.-Espera…-pidió sujetándole los brazos.

…no por ello dolía menos.

Yuriy se quedo quieto, sus músculos temblaron. Faltaba poco para invadirlo por completo. Aun así, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo estrecho y caliente que estaba….muy caliente.

-.-Sólo…es…espera- indico Kai intentando acostumbrarse.

El pelirrojo temblaba, era un difícil y duro momento para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la necesidad de moverse. Agacho la cabeza, se movió lo suficiente para poderla apoyar en el pecho desnudo de Kai en busca de autocontrol.

-.-Hmmmm

…aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar sin ceder a sus instintos. La lujuria le quemaba, lo tentaba. Él mismo gemía, sabía que no habían pasado sino unos segundos, pero es una cruel tortura para quien tiene el paraíso al alcance y no pude tocarlo.

Porque Kai apretaba su hombría, estaba tan jodidamente estrecho que enviaba deliciosas corrientes a su pelvis. Si seguía así estaba seguro que se correría únicamente por estar adentro.

-.-Ahhh Kai- jadeo en un gruñido cuando fue el mencionado quien comenzó un lento vaivén.

La mirada azul se alzo, pedía permiso sin hablar principalmente porque su dueño no podía pronunciar palabra. La leve afirmación fue como la gloria.

Yuriy comenzó a moverse, entro sólo para salir despacio. Embriagado por la necesidad sentirlo más cerca, se inclino, la posición no le agrado mucho debido a que todo su peso termino cargándolo Hiwatari.

Pero cuando Kai lo abrazo por la espalda y el cuello no pudo objetar. Ahora lo tenía completamente encerrado bajo su cuerpo. Sus labios volvieron a buscarse en un beso torpe por el movimiento.

-.-Kai…-llamo en un gemido como único deseo de poder decir algo.

Ambos cuerpos resbalan con facilidad, se deslizaban sin fricción con cada vaivén. Un delicioso deseo llevo a Yuriy a alzarlo un poco de la cadera, el ángulo perfecto para que el bicolor se arqueara.

-.-¿A…aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo al sentir las paredes de su interior cerrarse deliciosamente. Había encontrado ese punto que lo hacía jadear sin control.

-.-Ahhh si…ahí…

Embriago de esa sensual visión, se fue hacia atrás; llevo a Kai consigo y ahora estaba sentado con él encima. Las manos en sus caderas le ayudaban a subir y bajar.

-.-Yu…ahhh Yuriy…

Kai lo abrazo fuerte de la espalda, lo arañaba cada vez que tocaba ese punto que lo erizaba, y desbocaba su respiración sin poderlo evitar.

Mas, hubo un momento particularmente tenso cuando Ivanov sostuvo de nuevo su erección y comenzó a bombear acorde a las embestidas.

-.-Ahhh…ahhhhh

Para Yuriy también era algo intenso. En esa posición podía penetrarlo con mayor profundidad, era increíblemente delicioso.

En un arrebato de pasión lo abrazo posesivo de la cintura con su brazo libre. Y resulto perfecto como conseguían moverse acompasados sin nada que les impidiera sentir la plenitud del tacto caliente de sus cuerpos. Porque él lo quería tan cerca como fuera posible.

-.-Yu…Yuriy…¡Ah Dios!- llamo Kai en su oído. Sus brazos le sujetaban más fuerte- Yo…yo voy ahhhh

Ya no aguantaba más, el pelirrojo lo noto por la forma en que se estrecho, y aunque sólo había experimento una vez el orgasmo del otro, el lenguaje corporal ya le era familiar.

-.-Ahh..Kai… ¡ahhh diablos!

Lo masturbo más fuerte, más rápido, sin detener las duras embestidas, las ultimas particularmente salvajes, provocaron que el bicolor se corriera en un sonoro gemido.

-.-Hmmm

Y fue increíble la forma en que su interior se contrajo aun mientras era víctima de su propio y fuerte orgasmo. Estaba tan caliente y apretado que Yuriy le siguió casi de inmediato.

-.-Ah...ah…ah

Jadeos desacompasados resonaban por la habitación. Aun abrazos intentaban dejar de temblar frente a esa intensa experiencia, nada mal para ser la primera vez.

Bastó con un par de minutos para sobreponerse e irse hacia atrás. Kai volvió a quedar acostado mientras el pelirrojo salió de su interior (los dos temblaron por ello) y se acomodo a su lado.

-.-¿Estas…bien?- pregunto abrazándolo por la cintura.

-.-Da…-musito Kai bajito.

Un par de cortos besos fueron suficientes para que se sintiera mejor. Pero no físicamente, oh no, nunca había estado tan cansado.

…y jamás se había sentido tan tranquilo en los brazos de alguien sin agobiarse por el reducido espacio. El corazón (aunque ahora no latía tan desenfrenado) mantenía un ritmo acelerado, invadido de una eufórica paz difícil de explicar.

Sin mediar con nada, y mandando al diablo todo sentimiento de autosuficiencia e indiferencia termino acurrucándose en el pecho desnudo que se le ofrecía tan libremente. En respuesta, Yuriy le acaricio el cabello en un adormecedor toque que empezaba a arrullarlo.

-.-Todavía estas temblando- señalo Yuriy con una leve sonrisa- ¿Tan bueno soy?

-.-Cállate, tengo frio- musito Kai con la mitad de una verdad. La otra mitad tenía que ver con Ivanov, pero era demasiado vergonzoso admitirlo en voz alta.

…sin embargo eso podía ser un poco ofensivo. Más, el pelirrojo lejos de sentirse amedrentado, deslizo una mano de la cintura a la espalda, y ahí trazo un recorrido uniforme por la piel expuesta.

Kai arqueo un poco la espalda al estremecerse, y eso pareció ser suficiente para que probara su punto: podía afectarlo hasta el grado de descontrolar y quebrar todo su porte autosuficiente.

-.-…

Pero él estaba muy equivocado si creía que el bicolor permanecería imparcial. Movió una de sus piernas para enredarla entre las contraria, tan cerca que el cuerpo desnudo entro en un intimo abrazo. Yuriy suspiro, un gemido ahogado que le hizo temblar.

-.-…

Aunque después fingió demencia al sonrojarse intensamente y mirar en otra dirección. A Kai no le importo, parecía complacido de demostrar que también era muy capaz de afectarlo e incluso provocarlo de una manera irracionalmente lujuriosa.

Sin más, cerró los ojos.

-.-No has respondido mi pregunta.

…se quejo por lo bajo. Quería dormir.

-.-No has hecho ninguna- repitió el bicolor. Frunció el ceño ante la insistencia, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la única posibilidad que se le ocurrió- Lo dices…por…

Al oírlo titubear, Yuriy bajo la mirada. Kai aun mantenía el rostro oculto en su pecho, su mirada yacía oculta y su dueño no parecía tener intenciones de encararlo.

-.-Tú…también me gustas- mascullo

-.-…

…

…

…

Claro que ese prolongado silencio le hizo alzar la mirada algo molesto por ello. Mas, no pudo reparar mucho en la situación cuando un par de labios sellaron repentinamente los suyos, en una mezcla sensualidad y deseo. Un beso inesperado que arranco una exhalación de sorpresa, e impidió que en un principio pudiera responderle de la forma adecuada.

Pero para Yuriy fue imposible no reaccionar así. Oírlo en sus propias palabras provoco que su corazón saltara tan fuerte que incluso se asusto, como si todo su alrededor hubiera dejado de existir por un esporádico segundo.

Suspiro complacido en medio del beso. Su lengua acariciaba la contraria, se movía tan adentro que Kai tuvo que alejarse en busca de aire.

Sólo por ello se rompió esa humeante unión, en la que un delgado hilo de saliva los separo.

-.-No me refería a eso- sonrió Yuriy invadido de una eufórica alegría- Pero me alegra saberlo.

-.-Idiota- bufo Kai de mala gana. Principalmente por sentirse avergonzado, y la forma en que él podía manipular su entorno.

-.-¿Te vas a ir?- pregunto indicando que eso era lo que de verdad quería aludir. Sus brazos lo estrecharon. El contacto con la piel desnuda resultaba reconfortante.

-.-Esa es la idea

-.-¿Por qué?

-.-…

Yuriy frunció el ceño, y lo atrajo sólo un poco mas sin importarle que el bicolor se erizara por el demandante abrazo.

-.-Mi abuelo se va. Sus negocios nunca dura mucho en el mismo lugar- comento el bicolor.

Desde niño termino acostumbrándose a ir de un lado a otro. Siendo su único pariente vivo no tenia de donde escoger.

-.-Quédate conmigo…

Ojos carmín se abrieron un poco más grandes. Sin dudarlo alzo la mirada por la repentina petición.

-.-…no tienes que irte con él ¿verdad?- indago Yuriy- Es decir, si tienes donde vivir no habría problema ¿cierto? El apartamento no es muy grande, pero creo que estaríamos bien. La comida por otro lado…

Un nuevo beso ceso sus palabras. Una caricia reclamante que le arranco un suspiro por la mano en su nuca que lo jalo más cerca y sus propias manos que reaccionaron con la única motivación de palpar la piel expuesta de la espalda.

Kai tuvo que alejarse o eso se saldría de control. Bastó con empujarlo un poco y ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, claro que él agacho un poco la cabeza para comenzar a reírse sin ninguna razón aparente.

-.-¿Qué te pasa ¬///¬?- cuestiono el pelirrojo. Eso lo ponía inquieto y sumamente avergonzado.

Entre el eterno momento en el que Kai intento controlarse y dejar de reír, Ivanov bufo resignado.

-.-El dinero no es problema…-aseguro entre risas. Un par de segundos después ya estaba bien. Divertido alzo de nuevo el rostro- ¿Recuerdas la caja fuerte que Boris quería que abriera?

Yuriy asintió en silencio, como si pudiera olvidar todo ese maldito enredo. Pero, los ojos carmín que brillaban con especial malicia, junto a esa sonrisa arrogante le hicieron enarcar una ceja con duda.

-.-¿Sabes que había en el interior?- ínsito el bicolor.

-.-Un diamante del tamaño de un balón- mascullo por la información de Mariam.

-.-…

Por la sonrisa acentuada en los finos labios, el pelirrojo no tuvo problema en deducir.

-.-¿Te lo robaste?- tanteo divertido- ¿No tendrás problemas con eso?

-.-Ray ya se encargo

Esta vez fue Ivanov quien comenzó a reír. No le interesaban los detalles del robo, ni siquiera sabiendo que Mariam le dijo que resultaba imposible violar la seguridad de la mansión.

-.-Por eso te amo.

-.-…

-.-…

…

…

…

Después sólo pudo quedarse quieto y abrir mucho los ojos. La culpa (y recapitulaba) la tenía ese estúpido Hiwatari.

-.-¿Me amas?- pregunto Kai aturdido.

-.-No, no he dicho eso- negó Yuriy a la defensiva.

-.-Claro que sí, yo te oí. Tú me amas- señalo divertido, como si lo molestara con ello.

-.-No es cierto ò////o- insistió tercamente.

Amor era una palabra grande, cargada de un sentimiento contradictorio que lo dejaba totalmente expuesto y a merced del bicolor.

…sentirse tan vulnerable lo asustaba en cierto grado.

-.-Yo también te amo- susurro bajito Kai. Verdaderamente incomodo y avergonzado.

Decirlo no estaba dentro de sus planes. Pero no iba a ser tan estúpido como para dejar cabos sueltos. El no era precisamente inmaduro.

Y aunque Ivanov sonrió en respuesta, aun había algo que no cuadraba…

-.-¿Por qué dijiste que te irías si no tienes que hacerlo?- cuestiono Yuriy con la mirada afilada en desconfianza.

-.-Vender un diamante en el mercado negro no es tan fácil como parece- resoplo sin interés.

-.-Pero….-debatió. Si hubiera dicho eso desde un principio seguramente él no hubiera hablado tanto ¬///¬- Idiota

-.-Imbécil- devolvió Kai

Entendía la situación del otro. Ser manipulado no le hacía gracia, sin embargo a Hiwatari si le parecía muy divertido. Después de todo resultaba mucho más fácil tener un motivo para quedarse que basarse en simples suposiciones.

No es como si hubiera mentido, él se hubiera ido dependiendo de lo que Ivanov contestara.

-.-…

Mas, no pudo seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando una mano se traslado de su cintura al vientre.

-.-¿Qué estas…?- pregunto exaltado por esa repentina caricia y la falta de aire que ella conllevo por la exaltación.

-.-Hagámoslo otra vez- susurro Yuriy. Su mirada azul brillaba con tanta intensidad que el bicolor abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces en desconcierto…

…un fiero rubor tiño de nuevos sus mejillas.

-.-¿Qué?- mascullo Kai. Su mano capturo la que bajaba por su entrepierna- ¿Estás loco? Fui yo quien recibió el mayor daño

-.-¿No quieres?- musito al poner un poco de presión, eso fue suficiente para que el bicolor se acostara de nuevo sobre la espalda.

Ahí sus palabas le rozaban el oído que volvió a lamer con extremada lentitud, e incluso mordió el lóbulo de la oreja para después deslizarse por su rostro.

-.-Idiota…-gruño Kai

Tal vez el idiota era él por dejarse arrastra de una persona como Ivanov. Quizás ambos lo eran por comenzar a necesitar la compañía contraía.

Seguramente no se conocían lo suficiente en términos de saber el pasado o las ambiciones futuras de cada uno. La familia no podía ser tomada en cuenta cuando para ninguno de los dos significaba mayor cosa.

Tampoco es como si todo eso fuera importante. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar.

Un suspiro traicionero escapo, ignoraban quien era su dueño. El pelirrojo bajaba sus besos por el plano abdomen, y su lengua en el ombligo hacia suspirar a Hiwatari mas fuerte.

-.-Yu…Yuriy…

-.-Hmm Kai.

…pese a la pobre resistencia de Kai, de todas formas lo hicieron otras dos veces.

FIN

Ann: o///o…. Lo admito, lo mío no son los finales TT-TT, son algo complicados Ne o.o. Además tuve muchos problemas en realizar este capítulo TT////TT, no hallaba la forma correcta para terminarlo TT0TT

Ro: No exageres tanto u.u, aunque admitimos que tal vez quedo algo…hmmmm ¿meloso oÔ?

Ann: Cursi TT¬TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

Ro: ¬¬UUU

**ZAPE**

Ann: ¡Ay ò.x!

Ro: n---n

Ann: Hn ¬¬…de acuerdo, Gomen por la demora, ya no van a tener que aguantarse esas llllaaaaaaaaarrrrrggggggaaaaaaaasssssssss tardanzas porque finalmente se deshicieron de mi u¬uUU

Ro: A Ann se le ocurrieron muchas formas para terminarlo o.o, demo, considero que esta era la mas adecuada n—n

Ann: Da, así que no sean muy duras conmigo TT-TT ¡¡¡SE TERMINO MI FIC BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT0TT!!! Le tenia cariño Ne TT-TT

Ro: El primero que no quiere terminar XD

Ann: No es que no quisisera o///o, es sólo que le tome cariño . Ok, una vez mas Gomen por la demora igual espero les guste n---n, siempre se hace lo que se puede n-n.

Como saben, no se pueden responder sus encantadores Reviewers aquí u.u, pero lo hago en mi profile n--n, así que para llegar sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Tenemos un pequeño cambio o.o, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo y Ro-Chan: ¡¡¡DESEÁNDLES UN FELIZ FIN DE AÑO NUEVO n0n!!


End file.
